


The Scarecrow

by mindyroot



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: AYITL, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Finnfiction, PDLD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 99,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindyroot/pseuds/mindyroot
Summary: At the end of Gilmore Girls: A Year In the Life, Rory finds herself carrying a permanent reminder of Logan.  She unexpectedly finds comfort in the arms of a friend.  Follow on the journey of Rory and Finn as their love blooms from a delicate friendship.These are ASP's characters, I'm just using them to create my own twist!  :-)It's my own Finn-fiction!





	1. Chapter 1

It had been just over four months since Logan and the guys said their final goodbyes to Rory in New Hampshire.  She knew if she only said goodbye to Logan, the guys' presence in her life would be a constant reminder of the guy she just couldn't quit.  Up until about twelve weeks ago, she thought she had been able to finally quit him.  She called him to let him know about the lifelong reminder she was carrying.  He wanted to meet up. 

Two weeks later, they met in Hartford.  Logan offered financial support, as well as a home for them.  Rory resisted but decided it would be for the best for the baby.  He offered to be around as much as he could once the baby was born.  She had secretly hoped he would leave Odette for her, but it was too late as they were already married.  She certainly couldn't tell him what to do before, and the story was no different now.

 _It's for the best,_ she thought.  She could get on with her life, focus on her career and the baby.  After she moved into her new home in Hartford, she started doing some freelance work for the Courant.  It gave her some independent cash flow and helped her gain some traction for her faltering journalism career.  She also spent a lot of time writing her book.  It was a little lonely, but she really threw herself into her work with very few distractions.

Rory's life was pretty boring until a blast from the past came back into her life.  She had been working so much, she'd nearly forgotten about the guys she'd also said goodbye to.  She couldn't believe that in four short months, she had hardly given Colin, Finn, and Robert a thought.  Logan's reminder made him a little harder to forget.  Every time she craved some coffee or a drink, she remembered why she couldn't have any of that.  She read the text on her phone from Finn.

 **Finn** : Rory, I know we all said goodbye in New Hampshire, but I've been very concerned about you.  I wanted to make sure you are doing ok.

 **Rory** : Finn, you were always so sweet.  I'm doing fine.  I'm living in Hartford and freelancing for the Courant.

 **Finn** : Hartford, ya say?  I've been working out of the office here, Love!

 **Rory** : Really, Finn?  I thought you were in NYC....

 **Finn** : I was, but duty called me back to Hartford.  Since you live here now, let me take you out to dinner.

 **Rory** : You don't have to do that, Finn.

 **Finn** : If I know anything about you, Gilmore, it's that you don't turn down food.

 **Rory** : You know me too well.  When and where?

 **Finn** : How about tonight?  I'll pick you up at 6.

 **Rory** : Are you sure?

 **Finn** : Yes. Text me the address and I'll see you later, Love.

Finn had been thinking about Rory a lot lately.  He missed her and wanted to see how she was doing.  Logan had been a fool to let her go, but he couldn't talk any sense into his old friend.  Despite the fact she'd seen him in more embarrassing situations than any girl he knew, she still liked him.  They had a great friendship, and he couldn't throw it away for Logan.  It's not as if Logan had much time for him anyway.  Since he married Odette, Logan's barely contacted any of the guys.  Finn hoped that remaining friends with Rory wouldn't be a hurtful reminder of love lost.  _She would tell me if it was too hard_ , he thought

Rory had no idea why she'd said yes to Finn.  _He was a great friend, but would it be too painful of a reminder?  Would he just make me think about Logan more than I already did?_   She wondered.  Something told her she couldn't say no to Finn.  She texted him her address and decided to start getting ready for dinner.  Sure, it was two hours away, but she could really use a nice long shower.

At 6, Rory's doorbell rang.  She went to answer it, expecting Finn.  She opened the door, and his jaw dropped.  She figured Logan had told him about the baby, but she could see that he had no idea.

"Come on in, Finn," Rory said.

"I'm sorry, Love, I didn't mean to be so rude," Finn replied.

"It's ok.  I apologize for not telling you, but I didn't think it was something you do through a text message."

"I had no idea, Darling, but you look beautiful.  Simply radiant!" he replied.

Rory blushed.  She wasn't used to anyone complimenting her.  "Thanks, Finn, you are too sweet!"

"So...." he paused, dancing around the obvious question.  He had a feeling he knew but wanted confirmation.

"Logan knows, and he's going to help financially.  He'll be involved as much as he can on the down low.  It was his choice to be involved.  As difficult as it was, I couldn't _not_ tell him," she explained.

"How are _you_ handling it?" Finn asked.

"Ok, I guess, but a little scared, to be honest," she replied.

"If you ever need anything, I'm always here for you, Love!  And Uncle Finn will always be here for the baby."

"I really appreciate that!  It's scary doing this alone," she confessed.

"Rory, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are taken care of," Finn offered.

"You really don't have to do that, but it's nice to know I'll have a good friend close by," she replied, smiling.

Then she kissed him on the cheek.  Finn blushed.  She'd never seen him blush before.

"I'm at your service, Love," he replied with a little bow.  "Your chariot awaits."

The two friends enjoyed a wonderful meal.  Their food was delicious, and conversation didn't lag.  They talked and laughed, just like old times.  It wasn't as awkward as Rory had anticipated, nor did it seem painful for Rory like Finn thought it might be.  The night was still young when they arrived back at Rory's house.

"I don't have to go home yet if you'd like to hang out longer," Finn suggested.

"Wouldn't you rather be out trying to find some beautiful ladies?"

"No, I'm ok hanging out with you.  I don't want you to be lonely," he replied.

"I'm not lonely," she lied a little to Finn.  "I appreciate the gesture, but I don't have any alcoholic beverages here."

"I always carry my own, Love!  I thought you knew me better than that," he replied with a wink.

"Don't let my condition stop you," Rory said, smiling.

"Well, maybe just one....." he said, pouring himself some scotch.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Surprise me," Finn replied.

They sat on the couch and began watching _Pulp Fiction_.  Rory knew he loved the movie, and it was a Tarantino classic.  She grabbed a pillow, put it on his lap and laid down.  She pulled a blanket over herself.  _It was so nice to have someone to spend some time with_ , she thought.  She'd spent far too many nights alone with her work.

Before the movie was half over, Rory was asleep.  Finn found himself stroking her hair lightly.  _What the hell am I doing?_ He thought.  It had been far too long since he'd had a night like this.  It was light, fun, and comfortable.  He didn't have to put on a façade to impress someone else.  He could just be himself.  Good or bad, it didn't matter to her.

When the movie was over, Finn maneuvered himself off the couch without waking Rory.  He did some quick recon to figure out where her room was located.  He couldn't leave her on the couch.  He gently picked her up and brought her to bed.  Finn laid her down and tucked her in.  He gave her a little kiss on the forehead and let himself out.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Colin** : Why didn't you answer me last night?  Was she hot?

 **Finn** : She's beautiful, but it's not what you think.

 **Colin** : What's going on?

 **Finn** : Well, you know I've been worried about Rory, right?

 **Colin** : Yeah, so?

 **Finn** : I texted her, and we had dinner last night.

 **Colin** : Holy shit!  Logan is gonna flip, even though you are just friends!

 **Finn** : She needs a friend, and you know I've always had a soft spot for her.

 **Colin** : I know, but you know Logan....

 **Finn** : Yes, I do, but she's......pregnant.

 **Colin** : Pregnant?!  WTF!

 **Finn** : With _Logan's_ baby.

 **Colin** : How did we _not_ know?

 **Finn** : Guess he's keeping it quiet.  No need to let the Dark Lord know.

 **Colin** : I'm here if she needs me, too!  I miss Mother!

 **Finn** : I think, right now, we should leave it to me.  Don't want to get too crazy right away!

 **Colin** : Keep me posted.  I've been worried about her, too, and more now that I know she's pregnant.

 **Finn** : I will.  Don't tell anyone else, ok?

 **Colin** : Ok.  Take care of our girl!

Finn went about his business and got ready for the day.  He took a long, hot shower.  He thought about the events of the day before.  Rory had been out of his life for months, but never far from his mind.  She was his only female friend, as most women he knew ended up in his bed.  He couldn't stand seeing her hurt and wanted to make sure she was protected.  His phone buzzed, alerting him to a text.

 **Rory** : I'm sorry I fell asleep last night.

 **Finn** : It's ok.  I've heard pregnancy makes you very tired.  Hope you don't mind that I put you into bed.  I figured it would be more comfortable than the couch, Love.

 **Rory** : I was wondering how I got into bed.  Thanks!

 **Finn** : And to repay me, you can let me take you out again tonight!

He didn't know what was compelling him to give up his Saturday night, but he truly missed hanging out with Rory.  Their friendship had withstood the test of time, and it always felt as if no time had passed whenever they got together.  He also needed a break from the skirt-chasing game.

 **Rory** : That's some interesting logic, Finn, but you don't have to give up your Saturday night for me!

 **Finn** : Love, you need to eat.  I know you!  Why not eat with a friend instead of alone?

 **Rory** : Really, Finn.  I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

 **Finn** : You owe me, remember?  I put you in your bed so you didn't wake up all cramped and sore from sleeping on the couch.

Rory knew resistance was futile with Finn.  She could say no to Logan, but not to her favorite Aussie.  Besides, she did need to eat, and it was much nicer dining _with_ someone than alone, as had been her norm.  She'd been feeling far too isolated lately.

 **Rory** : Ok.  You drive a tough bargain, Finn.

 **Finn** : Then it's settled.  I'll pick you up at 6.  Dress up, would ya, Love?

 **Rory** : Dress up?  What for?  You don't need to take me anywhere fancy....

 **Finn** : You'll see.  Now, do as I ask, and I'll be there at 6!

Rory wondered what kind of tricks Finn had up his sleeve, but welcomed the surprise.  She didn't have a lot of dressy clothes, thanks to her growing bump, but she'd make do with what she had.  Half of dressing up was accessories, which she had in abundance thanks to Grandma and Logan.  He had bought her a lot of jewelry, even when it was the Vegas agreement.  She didn't want to think about him anymore, as she'd already give him far too much of her life.

Finn decided that after dinner, he'd take her to the theatre.  She loved the theatre, as did he, but no one really knew that about him.  He wanted to make it a special night.  She deserved a little spoiling by a friend who could do just that for her.  Facing this pregnancy alone had to be difficult for her, and he wanted to do anything he could to ease her burden.  He had the means to do so, and she was a friend in need.

Rory watched a limo pull up in front of her house a few minutes before 6.  Her doorbell rang, and there stood Finn.  He was wearing a suit and looked dashingly handsome.  She never really noticed this before, but she remembered him being fairly good-looking when she first met him.  The Australian accent certainly didn't make him any less attractive.

"A limo?  What's this about, Finn?"

The sight of her took his breath away.  He tried to hide his reaction to her glowing beauty.  _Pregnancy certainly agrees with her_ , he thought.  He knew he shouldn't be thinking this way.  Rory is his best mate's ex, and she was carrying Logan's baby.  He was sure she didn't think of him in that way either.

"You'll see soon enough, now, get in!" He replied with a smile.

"Ok, but you're really spoiling me," she replied.

"And how's that a problem?"

"Shouldn't you be saving this for a girlfriend?"

The response stung Finn more than it should.  He had no interest in having a girlfriend and never had for that matter.  He knew Rory wasn't trying to be mean, and she wasn't one for getting spoiled.  She's an easy girl to please and didn't need to have the world served to her on a silver platter.

"You know I'm not that kind of guy, Darling!  Besides, I'm having fun hanging out with you," he replied.

"You are too good to me, Finn," Rory said, smiling.

Finn took her to ON20 with views of Hartford and the Connecticut River from the twentieth floor.  The food was delicious and the views were breathtaking.  He still couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked tonight.  He had never really looked at her in this way before.  He reminded himself that they were friends and nothing more.  After dinner, they walked to Hartford Stage for a showing of _The Comedy of Errors_.

"You did _not_ have to do this!" Rory said.

 _When did Finn get so wonderful?_ She thought as they were shown to their seats.

"I had no idea you liked theatre," she stated.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he answered, mysteriously.

"Oh?" Rory's interest had been piqued.

"All in due time, Ms. Gilmore.  A man never reveals all of his secrets at once," he replied, grinning.

"And since when have you been one to keep secrets, Finn?"

"I guess you don't know me as well as you thought," he said with a wink.

"No, I guess not," she said with a growing smile.

 _If I didn't know better, I'd think he was flirting with me.  Then again, he's always been a flirt_ , she thought.

Finn and Rory enjoyed the play.  After, the limo returned the friends to Rory's house.  They were laughing and joking when they walked through the front door.  Finn took Rory's jacket and hung it on the hook by the door.  She kicked off her heels and felt instant relief.

"Ahhh, that feels so much better!  My feet are not fond of heels anymore," she said.

"But you look good in them, Love," Finn replied, blushing a bit at his honesty.

They walked into the living room and found they were not alone.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked, surprised by the visitor.

"I was in Hartford, and decided to stop by to take you out for dinner, but you weren't here.  I tried texting and calling, but it went straight to voicemail.  I got worried, so I waited here," he said, turning his gaze to Finn.  "I guess I didn't need to worry...."

Logan gave Finn a dirty look.

"Mate, I was worried about Rory, which is why we met up earlier this week.  I thought she could use a little fun, so we went to dinner and the theatre," Finn tried to explain.

"If you'll excuse us for a minute, Finn, I'd like to talk to Logan.....ALONE!"

"Sure, Love," Finn replied.

Rory led Logan to the kitchen.  Finn was curious and didn't want to intrude, but he could hear Rory from the living room.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here, Logan?" she began.

"Ace, I ....." Logan started.

"NO!  You don't get _Ace_ me!  You made your choice.  While I appreciate you want to help me and be involved with the baby, you don't get to dictate my life.  You bought the house for me and the baby.  I gave you a key, so you could visit your child, not so you could drop by when you're in town," Rory said, pausing.  She took a deep breath to gather her composure.  "And I appreciate you wanting to take me to dinner, I really do...."

"Rory, just let me explain...."

"Explain what?"

"I miss you," Logan confessed.

"I miss you, too, but....."

"I miss you.  I can't stop thinking about you.  I don't want to live without you in my life!  I want you.....no, I _need_ you!  I love you, Rory!" Logan admitted.  He didn't know why he couldn't admit this before, but he had to get it off his chest.

Rory's anger built.   _I can't believe he has the nerve to come in here and say all of these things to me.  Hasn't he put me through enough?  I was the one carrying his baby!  How could he be so damn selfish?_ She thought indignantly.

"Logan, are you still married to Odette?"

"Yes," he replied sheepishly.

"Are you going to stay married to Odette?"

"Yes, but...."

"But what?  Unless you've served her with divorce papers, you have your answer.  I won't be Anne Boleyn to your King Henry VIII!  It's not fair to anyone....me, the baby and Odette!" she said hotly.

"You're right.  I just don't know what to do!  Please, tell me what to do, Rory!" he begged.

"I can't do that, and you know that."

"I'm so sorry, you're right.  I shouldn't have come here.  Please don't be mad at me, I'm really sorry," he said, embarrassed and nearly in tears.

"Me, too, Logan......me, too," she replied softly.

She watched him walk out the back door.  She took a moment to collect herself, as she was nearly in tears from Logan's visit.  Rory took a deep breath, fanned her damp eyes, and rejoined Finn in the living room.

"What was that all about, Love?" Finn asked.  He could see she was still upset.  He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment.  He felt Rory start to relax.  She pulled away and walked to the couch.  The both sat down.

"Do I really need to explain Logan to you, Finn?  Besides, I'm sure you heard us," she said.

"Some of it, but you don't need to explain him.  I've seen it before.  You don't need that kind of stress with the baby," Finn replied, fully understanding the situation.

"He magically decided he wants to be with me because he loves me and needs me.  The problem is he won't do anything about Odette.  I told him I wouldn't be his other woman.  He wants me to tell him what to do, and I won't do that.  I can't do that," she said, starting to get upset again.

Finn puts his arm around Rory's shoulders.  She turns into his chest and buries her face.  He wrapped his arms around the crying girl, and gently stroked her hair to comfort her.  Finn just wanted to take away the pain.  _How could Logan do this to her?_ He thought.  They sat on the couch for a few minutes until Rory had calmed down.

"I'm so sorry to get you into the middle of this, but thank you for being a great friend!  I don't want to come between you and Logan, you know that, right?"

"Love, don't worry about me and Logan.  That's for us to sort out, and if he can't handle it, that's his problem!"

"Could I ask a favor, Finn?" she inquired.  "Will you stay with me for a while longer, please?  I don't think I can be alone right now."

"Anything for you!  I'm here for you, Darling, and I'd be happy to stay," Finn said.

"Thank you, Finn," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed a little at her kiss.  She had him wrapped around her finger, and she didn't even know it.  He didn't tell her that he feared Logan may try to come back.  Logan always got what he wanted and was very persistent.  Finn didn't want Rory to be subjected to his confessions again.

The two watched a movie until Rory fell asleep, as he suspected she would.  He carried her into her room and tucked her into bed, just as he had the night before.  Only tonight, he decided not to leave her all alone.  He found his way to a guest room.  He stripped down to his underwear and laid down in bed.  He was wide awake when his phone started buzzing.

 **Logan** : What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?  I thought you were my best friend!  You know how I feel about her!  How could you do this to me?

 **Finn** : I _am_ your friend, and I'm not doing anything with her except being there for her.  Don't forget she's my mate, too.  She said goodbye to all of us, and I was worried, so I reached out to her.

 **Logan** : You had no right, Finn.....

 **Finn** : You don't get to tell me what to do, and it was a damn good thing I was here after that shit you tried to pull!

 **Logan** : She's _mine_ , Finn......stay AWAY!

 **Finn** : She's not your property, Mate.  And I'm not going after her - we're friends and she needs someone who understands her situation, her past.

 **Logan** : You know what I mean....

 **Finn** : If you truly love her, then you'd want someone who cares to help her through this, and is there for her.  Or do you want her jumping into the arms of a stranger?

 **Logan** : You're right.  I jumped to conclusions and let jealousy take over.  I'm just so confused about all of this.  I do love her.

 **Finn** : I think you're better off leaving her alone for now.  And might I suggest some professional help?  You really need to talk to someone about this because you can't keep doing this to her.  It's not fair to her.

 **Logan** : Thanks.  Promise me you'll take good care of her and be there for her.  She needs a good friend.

 **Finn** : I will, I promise.

 _This beautiful woman did not deserve to be treated like this!  She should be spoiled and worshipped_ , Finn thought.  He hoped he could be the friend she needed.  All he could think about was spoiling her and making her happy.  He finally relaxed enough to fall asleep, with a smile, and thinking about the lovely creature in the next room.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Finn woke up with Rory cuddled up next to him. He has no idea how she got there. He remembered putting her into her own bed last night. He wasn't going to make a big deal about it. She was a friend who needed some comfort. He just couldn't say no to Rory.

He held her until she woke up. She looked at Finn and grinned. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. She drew closer and kissed him. He was surprised at her boldness, but kissed her back. He pulled her closer to his body. When the kiss ended, they slowly pulled away from one another.

"Wow....I wasn't expecting that," Finn said after the initial shock wore off.

"After what we did last night? I find that hard to believe," Rory replied in a sultry tone.

Finn was suddenly aware of his own body and the feeling of her naked body against him. He couldn't figure out why they were without clothes, and even more worried why he didn't remember it.

She kissed him one more time. She got out of bed, wrapping a sheet around herself as she left the room. Finn tried to figure out what happened, but the only things he could remember were putting Rory to bed and texts from Logan. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table to check for those messages. There weren't any. He wondered if he'd dreamt that conversation.

Finn looked around and realized he was in his own room at his house. He got out of bed and put on some boxer briefs. He went into the bathroom, where he heard the shower running. Rory opened the shower door when she heard him in the bathroom.

"Finn?"

"Yes, Love?" he replied, trying not to look at her.

"Could you hand me a towel?" she asked sweetly.

Finn handed her a towel, and tried to leave to avoid an embarrassing moment. He was too slow as she used the towel to pull him toward her and into the shower. He stumbled into the shower, and she started to kiss him again. Her hands were freely roaming his body. He attempted to stop her, but it only seemed to make her hungrier for him. He didn't want her to stop, his body positively responding to her touch. He pulled her close, kissing her, and moving down the side of her neck. She let out a low moan, her hands still exploring him. She teased him by tugging at the waistband of his underwear. She didn't care he had them on when she pulled him into the shower. She wanted him, over and over.

Now, they were both wet and completely naked. He couldn't hide his excitement anymore. Rory pushed Finn up against the wall. He had never imagined she could ever be like this with him.

Finn awoke with a start. He quickly scanned the room and saw he was in the same room he was in last night. He checked his phone, and found the angry texts from Logan. It _was_ a dream, but it was so real. He couldn't believe he would think of Rory like that, and the feeling didn't seem to be going away. He decided he needed to take a cold shower to calm down.

After settling down, Finn went downstairs into the kitchen. He poked around in cupboards and the fridge trying to find some food for breakfast. There wasn't much, but there was enough for him to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He started a pot of coffee. A few minutes later, Rory walked into the kitchen with her robe on.

"I didn't know you were still here," she said smiling.

"I decided to stay after you fell asleep. Hope you don't mind," he replied.

"Not at all. I'm actually a little relieved, especially after last night's events. I could use a little company, and by company, I mean distraction!" she confessed.

"Once again, I'm at your service, Love. Breakfast is served," he offered, grinning.

"Thanks, Finn! I'm starving!" she answered, kissing him on the cheek.

He felt himself blushing. He turned quickly trying to hide it. Her touch sent a tingle through his body, and was doubled recalling the dream he'd had the night before. No girl had ever made him blush like she did. _No, no, no! You can't think like this!_ He warned himself.

As they finished eating, Finn decided to tell Rory about the texts from the previous night.

"You know I got some not-so-nice texts from Logan last night," he said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes, he was pretty pissed at me. He thought I was going behind his back and making a move on you."

"Really? It's not really his business, now is it?"

 _Is she saying she would date me? NO! Stop thinking like that!_ Finn thought.

"No, it's not, but the whole bro code...besides, I told him to get some professional help because he can't pull stunts like that again!" he replied.

"You did?" she asked sounding surprised by Finn's actions. "What did he say?"

"He apologized, and asked me to be a good friend to you," he replied sheepishly.

"Thanks, Finn. I know you've always got my back, but I don't want to come between you two. You've been friends longer than you've known me."

"You need a good friend, and I'm here! He's the one who fouled things up."

"You really are the best, Finn!" she said, gracing him with another kiss on the cheek.

 _This Sheila has got to quit kissing me, or I'm going to think she's attracted to me_ , he thought.

"Yes, I know," he replied with a wink. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," she said. "I've been craving a burger from Luke's. How about a trip to Stars Hollow? If you're game, that is....."

"Wouldn't that be a little weird? I know it's a small town, and people will definitely talk. They'll assume things about you.....and me.....together....."

"So what if they do? I'm tired of playing by everyone else's rules," she replied smiling.

 _Is she really dropping all of these heavy-handed hints, or am I reading too much into it?_ He wondered.

It was obvious to Finn that Rory really wanted to go to her beloved hometown, and what Rory wanted, Rory got.

"Can you be ready in an hour?" Finn asked.

"I can taste Luke's already! You won't be sorry, I promise!"

"I'll be back to pick you up. I need to go change my clothes. I'm sure this is far too formal for such a trip," he replied smiling.

"You'd definitely stand out in that, but you'll stand out no matter what! Being with me will spark high curiosity."

"I had a feeling that would be the case. Are you ready to deal with that?"

"Like I said, I'm tired of other people's rules. What people in Stars Hollow think is the least of my worries. I'm sure by the end of the day, everyone will think you are the father of my baby," she stated.

"No one knows?"

"No, and it's going to stay that way. I'm going to January Jones it up, even after the baby is born. There's no need for his family to find out. It's none of their business," she said, starting to get a little worked up.

"Ok, Love. You go get ready, and I'll be back in an hour, ok?" he said after he hugged her.

"Yes, Finn. I'll be ready," she replied with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn returned, as promised, in an hour to pick Rory up for a road trip to Stars Hollow.  He opened the car door, allowing Rory to get in.  He closed the door behind her and walked to his side of the car.  He pulled away from her house.

"I'm truly sorry you have to go through this all alone," he started.

"I'm not alone, Finn.  I've got my mom, Grandma, Lane, Paris," she replied.

"What I meant was going through this without a partner, someone to share the duties, responsibilities," he explained.

"My mom raised me alone, and she was half my age.  I'd like to think that I'm as strong as she was.  I'm already in a better position that she was, as I've got my own home, a job, and some financial help, despite my reluctance to accept it," she countered.

"Why the reluctance?  Logan _should_ hold some sort of responsibility in all of this!  He's got the means to do so."

"I know, and that's why I've accepted it.  I just don't want to be overly dependent on him.  It hurts the pride a little to accept the help," she said with a disappointed look.  He hated seeing her hurt.

"It's ok, Love.  I promise not to think any less of you!" he replied.

He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze.  She gave him a smile and put her other hand on top of his hand.  He wondered how long she was going to hold on with both hands, but she seemed lost in thought.

Rory just stared out the window, watching the road in front of the car.  It was coming at her quicker and quicker.  It felt like a metaphor for her life, even though she knew where this road went.  Eventually, it would lead to somewhere she'd never been.  Though Finn wouldn't admit it out loud, he was enjoying Rory holding his hand.  She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the sappy smile he had on his face while holding her hand.

Suddenly, she felt something fluttering inside of her stomach.  She pulled her hands away from Finn's, and put them on her small, but growing, bump.  She tried to feel what was going on, but it wasn't felt at the surface.

"Are you ok, Love?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I just felt something," she replied.  Her hands still feeling around her mid-section.

"Are you sure everything is ok?  Is it something with the baby?" he replied not convinced she was ok.

"Really, Finn.  I think I may have felt the baby moving," she said looking down with a smile.

"Darling, you nearly scared me half to death," he replied with relief.

"I just can't feel it from the outside, or I'd let you feel the baby move, too!"

Finn was at a loss.  He didn't know how to respond to that.  _It seemed like a very intimate moment to share with just a friend,_ he thought.

The remainder of the drive was quiet.  Rory stared out the window, gently stroking her stomach, and smiling.  Finn concentrated on driving.  About ten minutes later, they pulled into the snow-covered postcard known to many as Stars Hollow.  Rory directed Finn to Luke's.  They went inside and sat at a table by the window.

"Did I know you were coming?" Luke said after he came to our table.

"Nope!  Just a little spur of the moment road trip for one of your famous burgers," she replied with a huge grin.  She could practically taste the food already.

"Who's your friend, Rory?" Miss Patty asked.  She always asked the questions everyone else wanted to ask.  All eyes and ears were on Rory and her good-looking friend.

"Miss Patty, this is my friend, Finn, from Yale," Rory replied.

"Nice to meet you," Finn replied in his signature Aussie accent, flashing a smile.

This only seemed to make Miss Patty ogle him all the more.  Babette joined Miss Patty.  Finn and Rory were starting to feel a little awkward.

"We'll take burgers and fries to go, please!  Oh, and don't forget the coffee!" Rory said to Luke.

"I'll send some for your mom, too," he replied.

"Sorry, Finn.  I forgot how some of the ladies could make a handsome guy feel like a piece of meat," Rory said apologetically.

"Under most circumstances, I wouldn't mind, but these Sheilas are intense," Finn replied smiling.

Luke brought out their order and some coffees.

"Yours is decaf," he said to Rory.

"I know, I know.  Thanks, Luke," she replied.

Finn drove Rory over to her childhood home.  They grabbed the food and coffee and went inside.

"Mom?  Your long-lost daughter has returned, and I come bearing gifts of food and coffee!"

"I've trained you so well, Rory," she said and was surprised by Finn's presence when she turned the corner.  "Oh, hi!  I'm Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you, Lorelai.  I'm Finn.  I believe we met at the Bridgeport police station," he said recalling the night he and Colin bailed Logan out after stealing Richardson's boat with Rory.  _It was easy to see where Rory got her looks, and she'd aged quite well_ , he thought.

"Oh, yes, I remember now.  It's nice to see you again, and under better circumstances," she replied.

"Let's eat!  I'm starving!" Rory said on her way to the kitchen table.

"Why didn't you guys eat at Luke's?" Lorelai asked.

"More like who.......Miss Patty and Babette," Rory replied.

"I'm not surprised.  Were they trying to give him a 'Stars Hollow Hello'?"

"Do I want to know what that is?" Finn asked.

"Probably not," Rory replied laughing.

"If you'll excuse me, where's the toilet?" he asked.

"Up the stairs, to the left," Rory replied.

"What's going on?" Lorelai demanded quietly after Finn was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Rory replied confused.

"If I thought you'd end up with anyone, I figured it would be Logan, but one of his best friends?"

"Finn is my friend.  He was worried about me.  I hadn't talked to anyone, except Logan, since our adventure to New Hampshire," Rory explained.

"Is that all?  I'm just not buying it," Lorelai said.

"Well, that's all.  He's being a really good friend to me, and after the whole Logan incident the other night, I'm happy to have him around."

"Excuse me?!  What Logan incident?"

"He showed up at my place, begging me to take him back.  He was pissed that I was hanging out with Finn, but he refuses to do anything about Odette.  I told him I won't be his mistress."

"Good for you!  Just be careful, Rory," Lorelai chided.

"Rory, Love, we're going to need to cut this trip short.  I'm terribly sorry, but there are some work issues I need to attend to," Finn said as he came back into the kitchen.

"Oh, ok," Rory replied.  "Sorry, Mom."

"It's fine, sweetie!  I'll talk to you later!  It was nice to see you again, Finn," Lorelai said.

Finn and Rory got into his car and started driving back to Hartford.  At first, both were very quiet.  Rory felt awkward after the conversation she had with her mom.  _She's not buying that Finn and I are just friends.  What the hell was that about?_ She thought.

"I'm sorry we had to go back early," Finn said.

"I know, Finn, and it's ok.  I understand," she replied smiling.  She touched his hand, and he turned his hand to intertwine with hers.  She laced her fingers between his.

"Thanks, Love," he replied with a big smile.  He continued to hold her hand, and it felt right to him.  He took a chance, and it was paying off.

 _Maybe Mom was right.  Was there something there I hadn't noticed?  He was gorgeous and cared about me.  He'd go to the ends of the Earth for me_ , she thought.

They pulled up in front of Rory's house.  Finn walked her inside.  They stood just inside the door.

"It looks like I've got to fly out early in the morning, and I'll be in California until Friday," Finn said breaking the silence.

"Ok, Finn.  I should be fine.  I've got plenty of work to do, and an appointment to pitch my book on Tuesday," she replied.

"You know I'm worried about you, Love," Finn admitted.

"I'm a big girl and can take care of myself.  I appreciate you wanting to help me out, but you've got work to do, a business to run," she responded smiling.

"It doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about you!  I _care_ about you, Rory.  I always have," he confessed.

"I know you care about me, Finn."

"I don't think you understand," he replied.

"I don't?"

Finn put his hand on her cheek, tilted her head, and brought her lips to his.  He kissed her softly.  After a moment, they pulled apart.  She was smiling, and he took that as a good sign.

"So.....," he started.

"So.....," she replied.

"I've got an early flight tomorrow.  I'll call you when I land in San Francisco," Finn said.

"Ok," she managed to get out, still smiling.

"Good night, Love," he said.

"Good night, Finn," she replied.

Finn pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.  This time the kiss was much more passionate, less timid.  She didn't want him to leave, but she knew what would happen if he stayed.  She wasn't sure she was ready for that.  The kiss ended, and they looked into each other's eyes.  She gave him one more small kiss and stepped back.  He stood there, smiling at her.

"Good night, Love," he said, again, and walked out the door.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning, Finn texts Rory after he lands.

 **Finn** : Sorry, Love, can't talk now, but promise to call later!

 **Rory** : Ok, glad you got there safely.  We'll talk tonight!

Rory fine-tuned her proposal most of the day.  She spent hours editing and revising to make it perfect for tomorrow.  She'd checked into a few local publishing houses, and decided to go with 21st Century Publishing.  When she felt confident, she set it to the side.  She didn't want to overthink it.  She still had to do some work for her latest article.

That kept her busy until the doorbell rang.  She wondered who would be visiting her in the middle of the day.  She answered the door to find a florist delivery driver.  She signed for the flowers.  She unsheathed them from their plastic covering and put it on the table.  They were beautiful and brought the room to life.  She looked for a card to find there wasn't one.  She assumed Finn had sent her the flowers.

She smiled, staring at the arrangement.  _He's so sweet_ , she thought.  They'd only said goodbye last night, and he was already showering her with flowers.  She went back into her study and finished working on the article.  She'd thank him later.  She didn't want to disturb him while he was working.

Meanwhile, in California, Finn got a text from Logan.

 **Logan** : I'm really sorry about last weekend.  I don't know what came over me.  Are we good?

 **Finn** : Yeah, Mate, we're good.  I know this can't be easy for you.

 **Logan** : Good.  Maybe we can get together for drinks tonight?

 **Finn** : I can't.  I'm in California.  They can't seem to get their shit together out here.  I think I need to find some competent employees!

 **Logan** : Oh, that's too bad.  It's hard to find quality employees!  The struggle is real, my friend.

 **Finn** : With any luck, I'll be back on Friday.  Maybe we can grab a drink then?

 **Logan** : We'll have to see how the week shakes out.  Everyone's going crazy here with our new acquisitions.  3 going on at once is proving chaotic.

 **Finn** : We'll have to chat later.  Got a big meeting.

 **Logan** : Good luck!

Finn trudged to the meeting.  He hated having to play babysitter for adults, but they don't seem to be able to handle things on their own.  _I really need a 'me' out here_ , he thought.

Back in Hartford, Logan made his way from the main office to the newly acquired publishing company.  He met with the manager and department heads.

"Things have been a little stagnant here, in terms of bringing in fresh, new talent," he began.

"We've been trying to bring them in, but people seem to be less responsive with all of the self-publishers and online services available.  There's more immediacy with these options.  People don't realize they're sacrificing quality for quantity," said James, one of the senior publicists.

"That's all the more reason to push this idea.  What do you have coming up?  For new and upcoming authors, I mean."

"We've got a few prospects a little further out, but there's one coming in tomorrow.  She seems bright and brings a unique perspective for the non-fiction genre," he replied.

"Non-fiction?"

"Yes, it's a unique story of a teen mother and the daughter she raised on her own.  I've read the sample, and I'm excited about this prospect.  It's quirky and intelligent.  There's something that really draws the reader into her life.  It's a compelling read."

"Hmmmm, get me her sample.  I'd like to check this one out," Logan responded.  "We'll meet again in a couple days to discuss more strategies."

Everyone left the conference room.  He pulled up his email.

He knew exactly who was coming in tomorrow.  He couldn't believe his luck.  _Could this be my last chance?_ He thought.  He felt that fate had stepped in one more time for him.  He'd thought long and hard about things.  There's no way he could stay with Odette.  He was still struggling to formulate any sort of plan.  If he could get Odette or his dad to call this off, it would be ideal.  He knew that was no easy task.  If he had to do the deed himself, there was a very good chance he'd end up without a penny.  Could Rory possibly love him if he were broke?  How would he be able to provide for his family?  He'd have to cross that bridge when he got there.  He hoped he was enough of an asset to HPG for that to happen, but his father was unpredictable.  First, he'd have to talk to Rory about all of this.  He was sure she'd want this as much as him, especially with the baby.

He looked back at his email to find the sample chapter of Rory's book, well, it was Leigh Hayden's book, called _Gilmore Girls_.  He wondered if she'd keep the pseudonym or go by her own name.  He started reading and was immediately drawn in.  It wasn't just because he wanted to absorb all of her, rather she was extremely talented.  She's always been an excellent writer, but this was exactly what the publishers were telling him.  It was compelling, quirky, witty, and intelligent.  She'd really found her element.

He decided he had to see her tomorrow but wanted to wait until after her proposal.  His presence would likely have a negative effect on her, and that was the last thing he wanted.  He'd go in to make her the official offer.

Later that night, Finn called Rory, as he said he would.  He was happy to be done with the work day and wanted to hear her voice.

"I really need to clone myself so I don't have to keep flying to San Francisco to put out fires."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Finn.  I bet you'd make a sexy firefighter though," she quipped, surprised that she said something like this out loud to him.  She felt a little embarrassed, but couldn't help thinking of him in one of those sexy firefighter calendars.  She tried to change the subject.  "Do you think you'll be back soon?"

He had a huge smile on his face from her firefighter comment.  She was thinking of him as more than a friend, and he liked that.  "I'm hoping to be back by Friday, Love," he replied.

She was a little disappointed by this answer because she wanted to see him again.  It confused her because she wasn't sure if she was over Logan yet, but she truly missed Finn.  They'd hung out all weekend, and she enjoyed their time.

"Hopefully, we can celebrate my book deal when you get back!  The publishing house really seems excited about my meeting tomorrow!"

"Then you'll forget about all the little people because you're going to be a world-famous author!" he joked.

"I'd never do that.  I thought you knew me better than that," she teased.

"You're going to blow them away tomorrow, and we'll definitely celebrate when I get back.  Right now, I need some food.  Then I've got a hot date..."

"Oh?" she asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.  Maybe she was wrong about how he felt.

"With my bed," he replied, chuckling.

"Aren't you just the funny one?  And I'm not about to keep a man from his food!" she said, laughing.

"Goodnight, Rory," he said, softly.

"Goodnight, Finn," she replied.

After she hung up, she realized she'd forgotten to thank him for the flowers, but she was distracted by the butterflies she felt in her stomach.  She was fairly certain this was not the baby moving.  The last time she felt this way was when she saw Logan in Hamburg all those years ago.

The smile on Finn's face was bigger than it had ever been.  No one had ever made him feel like she did.  _Friday can't come fast enough_ , he thought.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday morning, Rory woke up early to go over her proposal.  She made sure her outfit was perfect.  Her hair and makeup were just right.  She didn't want to look too desperate or made up.  Once she was ready, she grabbed her messenger bag and headed out to her car.  She drove to the publishing office in East Berlin.

Once inside the office, she was shown to the conference room for her proposal.  As she turned her phone to silent, she got a text from Finn.

 **Finn** : Knock 'em dead, Love!

She smiled and took a few deep breaths before everyone else came in.  They were impressed with her writing and loved her proposal.

"If you have some extra time today, our new owner would like to meet you and discuss your future with us," James said.

"Thank you very much!  I'd be honored to meet with them."

They left the room.  When the door opened a few minutes later, Rory looked over.  She stood up, and to her surprise, Logan walked in.  He was smiling at her.

"Logan, _you're_ the new owner?"

"Well, HPG is the new owner, but I'm the one who brought in 21st Century Publishing."

"I can't believe it's you," she said in a state of shocked disbelief.

"Look, I read your sample.  This book is exactly what this company needs to put it on the map," he said praising her.

"You don't have to do this...." she replied.

"Do what?" he asked slightly offended.

"Help me get my book published."

"I'm not.  When I got here yesterday, they were talking up this fresh, new author.  They were excited about this meeting.  I just wanted to be the one you worked with on your next step here," he explained.

"Really, Logan?" she said perking up.

"Trust me, Ace.  I've got a really good feeling about this.  Big things are going to come from this."

"Thank you, Logan!  I feel like I'm flying a little blind here.  I didn't expect anything from my very first proposal," she said relieved to have an ally.

"You should give yourself credit.  You are extremely talented.  You have a way with words that can't be taught.  It's a natural talent, and dare I say, it's better than your journalism efforts, and those are damn good, too," he said genuinely complimenting her skill.

"Ok, so lead me through this.  I trust you."

They hammered out the details.  _It felt right to be working with Logan_ , she thought.

"Now that we're all done, let me take you out to dinner to celebrate," he suggested.

"Logan, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?  It's just dinner, I promise," he countered giving her the smile that melted her heart.

"I suppose," she agreed.  "First, I'd like to go home to change."

"I'll be there at 6 if that's ok?"

"That will work.  Thank you for your help today, Logan."

"Anytime, Ace.  You know that."

Rory got back to her house before she texted Finn.  She wasn't sure if she was going to tell him about Logan.  She didn't want him to worry, and she didn't know how he'd react.  She still wasn't sure how she felt about him.  Logan being here only clouded her judgment.

 **Rory** : It went great today!  Looks like I'll be a published author soon enough!

 **Finn** : Wonderful news, Love!  Can't wait to hear all about it and celebrate!

Logan rang the doorbell just before 6.  She answered, and he looked more gorgeous than she remembered.  He smiled, and she started melting, again.  She'd taken extra care to look nice tonight.  Something compelled her to make sure she looked perfect.

He looked at Rory, and his heart skipped a beat.  Fate was bringing them back together.  He couldn't push her into anything because he didn't want her to freak out like she did a few days ago.  He'd taken care to ensure nothing was left to chance tonight.

After dinner, Logan drove Rory back home.  The dinner felt comfortable as if time had stood still.  Logan thought it seemed more like a date than two old friends celebrating.  He walked her up to her door.

"Would you like to come in for coffee?"

"Are you sure, Ace?"

"Well, I don't keep any alcohol, so it would have to be coffee," she replied.

"No, I mean, are you sure you want me to stay longer?"

"Of course!  We're still celebrating, right?" she said without thinking.

"I'd love some coffee," he replied.  _Could this be a sign, or is she just being nice?_ He wondered.

They went into the living room.  Rory continued to the kitchen to make some coffee.  A few minutes later, she brought back two cups.  She handed one to Logan.

"Don't worry, it's decaf.  I only drink one cup of regular coffee in the morning," she said.

"So, the baby won't be born with your caffeine addiction?" he joked.

"The baby is half-Gilmore, so the chances are already pretty high for that," she replied laughing.

"This is true," he said.  "I see you got the flowers I sent."

"They're from you?" she said surprised.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't.  There wasn't a card with them," she explained.

"Who else would be sending you flowers?" he asked with a wink. 

He knew flowers weren't Finn's style, and he couldn't possibly be interested in Rory.  She was off-limits and thought he'd made that perfectly clear to his friend.

"I wasn't sure, to be honest," she lied.

She didn't want to tell him the truth because she knew it would upset him.  She saw how angry he was that Finn was here the other night.  She had to work with him and his publishing house.  She couldn't afford to lose this deal over her extremely complicated personal life that seemed to be bleeding over to her professional life.  _This could turn into a huge mess_ , she thought.

After a moment, he asked, "How have you been feeling?"

"Really good, now that most of the morning sickness is gone.  I've started feeling the baby moving," she replied, excitedly.

"You have?" he said, reaching out to her stomach impulsively.

She put her hand on his, almost instinctively.

"You can't feel it from the outside yet," she explained.

"Oh," he said disappointedly.  He pulled his hand away slowly, lingering to feel her touch.

Rory was smiling, and Logan returned the smile.  They sat for a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

"It's getting late, and I'd better get going," he said standing up.  He couldn't discuss his idea for their future tonight.  It was too soon, and he wanted to have a clear head.  He only seemed to be in a fog with her.  "Thank you for the coffee."

"I'll walk you to the door," she offered.  "Thank you for dinner."

"Any time, Ace," he replied smiling.

They stood close to each other, smiling, silent.  Neither knew what to say, but it wasn't awkward.  He wanted to take her into his arms.  His body almost ached because he wanted to kiss her, hold her.

Rory didn't know what to do.  She wanted him to take her into his arms, where she'd been so many times before.  Yet, she didn't want to get sucked back into that trap.  She'd been making progress, trying to move forward.  There was Finn to consider, too.  She was starting to feel things for him, and he seemed to be reciprocating those feelings.

Then there were these damn pregnancy hormones.  She seemed to be in the Evander Holyfield stage of hormones running amok.  She had needs, and she hadn't been touched in that way since Logan.  She'd be lying if she said it was all the way back to New Hampshire, but she'd had a moment of weakness when she met up with Logan a few months ago to discuss the baby situation.  She just couldn't let that happen again.

"Goodnight, Logan," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  _Why the hell did I do that?_ she thought.

"Goodnight, Ace," he whispered in her ear.

He couldn't resist any longer, and their lips were dangerously close.  He wrapped his arms around her.  He kissed her softly, at first, but his urgency grew.  She returned the kiss.  How she'd missed those lips, his arms around her.  _Danger, Will Robinson!_ Said a warning in her head.

She stopped and pushed him back.

"No, Logan.  We can't do this again," she said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Rory.  I just don't know why I can't quit you," he confessed.

"But, you're married..."

"I know, but I don't want to be," he paused.  "At least not to her."

"Logan, you'd better go now."

"If that's what you want," he said.

"That doesn't matter.  You should go back to your hotel," she said firmly.

"Ok," he said with sadness.  "Can we talk more tomorrow?  After we've had some time to clear our heads...."

"Maybe, let me think about it, and I'll let you know."

Logan left.  Rory closed the door behind him, and let out a sigh of relief.  That had to be one of the hardest things she'd ever done.  She'd always had this picture of them together, and it was much clearer after she discovered she was pregnant.  She'd thought that _he_ was the key to her happiness, but he chose familial obligation over love, and the picture began to fade.  _How was she supposed to quit him when he kept showing up everywhere and tempting her?_ She thought.

She went into her study and started making a pro/con list.  It had never failed her before, and she didn't feel like she had anyone to talk to about this.  Logan was the problem, her mom thought something was going on between her and Finn, and she didn't want to hurt Finn.  That's why she had her list, and the list never lied.  She knew what she had to do.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Rory packed a small suitcase and drove to Bradley International to catch her flight. Once through security, she started toward her gate. She's never been one for superstitions, but she paused at the replica of Mark Twain's house just as she's done every other time she'd passed through this airport. She didn't know why it was part of her regular routine. Perhaps, it was her love of his writing. After she arrived at her gate, she pulled out her phone to text Logan.

 **Rory** : I won't be able to meet up today. I've got some business to attend to out of town. Maybe when I get back we can talk.

 **Logan** : This is very important. It's about _us_.

 **Rory** : _Us?_

She was caught off guard. She wondered if he'd been thinking about leaving Odette for her.

 **Logan** : I know I screwed up..... _BIG TIME_ , but I want to make it right.

 **Rory** : I don't know, Logan.

 **Logan** : Give me a chance; give _us_ a chance!

 **Rory** : Logan....

 **Logan** : Together, we can make this work! I'm willing to risk _everything_....

 **Rory** : I have something I need to do.

 **Logan** : Rory, _please_.....I'm _begging_ you!

 **Rory** : Look, I'll be back in town, Friday. We can discuss it then.

 _Now, he wanted an 'us'? Is he ready to risk everything? For me? And the baby? Why didn't I wait until later to text him? He really knows how to throw a wrench in my plans and make me reevaluate my list! Guess I have most of the day to think about things,_ she thought.

The flight would be boarding soon, so she took a moment to gather some important information from Finn.

 **Rory** : I've got a surprise for you. What hotel are you at?

 **Finn** : A surprise? I'm intrigued, Darling. I'm at Fairmont Heritage Place.

 _What could this lovely creature have planned? Could she be coming here to see me?_ He wondered.

 **Rory** : Wow! That's an amazing chain of hotels! I stayed at one with my grandma during a trip between freshman and sophomore years at Yale.

 **Finn** : Well, it's part of my family's holdings.

 **Rory** : I had no idea.

 **Finn** : I don't talk about it much. I try to keep it on the down-low.

 **Rory** : It's ok, I understand.

Most girls knew of his family's wealth and would try to get the most out of him. Rory was never concerned about wealth. She was grounded despite her own family's wealth, but she wasn't raised in society. He thought it made her all the more attractive and could understand what Logan saw in her. She wasn't like the other women in their social circles. They were all about family names, holdings, and bank accounts.

 **Finn** : So, what's the surprise, Love?

 **Rory** : You'll have to wait and see.

 **Finn** : No fair!

 **Rory** : It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?

 **Finn** : Don't tease me, Darling!

Rory heard the boarding call for her flight.

 **Rory** : It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't get to tease you a little. I have to go, but I _promise_ we'll talk later!

 _What could Rory be up to?_ He thought and smiled. He could definitely use the distraction because things were not going well in San Francisco. He was afraid he was going to have to move out West to keep things in line. It was something he'd considered six months ago, but, now, there was a wonderful woman pulling his heart back to Hartford. He wanted to give Rory a fair chance. He didn't think that being on opposite coasts would be conducive to a budding relationship.

Rory had two flights to try to sort things out. While it felt like forever until she saw Finn, it seemed like a short time frame to solve her problems. _It wasn't fair of him to do this to me again!_ She thought. She started feeling angry at Logan. He knew how vulnerable and hormonal she was, and he preyed on her weaknesses. She tried to calm herself by going over her list again. She just needed to talk to Finn and find out how he felt before she made any decisions.

After work, Finn returned to his hotel. He wanted a long shower and some food. He'd managed to work straight through lunch for the second day. He figured once he had showered and ordered room service, he'd call Rory. He was still very fascinated by her impending surprise. As he crossed to the elevator, he noticed a brunette in the hotel lobby. It was her, and he walked over to her.

"Excuse me, Miss. How can I be of service to you?"

"FINN!" she exclaimed, standing up to hug him.

"Is this your surprise?" he asked.

"Yes. You like it?"

"Of course, I do, Love! Let's go upstairs," he suggested, smiling.

"Lead the way."

He grabbed her bag, and she put her arm through his. His smile grew as he led her to his suite.

"This room is amazing!" she gushed.

She had a way of making him see things he'd taken for granted in a new light. He had only ever seen it as another hotel room.

"It's my home away from home lately," he replied with a touch of sadness in his voice. He didn't enjoy living in a hotel room, let alone one in San Francisco, no matter how nice it was.

"Why so glum?" she asked sounding a bit concerned.

"I fear I may have to stay out here longer than I anticipated."

"Oh," she said disappointedly.

"It's ok, Love," he said as he hugged her and kissed her on top of the head.

She looked up at him as he looked back. He brought his lips to hers, tightening his embrace. She let herself get lost in the kiss. When it ended, she opened her eyes and saw the happiness written all over Finn's face. It was all she needed to make her decision. The list never lied.

"Ok, I need to shower to wash the flight off of me," she said.

"I was thinking I needed one, too. Good thing I've got this two-room suite or we'd have to shower together," he replied winking.

"Well, isn't that convenient," she said smiling and thinking about the prospect of showering together. "Point me to my room."

"It's right through those doors," he said pointing to one side of the room.

She went through the doors into the bedroom, closing them behind her. She opened her bag to lay out her clothes for later. She went into the bathroom, turned on the shower, took off her clothes, and climbed in. She let the hot water wash off the drama from the last 24 hours. This made her think of Jack Bauer. _My baby daddy and his best friend are both in love with me, dammit!_ She thought and chuckled. It helped her relax a little about the situation.

Finn went into the other bathroom. _I can't believe she came all the way here to see me_ , he thought excitedly. He took off his clothes and climbed into a hot shower. He couldn't stop thinking about her and the amazing kiss they'd just shared.

After his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and retrieved his phone from the other room. He wanted to make sure he didn't have to go back to work tonight. She came into the room in a robe and stopped dead in her tracks. _Damn!_ She thought. He caught her staring at him.

"Something I can help you with, Darling?" he asked with a wink.

"I'm....sorry.....I....um.....no, I'm good, thanks," she stammered as she went back to her room. She knew he'd never had any issues with his body. In fact, she'd seen him naked on several occasions but never looked at him like she did today.

She didn't know that he'd followed her into her room, still clad in only his towel. He put his hands on her hips and turned her around. She had a startled look on her face, and he chuckled.

"You scared me! I thought I was alone," she said catching her breath.

"Thinking about me?" he teased.

She couldn't say anything, but her blushing told him she was guilty.

"Oh, so you were...." he continued still smiling.

"Finn....." she said softly.

"It's ok, Love. I've been thinking about you, too," he admitted.

"You have?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," he replied.

She was relieved because it would make encroaching on the subject of her visit much easier. She thought she knew how he felt, but needed to verify her suspicions.

"If that's the case, then I think I need to talk to you about why I came," she started sounding a little more serious than she intended.

"Uh-oh," he replied backing away a little.

"No, it's not bad, Finn," she said putting a hand on his bare chest. She pulled it back quickly. "It's just something I felt I needed to do in person."

"I'm all ears," he said.

"Um, could we get dressed first? Your current state of undress is quite distracting," she suggested with a smile.

"If you insist," he said winking and walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later, they met back in the main room of the suite. They sat on the couch by the fireplace, facing each other.

"What's going on, Darling?" he asked.

She told Finn all about what happened at the publishing house and Logan. She confessed to kissing him back but stopped it. She'd gotten caught up in the moment. She paid special attention for his reaction. She hoped he wasn't disappointed in her but he was just listening and nodding. She told him about the texts and her pro/con list, but it wasn't complete because she needed to know how he felt about her, about them.

"I can't say I'm surprised."

"Oh?" she said thinking he was disappointed in her, just as she feared he'd be.

"Not you, Rory. Logan."

"Stepping back, I'm not either. He just knows how to play me like a Stradivarius, but he made his choice."

"This comes down to what you want, Darling, and if it's Logan you want, I won't stand in your way," he said bluntly.

She appreciated his honesty and putting her first.

"That's why I came to see you. How do you feel about me? Us?"

"You know that I care deeply for you, Rory," he said and paused. "Are you saying there's a chance for an 'us'?"

"I don't know. Is there?" she asked.

"Do you want there to be a chance?"

"Yes, I think I do," she confessed sheepishly.

"Are you sure?"

She looked into his eyes, put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. He pulled her to him without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After a moment, she loosened her grip and slowly pulled away, ending the kiss.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this," he admitted, almost whispering.

"Really? Are _you_ sure? I mean, this isn't going to be easy...."

"I'm sure," he replied confidently. "I know it won't be easy, but I'm willing if you are."

"Ok, because I think things are going to get a little messy for a while," she warned.

"Just be honest with him. He knows he made a big mistake by letting you go, but it was _his_ choice."

"He's made his bed, now, he has to lie in it."

"Now, enough unpleasantness! Let's go get some dinner. I worked through lunch, again, today, and now, I'm starving!"

"You speak my language! I think the baby is hungry, too," she said with a wink.

"I'm not about to let two of my favorite people go hungry. What are you in the mood for?"

"Some Asian cuisine would be delicious!"

"I know the perfect place. Are you ready to go out, or do you need to finish getting ready? I know I distracted you earlier...." he said with a sly grin.

"Give me 15 minutes," she replied and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing into her room.

Once she was ready, she grabbed her phone on her way out of the room. She checked her messages, and there was only one.

-Please. Give _us_ another chance......for the baby.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Finn ordered a car to take them to The Slanted Door, a waterfront Vietnamese restaurant not far from their hotel.  Rory was unusually quiet on the ride over.  She seemed lost in thought.

"What's wrong, Love?" he asked touching her leg.

She pulled out her phone and showed him the message from Logan.

"That's low, even for him."

"I know.  He just really knows how to prey on my hormonal weaknesses," she replied nearly crying.

Finn put his arms around her.  She buried her head into his chest.  He held her, stroked her hair.

"You're going to get through this.  No.  _We'll_ get through this," he said.

"Are you ok doing that?" she asked quietly.

"Rory, he's being an ass, and I'm not afraid to call him on it!  He can't keep treating you like this!"

"But, he's your friend, your _best_ friend.  You were his best man at his wedding."

"All the more reason for me to have a chat with him," he replied.

"I guess, maybe, but he'll flip out about us," she responded softly.

"Perhaps, we shouldn't break that news to him quite yet.  He needs to get over this first.  We can keep it to ourselves until he gets used to our friendship," Finn suggested.

"He's going to find out, and he'll be pissed," she responded.  "This doesn't affect just us.  It's going to affect the baby, and it may effectively kill my writing career."

"Do you think he'd really do that?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know what he'd do anymore, to be honest.  You know 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?  Congreve really should have changed _woman_ to _Huntzberger_ ," she replied.

"You may be right.  The Dark Lord has quite the temper, trust me.  I remember how angry Logan was the other night," he replied even more concerned than before.

"So, we need to tread lightly.  I think I should be the one to handle him for now.  I hope he'll be more responsive to me."

The car stopped, and the two got out, headed into the restaurant.  Rory thought it smelled wonderful.  She was able to relax during dinner.  By the end of the meal, she'd nearly forgotten about her problem back home.

Afterwards, they went back to the hotel and ordered dessert from room service.  They changed into some comfortable clothes and sat down to enjoy a movie.  About ten minutes later, their confections arrived.  They ate their treats while watching the movie.

"That looks really good, Finn," she said hinting she'd like a bite.

"It's phenomenal, you should have ordered it.  You would love it," he teased and smiled.

"You think this is funny?  Food, especially dessert, is no joking matter in the Gilmore universe!  I don't think you're ready for the repercussions associated with such a crime!" she warned.

"Are you going to spank me?" he replied with a smirk.

She burst out in laughter.  "No, Finn."

"Damn!" he said holding up a fork with a bite.  "Here you go."

She took the bite.  "You're right!  I should have ordered that," she replied, winking.

After they finished, she slid closer to him and he put his arm around her.  She relaxed against him and put her hand on his leg.  When the movie was over, she turned her attention to Finn.  She climbed onto his lap, facing him.  She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, letting her fingers run through his hair.  Then she kissed him passionately.  He wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss.  His hands ran up and down her back as they continued kissing.  She pressed herself against him.  He let his hands roam down her hips until they were dangerously close to her bottom.  He could feel her grinding against him.  He wanted so much more from her, but he didn't want to go too far too soon.  She was still vulnerable, and he didn't want to exploit that, no matter what their bodies were telling him.  He pulled back.  Rory looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry.  I thought you wanted this," she said nervously and blushed.

"Trust me, Love, I do, but I don't want us to cross that line too soon," he explained trying to clear up her confusion.

"I guess I hadn't really thought of that."

"It's just that I care about you, a lot.  More than I've ever cared for anyone else," he admitted.

"I'm ok, Finn.  I promise, but I don't want to do anything you're not 100% comfortable with," she replied after a few minutes.  "Although, I'm a bit shocked that the legendary Finn doesn't want to have sex with me."

"Believe me, I want to have sex with a beauty like yourself, but with you, it's more than just having sex."

"Finn, that's so sweet of you," she replied.  "I should apologize because my pregnancy hormones are out of control.  They are throwing my libido into overdrive, and this pregnant lady has some serious needs."

"I guess I could possibly make an exception in this case.  You know, help tame the pregnant lady's unruly hormones," he replied with a wink.

"I don't want to pressure you into something you don't feel is right."

"I really do feel that waiting is the right thing to do, Rory.  As much as I want to ravish you, it would be best to wait," he reiterated.  He was trying to convince himself that it was the right course of action, but his body was screaming just the opposite.

"While we won't be taming any hormones tonight, would it be too much to ask you to stay with me tonight?"

"Not in the least, Darling," he replied, smiling.

"Shall we?" she asked, nodding her head toward her room.

"Let's go to my room.  It has a bigger bed."

Rory crawled into bed next to Finn.  She put her head on his bare chest and put her arm over him.  He wrapped his arm around her.  This was so new to him.  He'd never really fallen asleep with a woman in the bed next to him.  It was usually more of a pass out after drunk sex.  He had to admit that he was enjoying it.  He kissed her on the head.

She looked up and pulled his face to hers.  She kissed him with a fervent desire.  He'd never been kissed like that.  He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her up on his chest.  She used her arm to prop herself to kiss him again.  She let her other hand wander on his chest, trailing down his torso with one finger.

 _Damn this sexy woman in my bed!  She's definitely persistent.  If she goes any lower, I'm in real trouble_ , he thought.

Rory jumped up quickly, slapped her hand over her mouth, and made a dash for the bathroom.  Finn got out of bed and headed the same way.  He could hear her retching from outside the door.

"Are you ok, Rory?"

"I think so.  Probably a little lingering morning sickness," she was cut-off by another wave of nausea.

Finn went in and grabbed a cool, wet washcloth.  He brought it over and sat next to her.  He pulled her hair back to keep it out of the way.  He dabbed her forehead with the cloth between episodes.  He gently stroked her back.

"Are you sure this is just morning sickness?" he asked as he watched her clutching her stomach.  He quickly ordered a car.  He knew it would be quicker than an ambulance.

"No, I'm not.  My stomach is starting to hurt and feels crampy," she replied.

"Love, I'm really worried about you and the baby.  We're going to the hospital."

"Finn, I'll be fine.  Don't worry about me."

"You don't have a choice, Rory.  We're going to make sure you and the baby are ok," Finn ordered.

"Thank you for being so great to us," she replied, mustering a weak smile.  She tried to move but was too feeble.

Finn looked at his phone when it buzzed.

"Time to go, Love.  The car is here," he said as he picked her up and carried her to the car.

 


	10. Chapter 10

A short ride later, they arrived at St. Francis Memorial.  Finn carried Rory inside and found a wheelchair.  She was still clutching her stomach as he raced to the ER.  They checked her in and immediately brought her to a room.  They attached fetal monitors around her tiny bump.  She put her hand over her mouth as she retched again.  The nurse handed her a small, blue bag.

Finn stood next to her, holding her hand, and feeling helpless.  They started an IV, and the doctor came in.  He ordered some anti-nausea medication along with some fluids prevent any possible dehydration the vomiting may cause.  The medicine kicked in, and Rory started to regain some color.  She was still experiencing abdominal pain.

"Finn, could you call my mom?"

"Of course, Love.  Anyone else?" he asked, knowing that she would probably want to contact Logan because of the baby.  He didn't relish the idea of having to talk to him, but he would do anything she asked of him.

 _Do I really want Logan to know?  No, but if it is the baby, he has the right to know_, she thought.

"As much as I don't want to involve him, Logan should probably be notified," she said.

"Ok, I'm going to step out to make those calls," he replied, giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Take my phone.  It's got my mom's number in it," she suggested as he was about to leave.

He took her phone and scrolled to Lorelai's number.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite daughter," Lorelai said answering the call.

"Actually, Lorelai, it's Finn," he responded.

"Why are you calling from Rory's phone?  Is there something wrong?" she replied, starting to sound panicked.

Finn could hear Luke in the background.

"Something's wrong with Rory?  What's going on?  What happened?" Luke asked.

"Luke, hold on, I'm trying to get that information from Finn," she said to Luke.

"Finn?  What's he got to do with Rory being hurt?" he replied concerned.

"Just be patient, Luke!" she said.  "Sorry, Finn, Luke is just concerned about Rory."

"Rory's in the hospital.  I'm not sure what's going on, specifically, at this point."

"Can you tell me anything?" she asked, obviously very worried about her daughter.

"After dinner, she got sick and thought it was some lingering morning sickness.  Then she started feeling pain in her midsection.  That's when I rushed her to the ER," he explained.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?  Is the baby ok?"

"That's all I know.  They are checking her out now.  She sent me to call you," he replied.  It made him feel helpless all over again.  There had to be something he could do.

"I'm on my way, Finn.  Are you at St. Francis?  I'll be there in an hour," she said.

"An hour?  How do you - Oh!  I forgot to tell you she flew out to visit me while I'm working in San Francisco.  I didn't know she was coming until I saw her in my hotel lobby," Finn replied.  At that moment, he knew what he could do to help.

"That _will_ take more than an hour," she said, sounding defeated about not being there for her pregnant daughter.

"If you can get to the airport, I'll make sure my family's plane is ready to go.  Tell Luke he's welcome as well," Finn said, confident in his actions.

"You don't need to do that, Finn."

"I insist.  You should be here for Rory.  I'll text you the details," Finn replied.

"You are quite the knight in shining armor," Lorelai said, thankful for his kindness.

"Don't let anyone know, or you'll ruin my reputation," Finn said, jokingly.  "I'll let her know you're on your way."

"Thank you for taking such great care of my daughter, Finn," Lorelai replied, sincerely.

"That's what friends are for," he replied, hanging up.

He took a moment to process.  He'd immediately gone into crisis mode at the hotel.  He still had no idea what was wrong with her.  _Could there be something wrong with her?  Or the baby?_ He thought.  He couldn't bear the thought of her hurting, or worse, losing her.  She meant more to him than anyone else.  He'd do anything in his power to make sure she was ok.

Before making his next call, he took a minute to arrange the flight out of Hartford for Lorelai and Luke.  He texted Lorelai the details, including a car to bring them to the hospital.  Then he took a deep breath and called Logan from his phone.  _How could this possibly go wrong?_ He thought, sarcastically.

"Finn, what's up, man?  You back in town?" Logan greeted him.

"No, I'm not," Finn replied in a serious, somber tone.

"What's going on?  Is everything alright?" he asked, sounding mildly concerned.

Finn took a deep breath and continued, "I'm calling to let you know that Rory's in the hospital."

"What?  Why?  Where?" Logan asked, firing off questions.

"Look, I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but she got really sick and started clutching her midsection.  I rushed her to the hospital as quickly as I could," Finn explained briefly.

"Is she ok?  The baby?" Logan replied quietly.

"I don't know.  I came out to make the necessary calls, and it's not like they'd give me any information since I'm not family."

"I'm still in Hartford, so I can be there shortly.  Where are you at? St. Francis?" Logan asked.

"Well...." Finn started, unsure how to tell him they were in San Francisco.  He figured Logan would have put it all together since he had asked if Finn was in Hartford.

"Well, what?  Where are you, Finn?" Logan asked again, sounding a little agitated.

"I don't think you heard me when I said I wasn't back in town.  I'm still in San Francisco," he replied, bracing for the storm he felt was imminent.

"Oh," he replied, pausing, and thinking.  "So, Rory's in San Francisco.......with you?"

"Yeah," Finn said quietly.

There was a long period of silence.  Logan tried to process the information.  Finn was still bracing for the cyclone of fury from him.  This wasn't something Finn had planned or pursued.

"So, _you're_ the reason she was going out of town," Logan said, sadness in his voice.

"Logan, I had no idea she was coming to see me," Finn tried to explain and reassure him his intentions weren't aimed at pursuing Rory.

"Tell me the truth.  Give it to me straight," Logan demanded, sounding angry.

"I am telling the truth!  I had no idea she was coming out here, but she did tell me about you trying to get her back," he replied.

Logan was quiet again.

"Does she want me to come?" Logan asked softly.

Finn couldn't imagine what was going through Logan's mind.  The woman carrying his child is in a hospital across the country, and his best friend was the only one there because she went to see him.  He knew how helpless he felt, and he was right there, with Rory.

"That's up to you.  She just asked me to let you know.  I don't have any other information, but I should get back to check on her," Finn replied.

"But does she want me there?" Logan insisted.

"Dammit, Logan, I don't know!  I'm not a mind-reader.  I do know she's vulnerable and confused about how she feels.  So, you're going to have to decide for yourself.  We're at St. Francis Memorial in San Francisco," Finn answered and hung up.

 _I don't want Logan here.  I didn't want him to bother Rory and stress her out any more than he already had.  I wanted to say that Rory seemed to know what she wanted last night in my hotel room, and it's definitely not him.  I couldn't tell him to go back to his fucking wife, and leave Rory alone_ , he thought.

He decided he needed another minute to calm down from the worrisome situation, and the angry phone call with Logan.  Rory was counting on Finn to be there for her, and that's what he was going to do.  He knew he could relax a bit more once Lorelai got there.  Right now, he needed to go back in and check on her.

"How are you doing, Love?  Did they say what's going on?"

"They aren't really sure what going on, but they still have some tests to do.  The nausea has dissipated though, so that's a good sign," she replied.

"Everything's going to be fine.  I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere!" he said, holding her hand.

"Thank you for being so wonderful!" she said, putting her other hand top of his and giving him a little smile.  "Did you talk to my mom?"

"Of course, and she's on her way out here."

"Is Luke coming, too?"

"I'm not sure, but I put both names on the manifest," Finn replied.

"The manifest?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, I arranged the flight on my family's plane."

"Finn, you did _not_ have to do that," she replied.

"Your mum said the same thing, but I insisted.  It's the least I can do.  Besides, she'll get here much faster than flying commercial, and last minute fares cost a small fortune."

The nurse came into the room and informed Rory she had to take her away for a few tests and an ultrasound to check on the baby.  Finn took the opportunity to go find some coffee.  He made his way to the cafeteria and bought a cup of coffee.  He took one sip, and it was terrible.  He drank it despite the fact it was the worst cup of coffee he'd ever had.  He walked into the lounge closest to Rory's room.  He asked the nurse at the desk if they would let him know when she came back.

As he sat, his mind drifted.  _I can't believe she flew out here to see me.  Now, she's in the hospital, and God only knows what's wrong with her.  What about the baby?  I can't lose them!  How did I fall so fast for her?  I guess she's always had a special place in my heart, but up until a few days ago, it was a place of friendship, not romance.  How in the hell could I be in love with my best mate's ex?  She was carrying his baby, not mine.  I couldn't help it though, and she returned the feelings._

"Excuse me?" a voice said.  "Excuse me, sir?  Rory Gilmore is back from testing.  You can go back and see her."

The nurse's voice brought Finn back to reality.  He'd been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't know how much time had actually passed.  He followed the nurse back to Rory's room.  She smiled, and he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Good news!  They said the preliminary indicators show the baby is doing ok!"

Finn let out a sigh of relief, but they still didn't know _what_ was going on.

"That's wonderful news, Love!" he replied, smiling.

"I was really scared, Finn!  I thought I might lose the baby!" she confessed.

Finn took her hand in his and smiled.  She smiled back, warming his heart.

A minute later, the doctor came back into the room.  He told her he wasn't concerned with her going into labor or anything else with the baby.

"Oh, that's a relief!" Rory exclaimed as they both let out sighs.  She brought Finn's hand to her stomach.  He smiled and melted.

"I am concerned about the vomiting and the abdominal pain at this point.  What did you eat today?"

"We ate Vietnamese at The Slanted Door," she replied.

"Based on these symptoms, I suspect food poisoning.  I'm going to do a little digging to see if there have been any other cases," he replied and left.

She turned to Finn," Guess it's a good thing we didn't have the same thing, huh?"

"Yes, or we'd both be sick," he replied.

"Did you call.....Logan?"

"Yes, I did as you requested.  I told him, but I don't know if he's coming."

"You could text him and let him know it's not the baby.  Maybe he hasn't left Hartford yet and he'll stay put," she said hopefully.

"I doubt that would stop him."

"You're right.  I just don't know if I can face him right now," she said, sounding worried.

"Rory, I'm here.  Your mum will be here, too," Finn replied, trying to sound confident.

The doctor returned with an update.  He explained there were several cases throughout the city, and it was linked to some tainted produce.  The doctor recommended Rory stay for a day or so.  With the pregnancy, he wanted to make sure she doesn't get dehydrated.

"You should listen to the doctor and get some rest.  I'll be here when you wake up, I promise," Finn said.

"You need some sleep, too.  You should go back to the hotel and get some rest," she countered.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily.  Looks like this chair reclines, so I'll be fine.  Now, get some sleep, Darling," he said and kissed her on the forehead.  She smiled and closed her eyes.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Finn woke up to the beeps coming from his phone.  He was hoping it wasn't work since he'd already contacted them about his unavailability today.  Rory was still asleep.  He unlocked his phone to check the messages.  There were messages from Lorelai and Logan.

 **Lorelai** : Landed and on our way to the hospital.

 **Finn** : Ok.  Rory's in room 410.  She's still sleeping.

 **Lorelai** : Thanks, again, for everything, Finn!  We'll be there in about 10 minutes.

He was relieved that their flight made it, and they were safely on their way to the hospital.  Next, he read Logan's message.

 **Logan** : I'm at the hospital.  Where are you?

 **Finn** : I think you should wait.  Rory is still asleep and her mum and Luke are on their way from the airport.

 **Logan** : But I'm already here.

 **Finn** : I know.  Just be patient.  When Lorelai gets here, I'll find you.

 **Logan** : Is she ok?

 **Finn** : Yes, she's going to be fine.

Rory started to stir.  She looked much better and seemed to have more energy.  Finn's relieved to see her in better shape than last night.  Lorelai arrived with Luke in tow.

"Mom!  Luke!  You didn't have to come all the way out here.  Finn had it under control," she said.

"Oh, daughter of mine, when will you learn that a mother's job is never over?" Lorelai replied smiling.

"Guess I should be gathering all of your tidbits of wisdom for my own little bundle of joy," she replied, touching her bump.

"How are you feeling, Rory?" Luke asked.

"Much better than last night.  I guess some shipment of tainted produce led to almost a hundred cases of food poisoning in the area.  Several restaurants were involved," she explained.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to take care of some business," Finn said as he slipped out of the room to find Logan.

 **Finn** : Where are you at?

 **Logan** : I'm outside of her door.

When Finn got beyond the door, he looked for Logan.  Once he spotted him, he escorted him farther from the doorway.  "Let's go."

"No, not until I see her," Logan refused.

"Logan, she just woke up and Lorelai just got here.  Give them some time," Finn suggested in a hushed tone.

"I came all the way out here, Finn.  I'm going to check on her.  She's the mother of _my_ baby!"

Finn tried to usher Logan away from the door, again.  Logan wouldn't let him and refused to move.

"Logan, stop!  You're acting like a fool.  Please, think about Rory for a minute instead of yourself.  She doesn't even know you're here yet."

Logan stopped.  He thought about what Finn said.  _Finn's trying to keep me from Rory, my Ace_ , _because he wants her for himself.  She's carrying my child, not his!  I want, no, I need to show her how much I care.  Nobody's going to take her away from me this time_ , he thought.

"I'm going in," Logan said, shoving Finn out of the way.  He didn't expect to be stopped by Luke.

"Whoa!  Hold it there, pal!"

"Logan," Rory said completely surprised.  Finn came in just behind Logan.

"Ace, I came as soon as I heard.  Are you ok?  Is the baby ok?" he asked frantically.  He still wasn't able to get beyond Luke.

"Finn, what's going on?  Why is Logan here?" Rory asked.

She was starting to get worked up and looked like she was on the verge of tears.  Finn made his way to Rory's side, while Luke stood his ground by the door.

"Logan, I think you'd better leave now," Lorelai ordered.

"Lorelai, please, just let me talk to her for a minute," he pleaded.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?  Go. Now, Logan!" Lorelai reiterated calmly.

Without another word, a defeated Logan left Rory's room.

"Are you ok, Love?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I just wasn't expecting that.  I was starting to feel like I was in one of those Lifetime movies," Rory replied after she calmed down.

"Oh, I know this one!  Is it _Lyin' Eyes_?" Lorelai joked to lighten the mood.

"Yes, that's the one," Rory replied sarcastically.

"I won't even ask," Luke said.

"It's best if you don't," Rory replied smiling.

"I hope you didn't erase that one from the DVR!  It's a classic," Lorelai warned Luke.

Rory turned her attention to Finn.

"Did you know he was here?"

"Yeah, I did.  I'm really sorry!  I was trying to get him to wait until your mum and Luke left, but he wouldn't listen to me," Finn answered apologetically.

"It's not your fault.  He's very stubborn, and when he gets an idea, there's not much you can do to stop him.  Need I remind you of Costa Rica?" she said.

"I know, but the last thing I wanted to do was upset you."

"Finn, it's ok.  Really."

"Hey, kid, we're gonna go find some breakfast," Lorelai said.

"Why don't you go over to my hotel?  There's a room ready for you two.  You can order some room service or grab a shower.  Go, relax!" Finn offered.

"Are you saying I smell bad?" Lorelai asked, sounding offended.

"No, I was just, I mean, umm," Finn stammered, unable to form a response.

"I'm just messing with you, Finn," Lorelai said laughing.

"Oh, ok, good.  You had me worried that I'd offended you.  Please, go over there and enjoy yourselves!" Finn replied.  He was relieved she was joking.

"Finn, we couldn't possibly accept that.  We can go to the hospital cafeteria.  It's not a big deal," she said.

"Oh, it'll be a big deal when you take one drink of the coffee!  I'm saving you from the world's worst cup of coffee.  They should really have a warning sign down there," Finn replied, smiling.  He knew she'd thank him later.  "It's a done deal.  I'll call a car to take you.  Besides, you've had a long night traveling across the country."

"Mom, just go.  He won't take no for an answer, and neither will I," Rory said.

"Ok, but we'll be back before you know, kid!" Lorelai said as she and Luke left.

"Finn, you didn't have to do all of this just for me," Rory said.

"I felt so helpless last night.  This was the only way I felt I could help," he confessed.

"Just you being here helped tremendously.  You don't ever have to do anything more than that," she replied smiling.

Finn kissed Rory on the forehead and smiled.  Her phone started buzzing.  She looked to see who was messaging her.  Her facial expression broadcasted the disappointment as she saw who sent the texts.

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Logan?" Finn asked quietly.

She nodded in assent.

"I've been thinking, Rory," Finn started.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"This crazy, mixed-up situation: Logan, me, you, the baby...." he trailed off.

"And?"

He took a deep breath and began. "Well, if you want to give Logan another chance, I won't stand in your way. This is bigger than me and my feelings. This is your chance for you and the baby to be a family with Logan. He's in love with you and always has been. I will be there for you, just like I have been. Nothing's changed there. We are still friends, no matter what," he said solemnly.

"Finn...." she said in almost a whisper.

"You have to do what's best for you and the baby. You deserve the chance to be a happy family."

"Are you sure?" she asked softly.

"I am, Love," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll be back in a bit to make sure you're alright."

Finn left the room. Just outside the door, he saw Logan and gave him a nod. Logan appeared in her doorway, holding flowers. He walked to Rory and set the flowers on the table beside her bed.

"The flowers are beautiful, Logan," Rory said.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I think the idea of losing you has created a monster. Maybe it's jealousy? I'm not sure," Logan explained.

"Jealousy? You have nothing to be jealous about. Finn is my friend, too, remember?"

"I know, but the idea of anyone else being with you, friend or otherwise, has driven me crazy," he confessed.

"But what about your marriage to Odette?" she asks.

"It was over before it began," he said.

"Really? You're leaving her?" she said, her curiosity piqued.

"She's not _you_ , Ace," he replied and looked into her eyes.

She felt herself getting caught up in the moment.

"I don't think this is the place to discuss this. We can talk more when we get home," she said.

"You're right," he started.  "Wait, does that mean...."

"It means I need some time to process things," she said assertively.

Logan's face fell, and she offered him a small smile. He touched her hand and returned the smile. The doctor came in and told Rory they needed to do one more ultrasound to make sure everything is still ok. Rory looked at Logan and saw a familiar expression. She still knew how to read him after all of these years.

"Would you like to come with and see the baby?" she asked quietly.

"Really?" he said, looking genuinely touched. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure," she replied with a soft smile.

"You have no idea what this means to me," he replied.

She saw the sparkle in his eyes, and the smile on his face melted her. She missed seeing that smile, the one where his eyes crinkled, and she didn't think he could smile any bigger.

Finn sat in the waiting area. He started replaying the scene in his mind. _What in the bloody hell did I just do?_ He thought. He knew Rory was still hurting from Logan's decision. He couldn't, in good conscience, pursue a relationship with her until she was ready to move on. He didn't want to be a rebound or a distraction for her. He didn't think she was in the position, especially after Logan's proclamations of wanting to risk everything for her and the baby. Logan had, obviously, been a mess, too. All he could do, at this point, was be a good friend to her.

He checked his emails while he waited for Rory. He knew there would be plenty of work-related business. He welcomed this distraction. From the looks of things, he was going to have to stay here much longer than he wanted. _Maybe that's for the best. It will give her time to think and figure out what she wants_ , he thought. Another message popped up.

 **Rory** : Dr. wants one more ultrasound before discharging me. Bringing Logan with so he can see the baby.

 _Maybe she's already made up her mind, or is she just being the nice person she is_ , he thought. Logan is the baby's father, so he should be able to get a look. Another text brings him back to reality.

 **Colin** : Happy hour tonight?

 **Finn** : Not likely. I'm in San Francisco.

 **Colin** : What the hell? You were just there two weeks ago.

 **Finn** : I know, but they are helpless out here.

 **Colin** : You know what happened to Huntz? He's not answering any texts, and we all know he's not one to miss a happy hour when he's in town!

 **Finn** : He's in San Francisco, too. Rory ended up in the hospital with food poisoning.

 **Colin** : Rory's there, too? Is she ok? What the hell is going on? This sounds like all kinds of trouble!

 **Finn** : She flew out to surprise me.

 **Colin** : You? And you didn't say anything to me about this? I'm hurt, Finn!

 **Finn** : Oh, Buttercup! You know you're the only one for me!

 **Colin** : Then why wasn't I invited to this party?

 **Finn** : There's a lot more to this story.

 **Colin** : You can't leave me hanging, man!

 **Finn** : Easier to explain on the phone. I'll call you later.

 **Colin** : I'll hold you to that because the suspense is killing me.

Rory was wheeled to the private exam room for her ultrasound. Logan looked a little nervous. She got prepared for the exam. The tech came in, squeezed some gel on her stomach, and began moving the wand around. After a minute, she stopped on what appeared to be an alien growing inside Rory.

"There's your baby," she said pointing at the screen.

Logan was stunned. He couldn't believe that there was actually a baby in there. It had been this intangible concept before, but seeing the baby moving around made it real. He held her hand, and she didn't stop it.

"The baby looks like an alien. Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Rory?" Logan joked. He was able to relax for the first time in months. He was so happy to be seeing the baby with Rory. It wasn't just a picture she'd sent him, and it was just the two of them, together. _This is the way it's supposed to be_ , he thought.

"I swear, Logan, it's not the Wookiee's!" she replied laughing. She'd never live down the one-night-stand. She felt at ease with Logan. _Was I wrong about everything before? Is this how it's supposed to be?_ She thought. She still wasn't entirely sure, but it certainly didn't suck.

The tech moved the wand around again.

"Would you like to know what you're having?"

Rory and Logan looked at each other. He flashed her a big smile.

"Well, it looks like today is your lucky day, Dad," Rory said smiling back.

"This is your decision, Rory. Not mine," he said in a more serious tone. He put his hand on top of her hand. He'd love to know, but he's not really in a position to have any influence on her baby-related decisions. If he wanted to keep her, he'd better not push too hard.

"Yes, we'd like to know," she replied excitedly.

 


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since Rory returned from her interesting trip to San Francisco.  She'd been spending time with Logan, but she's been cautious.  She doesn't want to jump back into a relationship until she's sure she's ready for it.  Tonight was their first official date.  Rory was very nervous.  As her baby grew, her confidence in her appearance had diminished.  She'd never really doubted her looks, but the bump was becoming obvious.  She knew she shouldn't worry since Logan was the cause of said bump, but she was still in the process of accepting the changes happening to her body.  Her phone started buzzing.  She figured it was Logan, but to her surprise, it was Finn.

**Finn** : How are you doing, Darling?  Someone treating you right?

**Rory** : I'm a little freaked out.  First date with someone tonight, and I'm feeling very self-conscious.

**Finn** : I'm sure you look gorgeous, as usual.

He remembered how radiant she looked when he last saw her.  He thought pregnancy had, somehow, made her all the more beautiful to him.  At least, they were still friends.  He just wasn't sure how much longer he could do it.  He cared for Rory but knowing she was back with Logan hurt.

**Rory** : Thanks, Finn!  You always know how to make a girl smile.

**Finn** : Good news!  I'll be back in town tomorrow!

**Rory** : That makes me so happy!  I've missed my Finn time!

_No, she's not thinking of me in that way, is she?_ He thought.  _We're just friends_ , he reminded himself.

**Finn** : Just relax and you'll be fine tonight.  See you tomorrow!

She sat down on the couch to relax a bit before her date.  She turned on the television and put on Netflix.  _Nothing like a little Buffy to calm me down_ , she thought.  She felt herself relaxing.

The doorbell rang.  Logan waited nervously on the other side of the door, where he'd been waiting for five minutes before he actually rang the bell.  Rory opened the door to see him.  She walked to the car with him.  He opened the door for her and closed it after she got in.

After dinner, they arrived back at Rory's.  Logan was feeling very confident after a successful dinner.  He walked Rory to the door, holding her hand.  Rory unlocked the door and brought Logan in behind her.  She'd had an amazing evening.  Logan's always had a way of making her feel like the only woman in the room.

She turned to face him.  She put her hands around his neck.  He wrapped his arms around her waist.  She pulled him closer until their lips met.  He returned the kiss with a passion and intensity that surprised her.  She'd forgotten how he felt.  Slowly, they pulled out of the lusty kiss.

"Wow," Rory said.

"That was...."

"I know...."

Both had been rendered speechless.  They stood quietly for a moment.

"Rory," he began.

"Yes, Logan," she replied.

He paused and looked into her crystal blue eyes.  "I love you, Ace."

"I love you, too.  I always have."

Looking into each other's eyes, they kissed again.  Rory got swept away in the moment.  Before she knew it, they were on the way to her room.  There was a trail of clothes behind them as they tumbled onto her bed.  They were lost in one another as they rediscovered the other's body, separately and together.  After, they lie tangled in the sheets, holding each other.

"It's getting late.  I should probably get going," Logan said.

"Oh?" she replied disappointedly.

He kissed her, again.  "Are you saying you want me to stay?"

"And if I was?"

"Then who am I to turn you down?" he said with a wink.

Logan began kissing her again.  Their desire grew and led to a second round of love-making.  Rory felt content and full.  She had no doubt in her mind that she'd made the right decision.  They fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning, Rory awoke before Logan.  She went down to the kitchen to make some coffee.  She noticed a message on her phone.

**Finn** : I'm back in town, Love.

**Rory** : Did you catch an early flight?

**Finn** : I'm here.  Let me in.  We need to talk.

Rory went to the front door and let him in.

"What's up, Finn?"

"Is he here?" Finn asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's about him," he replied.

"Oh?  What is this about?" she asked angrily.

"Rory, I don't think he's telling you the truth......about leaving Odette."

"What are you talking about?  Why would he lie?"

"I don't know, Rory, but I don't think you can trust him," he warned.

"No.  NO!  You're _wrong_ , Finn!  He wouldn't do that to me!" she said, crying.  "GET OUT!"

 


	14. Chapter 14

The ringing doorbell woke Rory from an unexpected nap.  She didn't even realize she had been sleeping.  _Did I fall asleep during Buffy?  How did I fall asleep during my favorite show?_ She thought.  She'd never fallen asleep during _Buffy_ before.  She remembered the dream she was having and was thoroughly puzzled by it.  _What could it mean?  What was it about?_ She wondered.

She answered the door to see Logan, just like her dream.  He led her to the car, opening the door for her, and closing it once she was inside.  She was experiencing deja vu.  They drove to the restaurant, and she decided to wait until they'd ordered to ask how things were going with the divorce.  There was a nagging feeling lingering from her dream.  Logan still couldn't believe Rory was giving him another chance.  He had been convinced there was something going on between her and Finn.  There's no way that would happen.  Finn was his best friend and Rory was carrying his child.  Now, if he could only resolve the Odette situation.  It was trickier than he'd thought, thanks to an iron-clad prenup, which was, essentially, a business merger.

After they'd ordered, Rory decided to dive in.

"So, we haven't really had much of a chance to discuss how things are going with your father and Odette," she said.

"Things are progressing slowly," he replied.

"I just don't want to see things blow up and get out of hand.  This affects more than just the two of us - there's a baby involved," she replied.  She wanted to convey the importance of the issue.

"I know, Ace.  It's just going to take time.  It's a very complicated situation," he explained without saying much.

"I guess I feel like we are sneaking around and hiding."

"I would never do that," he replied with a smile and touching her hand.

She gave a small smile back just as dinner arrived.  The food became a distraction from the divorce subject.  They chatted, smiled, laughed, and joked.  Rory still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.  _Why did my dream throw such doubt on the Logan situation?_ She asked herself.

After their date, Logan drove Rory back home.  He walked her up to the door.  She let him kiss her.  She felt herself getting lost in his embrace.  It was a comfortable, familiar place for her.  He gently pulled away.

"Do you want to go inside?" he asked with a smile.

Rory paused, thinking about her dream that was still in the back of her mind.

"I think we should just say goodnight, Logan," she replied.

"If that's what you want," he replied, disappointed.

"It is.  Besides, what kind of girl would you think I am if I invited you in on a first date?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood.  She didn't want to tell him about her doubting dream, as he would talk her right out of any reservations she had.  He was always good like that.

He smiled, kissed her on the cheek.  "Goodnight, Ace."

"Goodnight, Logan."

She went inside.  She looked at the clock.  It was just after nine, but she had to talk to someone about her dream and the whole Logan situation.  She couldn't talk to Finn because she didn't want to get him into the middle of this mess.  It would complicate everything and put him in an extremely awkward situation.  Her mom was definitely not the person either after what happened in San Francisco.  Then it came to her - Paris!

She decided to text Paris first to make sure she was available.

 **Rory** : Paris, I really need to talk to you about something.  You available to chat?

 **Paris** : Give me 10 minutes.

 _Perfect.  Time enough to get comfortable_ , she thought.  She went to change into her pajamas, and true to her word, Paris called ten minutes later.

"What's going on, Rory?"

"I need some help," Rory replied.

"Money help?" she asked.

"No, no, not money."

"Then what?" Paris asked, starting to sound slightly irritated.

"It involves the father of my baby."

"What about Huntzberger?"

"How did you know?" she replied, stunned.

"It's obvious, Rory.  I did the math."

"Please, don't tell anyone!"

"Tell them what?  That the fourth Bee Gee has fulfilled his destiny of ruining my best friend's life by impregnating and abandoning her while married to some rich, French bimbo?  Wouldn't think of it!"

"In his defense, they were engaged at the time.  Fast forward to him begging me for another chance and I've agreed," she said.

"You what?" Paris shouted.  "How many chances are you going to give this rich, playboy schmuck?"

"He's divorcing her," Rory replied quietly and unsure.

"Are you _telling_ me this information, or trying to convince yourself that it's true?"

Rory thought for a moment.  She hated it when Paris was right.  "Both, I think," she admitted.

"So, how does this involve me?"

"I had a dream this afternoon, and ever since I woke up, I've been filled with doubt about the situation."

"It took a damn dream to fill you with doubt about something involving Logan?  That should have been a given from the start, Rory."

"Too late for that now, Paris.  It seems like we've been sneaking around a lot and avoiding places we'd normally go."

"So you need me to do some dirty work for you?"

"I prefer to think of it as investigating, but yes."

Paris thought for a moment before she agreed.  "Give me a couple of days."

"Thank you, Paris.  I knew I could count on you!"

"You can thank me when I've got something on New Haven's favorite whore hound."

"Bye, Paris."

"I'll be in touch.  Bye, Rory."

After Rory hung up, she felt a slight sense of relief.  Paris was the one person she could count on for the truth, even if it hurts.  She had to know, and the doubt wasn't going away anytime soon.  Her phone buzzed a minute later.  _Wow, Paris was fast_ , she thought.  The message wasn't from her, it was from Finn.

 **Finn** : How'd the date go?

 **Rory** : It was fine.  Hey, what time do you get back in town tomorrow?

 **Finn** : I should be back in the mid-afternoon.  Why?

 **Rory** : We haven't seen each other in forever and I miss my Finn time.

She just needed to see someone she could trust, and not have to worry about his intentions.  Besides, she'd always had fun with Finn.

 **Finn** : How about you let me take you to dinner?

 **Rory** : You read my mind!  It's a date.  See you tomorrow!

 _Did she really call dinner with me a date?_ He thought.  He was confused by the wording, but he was probably getting caught up in the semantics.  He was looking forward to having some time with Rory.  For the first time in the last two weeks, he was looking forward to going home.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Rory didn't sleep very well. The Logan situation and her dream weighed heavily on her mind. She awoke in the morning with mixed feelings. On one hand, she was excited to see Finn later today, but on the other, she was concerned about trusting Logan. She still couldn't shake the feeling.

After some breakfast and coffee, she went into her study. She hoped some work for the Courant would distract her enough to get through the day. She sat at her computer and stared at the screen. She opened up the article she had been working on. She read through the story or attempted to read it. She'd read the same line repeatedly, and it wasn't registering in her head.

Finn prepared for the final descent into Hartford. He was thankful he didn't have to fly commercial. He didn't have to worry about connecting flights, delays, bad food, or much of anything. He wasn't alone on this trip as several people from the San Francisco office were coming to the Hartford office. He thought some mentoring and guidance would do them some good. He hoped it would lighten his travel schedule. At least, the flight went by quickly thanks to his flying companions. If they were going to be stuck at 30,000 feet for six hours, they may as well get some work done. He didn't want anything to stand in the way of his evening with Rory.

Rory was deeply entrenched in her article for the Courant when her buzzing phone interrupted her train of thought.

 **Logan** : What are you doing tonight?

 **Rory** : I've got plans.

 **Logan** : But I've been thinking of you all day.....

 **Rory** : Guess you'll have to wait to see me.

 **Logan** : C'mon Ace. Let's go see a terrible movie and mock it relentlessly.

 **Rory** : Maybe tomorrow night, Logan. I'm busy tonight.

Up until today, Rory had been available for Logan, and suddenly she wasn't. She didn't mention anything about having plans last night. He wasn't sure what was going on. They'd been communicating well, and things were going well between them, except the divorce talk last night. That seemed to put a bit of a damper on the evening, but they'd moved beyond that once dinner came. _Why did I sign that stupid prenup? I know it was set up to protect me, but, now, I was trapped because of it_ , he thought. He knew he had to talk to Colin. He was an expert in the field. If there was any technicality or loophole, he could find it.

Rory managed to finish her article before she heard from Finn.

 **Finn** : I'm back in town, Love. I've got a little more work now that I'm here to get everyone settled before I'm free.

 **Rory** : Glad you made it back in one piece. Did you bring the whole San Francisco office back with you?

 **Finn** : Feels like it, but it should do them some good. How does 7 sound for dinner tonight?

 **Rory** : Works for me. I'm all yours tonight. I've already told someone that I'm busy.

 **Finn** : Is that going to be a problem? I don't want to cause any problems like that.

 **Rory** : I hope not! We _are_ still friends, right?

 **Finn** : Absolutely, Darling!

 **Rory** : Good, besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

 _It certainly does_ , he thought.

 **Finn** : I'll be there at 7.

 **Rory** : See you then.

At promptly 7, Rory's doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Finn. He was dressed sharply in a dark blue suit without a tie, and the first few buttons were undone on his white dress shirt. She couldn't help but notice how it made his eyes look piercingly blue. She never really noticed before. He caught her staring into his eyes.

"You ready to go, Love?" he asked with a big smile.

"Shall we?" she replied as she blushed a bit.

Tonight, he thought she looked more beautiful than ever. Her curled hair was pulled away from her face, highlighting the baby blues. She wore a purple dress that clung to her curves, and the tiny black belt accented her bump. He put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her toward his car. He opened her door and closed it behind her. He got into the driver's seat. The began heading toward downtown Hartford.

"Where would you like to go? I've made reservations at three different restaurants because I wasn't sure what you or the baby might be craving," he said with a smile. He was always trying to think of special things to do for her, and it seemed to come naturally.

"Italian sounds really good tonight! Remind me to tell you about what would happen when my grandma would serve spaghetti and meatballs for Friday night dinner," she said with a chuckle, recalling the fond memory.

"Salute it is!" he said. "Wait, what would happen?"

"Mom and I would fight like cats and dogs! I don't know what it was about that meal, but I remember fighting about Ashlee Simpson going brunette one night. Grandma took our food away before we could even eat."

"Those must have been some crazy dinners!"

"Sometimes they were pretty intense, but they were usually calm. I kinda miss them," she said pausing for a moment. She started to feel sick at the idea of eating Italian. "You know, I don't think I really want Italian anymore."

"So, what are you craving now?" he asked.

Rory thought for a moment. "How about Chinese? Yes! Chinese is a sure-fire food in the Gilmore universe!"

"Good thing I've got a reservation at Shu Restaurant," he said with a smile. He knew it was one of her favorite types of food.

A slight reroute put them on course for Shu. Rory started thinking and recalled her food poisoning episode a couple weeks ago. Even though it was Vietnamese food, the thought of any Asian cuisine repelled her. She started to feel nauseous.

"Umm, I know I said Chinese was a sure thing, but...."

"You've changed your mind, Love?" he said kindly.

"I just remembered San Francisco and my hospital trip. I really don't feel like chancing a repeat of that part of the trip. What's the last place where you had reservations?"

"Max Downtown," he said, and watched her negative reaction. "If you want, we could pick up something and bring it to your place instead."

"Truthfully, all I really want is dessert, and maybe some apples, but more dessert. Cheesecake, ice cream....."

"Dessert does sound delicious. I know just the place!"

They drove to Mozzicato DePasquale bakery. Rory was fairly certain she was going to pick out one of everything. It all looked beautifully delicious and reminded her of Sookie. They took their load of sweets to Rory's house. Rory set up the boxes on the table buffet style for easier access. She put out a couple plates and silverware, despite the fact they were mostly bite-sized. She poured herself a cup of decaf.

"What do you want to drink?"

"I think I'll have a cup of coffee, too."

"It's decaf," she warned. "Do you need a glass for scotch?"

"Maybe after dessert," he replied with a smile.

Rory poured a second cup. She filled a plate with various confections and took a seat on the couch. Finn followed suit. Rory turned on the TV.

"What are we watching?" she asked and saw the shocked expression on his face. "Since I messed up dinner plans, I'll let you choose."

"That's awfully big of you, Love. I know how seriously you take your movie viewing," he replied with a wink.

"Oh, you don't want to pick?" she asked sarcastically.

"I most certainly want to pick. I just wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility," he said jokingly.

"And you can't choose _The Passion of the Christ_! I still have nightmares from your reenactment," she said laughing.

"Damn!"

"I guess that shouldn't surprise me."

"I thought you knew me better," he replied with raised eyebrows.

"So, what's it gonna be?" she asked, putting pressure on him to make a choice quickly.

"How about _I Hope They Serve Beer In Hell_?"

"No! The guy who plays Tucker reminds me of Logan, and it makes the whole movie uncomfortable for me to watch," she said.

"Hmmm, I guess I never looked at him that close," he replied.

"Next choice? Or are we watching Pippi?" she said with a huge smile, knowing how much that move creeps him out.

"Please don't make me watch Pippi again!" he pleaded and laughed. "I figured you'd shoot down my first choice, so I had a back-up."

"What is this so-called back-up?" she asked.

" _Roadies_."

"I've been wanting to watch that!" she replied excitedly.

Finn queued up the show, starting with the first episode.

"Wait! I want to change before we start," Rory exclaimed.

"That's not fair! I'm stuck in this suit," Finn said pretending to pout.

"Only if you want to be," she replied with a wink and smile.

"Miss Gilmore, you know me all too well."

 _As inviting as it sounds, stripping down might be a little on the awkward side,_ he thought.

Rory returned moments later in a casual, baggy shirt and some old Yale sweatpants. _Even in pajamas, she still looked sexy. Stop thinking about her like that, Finn! Get yourself together_ , he thought. Finn started the show and they continued to eat as they watched. Rory looked at Finn. Then she turned back to the show and looked back at Finn.

"You look just like the actor who plays Christopher House!"

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yes, you two could pass as twins or identical cousins," she replied confidently.

He watched for a few more minutes. "Huh, I just don't see it!"

"Too bad you don't see it because I think the actor is kinda sexy," she replied with a sassy smile.

 _Why has she been flirting with me all night? What's going on with Logan? Maybe it's not working out like she hoped_ , he thought.

 _Why do I keep flirting shamelessly with Finn? I'm with Logan.....right? Or am I? Is he really what I want? I'm just not so sure anymore. Get it together, Rory_ , she thinks.

After a few episodes, Finn paused the show.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day," he said standing up.

"Oh, ok. You don't _have_ to go if you don't want to," she started. "I mean, I've got plenty of extra room if you want to just stay here."

"Maybe another time," he suggested smiling.

They walked to the door.

"I want to thank you for a relaxing night. I'm sorry the baby couldn't decide what to eat."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek like she'd done so many times before. She pulled away slowly, standing so close to him that their lips were dangerously close....

 


	16. Chapter 16

Rory sat down at her computer to work on her book.  She opened up the chapter on which she last worked.  She couldn't focus and her thoughts drifted.  She thought about Logan and the baby girl she was carrying.  She wondered how things would work out.  Before she knew it, her mind wandered to last night.  She smiled when she thought of Finn: dessert for dinner, watching _Roadies_ , and the kiss that almost happened.  She recalled how sexy he looked in his suit.  _What the hell is wrong with me?  Why am I so confused about all of this?_ She thought.  The sound of Rory's phone cut through her thoughts like a siren in the dead of night.

 **Paris** : Can you meet tonight?

 **Rory** : When and where?

 **Paris** : 7:30 at the usual place by my house.

 **Rory** : See you then.

She hoped Paris had some good, concrete information about Logan.  _Crap!  If I want to get there on time, I need to get ready now,_ she thought.

Finn didn't think he was ever going to make it to the end of the workday.  He still had a lot of ground to cover with the West coast office, but he was done with them for today.  He needed a break, and he reckoned they did as well.  Sitting in his office, he tried to check his email and was unsuccessful.  Now that he was alone, the only thing, or rather person, he could think about was Rory.  _She looked so beautiful.  There's just something about her.  The shameless flirting and sexual tension you could cut with a knife, and I wanted to kiss her so much last night.  Why the hell didn't I?  Our lips were close enough to touch_ \- his thoughts were interrupted by his secretary.

"You wanted me to let you know when it was close to 5," she said.

Finn snapped back to the real world.  "Oh, yes, thank you, Meghan!"

He flashed a smile and glanced back at the computer screen.  None of this was important enough right now.  He was meeting Colin at 8.  He welcomed the distraction of drinks with one of his best friends.  It had been far too long since he'd seen him.

"Have a good night," he said to Meghan on his way out.

"See you tomorrow," she replied and smiled at him.  Her eyes followed him as he left.  He felt her watching him, and in the past, he'd considered pursuing her.  He knew it would only lead to problems, and he didn't really see himself as the Don Draper type, even though he was single.  "Don't dip your nib in the company ink," his father always said.  He climbed into the car and gave his driver the destination.

Rory scrolled through various news stories on the train.  Her phone buzzed when a text from Logan arrived.

 **Logan** : Been thinking of you all day, Ace!  I'd love to whisk you away this weekend!  Just the two of us, anywhere you want to go....."

 **Rory** : That's very sweet of you, but I'm not sure if we're at that point yet.

 **Logan** : You can have your own bed, or room if that would make you more comfortable.  Please say yes....

 **Rory** : Can I think about it?  It does sound nice, but I just don't know.

 **Logan** : Of course.  You make your list.  At least, let me take you out tomorrow night.

 **Rory** : Ok.  That I can do.

She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, but she wanted to know what was going on before getting too deep.  She checked the time and saw she still had an hour before she was scheduled to arrive.

 **Rory** : How are the granola heads?

 **Finn** : An uphill battle, Love.  How are you on this lovely evening?

 **Rory** : Meeting Paris for dinner.

 **Finn** : Punishing yourself?

 **Rory** : No.  We've got some important business to discuss.

 **Finn** : Going to tell her all about me, Darling?

 **Rory** : Yes, Finn.  It's always about you!

 **Finn** : In my experience, it usually is.

 **Rory** : What in the world am I going to do with you?

 **Finn** : That's an inviting question.

 **Rory** : Oh, Finn.....

 **Finn** : Yes, Love?

 **Rory** : I'm at my stop.  Have a good night!

 **Finn** : Have fun with Paris....if that's possible!

Rory arrived at the restaurant to find Paris still outside.  She was pacing in front, talking on her phone.

"Maybe one of your new A-list friends with the bags of money can help you out!"

(Pause)

"Good luck with that, Doyle!" she said and hung up.

"Hey, Paris, are you ok?"

"Sure.  Peachy.  Let's go inside," she said without another word.

They were shown to a high table that had the privacy of a booth with the high cushioned divider surrounding them.  The awkward silence after witnessing Paris's phone call with Doyle created tension at the table.  After they order, Rory can't take the suspense any longer.  She hoped a subject change would help Paris move beyond her spat with Doyle.

"So, what did you find out?" she asked.

"You've finally learned to cut the chit chat after all of these years," Paris replied.

"Yes, Paris.  I know how you operate.  So?"

"I managed to make a few calls for some tidbits of information about your blonde Pete Campbell," Paris said.

"And?" Rory asked.

"As far as I can tell, there's no paperwork to start the divorce proceedings, although that's nothing usual given the circumstances.  I'm sure there's a prenup, and they'd want to keep this quiet.  So, it's likely, they'd work out any other issues before filing."

"Was there anything to indicate the latter is the case?"

"Not really, aside from a single meeting with one of Mitchum's legal team.  I'm guessing it was the architect of the said prenup, which I couldn't get ahold of, but knowing the Huntzbergers, it's iron-clad," Paris replied.

"I've already figured that much, Paris," Rory said.

"Well, Rory, why did you bother asking me?"

"I was hoping you'd find something aside from the obvious.  I can't snoop around, and I don't have the connections you've got," Rory said sounding a little defeated.

"Oh, ye of little faith.  After the legal dead end, I went in a different direction and found out that she is supposed to be coming to Hartford this weekend."

Rory's face fell, and she felt the tears welling up.

"I don't think anyone knows about any of this.  If Mitchum knew, he'd have someone following him, which is good news for you," Paris continued hoping to prevent a full emotional break-down.

"I guess, but it doesn't sound like there's any sort of movement toward a divorce.  Why couldn't he have said that when I asked him?" Rory said, thinking out loud.  "I wish I knew what that prenup said."

"If you get your hands on a copy, I'd be happy to look it over," Paris offered.

"That's not a likely situation," Rory replied calmly.

Rory's attention was drawn to a voice that stood out above the crowd.  She put her finger to her lips to let Paris know to keep quiet.  She heard the voice again and immediately knew the owner.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Rory listened intently to find where the voice was coming from.  It was coming from the booth behind theirs.  She knew the voice belonged to Finn, and it sounded like he was with Colin.

"What?" Paris whispered.

"I think Finn is here with Colin," Rory replied quietly.

"Logan's drunk, frat boy groupies?"

"Paris, they've matured since our days at Yale.  Both are successful in their family businesses," Rory replied defending her friends.

"It's Colin McCrae, right?  His father is Andrew McCrae, one of the top attorneys in New York.  No doubt he's following in his father's footsteps," Paris said, thinking out loud.

"I think his forte is contracts, and that includes prenups.  I'm pretty sure that's what Finn said in San Francisco," Rory added.

"I'm not even going to ask," Paris said, shaking her head.

Rory held up her finger again.  She thought Colin sounded a little intoxicated, and both were quite loud.  The two women sat in silence, eavesdropping on the next booth.

"Yes, he came to see me yesterday.  He claimed he needed to talk about some legal issues, and said he wanted my expertise.  I assumed it was regarding his most recent acquisitions, but that wasn't the case," Colin said.

"That's interesting information, Mate," Finn replied.

"As it turns out, there's nothing I can do for him.  He left with a sad, pathetic look on his face," Colin responded.

"I can only assume why he looked that way.  It doesn't seem like he's going to get his fairytale ending."

"Looks like we are on the same page," Colin replied.

Paris looked at Rory and leaned in.  "Wow, he's walking a dangerous line."

"Colin?" Rory asked.

"Yes, the whole attorney-client privilege," Paris replied.

"Does that apply to a talk between two friends?  In any case, I'm guessing that's why he hasn't said anything specific or mentioned any names."

"It also sounds like the prenup is standing in the way of your happily ever after."

"Maybe it's just not meant to be.  I had finally started to put the pieces of my life back together after telling him about the baby," Rory said solemnly.

"I'll be back in a few," Paris replied as she left for the bathroom.

Rory, being extremely curious, went back to listening to the conversation in the booth behind her.  She hoped they'd have more information about Logan.  She also contemplated making her presence known, but didn't want to intrude.  She did have a guilty feeling about listening in.  Maybe she'd talk to Finn after Paris left.

"Now that you're back from San Francisco, how are you filling your time?  Finally bag that hot little secretary?" Colin asked.

"No, and I don't intend to do that.  It's just begging for trouble," Finn replied.

"But she's so hot," Colin argued.

"I'm not denying that," Finn said.  "If you like her so much, I can set you up."

"You know I'm off the market.  I'm planning on popping the question soon, but haven't figured out how yet.  So, I live vicariously through you," Colin said.

They sat in an awkward silence and finished their drinks.  Finn couldn't admit that he wanted Rory, at least not to Colin.  He didn't think he'd tell Logan, but the whole situation was a sticky mess.

"Ok, now I'm really concerned.  This is not the Finn I know.  What gives?" Colin pressed.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he said blushing.

"Well, if you don't want to tell one of your oldest friends, then you can tell me how Mother's doing."

Finn felt himself blushing even more.  The alcohol was making him reveal more than he wanted.

"No.  No!  It can't be," Colin replied.

Finn said nothing.

"You need to take your mind off her.  Let's find you someone to help.  The waitress was eying you," Colin suggested.

"Colin, no.  I don't want that.  I'm fine in the friend zone.  It's my own fault I'm there anyway," Finn replied.

"How?  I'm curious to know how the great Finn got himself friend-zoned."

"I'm the one who told her to go back to him, to give them a shot at the happy family thing," Finn confessed.

"Unless the Dark Lord dies, that's not going to happen.  He said that he'd completely ruin him if he walked away from everything a second time.  He'd never work..... _anywhere_!"

"I think we both know him well enough to know that he'd never put her in that kind of situation," Finn replied confidently.

Paris came back from the bathroom.  Rory couldn't believe what she'd heard.  She relayed the details to Paris, minus the stuff about her and Finn.

"Rory, I don't think this divorce will happen.  As much as I don't like him, he wouldn't expect you to support him," Paris said bluntly.

"I know.  I just wish he would have talked to me about it.  Just be honest and upfront instead of sneaking around and avoiding the topic."

"Maybe he didn't want you to stress over it.  Despite everything, I do think he cares about you and the baby," Paris admitted.

"I appreciate that.  Things are going to be ok.  I know what I need to do," Rory said.

Rory watched Paris exit the restaurant.  She couldn't believe how late it was.  Colin and Finn's conversation had drifted to lighter subjects and work.  She decided to have some fun with Finn via text.

 **Rory** : Having fun with Colin?

 **Finn** : How did you know?

 **Rory** : I have my ways.

 **Finn** : Are you stalking me?  If you are, that would be super!

 **Rory** : You'd like that, wouldn't you?

When there was no immediate response, she wondered if she'd been discovered.  Then she heard Colin's voice.

"Finn, I'm gone for five minutes and I come back to you grinning like a school girl who just got a note from her crush - oh, tell me you're not talking to her!"

 **Rory** : Busted.

 _How did she know?  Does she have me bugged?  No way, that's not her style, but it sounds like something Paris would do.  Is it possible she's actually here?  She said she was meeting with Paris_ , he thought.

 **Rory** : Cat got your tongue, or can't text me in front of Colin?

"And what if I am?" Finn asked Colin.

"Just be careful, man.  You know how he can be," Colin warned.  "It's getting late, I should get home before I start getting the 'Where are you?' messages from Steph."

"I won't even say it, Mate," Finn replied and laughed.

"I know.  I'll take care of the check.  Have a good night and tell Rory 'hi' for me," Colin said.

 **Rory** : He can say 'hi' himself.  I'm in the booth behind you.

She looked up to see Colin and Finn come around the corner.

"You sneaky minx," Finn said smiling at her.  He couldn't hide his feelings around her.

"Is that how you greet all of your female friends?" Rory asked.

"Just you, Rory," Colin said and hugged her.  "It's great to see you again.  Unfortunately, I was just on my way home."

"So soon?" she replied.

"Yes, but I'm sure someone here will be more than happy to keep you company," he replied as he looked at Finn.

"Goodbye, Colin," Finn said.

"Bye, Finn.  Goodbye, Rory.  I hope we can catch up another time."

Colin left and Finn sat next to Rory.

"Why didn't you tell me you were meeting Colin?" she asked.  "You knew I was meeting Paris."

"I didn't know you were meeting in New York."

"That's fair.  What are your plans now?  Are you going back to Hartford or staying here in the city?"

"I guess that depends on you," he replied with a wink.

"Me?" she asked.  "I was planning on riding the train back tonight, but if you're staying...."

"Miss Gilmore, you're trying to seduce me, aren't you?" Finn said smiling.

Rory blushed.  "No, but it's probably not a good idea for me to ride the train alone at this time of night."

"I'd be happy to give you a ride back home."

"That sounds nice," she replied smiling.

Rory and Finn went out to the car that was waiting for them.  The car started making its way out of the city.  They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Finn, I know," she said softly, breaking the silence.

"Know what, Love?"

 _Just how much had she heard_ , he thought.

"About Logan, the prenup and Mitchum's threat to ruin him at all costs," she replied.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"It's actually the reason I was meeting with Paris.  I asked her to do some digging because Logan wouldn't tell me anything," she confessed.  "I had hoped he'd be honest with me, but I knew this whole thing was a long shot."

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Talk to him because that's about all I can do."

"I'm truly sorry.  I feel like I'm responsible for this," he replied quietly.

"No, you're not.  I appreciate what you did.  Not many guys would do what you did."

Finn blushed.

"I can't imagine how all of this has made you feel," she paused.  "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you," she replied with a soft smile.

She looked into his eyes and touched his cheek.  She smiled and he smiled back.  They moved closer and closer until their lips met in a tender kiss.  It was soft and gentle, yet filled with electricity and passion.  When the kiss ended, they slowly pulled apart.  Finn put his arm around her, and she relaxed into him for the remainder of the ride to her house.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Rory got ready for dinner with Logan.  She decided she'd talk to him about everything tonight.  She suggested they eat in at her house.  A big public scene or extra attention being brought to their situation was the last thing anyone wanted.

At 7, Logan arrived with Chinese take-out and flowers.  He set the food on the table while Rory found a vase for the flowers.  They ate and chatted.  Rory struggled to find the right time to broach the subject.  She didn't want to accuse him of anything and wanted to give him the opportunity to tell the truth about everything.  Logan beat her to the punch.

"Ace, we need to talk," he started.

"Yes, we do."

"First, I want you to know that I love you and our baby girl very much."

"I know you do, Logan," she replied quietly.  She'd never questioned that about him.

"That's what makes this so hard for me."

"It makes it hard for me, too."

"You know?" he asked surprised.

"I suspected," she admitted.  "That's why I asked at dinner a week ago, and I haven't exactly made myself overly available to you because of my suspicions."

"I want you to know I came into this with the best of intentions.  I wanted to find a way out of this arranged marriage.  I wanted us to be a family!  I had hoped my father would leave me alone if I chose to walk away, but he won't admit defeat."

"What do you mean?" she asked, wanting to hear the explanation from him.

"He said he'd ruin me and make sure I never worked again, and not just in publishing - anywhere.  I couldn't do that to you and our little girl.  There's no way I could live with myself expecting you to support all of us.  It's not fair," he explained.

"Logan -"

"No, Rory," he said interrupting Rory.  "I won't do that to you.  It's not about me feeling like less of a man, it's about our partnership.  I've always considered us equals, and placing the burden of support solely on you is unfair to all of us."

"So, we are back to where we started in all of this?  Back to the dynastic plan?" she asked.

"I guess we are, but I still want us to be partners as parents.  If it's ok with you," he replied.

"There's nothing I want more, but are you going to be able to handle that?" she asked bluntly.

"I will try my damnedest, Ace."  He paused.  "I'm so sorry, Rory," he continued as the tears began streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, too, Logan."  She took his hands in hers.  "I'm sorry we didn't work," she said and started crying with him.  "You know you'll always hold a special place in my heart, and we will always be friends."  She placed his hands on the baby with hers on top.  "We are bonded for life."

They embraced and held each other for a very long time.  They both continued to cry, locked in each other's arms.  After what felt like an eternity, both gained their composure.  They looked at each other.  Logan put his hands on her cheeks and drew her face to his.  They shared one last kiss.  They sat forehead to forehead for a moment after.  Rory finally pulled away and looked at Logan.

"I think there's one more thing we need to talk about," she said gently.

"What's that?"

"I don't know how to say this, but I want to be sure we're on the same page," she started.

"Ok, about what?" he replied a little confused.  He couldn't think of anything else they needed to discuss right now.

"About me, and the potential for future relationships."

"I hadn't really thought about any of that," he admitted.

"I just don't want you flying into a jealous rage or getting overprotective.  I know you care about me and this little one," she said pointing to her stomach.  "But to be partners, we need to respect each other's privacy and decisions."

"I get that, Ace.  It will take some time to get used to, but I promise to let you live your life.  At the end of the day, I really want for us to be friends," he replied.

"I can do that, Logan," she said with a soft smile.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Logan excused himself.  She felt good with how they left things, but there was still a part of her that needed to grieve this loss.  She grabbed a spoon and the pint of rocky road ice cream from the freezer.  She turned on _An Affair to Remember_ and wallowed on her couch.  After about 30 minutes, she still didn't feel any better.

 **Rory** : Mom, are you still awake?

 **Lorelai** : Yes, I am.  Why?

 **Rory** : I need to talk and I didn't want to wake up Luke.

 **Lorelai** : Give me 5 minutes.

"Hello, Mom," Rory said answering the phone.

"What's going on, Kid?"

"Well, first, I want you to promise not to say anything until I'm done," she started.

"Again?  Ok, go ahead and tell Mommy all about your problems."

Rory told Lorelai what had happened in San Francisco, the last couple of weeks, and what happened earlier in the night.  There was a long pause as Lorelai waited for Rory to finish.

"Can I say something now?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"Rory, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know.  I thought I wanted the chance at a happy family with Logan."  She paused and thought for a moment.  "Honestly, I don't think my heart was in it.  It never felt like it did before, and I think, maybe, I had already started the healing process, started to move on," Rory admitted.

"So, you've finally quit Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"As a love interest, yes, but you know well enough that he'll always be in my life now."

"Oh, Kid, you know that I am well versed in the baby daddy bond," she said and decided to redirect the conversation.  Lorelai wasn't in the mood to discuss that at this time.  "So, favorite daughter of mine, any possibilities on the horizon?  Something, or someone, from down under, perhaps?"

"Mom," Rory chastised.

"What?  I saw the way you looked at each other when you were here and the way he protected you in San Francisco.  You flew over 6 hours across the country to see him, Rory.  You don't just fly across the country for a _friend_.  Would you fly 6 hours to see Paris?  I mean, I'd fly 6 hours, but in the opposite direction!  That chick is a force to be reckoned with!  I guess this is just a long way for me to say he's more than just a _friend_ to you," Lorelai stated.

"I know, but he was the one who told me to go to Logan, to have a chance at a happy family.  Maybe that was his way of telling me he doesn't like me in that way.  Then again, the kiss we shared the other night told a different tale," she replied.

"Ummm....when did this happen, and why haven't you told Mommy?  You've been holding out on me!" Lorelai said.  "You know I'm a married woman now and have to live vicariously through my _only_ offspring."

"There's nothing to tell.  I went to New York to meet Paris like I said before.  We happened to be at the same restaurant and Finn gave me a ride back to Hartford.  Then we kissed.  The end."

"The end?  Are you sure?  I think you should talk to him."

"Easier said than done, Mom."

"Rory, he cares about you.  Why do you think he stepped aside?"

"I guess I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Kid, just talk to him," Lorelai said.

"I know, Mom."

"My pot of coffee is gone.  Do I need to make myself another, or are you ok now?"

"Yes, I feel better now.  Thanks, Mom!"

"Ok, Kid, you need to get some rest and take care of my granddaughter!"

"Yes, Mom," she replied mockingly.  "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rory."

 


	19. Chapter 19

Rory had thrown herself into her book.  Her first deadline loomed.  Fortunately, she had over half of her book finished.  On the other hand, all of her work had only been seen by her.  Now, she had to turn the first few chapters in to her editor.  From there, she'd have to take their advice to make edits.  She had experienced criticism before with her articles, but nothing had been as personal as this story.  She wasn't sure if she was ready for a stranger to criticize her life.

After she sent her chapters to the editor, she closed her computer and rewarded herself with a second cup of real coffee.  She sat at the table and enjoyed a Danish with her heavenly refill.  Just as she picked up her phone to text Finn, it started vibrating in her hand.

 **Finn** : Are we still on for tonight, Love?

 **Rory** : Of course!  I've already turned in the chapters and am enjoying a celebratory second cup of coffee.

 **Finn** : You rebel.  Your secret is safe with me.

 **Rory** : I've been really good with limiting myself to one a day and switching to decaf, but I've been under a lot of pressure with this first deadline.

 **Finn** : Then tonight you can relax and let your hair down.  Author's choice for dinner.

 **Rory** : You know Hartford better than me!  Even though I've lived here for a while, it's still a mystery to me, except for the places that deliver.

 **Finn** : Ok, but you can't complain about my choice.

 **Rory** : Deal.  Pick me up at 7?

 **Finn** : I'll see you then, Love.

Rory had the rest of the day to work on some articles for the Courant.  These seemed so easy and short compared to writing her book.  She enjoyed the busy work to fill her time and help take her mind off everything else.  She knew she had to talk to Finn tonight.  It shouldn't make her so nervous, but it did.  The whole situation was so convoluted and messy, but she held out hope that Finn still cared for her as he had before.  She tried to recall their last chat in San Francisco.  It was a blur, but she did recall some of the other activities and smiled remembering them.

Finn couldn't wait to see Rory tonight.  It had been far too long since he'd physically seen her.  They briefly spoke about what happened last weekend with Logan.  Rory didn't seem overly disappointed that things didn't work on with him, but Finn had a feeling that it probably wasn't going to work anyway.  She had seemed to be moving on while they were together in San Francisco.  _Why the hell did I tell her to go to Logan?_ He thought.  It felt like it was still there when they kissed the other night, but he wondered if it would still be there.  Tonight, he'd find out for sure.

Rory started getting ready for her dinner with Finn.  She opted for a simple black cocktail dress with a lace overlay.  There was a small satin sash highlighting her bump.  She let the soft curls in her hair fall around her face.  She felt nervous and giddy about tonight.  She loved spending time with Finn.  _It was always comfortable and fun, but what if he didn't reciprocate my feelings or want to be a bigger part of my complicated life?_ She wondered.  She slipped on some flats and headed downstairs.  The doorbell rang as she got to the bottom stair.  She opened to the door to see Finn.

He was dressed in a dark grey suit with a light grey shirt.  In Finn style, the top few buttons were undone.  It was just enough to give Rory a peek at his toned chest.  He thought she looked stunning in her black dress.  He loved that she was embracing her pregnancy.

"You look gorgeous, Love," he said.

"You are looking quite handsome yourself," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

On the way into the restaurant, Rory slid her arm through Finn's.  She saw a smile spreading across his face.  He had chosen Carbone's, an upscale Italian restaurant.  Once at their table, he pulled out her chair and assisted sliding it toward the table.

"How are the San Francisco people doing?" Rory asked.

"Surprisingly well, actually," Finn replied.

"That's a positive," she replied smiling.

"Yes and no.  It means I have to go back with them next week to make sure things get back on track."

"Oh," she said disappointedly.  "For how long?"

"About a week.  I'll be back before you know it," he said.  "Besides, it will give you the chance to work on your book without interruption."

"That is true, but I don't mind a little distraction," she said and smiled.

"So, I'm nothing more than a little distraction to you?  I'm hurt, Miss Gilmore," he replied mockingly.

"Finn, you know that you're more than a mere distraction to me."

"Is that so?" he replied with his brow raised.

"You're also my sexy Aussie arm candy," she added jokingly.

"I'm so glad you see me as more than a piece of meat," he said sarcastically.

Rory laughed.  "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things," he replied cheekily.

"And exactly what kind of girl do you think I am?" she said, pretending to be offended.

"The kind who lets me take her away for a weekend of spoiling when I get back from San Francisco?" he asked hopefully.

"You know I'm not _that_ easy."

"What if I promise to make it worth your while?" he said winking.

"Oh, you will?"

The pair continued chatting and flirting through the remainder of dinner and dessert.  They returned to Rory's house.  She opened the door and turned to look at him.

"I suppose this is where I say goodnight," Finn said, staring longingly at Rory.  He didn't want to go home.

"Nonsense," she replied and pulled him inside.  She closed the door and pulled him close.  He put his hands on her hips.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  They stood quietly for a moment, trying to read the other.  She moved closer, and they kissed.  It was soft, gentle.  Their lips parted for a moment, and a magnetic force pulled them back together.  Their lips met in a more fervent kiss.  It was hungry and lustful.  With each passing moment, it grew more passionate.

When it ended, she silently led him to the couch in the living room.  She sat close to him.  His pulse was racing and his lips ached for hers to return.  _This woman has some sort of spell on me and I can't get enough of her_ , he thought.  He pulled her as close as he could and began kissing her again.  They kissed passionately until they were both breathless.

"Finn...." she said still half out of breath.

"Yes, Love?" he replied, still holding her tightly.

"This feels incredible," she admitted softly.

"You think so?"

"Don't you?" she asked.  Now she was worried and started pulling away from him.  She was preparing to burrow.

"Of course I do!  I can't tease my favorite girl?" he replied pulling her back.

"Moi?" she asked brows raised.

"Yes, you."

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"Isn't it obvious?" he inquired.

"Well, you can be a bit of a flirt," she began.

"You know me well enough to know that I haven't been seeing anyone else, and I've spent most of my free time with you or talking to you," he stated.

"I know.  I just didn't know if you still wanted to be a part of mi vida loca," she replied, knowing her situation was not an easy one for any party involved.

"Rory, that doesn't matter to me.  What matters is that I care about you.  You make me happy.  You like me for who I am, not how much money I have or what I'll buy you."

She kissed him.  He pulled her onto his lap and held her for a few minutes.  She took his hand and put it on her stomach.  Finn jerked his hand away when he felt something moving.

"What was that?" he asked sounding a little freaked out.

She took his hand and put it back.  "That's the baby kicking.  I think she likes you."

His face lit up with excitement.  "Really?"

She nodded.  They sat for a few moments waiting for her to kick again.  Finn looked at Rory, and his happiness was obvious.  He kissed her again.

"You know, it's getting kind of late, Love, and I still have to work tomorrow."

"Do you _want_ to go?"

"What does that mean?" he replied with a raised brow and smile.

"It means that you could stay here if you want.  I wouldn't be opposed to it," she said with a small grin.

"I like that sound of that," he said with a wink.

She led him to the bedroom.  After changing, they climbed into her king-sized bed.  He put an arm around her and she cuddled up next to him with her head on his chest.  He lifted her chin and kissed her with a calm passion.  He knew tonight wasn't about taking the next step with her, it was about reconnecting and focusing on their still fragile relationship.  They fell asleep, smiling and content, in each other's arms.

The next morning, Rory woke up before Finn and climbed into the shower.  She was still in the shower when she heard the doorbell.

"Finn, could you get that?" she called from the bathroom.

"Are you sure?  What if it's your other boyfriend?" he joked as he put on his pants and shirt.

"Very funny!" she replied.

Finn went downstairs to the door and opened it.  He wasn't sure who to expect, but the visitor was the last person he imagined.

 


	20. Chapter 20

"Finn?"

"Was Rory expecting you?"

"She did invite me with for her monthly check-up, so I would hope she was expecting me," Logan replied.

"She didn't mention it last night."

Just then, Rory came down the stairs.

"Oh, crap!  I completely forgot today was my appointment.  I'm so sorry, Logan," she said.  "Come on in.  Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"I'll go put on some coffee," Finn said excusing himself.

Logan stood in the foyer, alone and stunned.  _What the hell was that all about?  Finn answering Rory's front door?  At this hour?  Did he stay here last night?  It certainly didn't look like he'd just stopped by on his way to work unless he's quit pressing his clothes.  Had she already moved on?  Was his best friend really moving in on his ex?  The mother of his child?_ He thought.  So many thoughts swirled around in his head.  He didn't know what to make of this, nor could he wrap his head around a single thought.  They were melting together in a pot of confusion.  He was still lost in his thoughts when Rory came back.

"Logan?"

"Yes, I'm here.  Sorry, just trying to wrap my head around things," he admitted quietly.

"I'm sorry, I -"

"No, you don't have to apologize, Rory.  It's just.....I'm trying to understand, that's all, and I need a little time," Logan said interrupting her.

"Ok," she replied softly.

"Two to-go cups of coffee.  One for you and one for you," Finn said handing each a cup.

"Thanks, Finn," Logan said absently.  "Let's go.  The car's waiting outside for us."

Logan and Rory headed for the car.  On her way out, she looked back at Finn and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to him.  He kissed his hand and waved to her, making her smile.  _Pregnancy brain is real, and it just made my already complicated situation even more awkward and strange.  I hope Logan doesn't hate me for this, and it's not like I wanted any of this to happen.  I don't even know how we got here.  We were just friends and now, it's more.  How can I even begin to explain this when I don't fully understand it myself?  It's another fine mess I've gotten myself into_ , she thought.

Rory's check-up went without incident.  Baby and mother were both doing fine.  Logan still seemed to be off in a distant land, almost like he was brooding, and that's unlike him.  She felt partially responsible for his mood.  He nodded and smiled for the doctor, but he wasn't mentally with her.  Fortunately, the appointment was a short one.

Once they returned to the car, Rory broke their silence.

"Did you still want to go shopping for the baby girl?" she asked hopefully.

"How long has this been going on, Rory?" he asked pointedly.

"Huh?  What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!  How long have you been.....with Finn?"

"This is so not fair!" she said.  She felt the tears and anger begin to rise.

"Do you want to know what's _not_ fair?  The soon-to-be mother of my daughter and my best friend are sleeping together behind my back!  That was supposed to be us, Rory, not you and him!"

"Did you really just say that to me?  How in the hell do you get off telling me who I can or can't be in a relationship with?" she said.  She was nearly on the verge of tears.  She couldn't let him see her cry.  He'd been the source of far too many tears in her life, and she wouldn't shed one more tear over Logan Huntzberger.  "Stop the car.  I want out, now!  I cannot stand to be around you right now."

"No!  We are in the middle of the highway, and I won't let you walk home."

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Logan.  Now, stop this car and let me out!"

"Ace, please, don't.  I just.....I....can't handle seeing you with him.  It's a knife to the heart."

"Really?  I thought we had an understanding about the possibility of me seeing other people, or did I imagine the whole damn conversation?"

"No, you didn't imagine it, but dammit, did it have to be my _best friend_?" Logan asked point blank.

"It's not like I sought him out to exact my perfectly calculated revenge on you.  It developed from the friendship that we've shared for years.  I never thought of him like that when we were together.  _Never_.  After you chose Odette and familial obligation over me, I had started to heal, to move on.  Then you came back, and begged me to give you another chance," she replied.  "And I thought my mind had been made up until the whole food poisoning episode."

"It wasn't me, was it?" Logan asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Honestly, it wasn't, but someone convinced me to give you another chance, give _us_ another chance," she replied.

"Oh," he replied and looked away.

"Look, I'm not trying to hurt you and neither is he," she said softly.

"I just.....it's going to take some time to figure out how to deal with this.  I knew I'd have to deal with this eventually, but I didn't think it would be so soon or with anyone I knew," he confessed.

"I'm really sorry you had to find out this way, Logan."

They sat in silence for a few moments, neither looking at the other.

"Rory, I think we're going to have to postpone our shopping trip," he said changing the subject.

"It's ok.  I get it," she replied.

"I'm sorry, I just need to process all of this."

"Thank you for coming with me today, it really meant a lot," she said kindly.  She gave his hand a squeeze and got out of the car.

Rory made it into the house before the tears began stinging her eyes.  She went straight into the kitchen to make some decaf.  She stood for a moment, trying to regain her composure.  She slumped into a chair, trying to figure out how her life had gotten so messed up.

From the kitchen, she heard her phone ringing.  She had forgotten she had left her purse on the table in the dining room.  She answered absently, without looking at the number.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry," said the voice on the other end.

"Logan?"

"I acted like an ass."

"You did, but you shouldn't have found out that way.  I'm sorry it was sprung on you like that," she replied apologetically.

"It's out in the open now, so...."

"So, what?"

"I know you don't owe me any sort of explanation, but...."

"Do you want to know what's going on?"

"Kind of," he replied quietly.

"We are kinda starting something, but it's still really new."

There was a long pause. 

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, he does," she replied softly.

"I just want you to be happy, Ace."

"I want that for you, too."

"Maybe, I don't know.  Someday, perhaps," he replied.

"You will, and soon, you'll have a beautiful daughter to spoil," she reminded him.

"Speaking of the baby, when can we reschedule our shopping trip?"

"How about this weekend?" she asked.

"I'd like that," he replied softly.

"You figure out your schedule and let me know.  Mine is pretty open," she stated.

"See you this weekend, Ace," he said before hanging up.

Rory hung up, reflecting on the conversation she just had with Logan.  She felt better than she did before, but she knew it would take a while for him to come around to the idea of her dating Finn.  She hoped it would be sooner rather than later.  She knew the one thing that could really cheer her up would be a trip back home to Stars Hollow.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Finn arrived, as promised, at 3. He got out of the limo and went into Rory's house.

"Rory, I'm here," he called to her.

"Just a minute," she called back.

Rory came down the stairs. It had only been just over a week since Finn last saw Rory, but her bump was starting to become more noticeable. Slowly, she was beginning to embrace it and accented it with her maternity wardrobe.

"You look positively glowing, Love."

"Finn, you don't have to butter me up anymore. I already agreed to let you take me away this weekend," she replied and smiled.

"I'm not. You look more beautiful than ever."

Rory blushed. She still wasn't used to the genuine flattery, especially as her belly grew larger with each passing day. She didn't always feel particularly beautiful. Finn crossed to Rory and took her in his arms. He looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately. After the kiss, she stood for a moment and slowly opened her eyes. She had a big smile on her face.

"I've missed that."

"Me, too," he replied with a smile as big as hers. "Now, we need to get on the road if we are going to get there on time."

"Is this the part of the trip where you fill me in on where we're going?"

"Where's the fun in that? Trust me, you'll love it," he replied with a wink and grabbed her suitcase. "I want you to relax and enjoy the ride. Don't worry, it's not a terribly long one."

About an hour later, the limo turned off the main road. It went up the winding road to the beautiful main building of The Grace Mayflower. About half-way through the ride, Rory had wondered if this wasn't their destination.

"You know, my mom and I always wanted to stay here. I've heard so many wonderful things about The Mayflower," she said.

"Then I guess it's your lucky day! Let's get checked in because I've got you booked for a prenatal massage in about an hour."

"Really? That's a thing? I didn't even know that was a thing. I've been so stressed with book deadlines that I really could use a massage," she replied and smiled.

He helped her out of the limo and she held his hand as they walked up to the front desk. Finn was handed the keys for their suite. They were shown the way to one of the Grace suites. Rory entered the room before Finn.

"Wow! This is amazing, Finn. You did not have to do this!"

"But, I wanted to, Love. Go change into something more comfortable and we can walk over to the spa together."

Rory grabbed some yoga pants and a long sweater. Despite the fact they'd been together for a couple weeks, she went into the bathroom to change. She was feeling very self-conscious about her changing body, and today was no exception. She didn't know if she'd ever be comfortable enough to be naked with someone again.

When Rory was ready, Finn led her to the spa. He had a massage scheduled at the same time, just not together. He had picked up on her self-consciousness. Rory got settled for her massage and within minutes, she was so relaxed, she fell asleep in the darkened room.

Afterwards, they headed back to their suite. Rory was still very relaxed as was Finn. He had a long week, and this massage was the perfect beginning to his weekend with her.

"How about some room service, Love?"

"Does that mean I can stay in my comfy clothes?" she asked smiling.

"If that's what you want. You know clothing is always optional with me," he replied with a wink.

"I just don't want to get all fancy for dinner tonight. I'm far too relaxed, and I haven't felt like this in quite a while."

"You order, and I'm going to take a shower," Finn suggested.

"Deal!" she agreed.

Finn headed into the bedroom and then into the bathroom. Rory heard water running and figured he'd already gotten into the shower. She went into the bedroom to switch into her old Yale hoodie. When she turned around, she saw a very naked Finn. She averted her eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were in the shower already," she apologized still looking awkwardly in the other direction.

"See something you like, Love?" he asked with a wink. He'd always had a penchant for being naked.

She smiled and blushed. She didn't know why. It's not as if she hadn't seen him naked before, but it was so many years ago, and definitely not in a romantic or sexual capacity.

Finn came closer to her and put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Don't be embarrassed, Darling."

"I'm not....uh.....I....um....wasn't expecting to...uh...see you like....um....this," she stammered.

He turned her around to face him, put one hand under her chin, and tilted her head upward as he leaned in to kiss her gently at first but grew in passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting he was naked. He drew her as close to him as he could. They stood in the bedroom, lost in each other's arms, kissing. He started moving her toward the bed slowly as their kisses grew more intense. He sat on the edge of the bed and Rory stood between his legs. She was leaning down to kiss him, running her fingers through his hair. His hands are firmly on her hips drawing her closer to him. He pulled her sideways onto his lap.

Suddenly, she stopped. He was a little surprised.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" he replied as he continued to kiss the side of her neck. She heard the knocking again.

"Crap! I bet that's the room service I ordered twenty minutes ago."

"Guess I'd better make my shower a cold one," he replied jokingly.

"You don't have to," she replied coyly. "Maybe we could continue this after we eat. I mean, I wouldn't want perfectly good food to go to waste!"

"Ok, Love," he replied with a smile. "Quick shower and I'll be back out."

He didn't want to stop, but he knew better than to mess with a Gilmore's food. Rory accepted the room service delivery. Then she sat at the table, staring into space, and thought about what just happened. She didn't even notice that Finn had come back in wearing only a towel.

"What did you order?"

Rory snapped back to reality and looked at Finn. _He looks so damn sexy_ , she thought and blushed. His question didn't even register because after she saw the towel. It was all she could think about and remembered what was underneath it. A small smile grew on her face.

"See something you like?" he asked flirtatiously.

"What? Oh, sorry," she replied blushing and looking away.

Finn moved next to Rory.

"That looks good," he said as he began eating.

"Aren't you going to put on some clothes?"

"What for, Darling? You don't like what you see?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh, no, that's not the case. In fact, quite to the contrary. I just didn't know we were going this informal."

"Feel free to catch up at any time," he responded cheekily.

"You are a funny one," she said smiling. "Now, let's eat before this food gets cold and starts to suck!"

They started eating. Rory took a few bites before she was lost in her thoughts again. Finn continued eating but noticed Rory staring at him.

"Is my current state of undress too distracting for you?"

"Maybe," she replied sheepishly.

He stood up and dropped the towel.

"Ok, that is not fair, Mister," she said smiling.

He walked to Rory and took her by the hand. He led her to the bedroom. He pulled her close and kissed her hungrily. At first, she was taken aback, but soon, she returned his kisses with fervor. She let her hands explore Finn's already naked body. He took off Rory's shirt and wrapped his arms around her, touching her bare skin with his hands. His touch elicited electricity through her body. He took off her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Both felt a tingling rising from within. Her skin was in direct contact with his.

She could feel his body responding positively to her touch. She moved onto the bed and beckoned him with one finger. He crawled over to her and began kissing her and caressing her side, stopping at the waist of her pants. She assisted him in removing her last articles of clothing. They lie next to each other, bodies pressed together, skin touching skin. Their hands eagerly explored, letting the other touch their most intimate places.

Rory moaned with each touch, each caress. It had been far too long since she let herself get lost in desire. With each whimper, Finn's excitement grew. He loved giving her so much pleasure. Her back arched and she threw her head back, letting a gasp escape her lips. Her whole body shook, and she pulled him closer. She let her hand move downward until she heard a low groan. She moved her hand up and down teasingly.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to have to ravish you," he whispered playfully in her ear.

"Is that so?" she answered mischievously, resuming her previous activity.

"Mmm...." he groaned again.  "You asked for it."

He pulled her close, kissing her neck and over to her lips. He positioned himself over her, leaning closer. She wrapped her legs around him, anticipating him. He leaned in and whispered, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and pulled him in for a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and thrust forward. Her hips met his and she moaned louder in a pleasurable response. It only fueled his desire to ravish the beautiful creature in his arms. As they continued, it felt like a beautifully choreographed dance, their bodies complementing each other with every move.

Afterwards, they collapsed in a naked tangle on the bed, breathing heavily. Finn pulled Rory close and kissed her gently as their bodies calmed. They looked at each other.

"Wow," they said in unison.

 


	22. Chapter 22

They awoke the next morning in each other's arms, wrapped in blankets.  Rory hadn't even realized she was still naked until she felt Finn begin to stir.  She was far too comfortable to move as her self-consciousness had mostly dissipated but lingered in the far back of her mind.

"Morning, Love," Finn greeted her with a small kiss on the top of her head that was resting comfortably on his chiseled chest.  "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have all week," she replied, not moving from her perfect spot.

He pulled her closer, and she looked up at him.  Their lips met in a tender kiss.  Finn couldn't get over how natural all of this felt to him.  The few times a woman was still in his bed the next morning, he'd been searching for the right excuse or line to get her out as soon as possible.  It was never a comfortable thing for him, but with Rory, he wasn't looking for the exit.  In fact, he wanted to stay wrapped up in the sheets with her all day.

"I could get used to this," she said to him and smiled.

"Me, too," he replied softly.  "How about some breakfast?"

"You certainly know the way to this girl's heart," she replied with a little laugh.

While Rory took a shower, Finn checked the messages on his phone.  There was a single text, and it was from Logan.

 **Logan** : Call me.  We need to talk.

 _Fuck.  This isn't going to end well_ , he thought.  He hit the call button on Logan's message.

"Hello, Finn," Logan said answering his phone.  His tone was cool and unfriendly.

"What's up, Mate?" Finn greeted him, trying to keep it light.

"I think we need to talk," Logan replied in a serious tone.

"About what?"

"Why Rory?" he asked pointedly.

Finn was stunned at his friend's directness.  Logan had never really been one to pussyfoot around, but he wasn't usually this straightforward.  He thought for a moment before answering.  He hadn't really thought about their relationship much as it seemed to happen organically.

"I don't know, Logan.  I didn't _mean_ for it to happen, it just did," he replied honestly.

"You, of all people,  _know_ what she means to me, Finn," he replied with a slight hint of intimidation in his voice.

"Why do you act as if the rest of us didn't care about her?" Finn said, hearing himself get defensive.

"Because you don't have a lengthy, intimate history with her, and she's carrying _my_ child," Logan replied, feeling the underlying rage starting to surface.  He'd kept most of this anger from Rory.  He knew it wasn't her fault because she was pregnant and hormonal.  _Finn should know better than this!  Exes have always been off limits,_  he thought.

"And wouldn't you rather someone you know is the one helping her, taking care of her?" Finn could feel his own anger swell from within.  "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you," he muttered under his breath.

"NO!" Logan practically shouted at his best friend.  "I want to be the one!"

"Haven't you already determined that's not feasible?  Or are you going to throw everything away and make her support you?" Finn said, hoping to redirect the conversation back to calmer waters.

"Finn, you know I'd never do that."

"Alright, we're back to where we started," Finn said calmly.

"Why does it have to be her?  You know what she means to me," Logan said quietly.

"I know, but you aren't the only person who cares about her and the precious cargo she's carrying," Finn reminded him.

"Yes, _my_ child, Finn!  _Not_ yours!" Logan replied, his volume grew with his anger.

"I know the baby isn't mine!  Have I ever made _any_ indications to you otherwise?" Finn questioned his friend.

Logan paused for a moment to think about what he was just asked.  "No, but..."

"If you care anything about Rory or your daughter, you'll let this go, Mate," Finn suggested.

"I do care, but do you have any idea what it's like for me?  Seeing you with her, knowing you're with her and not me."

"I don't, but I know what it's like for Rory, and she's the one carrying the permanent reminder of you.  Could you quit thinking about yourself and consider the person who's doing all of the work here?" Finn asked, finally fed up with Logan's selfish behavior.

"Are you kidding me with this?  You're supposed to be my best friend!  Instead, you are shacking up with my pregnant ex in the house I bought for her, and preying on her vulnerability!" Logan shot back.  He was fuming and angrier than he'd ever been.

"I know this isn't easy for any of us, but you've crossed the line, Logan," Finn warned.  He hears a knock on the door.  "I've got to go.  Our breakfast is here."

" _Our_ breakfast - "

Finn cut off Logan and hung up before he'd finished.  He was in no mood to continue explaining himself.  He answered the door and tipped the server on the way out.  He didn't notice Rory had returned from her shower.  She was clad in only a robe and had a look of disappointment on her face.

"How much did you hear?" Finn asks, concerned she may have heard too much of this argument.

"Enough to know he's never going to be ok with this, with us," she replied quietly.

"It's just going to take time," he replied.  He hoped that was the truth, but he had no idea just how much time this was going to take.

"I don't think all the time in the world would be enough for him.  It's just like when we first started seeing each other at Yale.  It was casual, so we could see other people.  What he meant was it was ok for him to see other girls, but the minute he saw me at your birthday party with Robert, it was instant jealousy.  He pulled me off to a dark corner, begged me to leave with him, and abandon our dates."

"Rory," he began and pulled her close.  "It's going to be ok.  I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't understand why he can't face the reality of everything and let me live my life," she lamented out loud.

"I think this was more about _me_ being with you," Finn admitted.

"But wouldn't he rather it be someone he already knows instead of a stranger?" she asked.

"I made the same point, but he doesn't see it that way.  I'm a reminder that it's not him with you.  He'll come around, Rory.  Just give him time."

"Ok, I guess I'll have to trust you on this one," she replied with a weak smile.

Finn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Now, let's eat!" he said with a big smile.

By lunchtime, Rory had nearly forgotten about the Logan situation.  Finn had a comforting way of helping get her mind off the stressful situation.  He led her to Marty's, where she had the most delectable cup of coffee.  _Wow, this rivals Luke's_ , she thought.  After the pit stop for her life's blood, they walked to the bookstore adjacent to the café.  The Hickory Stick Bookshop reminded her a bit of Andrew's, but it was brighter.  Books were floor to ceiling, covering the walls and tables around the store.  Soon, Rory had lost herself in her magical world of fiction.

Finn browsed the selection of tomes.  He wasn't looking for anything in particular because the bookstore was providing the distraction he needed to carry out his plan.  Once he was satisfied that Rory was sufficiently preoccupied, he snuck outside to call Lorelai.

"G'day, Mate," Lorelai said chuckling.

Finn laughed.  "Hey, Lorelai."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I've whisked your beautiful daughter off for a weekend at The Grace Mayflower in Washington Depot.  Perhaps you've heard of it?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm hurt you didn't choose the Dragonfly Inn as your romantic whisking destination," she replied acting hurt.  She knew the Mayflower was an amazing local inn with an abundance of amenities her own inn didn't offer.  She wouldn't turn down an opportunity to stay there.

"Who said anything about romance?" he replied lightheartedly.

"If it's not, you've got some 'splainin' to do!" she retorted.

They both laughed.  "Now, why did you really call?" she asked.

"I figured since we were already in the area that we could come to Stars Hollow so Rory can spend some time with you."

"That sounds like fun, but what exactly did you have in mind?" she said.

"If we were back in my hometown, I'd load us up on vegemite and take her to see a Men at Work tribute band.  Alas, we are not.  That's where you come in.  I don't know much about Stars Hollow.  I've got Luke's and I'm out," he replied.

"How about a movie?  Black, White, and Read theatre might be an option.  I think they're showing _American Gigolo_ ," she suggested.

"I guess that's still better than Pippi," he replied.

"You do _not_ insult a classic like Pippi, Mr. Down Under!"

Finn laughed.  "I beg to differ."

"One day, you'll see the err of your ways and warm up to Pippi just like Luke."

"I doubt it."

"How about you deal with getting her here and I'll set up something fun?"

"I can handle that.  Thanks," he replied.

"You'd better get back to that daughter of mine before she catches you scheming with a beautiful mystery woman on the phone," she said teasingly.

"See you later."

"Bye, Finn."

"Who were you talking to?" Rory asked, startling Finn, who'd just hung up.

"No one, Love," he replied with a wink.

"I know you were talking to my mom.  I recognized her voice," she replied confidently.

"You caught me.  We were planning to run away to Mexico together," he confessed playfully.

"I always knew my mom was a cougar," she replied laughing.  "But seriously, why were you talking to her?"

"Don't you worry about a thing.  Now, let's go get you some new books," he replied attempting to divert the attention from his previous phone conversation with Lorelai.

"Oh, I'm not that easily distracted.  Spill."

"You'll find out later, I promise," he said looking into her eyes.

"Fine, but I don't like you conspiring with my mom," she answered and smiled.

In the early afternoon, they returned to the Mayflower and unloaded Rory's bounty of books.

"Are there any books left in the store?" Finn asked teasingly.

"Shush, you!  It's all your fault," she replied sternly.

"How so?"

"You left me unattended," she said matter-of-factly.

Finn pulled Rory close.

"I guess I'll have to work on that," he said and kissed her.

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.  He picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and brought her to the bed.  He set her down gently and slid onto the bed next to her.  He had an arm propping him up and the other hand on her cheek while he kissed her.  She wrapped her arm around his side and onto his back, pulling him closer.  He felt a lustful desire growing.  Their kisses had become intense and desperate.

Finn removed Rory's top.  Feeling his fingers on her bare skin made her hungry for more.  He began kissing down the side of her neck.  He heard a soft moan, her fingers entangled in his hair.  Her back slightly arched as his kisses moved downward.  He paused, looking up at her.  She had a look of slight dissatisfaction when he stopped until she saw him gazing at her.  She smiled and pulled his face up to hers.  Their lips met in a gentle kiss that grew into a passionate one.  She pulled at his shirt, and he assisted in taking it off.  She pulled him to her and ran her fingers up and down his back.  It made him crave more of her.

They were still kissing as their eager hands explored.  Before they knew it, both were naked, teasing the other.  Finn had never been one for much foreplay, but with Rory, it felt natural.  He wanted to please her as much as he wanted the pleasure, and she certainly knew how to drive him wild with desire.

"Please," she begged, whispering in his ear.  "I want you, Finn."

It was all he needed to hear.  Their bodies crashed together in a salacious dance.  They moved together in precision, creating a perfect rhythm.  Rory's fingers pressed into Finn's back as she arched in pleasure.  She pulled him to her tightly, and he kissed her before he collapsed next to her.  Both were breathless as they lay wrapped in each other's arms.

"Mmm....that was...." Rory said dreamily.

Finn's phone started ringing.  He let it ring again as he snuggled Rory closer, not wanting the moment to end.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Rory asked.

"What could be more important than this?" he replied grinning.

"But it could be my mom wanting to know if you're ready to go to Mexico," she said jokingly.

"That's a call I don't want to miss," he retorted as he winked and laughed.  He answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Finn.  Everything is set.  What time can we expect you two?" Lorelai asked.

Rory could hear her mother's voice on the other end.  She began letting her hands wander around Finn's naked body in an attempt to addle him.  By the look on his face, she was succeeding.

"Um....uh.....how about....um....5?" he said, stuttering in his response because of Rory's wanton hands.

"Are you ok?  You seem a little distracted," Lorelai said teasingly.

"Oh, I'm good......don't worry about me," he said, half-laughing in an attempt to cover the groan that nearly escaped.

"You know what?  I'm just gonna let you go back to whatever it is you're doing, and I'll see you later.  If, uh, anything changes, shoot me a message, ok?  Ok, bye, Finn.  Bye, Rory," Lorelai replied and hung up.

Rory couldn't help but giggle.

"Love, that was definitely an unfair distraction while I was talking to _your_ mum!"

"That's what you get for being in cahoots with her," she replied, proud of her successful distraction methods.

"You know what this means, right?" Finn asked with a brow raised and a glint in his eye.

"That it's time to get ready to go?" Rory asked as she attempted to get out of the bed.

"No," he said as he pulled her onto his lap.  He began kissing her fervently.  In a few moments, they were lost in a lascivious world.

 


	23. Chapter 24

After their little afternoon delight, Rory and Finn were finally in the car on their way to Stars Hollow.  She was caught off guard by how easily distracted Finn had made her, but she enjoyed every minute of it.  It made her feel wanted and desired.  Until recently, she thought the only person who was even remotely interested in her was Logan.  She could relax, have fun, and be herself with Finn.  There had always been more weighing on her mind before.  Now, she was free.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" she questioned Finn's plans.

"I don't even know what's going on, so I'll be just as surprised as you are," he replied.

"For your sake, there'd better be good food," she joked.

"With your mum, that's a given."

"HA!  So, my mom _is_ involved," she said as if she'd caught him slipping up and revealing the plan.

"You are acting as if you didn't already know that," he replied bursting her bubble.

"And it appears we're beginning at my house," she said.  "I guess it's really not mine anymore, but you know what I mean."

"I'm just going where I was told," he replied with a big grin.

They pulled up to Lorelai and Luke's house.  Finn escorted Rory to the door.  She promptly opened it, letting them inside.  For the first time, it felt a little weird walking into her childhood home.  She didn't feel awkward being there, it was just walking in without knocking or ringing the doorbell.  She had her own home now, and this wasn't hers, though her mom would never tell her otherwise.

"Mom?  Luke?"

There was no response.  They walked directly into the kitchen, where there was a virtual cornucopia of Finn's favorites from Australia: Tim Tams, Violet Crumbles, Cherry Ripes, a huge container of MILO, and a jar of vegemite with a loaf of bread.  As if on cue, the song _Down Under_ began playing.  They look on Finn's face was priceless.  He couldn't believe the lengths Lorelai had gone to surprising him with this spread.  _This was supposed to be a surprise for Rory, not me_ , he thought.  Rory saw the shock on Finn's face.

"Oh, she's good," Rory said knowingly.

"This wasn't supposed to be about me," Finn said quietly.  He couldn't believe someone he didn't know all that well had done this for him.  It may not have seemed like much to Lorelai, but the gesture meant so much more to him.

"Ever since you flew my mom and Luke to San Francisco to be with me in the hospital, I think she's been trying to find a way to pay you back.  Besides, she's not one to pass up an excuse to try new junk food," Rory explained.

They both laugh, and at that moment, she entered the room.

"You didn't think I'd let my favorite Aussie feel left out, now would you?" she asked happily.  "What kind of hostess would I be if I didn't acknowledge our exotic visitor from the land down under?"

"I'm really and truly touched, but you didn't have to get all of these treats just for me," Finn replied.

"Trust me, they're not all for you, Finn," Rory said laughing.

"It's just not about the food.  Didn't you see the living room?" Lorelai asked.

"We breezed through to the kitchen looking for you," Rory answered.

"Right this way," Lorelai said, showing them to the poster covered living room.

There were posters of famous Australians all over the walls.  They glanced around and saw Olivia Newton-John, Hugh Jackman, Russell Crowe, Nicole Kidman, and the late Steve Irwin.

"Crikey!" Finn said and immediately slapped his hand over his mouth.  He didn't know what had come over him, but he knew he was in for it now.

Rory and Lorelai began to laugh uncontrollably.  They paused for a moment to catch their breath and looked at Finn.  The vicious laughing cycle had begun once more.  After about five minutes, the ladies finally calmed down.

"Don't even go where you are about to go," Finn warned.

"But.....but....." Rory tried to speak, only to end up in another fit of laughter before forming a sentence.

"There's no forgetting this one, Finn.  You will be mocked for years to come about this.  Just when you think enough time has passed and we've forgotten all about you muttering 'crikey' in my house when you saw Steve Irwin, we'll begin mocking you once more.  It will never die.....never," Lorelai said.  "Just like I'll mock Luke for still having this Olivia Newton-John poster."

"It's true.  I'll never live down meeting Christiane Amanpour in my pajamas!" Rory said.  "Or, the time I found the Barry Manilow CD hidden under the seat of my mom's jeep.  It was taking shelter in a Bay City Rollers case."

"See what I mean?" Lorelai said to Finn.  "Never forgotten."

Lorelai caught a glimpse of the clock and realized it was time to go.  "We'd better go, or we'll be late!"

She grabbed everything, except the vegemite and bread, from the kitchen table.

"You've forgotten the best part!" Finn exclaimed.

"I tried it earlier.  There's a reason it didn't make the cut.  Besides, we'll get plenty to eat at Luke's," she replied.

"It'll make a wonderful post-movie snack," he noted.

"Ah-ha!  You _do_ know what's going on!" Rory said.

"Lorelai mentioned something earlier about a black and white movie theatre."

"Not a black and white movie theatre, Crocodile Dundee, the Black, White, and Read movie theatre," Lorelai laughed.

"I haven't been to BWR in ages!  Please tell me Pippi is showing!" Rory replied.

"Unfortunately, no, but I don't want to spoil the rest of the surprise," Lorelai said smiling.

Finn was relieved Pippi wasn't showing, and Rory looked a little disappointed.  Everyone got into Finn's car for a quick drive to Luke's for dinner.

"Mind if I choose the music?" Lorelai asked with an evil grin.

"Mom's really picky about her music," Rory added.  She played along because it wasn't the first time her mom had done this bit.  She couldn't wait to see what was in store for Finn on this short ride.

"Go ahead.  Be my guest," Finn replied.  He figured he could deal with anything for the short ride.

Lorelai slid a CD into the car's player.  A familiar tune invaded Finn's ears.  It was the distinct sound of _Kookaburra_ , a childhood favorite of his.  He realized Lorelai was watching him very intently as a huge smile crossed his face.  He began to laugh.

"Lorelai, you have excellent taste in music!" he proclaimed.

"I'm glad you appreciate it," she replied as they all began laughing.

They arrived at Luke's, and she led them to an empty table.  Miss Patty and Babette were at the table next to them.  They were not shy about staring at Finn.

"Hey, Sugar!  Looks like you brought your exotic friend back for another visit.  Are you two going to tie the knot before the baby comes?" Babette asked.

"Ummm....uh...." Rory muttered, unable to concoct an answer for her former neighbor's question.

"It doesn't matter how many times I ask, she simply won't have me," Finn interjected with a thicker than usual accent.  "Between you and me, I think she can do better."  He winked at the ladies.

"Oh, he's a fresh one!  Rory, you'd better keep a close eye on the Thunder from Down Under, or you may find him holed up at my place," Miss Patty warned.

"You wouldn't do that to me, now would you?" Rory asked, finally gaining control of her words.

"Honey, you know me, and I just can't help myself.  When I see an exotic, tan, sexy man, I want him for myself no matter who he belongs to!  How do you think I got husband number two?"

Luke comes up to the table with beverages for everyone.  "Finn, it's nice to see you again."

Rory smiled to see the coffee, but upon closer smell, she turned up her nose.

"Decaf," Rory and Lorelai had said simultaneously.  The ladies shook their heads at Luke.

"Do you really think I'm going to let the baby grow up with your caffeine addiction?" he asked smiling.

"You know the baby will have that regardless.  Our blood is 98% caffeine," Lorelai stated.  "Another wonderful facet of the 'Lorelai Paradox'."

"I'm with you, Luke.  I don't give her more than one cup of regular coffee when I'm around," Finn said to Luke.

"Good man!" Luke said.  "I like him, Rory."

Finn smiled.  It seemed as if he'd gotten the seal of approval from Lorelai and Luke.  He was enjoying the functional dysfunctionality of things. 

"Well, Luke, I could put in a good word for you...." Rory started and smiled.

"I think your food is almost ready," Luke said, changing the subject, and quickly headed for the order window. 

"We haven't ordered anything yet," Finn said a bit confused.

"No need to order here," Lorelai said.  "I've taken the liberty to order for all of us."

"Ok," Finn replied and was still just as confused.

A few minutes later, Luke returned with dinner for the hungry table.  There were cheeseburgers and fries for Rory and Lorelai.  The third plate had something on it that Finn hadn't seen in ages.

"You ordered me meat pie?" Finn asked Lorelai excitedly.

"Don't get too excited until you try it.  I've never made one before, so I'm not sure how it turned out," Luke advised.

"Special order!  Luke is a fantastic cook, Finn.  I'm sure he did a great job.  Now, eat up!  We've got a movie to catch soon," Lorelai said.

Everyone started eating, yet, they were all watching Finn.  He took the first bite with no reaction, but by the third, anyone watching could see he was in heaven.  Lorelai winked at Luke, who smiled in return.  The meat pie had been a huge hit for the Aussie.

"I haven't tasted a meat pie this good since the last time I visited my parents and my mum made some especially for me," Finn confessed.

"Hey, Luke!  You hear that?  The Aussie likes your meat pie!" Lorelai shouted to Luke, who blushed in return.

"You don't have to make everything sound dirty," he replied to Lorelai. 

"But that's why you married me!" Lorelai shot back and began laughing.

After everyone was finished eating, Luke joined the group for the movie portion of the evening.

"Cesar, you're closing tonight.  I'm headed out for the evening," Luke said on his way out the door.

It was only a block to BWR theatre, so they walked.  As they approached the building, there was a chalkboard sign announcing tonight's movie: _The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert_.  Rory looked at Lorelai and gave her a big smile.  The foursome made their way inside and took a seat on _Big Red_.  Lorelai spread the treats from her purse on the table in front of the couch.

"You know, this was almost the theme for the bridesmaid dresses for Mom and Luke's wedding," Rory said to Finn.

"Oh, wow!  What were the other options?"

"Desnudas," Rory replied laughing.

Finn raised an eyebrow.  "Mmmm....I like that one," he whispered suggestively.

"Finn," Rory whispered back, chastising him by hitting him playfully on the arm.

He sat back and put his arm around her shoulders.  She relaxed into him and smiled.  Lorelai looked at the couple.  It had been a long time since she'd seen her daughter this happy and comfortable.  It warmed her heart because, in just a short amount of time, Finn had already proven himself to be a wonderful, caring boyfriend.

"I have a confession," Finn said quietly to Rory.

"What's that?" she asked.

"As much as I love a good Tarantino film, this is one of my favorite movies," he replied smiling.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Over the last couple of weeks, Rory busied herself with articles for the Courant.  There wasn't much, but it helped keep her mind off the fact she still hadn't heard back from her editor.  She'd also started putting together the baby's nursery.  At first, she'd tried to rearrange things by herself, but the dresser and changing table proved to be a challenge in her current state.

"Love, you've moved everything around three times and it's ended up right back where we started," Finn said.  He was being a good sport in assisting her, but his patience with her indecisiveness was starting to wear thin.  He kept it inside, but he wanted to be done moving furniture.

"I know.  I just keep thinking something else would work better, but I get it there, and it's not right," Rory replied, sounding slightly exasperated with her own uncertainty.

"There's still plenty of time before this beautiful baby girl arrives," he said putting his hand over the baby.  He felt her kicking his hand as if responding to his voice and touch.

"Whoa!  Did you feel that?" he asked.

"Of course I did!  She doesn't respond to me like that, so she must like you," Rory replied. 

"So, let's leave the nursery alone for now," he recommended.

"I'm just getting a little restless about getting the notes back from my editor," she confessed.

"Still no word?"

"No, and it's been over three weeks.  Although, Cate, my editor, said it might be closer to a month before I hear anything."

"Then you've still got time before you need to worry," Finn replied reassuringly.

"But the suspense is killing me!"

"Let's take your mind off this," he suggested with a wink and smile.  Finn pulled her close and began kissing her.  He moved down the side of her neck.

"Nice try," she said, playfully pushing him away.  "That's not gonna work this time."

"Can't blame a man for trying," he replied laughing.

"Think I'll check my email one more time before I turn off my computer for the night."

"Ok, I'm going to grab a drink.  Can I get you anything?" Finn said.

"No, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Finn went to the kitchen and poured himself a scotch.  He kept a bottle at her house since he'd been spending so much time there.  He sat on the couch and began flipping through the channels, hoping he'd find something funny and distracting for Rory.  He realized she'd been gone over ten minutes.  He went to check on her in the study.  From the look on her face, she'd received some bad news.

"Is everything ok, Love?"

"No, it's not.  Cate ripped my book to shreds," she said quietly.  The tears welled up in her eyes.  She tried to hold them back. 

"I'm sure it's not that bad," he said trying to comfort her.  She cringed away from his touch and pushed his arm away.  Tears began streaming down her cheeks.  Finn stood there, completely helpless, and watched her cry.  He wanted to be her source of comfort but she wanted nothing to do with him. 

"She said it read like a first draft, and she was highly disappointed after all of the praise my sample had received."

Finn didn't know what to say.  He knew Rory had put a lot of work into this book and to have someone say that was disheartening.  He could understand why Rory was so upset, but he didn't know why she wouldn't let him comfort her.  _Isn't a boyfriend supposed to be there for his girlfriend?_ He thought.  He didn't have any real prior experience to compare, however, this felt very wrong.  It was as if there was something more to this that he was unaware of.

"I poured my heart into this, and they were so excited about my book.  I don't understand what changed.  I feel like I have to start over.  I should have been more focused.  Instead, I had everyone pulling me in a different direction, distracting me from writing," she said.  She was angry, confused, and crying.

"I'm sorry, Love," he replied softly. 

"You should be!  You've been the biggest distraction of all.  I shouldn't be involved with anyone!  I need to focus on my book before the baby comes," she said sharply, unable to look at Finn.

The words stung Finn, as he stood there in shock.  He wasn't prepared for this kind of reaction.  It felt irrational, but he still felt like he got sucker-punched.  Without saying another word, he walked to the doorway and paused.  He'd planned to spend the night there like he'd been doing.  Now, that didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Guess I'll just go back to my place," he said very quietly.

"Yes, that's a good idea.  I need to focus on my book, and I don't want any distractions."

"You think I'm just a distraction?" he asked.  His sadness had turned to anger.  "I thought I was more to you than that!  I thought _we_ were more than that!  I guess I was sorely mistaken!"

Rory still couldn't look at Finn as he left.

 _I absolutely did the right thing.  All I've done is play and gallivant around with him.  I need to be serious because this book is my future!  C'mon, Rory, get it together!  You've got a lot of work to do to make this a success_ , she thought.

She went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of decaf.  She headed back to her computer.  Rory was determined to get a good chunk of this work done tonight despite the fact it was already 8 pm.

On the way back to his place, Finn replayed the scene with Rory.  He couldn't believe she'd called him a distraction and insinuated the editorial comments were basically his fault.  He had a pit in the bottom of his stomach.  It was a feeling he'd never had before.  He hadn't wanted to leave, but he was so hurt and angry that he couldn't stay there.  It also seemed like she wanted him to leave.  He hated that he left angry and that she was still hurting.

 _How could she say that to me?  I thought we were on the same page, and things were going well between us.  Why does this hurt so much?  God, I hope this is hormones, and not how she really feels.  I don't think she knows how special she is to me_ , he thought.

He went into his house, and it felt foreign to him.  Between traveling and Rory, he'd hardly stayed at his own home in the last couple months.  He poured himself a large glass of scotch and slumped onto the couch.  When that one was gone, he poured another.

Rory opened the document containing the notes from Cate and her most recent book file.  She started reading Cate's notes on the document she'd sent to her editor and realized the file she'd sent in was one of her very early drafts.  She'd revised so much since then, and the notes from Cate were things she'd already edited for the most recent version.  _How the hell did I send this old file?  I must have clicked on it by accident.  Oh, crap!  Finn!  I'd yelled at him earlier, and he looked so hurt when he left.  Oh, no!  I needed to rectify things with him.  How could I call him a distraction?  Logan, yes, but definitely NOT Finn!  How did I let myself get so carried away?  Damn pregnancy hormones!_ She thought.

She quickly sent an apology to Cate and attached the right file.  She also shot her a text to let her know about the mix-up.  Next, she needed to talk to Finn.  She felt terrible for the way she'd treated him.  None of this was his fault, and it was completely irrational to blame him for her mistake.

She tried calling him and hung up when she got his voicemail.  She tried again fifteen minutes later and left a message when he didn't answer.

"Finn, it's Rory.  We need to talk.  I've made a huge mistake, and I really want to talk to you!  Call me back, please!"

She hung up.  She was disappointed he didn't answer.  She began to worry that maybe something was wrong.  She hoped she didn't hurt him too much, but if she were in his shoes, she wouldn't talk to her either!

Rory's phone buzzed, and she quickly grabbed it.  It was a text from Cate.  She had hoped it was Finn.

 **Cate** : Oh, thank goodness!  I didn't think it seemed right, but I went with what I'd received.  I was worried we'd have a lot more work to do.  Give me some time with the new one, and I'll get back to you.  I'm aiming for the end of next week.  Glad we got the mix-up corrected!

 **Rory** : Sorry, again!  Thanks for understanding!

Rory wasn't sure how much longer she could wait to talk to Finn.  She threw on a jacket and some shoes.  She grabbed her purse and keys from the table by the door.  As she began to drive, she realized she didn't know where Finn lived.  In the short time they'd been together, they had never stayed at his place, or even went there for anything.  She tried calling him one more time and left a second message.

"Finn, I was driving to your place when I realized I didn't know where you lived, but I really need to talk to you.  Call me back ASAP and I'll be there."

Finn came back to reality.  He had passed out from too much scotch too quickly.  He wiped the drool from his mouth and slowly made his way to the kitchen for some water.  He went back into the living room and saw the light on his phone flashing.  He'd missed three calls, and they were all from Rory.  He listened to the voicemails.  He texted her the address.  He wasn't sure what to expect, but he had to see her.

Rory arrived fifteen minutes later and rang the doorbell.  Finn answered.

"I'm so sorry, Finn!"

"It's ok, Love," he replied.  He was so relieved to see her and hear those words.  It was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"No, it's not!  I shouldn't have blamed you for anything.  I'm a big girl and made my own mistakes," she admitted.

"Was it really as bad as you thought?" he asked.

"Considering I sent Cate a very early rough draft...." she trailed off.

"You sent her the wrong file?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes," she said embarrassed.  "I was in the wrong folder and clicked the wrong file to send her.  It was a terrible draft, and I don't blame her for ripping me to shreds.  I sent her the right file, and she said she'll get back to me late next week."

"So, I'm no longer a distraction for you?" he asked hopefully.

"No, and you never were.  I don't know why I sad that, but I'm so sorry for hurting you!  Can you ever forgive me?" she said apologetically.

"All is forgiven, Love," he replied and pulled her close to him.

"Have a little scotch tonight?" she asked as she made a face.

"Just a couple glasses.  Is it that bad?"

"The smell is a little strong, but I've got a supersonic sense of smell thanks to the tiny human," she replied pointing to her bump.

"Sorry, Love," he said.

"I should let you go to bed anyway.  It's getting late," she replied.

"You're already here, so, why don't you stay?" he suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," he replied smiling.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Rory's book had been going so well the publishing house considered moving up the release date. She had talked it over extensively with Cate, but ultimately, decided it would be for the best to leave the date alone. She wasn't in a rush to get the book published and didn't want to put any extra pressure on herself as the pregnancy progressed. She was nearly into her third trimester and felt bigger than ever.

She put the finishing touches on her next two chapters and sent it off to Cate. She'd been very careful to triple-check the file she sent since her mix-up. She'd been diligently working on them for the last week. She'd set up her own schedule for writing, and followed it strictly. The timeline allowed for her to have low and high productivity. It had been working very well, and this weekend, she was going away with Finn to NYC. It was going to be an extended weekend because he had some business to attend to early next week. She happily accepted the invite.

She closed her laptop as she got a text from Finn.

 **Finn** : I'm going to be a little later than I planned. Something's come up at work that requires my attention. Please, forgive me! I promise to pick up Chinese food for the road.

 **Rory** : I understand. Let me know when you are on your way.

The timing actually worked out in Rory's favor. She still needed to finish a load of laundry and finalize her packing. She'd become even more indecisive. It didn't help that Finn wouldn't tell her what they were doing, so, she was left to pack for all contingencies. It was always a surprise with him, although, her mom did get him good in Stars Hollow. She couldn't believe her mom went to all of that trouble just for Finn. She must really like him, and even Luke was nice to him. He was never nice to her boyfriends.

After the laundry was finished, she packed a few more items into her suitcase and garment bag. She had already decided to pick up a few more maternity pieces for her wardrobe. She didn't want to go overboard, but she could use a few more things. She also intended on doing some nursery shopping. She'd gotten the furniture with Logan, but now it was time to get some clothes, décor, and decide on a theme.

Finn desperately wanted to escape the office. Someone had decided they needed to have a meeting, although, they were clearly unprepared. Once they'd gotten to their point, he was extremely irritated. The problem was easily solved, and an email would have sufficed. They had wasted, not only his time, but everyone else's, and he hated doing business that way. It was two of his pet peeves rolled into one. He recalled an award meme that said, 'I survived a meeting that should have been an email,' and it made him chuckle because it was true. He walked back to his office to grab his things before leaving. He gave Meghan a smile on the way out.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I'm headed out of town, and won't be here the rest of the day," he offered.

"Really? Thank you! Have a good weekend!" she replied happily.

"I will. I'm taking my girlfriend to NYC. It'll be a nice little getaway," he replied smiling. He had recently become aware of how he smiled whenever he talked about Rory.

Meghan's smile slowly faded as if she were disappointed to hear of his girlfriend. He didn't care that it made her unhappy, and it felt good to say it to other people. He smirked and chuckled on the way to his car.

After he got back to his house, he quickly packed a bag. He also grabbed his garment bag for his dress clothes. He'd nearly forgotten he had to go to the NYC office on Monday and Tuesday. He called ahead for take-out. The car was set to arrive in ten minutes. He gathered everything by the door and texted Rory.

 **Finn** : I'll be heading out shortly. I'm picking up Chinese on the way to your place. I should be there in about twenty minutes.

 **Rory** : Glad you are getting food. The baby is starving!

The car pulled up in front of Rory's. He went to help her with her things. She opened the door just as he was about to ring the bell.

"Hello, Love," he said with a smile. As usual, Finn thought she looked beautiful. "How are my favorite Sheilas?"

"Hello to you, too! This one's starving," she said pointing to her stomach. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He took the bags from her hand, and they got into the car.

Before they'd even left Hartford, Rory had finished off one container of lo mein.

"Oh, my gosh, this is so good," she said with her mouth half full.

Finn laughed. "You knew how to eat before, and now, with the baby, you've taken eating to a whole new level. I believe you could give Lorelai a real run for her money!"

She hit him playfully on the arm. "It's not for me, it's for the baby," she reminded him and giggled.  "Besides, she's got years of experience on me!"

Rory fell asleep after they were done eating. Finn loved having her cuddled up next to him. He kissed her on the head and gently stroked her hair. She was so calm and peaceful, he dreaded having to tell her the news. He just wanted her to hear it from him and not elsewhere.

She woke up as they got farther into the city. Finn couldn't believe she'd slept through so much of the city already. The hustle and bustle of the congested city traffic was very loud, but it didn't faze her for the first thirty minutes. They were getting close to the Plaza, where he'd booked the Fitzgerald Suite. It wasn't very large, but the art deco design was simply exquisite. He hoped _The Great Gatsby_ inspired décor would help Rory's creative juices flow while he was working the first part of next week. He was sure she'd be motivated by the spirit of F. Scott Fitzgerald.

"Oh, crap! How long have I been asleep?" Rory asked groggily.

"Well, we're almost to the Plaza and you fell asleep right after we finished eating."

"I'm so sorry," she replied.

"It's ok. I'm sure you needed it. You need all the rest you can get before the baby comes."

"She'll be here before I know it," she said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Don't worry, you've still got plenty of time," he said reassuringly.

"It doesn't always feel like it," she replied.

There was a silence and it grew awkward. Finn wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how to broach the subject. He just looked at Rory, who can feel his eyes boring into her soul.

"Finn? Care to share with the rest of the class?" she asked.

He sat for a moment and decided to go with the direct approach.

"Rory," he began.

"You called me Rory -"

He interrupted her before she could say anything else. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" she asked, concerned about his serious demeanor.

"It's about Logan......and Odette."

"I'm not sure I want to know, Finn," she replied.

"This is very important, and I'd rather you hear it from me."

"Please, don't," she pleaded.

"You _need_ to know about this," he asserted.

"Why? Why could be so important?" she probed.

"Odette is pregnant," he said in almost a whisper.

Rory was stunned and speechless. She didn't even know they'd been intimate. _Of course they were, they're married. How far along was she? Did he know when he was trying to back together with me? Guess he's really fulfilling the dynastic plan_ , she wondered sarcastically. Finn could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Colin didn't really give me many details, except she's about ten weeks along. Logan couldn't even tell me himself," Finn explained.

"Wow...." was all she managed to say.

 _Ten weeks ago was about the same time he started begging me to come back. I guess I can't fault him for sleeping with his own wife, but he should have known better to have unprotected sex with her if he wanted me back. NO! I won't get sucked into this! I'm finally happy with someone, and I just hope he's happy, too_ , she thought.

"Are you ok, Love?" he asked.

 _I hope she's not reconsidering us. I've never felt this way about anyone else.  It was so much more than my lustful libido that had controlled any 'relationship' I'd had previously. Could this be it? No, it's far too early to be thinking like that_ , he thought.

"You know what? I am. I can't say it doesn't hurt after the begging and other stunts, but I can honestly say that I'm very happy to be where I am," she said smiling. She put her hand on his leg to brace herself as she pushed up to give him a kiss.

On the inside, he let out a sigh of relief. "It's ok if you aren't ok with this. I understand, and I'm here no matter what," he said and pulled her closer. He wanted her to know that she was justified in feeling hurt and betrayed. The news came as quite a surprise to him, and could only imagine what kind of feelings were swirling inside her and mixing with the pregnancy hormones.  He figured it looked a little like a Roman gladiator battle.

"I might not be 100% ok with it, but I need to be on the road to acceptance. I can't get sucked into that kind of thing. We are not together and they _are_ married. It was bound to happen in accordance with Mitchum's prophecy. It's not easy, and I'm going to need time to completely process it. I just want you to know that I'm very happy with you, with us. I appreciate that you understand all of this and support me," she confessed.

She just had so many unanswered questions, and there's no way she could thrust them on Finn. _Is my real life like a soap opera? I'm pregnant with my married ex's baby while his wife is pregnant at the same time, AND I'm dating his best friend. Yeah, maybe 'Days of Our Lives' is looking for some inspiration because I've got their storylines right here. There's enough fodder to last quite a while with the begging, hospitalization, and jet-setting styles of New England's societal elite_ , she thought.

"No matter what, I'm here for you, Love," he said. He knew this wouldn't just blow over, but he meant every word and would stick by her.

They pulled up in front of the Plaza. The building was aglow in the New York City skyline. The driver opened the door and extended a hand to Rory. She accepted graciously, but her exits were becoming less graceful, and she needed a little extra help getting out of the car. Her center of gravity was becoming more displaced every day. Finn followed her quickly. The driver handed off the luggage to the bellhop.

After Finn checked in, they headed toward the elevator. He has a hand on the small of her back, guiding her. Just before they got to the elevator, they heard a familiar voice.

"Finn, Rory! Great to see you!" Logan called out. "I didn't know you were going to be in the city."

They turned toward him and see he's with a woman. Rory assumed it was Odette, but had no idea what she looked like. Her brunette hair shone, and her skin glowed in the lights of the lobby. Her dancing green eyes shot darts at Rory. She was dressed very well, but not in anything formfitting, reinforcing the news of her pregnancy.

"Logan, nice to see you, Mate. Odette, it's a pleasure, as always," Finn said. He shook his hand and kissed her on each cheek.

"Good to see you again, Rory," Logan said and kissed her on the cheek. She felt her face go flush.

"Rory, this is Logan's wife, Odette."

"It's lovely to meet you," Rory replied and kissed her on each cheek.

On the second kiss, Odette whispered in Rory's ear, "I know."

 


	26. Chapter 26

Rory quickly pulled away from Odette.  She turned to Finn in an attempt to hide her expression as the color had drained from her face.  She grabbed onto Finn's hand and touched her stomach with the other hand.

"Finn, I'm not feeling so well.  Can we go up to our suite?" Rory asked quietly.

"Ace, are you ok?  Is there anything I can do?" Logan asked, jumping in before anyone else could reply.

Odette shot him a look that was worth a million words and not one of them was kind.

"Let's get you upstairs, Love," Finn whispered to her.  "Logan, Odette, I wish we could chat longer, but I should really get Rory upstairs in her delicate state."

Unconsciously, Odette touched her own stomach.  Everyone noticed, except her.  Rory gave a weak smile, and they turned toward the elevator.  Once the door closed, Rory let out a sigh of relief and took several deep breaths.

"What's wrong, Love?" Finn asked, obviously very concerned.

"Is she always that way?" Rory asked irritably.  She felt her heart begin to race the more she thought about what had just transpired.

"She's usually far more rude to me.  Well, more so in private.  Why?  What did she do?" Finn could feel himself getting agitated, and it wasn't an unusual feeling when things concerned Odette.  She'd put the kibosh on any sort of bachelor party for Logan, and kept him on a fairly tight leash after the trip to Stars Hollow and New Hampshire.

"She whispered 'I know' in my ear.  'I know.'  What the _hell_ does that even _mean_?  What does she know?  The affair?  The baby?  What?!  Seriously, who does she think she is?  How dare she come here to ruin my weekend?  _My_ weekend, with _my_ boyfriend, and I intend to enjoy every minute of it despite the perfectly pampered Parisian princess!" she said firing off questions and insults.  "I need to catch my breath!"

Finn pulled her close and held her in an attempt to calm her down.  The door opened and they went into the suite.  Rory was still reeling from Odette's comment.  She'd been able to catch her breath, but she suddenly got quiet and still.

"My guess is that she suspected something and your reactions confirmed her suspicions, but I do know she loves to play mind games," Finn said.

"I just don't know if I can do any of this," she replied softly.  She stood near the doorway, unable to look up.  She crumbled into Finn, her knees seemed to buckle underneath her, and tears streamed down her flush cheeks like a flowing river.

Finn managed to get her to the couch, and sat next to her, allowing her to rest against him.  He continued to comfort her, gently rubbing his hand on her back and the other holding her tightly.  They sat in silence as he tried to help her calm down.  Her breathing evened out and he felt her relax against him.  When he heard the soft snoring, he knew she was asleep.  They needed to figure out exactly what Odette knew before they determined the next move.  Finn's phone began buzzing, and he maneuvered himself from under Rory before he answered.  He walked toward the next room.

"Hey, Logan," he said half-heartedly.  He wasn't really in the mood to fight, and, lately, that's where most conversations led with him.

"I'm sorry, man.  I had no idea you'd be here this weekend," Logan said sincerely.

"It _is_ part of my family's holdings," Finn replied sarcastically. 

There was a pause before Logan spoke.  He knew he deserved the cold shoulder from his best friend.  "Is she ok?" he asked quietly.

"She'll be ok, but you'd better keep your damn wife away from her!" Finn warned as he tried not to get too angry.  He knew Logan wasn't responsible for what she did, but he didn't have to call attention to them on the way into the hotel.

"What did Odette do?" Logan wondered curiously.  _I didn't see anything, but that doesn't mean she didn't say something to Ace_ , he thought and felt his ire rising.

"She's a shrew.  It's no wonder your mum loves her."  _That was the nicest way I could think of to say what I thought of her_ , Finn thought.

"Agreed, but what did she to do to Rory?" Logan repeated assertively.

"She whispered 'I know' in her ear," Finn replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked, slightly confused by this revelation.

"I don't know.  I was hoping _you_ could tell _me_ ," Finn emphasized.

"Odette's a mystery.  Hell, I don't even know if this kid is mine!"

"Whoa, what?" Finn exclaimed.

"Let's say that timelines don't line up, and we both took care of protection.  At least I thought we both did," Logan confessed.

"Are you sure you want to discuss this with me?" Finn asked tentatively.

"The only reason I didn't before was that I thought you were still pissed at me," Logan admitted quietly.

"None of this is ideal, but you're still my best mate."

"I'm relieved to hear that."  There was a definite air of relief for Logan and Finn.  The tension that had been hanging over the phone call had disappeared.

"I think you'd better start digging because this may become more of an issue if she knows too much," Finn suggested.

"You're right.  This screams Mitchum.  He's probably been spying on me, again, and that's dangerous."

"Yes, it is, and if he knows about Rory that could spell all sorts of trouble for her _and_ the baby!" Finn reminded him.

"Oh, shit!  I hadn't even thought of that," Logan replied.  The realization sent him into a bit of a panic.  He hadn't been considering anyone but himself.

"Let me know if you find anything."

"I will, and Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of the girls.  It really means a lot to have a friend on my side, and I know how much you care about her," Logan said honestly.

"You're welcome, Mate."

Finn hung up and walked into the other room as Rory began to stir.  "I'm sorry, Finn."

"Don't apologize.  This has been a very long, draining day for both of us.  How about we get comfortable and order in some ice cream?"

"That's the best plan I've heard all day," she replied with a small smile. 

After Finn placed the order, he told Rory about his conversation with Logan.  She listened and was astonished.  He could see the sparkle returning to Rory's eyes.  Logan's reaction to her relationship with Finn had been weighing heavily on her, and he could see that every time he looked into her blue eyes.  He knew it didn't make her like him any less, but it made everything that much more difficult. 

"So, he's ok with us now?" she asked hopefully.

"It seems that way.  He was genuine, and he's not one to bullshit on this subject, you know that," he replied.  She took his hands and gave them a squeeze in delight.  The smile on her face reminded him of the way she used to smile before her life had been turned upside down.

"And he's not sure if Odette is pregnant with _his_ baby?  I wonder if Mitchum's behind this.  After he saw us having lunch in London, Odette moved in shortly after.  It has Herr Huntzberger all over it," she offered.

"You know, Logan suspected the same about the Dark Lord, or Herr Huntzberger as you like to call him," he said chuckling.

Finn's phone buzzed again, and he read the message.

 **Logan** : Think we could meet for a quick drink?

"Who is it?" Rory asked curiously.

"It's Logan.  He wants to meet up for a drink," Finn replied.

"You should go.  It sounds like he wants to make things right with you two," she recommended.

"Are you sure?  If you want me to stay, I'll stay," Finn offered.  "I could ask him to come here for a drink instead."

"No, Finn.  I'll be fine.  The ice cream should be here soon.  Now, go kiss and make-up with Logan," she said jokingly.

"Ok, we'll just be downstairs if you need anything!"

He pulled her close and kissed her gently.

"I'll be fine, I promise," she said and smiled.  He shot Logan a response.

 **Finn** : Sure, Mate.  I'll be down in a few minutes.

After Finn left, she began looking around the room in wonder.  She hadn't noticed when they'd walked in because of the dramatic entrance.  She loved the art deco themed suite, as it reminded her of F. Scott Fitzgerald and _The Great Gatsby_.  The décor was amazingly detailed and intricate.  She went into the bedroom to change.  As soon as she'd pulled on her old Yale sweats, that were getting a bit snug, she heard a knock on the door.  She went out to answer it.  She assumed it was their room service order, but she couldn't be more wrong.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Finn walked into the bar, scanning the patrons for Logan.  He spotted him sitting at the dark end of the room.  He gave a little wave to Finn as he wove his way through the crowd to his seated friend.

"I'm glad you were able to come down," Logan said.

They shook hands and gave each other the double-pat man hug.

"It's good to have you back, Huntzberger," Finn replied with a soft smile.

Logan signaled the bartender for a round.  He poured them each a drink.

"Is she really alright?  I feel like this is all my fault," Logan began.  He felt guilty for had happened earlier.

"She's upstairs waiting for ice cream.  Once that arrives, I'm sure she'll be just fine," Finn said with a chuckle.  "You've got no control over the Parisian Princess."

"Parisian Princess?" he asked, slightly confused by the reference.  "Oh, Odette!" he said and laughed.  "She definitely acts like one most of the time."

"I guess you would know that better than anyone," Finn said taking a drink.  Logan nodded his head in agreement.

"So, what brings you two to NYC?" Logan asked, feeling the need to steer the conversation away from Odette.

"I've got to work at the office here on Monday and Tuesday.  Rory just turned in a few chapters to her editor, so I figured I'd treat her to an extended weekend away," Finn replied.  "What about you?"

"I had a big meeting today with Mitchum at the office here.  Odette insisted on coming with and would have whined until she got her way if I had said no.  I didn't feel like fighting, and seeing us together makes my parents happy," Logan replied with a half-hearted laugh.

"At least something good came out of this trip, Mate," Finn said as he smiled and raised his glass toward Logan.  Logan raised his in return and took a drink.

"That is true.  I should have kept my mouth shut earlier and just messaged you," Logan said ruefully.

"What's done is done.  Now, we move onto damage control," Finn replied, waving to the bartender for a second round.

Upstairs, Rory couldn't have been more surprised by her visitor.  "Odette, I thought you were room service."

"Do I look like the help to you?  This outfit costs more than you make in a year," she replied snidely.

"No, I....uh...I was just surprised that you'd -" Rory only managed to get out half a thought before she was interrupted.

"Save it, Ace.  That's what he calls you, non?"

"What?  How?"

"That doesn't concern you," she replied rudely.

Rory was stunned for a moment.  She took a deep breath and managed to gather her wits.  "What are you doing here, Odette?"

"I'm here to make sure you are ok.  I was so worried about you," she said sweetly and pushed her way past Rory into the suite.

"Excuse you, but I did _not_ invite you in," Rory said sternly.

"You want to know what I know, n'est-ce pas?" she asked knowingly.

"I don't think you _know_ anything," Rory replied and closed the door.  She couldn't risk any sort of physical altercation, nor did she want the rest of the hotel to hear what was happening.

"I know you're Rory Gilmore, daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden.  Your grandparents are Emily and the late Richard Gilmore.  The Haydens have never claimed you as any sort of relation.  You were simply a blemish on their son's reputation."

"So?  That's common knowledge.  Why don't you tell me something I can't look up on the internet?"

"I also know you used to date Logan at Universite, and then turned down his marriage proposal," she continued.

"Get to the point, Odette.  I don't have all night," Rory replied irritated.

"This," she said pointing at Rory's stomach, "isn't Finn's baby."

"I never claimed it was," Rory replied confidently.  She didn't like where this seemed to be headed.

"I suspected your affair with Logan early on, but only recently did I get confirmation."

"Oh, you got confirmation?" Rory asked with brows raised.

"Logan acted weird after a trip to the states back in October.  So, after we got married, I knew I had to make sure this deal was sealed for good.  A queen's throne is only secure once there's an heir.  I had to eliminate all barriers.  I was a little worried when he said he needed to take care of some business stateside, and it was going to be an extended trip.  That's when I started to get more suspicious.  He'd been gone for an entire month.  While he was gone, I found out about my own little surprise.  Upon his return, he was distant and colder than usual.  It wasn't until after I saw his letter to you that I had the evidence I'd been wanting.  At that point, I had to tell him about _OUR_ heir," Odette explained placing her hand over her still flat stomach.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"You think I'm in the dark about you and Logan?  He was going on and on, begging you to go back to him so you could raise your baby together.  He wanted you to leave the drunk Aussie for him.  It was rather pathetic if you ask me."

"There's no _me and Logan_ ," Rory averred.  She grabbed her phone and swiftly texted Finn.

"Is that why you're chasing his rich best friend?  I know your grandmother may be well off, but you're not.  You're single and knocked up with a married man's baby.  You need someone to take care of you and your little bastard child," Odette asserted.

"Look, I've heard that Friday night's alright for fighting, get a little action in, but I'm not here to battle you in your own little version of Candyland or Monopoly.  I'm here to enjoy a nice weekend with my boyfriend," Rory replied.

"And where is the alcoholic?  Downstairs imbibing with my husband, no doubt. He can't even stay sober for a day.  I'm sure the lovestruck fool is paying for all of this, because you certainly can't afford the Plaza, and you'll gladly accept all the handouts that come your way.  You're nothing more than a piranha in our circle," Odette rebutted.

"You have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.  You need to leave, _now_!" Rory said, feeling the anger brewing.  She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to remain this calm. 

"I know the story all too well.  Poor girl traps rich boy by getting pregnant.  She tries to get him to marry her and when he doesn't, she'll happily accept the generous paycheck -" Odette was interrupted.

"I'm warning you - GET OUT!" Rory said through clenched teeth.  She'd had enough of Odette berating her and calling her a gold-digger.  She knew she couldn't take much more of Odette's presence.  It made her blood boil and that was not good for the baby.

"Name your price."

"Pardon et moi?" Rory replied trying to comprehend Odette's question.  _Is she seriously trying to pay me off?_ She thought.  She heard her mutter something in French under her breath.  She'd recognized the not so nice words thanks to Michel.

"Everyone's got a price, mon chou.  How much?" Odette asked again.

Downstairs, Finn had just ordered another round.  The bartender refilled the empty glasses in front of them.

"So, I wanted to ask you about something, and I don't want you to take it the wrong way, but you've never struck me as the type to want to settle down.  So, where is this going?"

Finn was about to answer when his phone alerted him to a text message.  Logan saw the look on Finn's face after he read the message.

"What's wrong, man?"

"We need to get upstairs," Finn replied hastily.

"Why?  What's going on?  Is Rory ok?" Logan said firing questions at him.

"Odette is there," Finn replied quietly.

"No - Let's go," he said and left some money to cover the tab.

They made their exit from the bar and within moments they were at Finn's suite.  He opened the door.  Logan blew right past him and made a beeline for Odette.  Finn stayed out of Logan's way to let him handle the situation with his wife.  Finn went directly to Rory's side and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.  She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest.  His touch was soothing to her, and she felt her heart rate returning to normal.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Logan said angrily to Odette.

"Logan," she said surprised.  "I was just making sure Rory was ok.  I was worried about her," she said calmly and sweetly.  Logan had heard this fake voice many times and knew she was trying to play innocent.  It wasn't going to work.

"I highly doubt that.  Let's go, Odette," he ordered.

"I certainly hope you are feeling better, Rory.  Let me know if there's anything we can do for you, s'il vous plait," she said flashing her million dollar smile.

Logan gave them an apologetic look and led Odette to the door.  They left without another word.  Rory couldn't help feeling sorry for Logan.  He was stuck in a loveless marriage with that terrible woman.  She hoped that, at some point, she had been kinder to him.

"Are you ok, Love?" Finn asked softly.  He had both arms wrapped around her, holding her as close as he could.

"I'm better now that you're here, but I think they forgot about our room service," Rory replied with a hint of a smile.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.  This time it _was_ room service.

 


	28. Chapter 28

The following morning, the couple awoke wrapped in one another's arms.  Rory got out of bed and padded toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"The baby decided to use my bladder as a trampoline," she replied and Finn chuckled.

When she came back into the room, he was sitting on the side of the bed.  She went over to give him a kiss.  As soon as she leaned down, he pulled her onto his lap.  His plan backfired as it caused Rory to fall on top of him.  He hadn't taken into account how her center of gravity had shifted with the growing baby.

They laughed at the mishap.  He loved that they didn't take everything too seriously.  They stayed there and savored the moment.  A minute later, it was interrupted by the baby moving around.  Rory grabbed Finn's hand and put it on her stomach. 

"Hey, baby girl!  How are you?"  Finn asked speaking to her stomach.

Once again, she responded to the sound of his voice.  It amazed Rory that she became so active when he talked to her.

"I keep telling you that she likes you more than me," she stated and smiled.

"Can you blame her?" he replied with a wink and smile.

"She's a baby and doesn't know better yet," Rory joked.

"Oh, I'm offended," he said acting hurt.

Rory laughed and then reached up to kiss him.  They shared a sweet kiss.

"I'm still feeling a little offended....."

"Don't push your luck, Mister!" Rory replied and the baby started kicking more.  "I guess someone is defending you!"

"It seems one of you lovely ladies has finally succumbed to my arrogance and charm."

"You aren't nearly as arrogant as you were ten years ago," she said smiling.

"Are you saying _you're_ surrendering to my charm?" he inquired with a wink.

"I'll plead the fifth," she replied and gave a blushing smile.

Finn looked into Rory's eyes for a moment.  He could see the sparkle returning and felt her warmth begin to radiate once more.

"I see," he retorted with a smile.  "So....have you thought of any names yet?"

"I have, but I'm not totally sure where Logan stands in all of this."

"I didn't ask about him, I asked about you," he replied softly.

"Well, Lorelai is kind of a tradition in my family.  My mom named me after herself, and she was named after her grandma," Rory explained.

"So, you'll carry that on?"

"I'm not sure yet.  I've still got time and I'm open to other suggestions."

"You can always name her after your favorite Aussie," Finn recommended with a sly grin

"So, I should name her Kylie?" Rory countered jokingly.

"Very funny, Love, but you know I _am_ her favorite," he explained.

"Well, what do you really think I should name her?"

"Are you asking me for baby names?" he asked a bit surprised she'd want his input.

"Yes, I am," she replied positively.  "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want your ideas."

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it," he said.  _Wow, this is huge that she's asking for my involvement in the naming process.  I know she doesn't have to include me, but I'm excited that she is_ , he thought.

"I can't ask my boyfriend for suggestions?" Rory asked disappointedly.

"Hmmmm...." he said.  "What about Imogen?  Charlotte?  Isabelle?  Amelia?"

"Are you serious about these, or just naming old girlfriends?" she asked jokingly.

"Damn!  I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out!" he retorted and paused for a moment to think.  "How about Victoria?"

"Victoria is actually my mom's middle name.  I hadn't really considered it before," Rory replied.  _Maybe he has thought about this_ , she thought happily.

"I didn't know that.  It was my Momu's name."

"Momu?  Your grandma?" she asked for clarification.

"Yes, my mum's mum," he replied.

"Ok, slight change of subject, but I can't believe you got this suite for us!  It's so.....perfect!  I didn't really get the chance to tell you last night," she said.

"It's called the Fitzgerald Suite.  It was designed by Catherine Martin as a tribute to the Jazz Age and F. Scott Fitzgerald," he explained.

"That's exactly what it reminds me of!  I feel like I should be dressed like Daisy!  I need one of those cute flapper dresses, a headband with a feather, and a long strand of pearls," Rory replied still thinking.  "Now, I'm picturing you in one of those cream-colored three-piece suits."

"I could make that happen if you'd like," he said with a cheesy grin.

"Right now, I think I'd be good with some food and coffee," she replied with a heavy hint.

"How about I get some coffee going while you grab a shower?" he suggested.

"Real coffee?"

"It's the only one you're getting," he warned with a smile.

"Maybe I could do a 50/50 blend now and a second one later?" she asked pleadingly.  She gave Finn her best doe-eyed look.

"Damn you and your blue eyes, Gilmore!" he cursed jokingly.  "You know how to get me, don't you?!"

"It's a gift really," she replied with a big grin. 

After she took her shower, Finn brought her a 50/50 decaf blend while she got ready for the day.  She opted for a comfortable melon-colored jersey dress with dark grey leggings.  She paired it with ballet flats.  Wisely, she'd invested in a pair of Tieks.  They came everywhere with her and had been her saving grace now that most of her dress shoes were becoming uncomfortable to wear.  She threw her hair into a low ponytail and put on some light make-up.  He didn't know how she did it, but she managed to look beautiful with almost no effort.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"I thought we'd start off at Chelsea Market and go from there.  I did manage to pull a few strings for a show tonight, so I made reservations for an early dinner," Finn said laying out his plan for the day.

"We'll have time to come back and change?" she asked.

"Yes, we will," he responded.  "Hold on, you're not going to ask what show or where we're going for dinner?"

"I'm trying this new thing where I don't ask and let you have your surprises," she answered smiling.

"Ok," he replied.  "Shall we head out in search of some brunch?"

"Lead the way, Finn," she said with a big smile. 

A short while later, the duo arrived at Chelsea Market.  They wandered around for a bit, taking in all of the wonderful smells.  Rory was drawn to Los Tacos No.1, and Finn took a liking to Tuck Shop.  He was always looking for a bit of home, and he'd found just the place.  They took their food to go and grabbed a nearby bench.

"Oh, wow!  My mom needs to try these tacos!" Rory exclaimed.  "I don't know how I lived in NYC so long without trying this place."

"I'm not sure you can beat these meat pies, and yes, I know how incredibly dirty that just sounded," Finn said laughing.

"Better than Luke's?"

"This one is more refined, and Luke's is like my mum's," he replied.

After their meal, they went back into Chelsea Market, where there was an ID Pop Shop happening.  There were many local designers' goods from which to choose.  They enjoyed browsing the unique offerings.  Once Finn was fully satisfied with the abused state of his credit card, they made their way back to the Plaza.  They had just enough time to change for their dinner date.

Dinner at Trattoria Trecolori breezed by quicker than either had anticipated, and they didn't even have time for dessert.  Finn and Rory walked to Lunt-Fontanne Theatre.  When she saw the marquee, her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh, my gosh!  I had just been reading some early reviews about _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_.  This is one of my all-time favorite movies," Rory gushed.

"We'd better hurry because the show starts in ten minutes," he replied with a grin.

They made it inside just as the lobby lights flashed to indicate the show would be starting in a few minutes.  Finn had managed to get some great seats thanks to some business contacts.  He put his arm around Rory, and they settled in for the show.  She sat in amazement as one of her favorite movies came to life on the big stage.  At the intermission, they found the concessions stand for some quick snacks.

"I swear the actor who plays Willy Wonka looks like the twin brother of the guy who played the lead role in the Stars Hollow musical," Rory noted.  "Hold on, I think I've got a picture on my phone."

She dug her phone out and scrolled through the pictures.  Finn watched as she continued to look.  "A-ha!  Here it is," she said flashing her phone to him.  "See!  Except for the facial hair Carl is sporting, they look exactly alike!"

"Nope, I'm not seeing it.  I think you keep seeing things that aren't there, much like I don't think I look anything like the chap who plays Christopher House on _Roadies,_ " Finn replied.

"Really?  Maybe the pregnancy is messing with my brain once again.  Mom told me that Sookie used to think everyone and everything looked like someone famous," Rory recalled.  "I remember one time I woke up to Sookie shaking me, telling me she wanted the baby out!"

"I had no idea pregnancy was such a rough ride!  Wait a minute.  Go back to the part about the Stars Hollow musical.  There is such a thing?" Finn asked, brow raised.

"Taylor thought it would help put us on the map," Rory explained.  "This one turned out to be a big hit with the town, except my mom.  She was on the advisory committee and got into it with Taylor over her criticism."

"And Taylor is?"

"Oh, he runs the ice cream shop next to Luke's.  He's also town selectman, which is kind of like the mayor.  He's always coming up with harebrained schemes to make Stars Hollow rich or popular."

"Has anyone ever thought of using Stars Hollow for a case study?" he asked jokingly.

"Not to my knowledge, but it would certainly make for an interesting paper!" she said.  "Speaking of papers, the woman playing Mrs. Teavee reminds me of Esther.  She was administrative support while I was editor of the Stars Hollow Gazette."

"Maybe she's moonlighting as a Broadway actress," Finn suggested.

"I don't know.  She seemed pretty attached to her filing.  Probably just seeing things again," she replied laughing.

Once again, the lights in the lobby flashed to signal the patrons.  Rory slid her arm through Finn's as he escorted her back to their seats.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Shortly after Finn left, Rory crawled out of bed.  After she ordered room service, she pulled out her computer to check her email.  She hadn't checked since late last week when she turned in her chapters.  She didn't expect to see anything from Cate, but there was a flagged message from her.

Rory,

I know we've previously discussed moving your publishing deadline up, but I'm getting the official order to do so.  The senior editing staff has been very impressed with your work and diligence (despite our initial hiccup).  They don't see any reason to prolong things.  They are very excited to get your book out.

What does this mean for you?  Based on our current timeline, we've got three more deadlines over the next four months.  This will be cut and you'll have two in the next two months.  That means three chapters each time.  I know this may seem overwhelming, but we haven't had much editing work to do, and I see this trend continuing.  I'm going to need your next three chapters a week from Friday.  This first deadline has a bit of flex since I've sprung this on you, but the latest I can do is the following Monday.

Please call if you have any questions or concerns, and congrats on the great work!

Sincerely,

Cate

She reread the email to make sure she completely understood.  She couldn't believe they wanted to move everything up by two months.  This was exciting and stressful.  She hoped the baby would cooperate, but knew it would ultimately be to her advantage to get the book to the publishers before the baby arrived.

Finn was already at the office as he wanted to get things taken care of early in the day.  Most of the business that needed to be handled was done the day before.  He wanted to surprise Rory by getting back earlier than she expected.  His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone.

 **Logan** : Are you and Rory still in NYC?

 **Finn** : Yes, we are.  We planned on staying tonight and going back to Hartford tomorrow.

 **Logan** : Think the three of us can get together for dinner?

 **Finn** : Let me ask Rory.  I'll get back to you.

He wasn't sure what to make of Logan's request, but things were going well with them.  He figured he'd better call Rory now, so he could get Logan an answer in a timely manner.  He had a good feeling about this meet-up.  He tapped her contact information to call.

"Hello, Finn, I was just about to call you!" she greeted him excitedly.

"Couldn't bear to go on anymore without hearing my sexy voice?"

"It's like you're a mind-reader," she retorted with a chuckle.  "Actually, I've got some news to share with you."

"Oh, you do?  I've got some news of my own," he replied.  He heard the excitement in her voice and assumed it was better news than his.  He decided to continue with his reason for the call.  "The reason I'm calling is that Logan would like the three of us to have dinner tonight."

"Isn't she still here?" Rory asked cautiously.

"He made it pretty clear that it was just the three of us."

"Sure, as long as there's no Parisian Princess," she agreed.

"Now, Love, what's your big news?"

"Well, I got an email from Cate, and they are officially moving up my publishing date," she said enthusiastically.

"That's wonderful news!  How soon are we talking?"

"Two months from now," she replied.  "I'll let you read the email later!  I was going to go shopping this afternoon while you were out, but now I've gotta get moving on this book!"

"Why don't you work until I get back, and then I'll take you shopping?" he suggested.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to come shopping for baby stuff," she said doubting his interest.

"Says who?  Unless you don't want me tagging along....." he replied.

"You are welcome to tag along, but no complaints!" she warned jokingly.

"Brilliant!  I'll get the credit card shined up for the occasion," he said laughing.

"Don't you think you've abused it enough on this trip?" she asked.

"No such thing!  If I didn't use it, how would it know that I love it?" he guffawed.

"Ok, shopping is more fun with someone, but don't you have to work all day?  We won't have much time between you getting back and dinner with Logan," she explained.

"We'll have plenty of time, I promise," he replied mysteriously.

"What do you have planned, you sneak?" she asked.

"You'll see, Love," he replied.  "Now, get to work on your book!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" she responded.

She hung up and went back to her laptop.  She couldn't help but feel a little giddy.  They were excited for her book to come out, and so was she.  She was going to make something of herself after floundering for so long and doing just enough to keep busy.  She wasn't looking for fame, rather she wanted to do something she was passionate about.  Writing assignments and spec articles just weren't cutting it for her anymore.  Rory pulled up her next three chapters and threw herself into them.

Rory didn't even notice when there was a knock on the door for room service.  They finally caught her attention when they called the suite.  She apologized profusely for not hearing their initial knock and tipped them generously.  She settled back into her work while noshing on her breakfast.

After Finn hung up with Rory, he quickly texted Logan.

 **Finn** : Dinner is a go provided there's no Odette.

 **Logan** : She should be in Paris by now.  I took her to the airport yesterday after I suggested she go visit her family.  I need some time to think about everything.  It was a very unpleasant weekend, but informative.  So, it's just us.  No Odette.  How about 7 at Todd English at your hotel?

 **Finn** : We'll see you then.

He still had a few emails to send out before he could leave for the day, but he was thoroughly distracted thinking about shopping with Rory.  He realized he knew nothing about what babies need and began digging on the internet.  He found various blogs, lists, and reviews.  _Whoa!  There's a lot to this baby stuff that I hadn't even thought of_ , he thought.  He quickly typed out the emails before he went back to his research.  He found the best places to shop in the city.

Rory was still engaged with her writing when Finn arrived just after noon.  He looked around for her and found her on the bed with a room service tray next to her.  She was engrossed with her computer.  She looked up and just about jumped a mile high.  She was thankful the tray was mostly empty and her laptop was safe.

"You scared the crap out of me, Finn," she said as her pulse still raced.

Finn couldn't help but laugh a little.  "You ok, Love?" he was still smiling and chuckling.

"What are you doing here already?  I thought you worked all day," Rory replied.

"I got most of it done yesterday and there was only a little left today, so I thought I'd surprise you," Finn said smiling and moving toward the bed.  He held out his hand to help her get up.  "Now, let's get you ready for some baby shopping!"

"Ok, give me ten minutes," she said as she accepted his hand.  The basketball forming on the front of her body was starting to make normal activities more challenging.  Once on her feet, Finn pulled her close for a kiss.

They both changed for an afternoon of shopping.  Finn led Rory to the car waiting out front.

"Where are we off to, Love?" he asked.

Rory rattled off a list of stores.  A few of them overlapped with Finn's list.  As they went from store to store, Finn's card took a beating, but at his own insistence.  Whenever Rory couldn't decide, he'd just buy all of the choices.  He also snuck a few of his stores into the trip.  He managed to find some things that weren't on her list but had been suggested by the websites he'd read earlier at the office.

At the final store, Rory was determined to figure out which stroller she wanted.  She'd seen many but still couldn't decide.

"I think you should really consider the UPPAbaby Vista stroller.  I know it's more expensive, but I don't mind.  It comes with a bassinet, and it's basically the Cadillac of strollers.  You don't really need a BOB Revolution.  I know it's highly rated, but how much off-roading or running do you plan on doing?"

"Well, I didn't have the urge to run before, so I highly doubt I'll suddenly get that urge once the baby is here.  Wait!  How do you know so much about baby stuff?" Rory finally asked.  She hadn't given it much thought earlier in their shopping trip, but now he sounded like a pro.  It was then she realized that many of the sales associates agreed with his recommendations earlier, too.

"You aren't the only one who knows how to do some research," he said with a raised brow and smirk. 

They brought their purchases back to the Plaza.  Rory was amazed at how much they'd acquired today.  Once she was home, she'd have to figure out where to put everything.  She was sure Finn had bought just about everything they looked at today.  He even got the extra car seat bases for his vehicles.

"Wow, this is a lot of stuff!  This little girl isn't even born and she's already spoiled," Rory commented looking around.

"Who better to spoil her?  After all, I _am_ her favorite," he replied with a wink.  "Now, we'd better get ready for dinner."

The two got ready for dinner and headed down to the restaurant.  They were shown to a table.

"I still can't believe you did all that research to help me out during shopping today," she said to Finn.  He'd done a lot more work than he'd let on.

"That little girl is very important to you, and to me.  I want her to have the best of the best," he said softly.  He took Rory's hand into his own.  His gaze fell on her face.  She smiled looking up into his eyes.  She could see his sparkling blue eyes dancing in the soft light of the restaurant.  He could feel the warmth she radiated toward him.  They were totally lost in each other. 

"I love you."

 


	30. Chapter 30

Logan approached the table and saw the happy couple, who were completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Ahem!  Hope I haven't interrupted anything," he said with a small laugh that startled them.  Rory began to blush.

"We were just having a staring contest to pass the time until you got here," Finn joked.  "And now I've lost because of you."

"I'm glad it wasn't anything important," Logan replied.  He didn't believe his friend's joke.  It was obvious they were sharing a lovers' moment.  Rory began to stand up to greet Logan.  Her cheeks were still red from blushing.

"Hello, Logan," she said.

"Sit down, Ace.  I'll come over to you and the littlest Lorelai."

"The littlest Lorelai?  You want to name her after me and my mom?" she asked softly.  He gave her a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I figured since it seemed to be a tradition in your family that you might be inclined to go that way," he replied as he sat down.

"I actually did consider it, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it," she replied with a smile.

"Lorelai's been done.  You should name her after your favorite Aussie!" Finn suggested with a grin.

"Kylie?" Logan asked with a raised brow.

"That was my response, too," Rory said laughing.

"At least the response is consistent, but I'm not so sure about your choice.  Kylie Minogue?" he said jokingly disappointed.

"I was talking about Kylie Tennant.  She was a novelist, playwright, historian...."

Finn gave Rory a disappointed look.

"For the record, I _was_ talking about Kylie Minogue," Logan said with a chuckle and everyone joined the laughter.

"So, if you're not going with Lorelai, what are your other considerations?" Logan asked.

"Well, it still has to do with Lorelai.  I was thinking of Victoria.  It's actually her middle name."

"It's strong, feminine...." Logan replied.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I definitely like it," Logan agreed.

Finn grabbed Rory's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.  He was happy she was leaning toward his suggestion.  It may not have anything to do with his Momu, but it was still _his_ recommendation.  He refrained from saying anything with Logan around as he didn't want to cause any trouble.  Things were going well, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Did you have any other names to throw in the ring for consideration?" she asked Logan.

"Charlotte was the only other name that I had on my short list, but honestly, I like Victoria better."

"Maybe we could use Charlotte for the middle name," she suggested.

"Maybe?  I'm not sure, but I'm definitely on board with Victoria for her first name," Logan replied.

"So, we are going with Victoria?" she asked for final clarification.

"I agree.  Now, let's order.  I bet little Vicky is starving," he said with a sly grin.  He knew she'd never go for that nickname, but he couldn't resist teasing her.

"Really, Logan?  Vicky?  Remind me to have that discussion with you later," she replied with a little laugh.  She didn't think he was serious with the nickname, but she wanted to make her dislike clear.

Once the waiter came back, they placed their dinner orders.

"I'll just dive right in," Logan began.  "I'm guessing you are wondering why I wanted to get together."

"You could say that, Mate," Finn replied.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and soul-searching.  I know it sounds cliché, but it was long overdue.  I know I was a jerk, and I wanted to apologize.  I let my emotions get the better of me, but I'm working through that.  I've been trying to figure out my new role in all of this," Logan explained.

"Your _new_ role?" Rory asked slightly confused.

"Up until recently, I was your romantic interest, but I'm not anymore, and I've accepted that," he replied quietly.

"While that's true, you are still our friend and Victoria's father.  Those won't change, right?" Rory said sounding a little concerned about what was still to come.

"Of course not, but I'm not going to be there all of the time, and that brings me to one of the things I wanted to address tonight.  Right now, I'm not really sure how all of this is going to shake out."

Rory had a look of confusion about where Logan was headed with this discussion.

"What I mean is that I want to be involved in my daughter's life, but I don't know how much that will be.  Between the Huntzbergers and Odette, things are very complicated and there's a lot to sort out," he said and turned his attention to Finn.  "I've come to the conclusion that I want you to be the one to fill in for me."

Finn was rendered speechless by Logan's announcement.

Logan continued.  "I want her to have a strong male figure consistently in her life, and I trust you to fill that role, Finn."

Once again, Rory and Finn sat in stunned silence.  They couldn't believe what Logan was telling them.  He'd put a lot of thought and work into accepting things the way they were.  He'd finally realized things couldn't be the way he'd hoped they'd turn out.

"Does that mean you're ok with _us_?" she asked cautiously.

"Rory, I'd much rather have someone I know and trust in your lives.  I know you both said it early on, but I've only just come to the conclusion myself.  I had to do it that way, much like you had to figure out what you wanted when you took a break from school," he said and paused.  "Besides, it's plain to see you two are crazy about each other." The couple blushed, and Finn put his hand on Rory's under the table.

Their dinners arrived, and they continued to chat.  Logan filled them in about Odette, who was the other reason he'd wanted to see them.  He admitted he was a little embarrassed about the drunken letter she'd told Rory about.  He also explained how he'd been seeing a therapist, and how it helped him gain a new perspective on things.  By the time dessert arrived, the friends had moved onto lighter subjects.  They laughed and joked like old times.  Rory was ecstatic Logan had come around, and they could all get along in this complicated situation.  After they'd paid the check, they said their goodbyes.

"Thanks, Mate.  This means a lot to me," Finn said to Logan.

"You are my best friend, but if you hurt either one, you'll find yourself in a world of hurt," Logan warned in a joking, yet serious way.

"Point taken.  I wouldn't dream of it, Logan.  They mean too much to me," he replied.

"I know.  I can tell," Logan replied softly.  "You look at her the same way I did."

The guys shared a brief hug.  Rory came over and gave Logan a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Logan, for everything," she whispered in his ear.  She felt very emotional about the evening, and it was also a huge relief to know things were on the right path.

"Ace, all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy," he said as he pulled away.  "Now, you take good care of this baby girl."

He put his hand on her bump and the baby began kicking.

"Wha - what was that?" he asked surprised by the sudden movement under his hand.

"That's our daughter practicing her ninja skills.  I'm starting to think she's Bruce Lee reincarnated."

"This is amazing...." he trailed off but didn't move his hand away.  A moment later, she settled back down.  "Thank you, Rory," he said beaming.  In that instant, he was grateful for his wonderful friends, who had stuck with him despite his unfortunate behavior, and for his own strength when he'd finally admitted defeat.  He was able to rebound and become a better person than he had been.

Rory gave Logan a smile as they departed the restaurant.  She waited until they were far enough away to slip her arm through Finn's.  She was blissfully happy as she thought about how things were starting to come together.  Finn felt like he was on cloud nine, as his best mate had finally come round to his relationship with Rory.

They walked into the suite and closed the door behind them.  They turned toward each other and Finn brought his hand to Rory's cheek.  She placed her hand on his as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" she asked softly.

He had surprised himself when the words came out of his mouth.  He'd never said that to another person in a romantic way and meant it.  It had felt so natural to him.  He had been feeling it for some time, but tonight, of all nights, he blurted it out just before Logan arrived.  They didn't even have time to savor the moment afterward.

"Yes, Love, I meant it," he replied quietly.  "I wouldn't say it to you if I didn't feel that way."

She put her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers.  They crashed in a fiery, passionate kiss.  She drew back, still looking into his eyes.

"I love you, too," she whispered with a soft smile.

Their lips met again in a soft, gentle kiss.  He held onto her tightly, and he could feel the hunger in her touch.  Their kisses grew more intense and ardent.  He began kissing down the side of her neck and she gasped as electricity surged with every touch.  He paused and nodded his head toward the bedroom, and she smiled in return.

Finn led Rory to the bedroom, where they began stripping off each other's clothes as quickly as they could.  Each wanted to feel the nakedness of the other against their own body.  Their kisses were passionate, and their caresses left them desiring more. 

They crawled onto the bed as they continued to kiss and explore each other fervently.  Hands wandered over every inch, hungry and teasing.  He could feel her desire with every kiss, every touch.  He couldn't get enough of her and he continued to her most sensitive parts.  She thought she was going to explode with pleasure.

"Mmmm....." she moaned and arched her back.  Her audible response fueled his lustful hunger for more of her and she'd begun to tease him until she didn't think he could take any more.  She needed all of him, and he was willing to oblige.  He felt her body shuddering beneath him.  She pulled him to her body tightly.  Her fingers pressed hard into his back as she whimpered and gasped.

It was more than he could take when he felt her body tremble below him for the second time.  A low moan escaped his lips when he felt his own release.  They collapsed into a naked, tangled heap in the middle of the bed, gasping for air.

 


	31. Chapter 31

The nursery had really started to come together.  Rory had bought most of the décor and bedding.  Before any of that could be set up, she wanted the room painted.  She'd settled on a blush pink, grey, and white color scheme.  Finn and Logan had painted the first coat last night.  They were in the midst of the second when Rory came in with coffee and snacks.  She let out a chuckle when Logan turned around to face her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if there's more paint on the wall or you," she replied with a big smile.

"So, I'm not the neatest painter......I'm getting the job done, and the mess is contained to just me and the drop cloth."

"And I appreciate that," she replied with a smile.  She looked at Finn, and he looked as if he could paint in a tuxedo and never get a drop on it.

"I guess since I'm the cleanest, I'll be the one picking up lunch," he quipped.

"You're just trying to get out of painting," Logan teased.

"If you'd learn how to paint the wall instead of yourself....." Finn retorted with a smirk.

"I just don't get why we couldn't hire professionals for the painting," Logan lamented.

"Because I've got free labor right here," she said gesturing at them with a beaming smile.

The guys grumbled a little, but both of them knew it made Rory happy.

"Besides, you two are nearly done.  I'm going downstairs to order lunch.  Is Indian ok with everyone?" she asked.

"Sounds good," Logan replied.

"Indian, huh?  Might as well burn down the house and start over," Finn jibed.

Rory laughed.  "You sound just like my mom, but it's not that bad.  I can't help that's what Victoria is craving!"

Finn gave her a knowing look.  She gave him a kiss on the way out of the nursery and said, "You can take my car."

About fifteen minutes later, Finn came downstairs and saw Rory working on her book.

"When am I going to have the pleasure of reading your work?" he asked as he snuck up from behind.

She closed her laptop to prevent him from seeing too much.  He'd been trying to figure out if he was included in her book.

"I might be able to hook you up with an advanced copy if you play your cards right," she replied with a sly grin.

"Oh, I do like the sound of that, Love," Finn said with a wink.  He began kissing down the side of her neck.

"Finn," she whispered.  "Not now."

"To be continued," he said with a sexy growl.  "When do I need to leave to pick up lunch?"

Rory felt herself blush even though no one else witnessed it.  Even though she was as big as a house, he still made her feel desired and sexy.

"Five to ten minutes.  Are you done upstairs already?"

"Yes, and I sent Logan to the showers," he smiled.  "He'll be down when he's done."

"Ok," she responded with a laugh.

Finn gave Rory a sweet kiss on the cheek and grabbed her keys on the way to the door.

"I hope you realize just how much I love you to be bringing Indian food back here," he cautioned jokingly.

"Oh, it's not just for me," she retorted and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Touche," he responded with a chuckle.  "I'll be back in a bit."

When Finn left, she went back to working on her final chapters while waiting for Logan.  Within a few minutes, she was completely entranced.  She only had a couple of weeks before her final deadline.  She wanted to make sure she didn't have much work for the final editing phase.  She didn't notice him as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down next to her.

"Ace?"

"Oh, sorry.  I was working on the last chapters for my book.  They moved up the deadline," she apologized.

"I actually knew that," he replied with a soft smile.

"Oh, right!  I guess you _would_ know these things," she said.

"How's that going?" he asked.

"It's been a little crazy, but it's good.  I've really enjoyed myself, and I haven't felt this good about my writing in a very long time."

By the time she'd saved her work and turned off her computer, Logan's demeanor had turned serious.

"Rory," he began in a somber tone.  "We need to talk."

"I don't think I like the way this sounds," she replied warily.  "What's going on, Logan?"

"It's not really bad, but it's serious business."

"Ok," she said cautiously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off too grim.  You can relax."

She took a deep breath.  "Shoot."

"Part of the reason I'm in town this week is that I had a meeting with my dad about some personal matters," he started.

"Mitchum wanted to get personal?"

"In a sense," he answered.  "He told me that I need to quit playing _house_ with you and start fulfilling my duties to my family and Odette."

"Playing _house_ with me?  Does he know about my pregnancy?  Does he think we're together?" she fired off questions in confusion.

"He does know about our baby thanks to Odette's tantrum, but I'll get back to that later.  I'm not sure if he thinks we're together or not, and honestly, I'm not really worried about that," he said trying to clarify.

Rory thought for a moment.  Her face fell as she placed her hands over the baby growing inside of her.  "Is he going to try to take my baby?" she asked quietly looking at her stomach.

"No, no, no!" he said as he gently touched her arm reassuringly.  "I wouldn't let that happen even if he tried.  You know that I would protect you and Victoria in that situation!"

Relief swept across her face as she exhaled.  She hadn't realized she was holding her breath.  Her pulse was still racing from the fear of losing her unborn child.  "Ok, but you know I don't trust him."

"I don't either, but I know he wouldn't do that.  He would, however, offer you a lot of money to stay quiet," he said softly.  He felt shameful talking about this with Rory.  He knew she was not the kind of person, but the pressure from Mitchum had been very strong and persuasive.  Deep down, he knew she'd understand where this was coming from.

"Really?  Does he think that money will solve everything?  You know I wouldn't broadcast this kind of thing to the world, right, Logan?  I have more respect for our relationship than that," she replied.  "Besides, we discussed this kind of thing from the very beginning."

"I told him that, but he's very insistent on offering you enough money to be set for life to _not_ use the Huntzberger name in any way, shape, or form.....his words, not mine," Logan explained.

"Well, that's been the plan from the get-go, so, he can keep his money."  She paused and thought for a moment before continuing.  "Wait, I take it back!"

"You do?" he asked, surprised by the change of heart.

"But not for me.....a trust fund.....for her," she said touching her stomach again.  She brought his hand to the baby as she began kicking.  A smile spread across his face.

"I think she likes the idea almost as much as I do," he stated.  He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this idea, but Rory knew how to turn lemons into lemonade.

They smiled and shared a sweet, peaceful moment.  "I'll make the necessary arrangements.  For the record, this doesn't negate our previously agreed upon financial agreement.  I still fully intend on helping in any ways that I can."

"And I _want_ you to be involved as much as you can.  I _want_ you to be a part of our lives," she replied happily.

"I want that, too.  You know, I'm really happy we can work this out in a mature, civilized manner."

"Speaking of which, how are things going with Odette?" she asked.

He chuckled at Rory's transition.  "Slow, but there's progress.  I had hoped she'd be more open to things for the sake of the baby, but not everyone can do that."

"But something is better than nothing, right?" she asked hopefully.

"One step forward, two steps back."

"I guess Paula Abdul was right," she replied.

Before they could get too much farther into the subject, they heard the door open.

"Did you intentionally order the smelliest food on the menu?  I had to ride home with every window in the car rolled down!" Finn said as he came into the dining room.

"At least it was my car, and not yours!" she replied with a chuckle.  She loved the banter and the bits with Finn.  Things didn't have to be serious, and they had a lot of fun.  She knew he loved with she played along with him.

Logan's phone rang, and he looked at it.  "Excuse me while I take this."  He went into the living room to the take the call.

"I'll be smelling like this for weeks I'll have you know!" Finn continued.

"So, if you wake up in the night and I'm gnawing on you, you'll know why" she replied with a wink.

"I won't because you'll be here, by yourself.  I'll be at my place until the smell has disappeared.  I figure that should be somewhere around your birthday if you leave the windows open from now until then," he said.

"You wouldn't leave me here all alone, would you?" she said flirtatiously, batting her eyes.

"No, I wouldn't, but it doesn't mean I can't whine a little bit more," he said, admitting defeat.

"Oh, Finn - " she stopped as Logan came back into the dining room.  He sat at the table with a blank stare that Rory's seen before.

"What's wrong, Logan?  What was the call about?" she asked out of concern for her friend.

"Odette....." his voice trailed off.

"What about Odette, Mate?" Finn probed.

Logan continued to stare at nothing, and then looked at them.  "She's been in an accident."

 


	32. Chapter 32

"Is she ok?" Rory asked softly.

"I don't know.  She's on her way to the hospital in London," Logan replied.

"Logan, you should go!" Rory strongly suggested.

"I can make flight arrangements for you, Mate," Finn offered.

"That would be great," Logan said quietly.

"We'll drive you.  I don't think you're in any condition to drive yourself," she recommended.

"I'll need to pick up a few things before heading to the airport," Logan explained.

"Sure, no problem," Finn answered.

Logan gathered his things and the three friends headed toward Logan's place.  When they got there, Finn followed him inside.  Logan moved around and looked emotionless.

"Are you sure you're ok, Mate?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest.  I don't know how I'm supposed to feel," Logan replied.  He didn't seem happy or sad, rather he was in a mellow middle ground.

"How so?" Finn asked.

"It's not like we had the best relationship, but we'd been working on it.  And with the baby...." he trailed off before he could finish.

"Want me to see if Colin can go with you for support?" Finn proffered.

"No, I'll be ok.  I really appreciate your willingness to help me.  I know Odette hasn't exactly been nice to you or Rory," Logan explained.

"You're still my best mate, Logan, and this isn't a time to hold grudges or dredge up the past.  There's a silver lining in this cloud of darkness."

Logan was speechless.  His friend was supporting him despite everything.  He offered a small smile to Finn as he finished packing his bag.

"I'm ready," Logan stated.

They went back to the car and headed to Bradley International.  Once they arrived, they said goodbye to each other.

"Text me when you get there so we know you've arrived safely," Rory ordered.

"Yes, Mother," he replied with a small laugh.  He was still numb from the news.

"Keep us posted and let us know if there's anything we can do from here," Finn requested.

"Thanks, again.  I'll let you know when I can," Logan said as he left.

Later, just before they were about to go to bed, Rory received a text.

 **Logan** : Wanted to let you and Finn know I've landed and am on my way to the hospital.

"Who is it, Love?"

"It's Logan.  He's landed and on his way to the hospital."

 **Rory** : Thanks for letting us know.  Keep us posted.

The next day, Finn woke up before Rory.  When she went downstairs, she found him busy in the kitchen.  He'd already been to the grocery store and back.  _That's weird.  Finn doesn't normally go to the grocery store this early....on a weekend_ , she thought.

"Morning, Love," he greeted her and gave her a kiss.  "I got some muffins, pop tarts, and coffee."

"Ooo...that sounds good," she responded with a smile.

She grabbed her coffee and food.  She took a drink of the coffee and savored the flavor of the real thing.  Although she'd grown to accept the flavor of decaf, she still didn't care for it.  Finn joined her to eat but kept his eye on the clock.  His plan required that he get Rory out of the house by ten at the very latest.

"I was thinking we could go to the Wadsworth today.  The Rediscovering American Design exhibit just opened and I thought we could check it out together," Finn suggested.  He knew it would get her out of the house long enough.

"I don't know," she said.  "I was kind of hoping to just relax and hang out at home today.  I've still got so much to do on the nursery and my book."

"The nursery will be there later and so will your book," Finn said.

"I suppose we could go for a while, but only if we can go to the Auerbach Library!"

"Deal.  Now, go get ready!"

Finn kept checking the time.  He didn't want any of the guests to arrive early and spoil the surprise.  When she was finally ready, he hurried her to the car.  He tried to remain as nonchalant as he could, but he was cutting it too close for comfort.  As they drive away, he noticed Lane's car headed toward Rory's.  _Shit_ , he thought.

"Hold on!  I think I just saw Lane headed toward my house.  We should turn around and go back.  I wouldn't want her to drive all the way to Hartford and I'm not there," Rory said.

"You're probably just seeing more people who look like people from Stars Hollow.  Did you forget _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_?" Finn replied in hopes of evading the truth.  He really didn't want to spoil the surprise for her.

"Yeah, you're right.  I'm probably just seeing people again," she agreed.

Once they were inside the Wadsworth, Finn took Rory's hand and led her to the Hand-Painted Pop! art exhibit.  Across from that was the Rediscovering American Design exhibit.  The whole time Finn was imparting his knowledge on the works and their artists.  Rory had no idea he was such an art connoisseur.  She listened and absorbed every word.

"I had no idea you knew so much about American art!" she exclaimed.

"I'm full of surprises!" he replied with a wink.  "It helps that I minored in Art History at Yale."

"Really?" she asked surprised by this revelation.  "How did I not know this?"

"Because most interaction that involved me was not academically based," he replied smiling.

"Why didn't you major in art history?  You seem to have an affinity for it."

"The parents didn't think an art history degree would do me much good going into the family business, so we compromised and here I am with a business degree and a minor in art history," he replied.  Finn looked down at the buzzing phone in his hand.  He noticed a message and Rory tried to sneak a peek, but he shielded his phone from her prying eyes.

"Are you going to tell me why my mom is messaging you?  Or are you still plotting your Mexican escape?" Rory asked jokingly.

"Yes, but she just can't seem to find the right time to get away from the Inn," he countered.

Rory knew they were scheming again, but she didn't know what they could be planning.

"Ok, my turn!  Let's go to the Auerbach Library."

As they entered, Rory took a deep breath.  Inhaling the scent of books had always been calming to her.  She was in awe of the collection, even though she'd been here before.  She went to a stack of books.  Finn trailed behind, eager to shoot Lorelai a couple of messages with a few more instructions.  He wanted everything to be perfect.  He watched her as she took a book from the shelf.  She held it for a moment examining the cover and spine, running her fingers along the edges.  Then she brought it to her nose and took a deep breath.  He'd always thought Logan was exaggerating when he told that story - trying to make her sound more bookwormish.  He wasn't.  There she was sniffing books in front of him.  All he could do was smile because he loved every one of her quirks, including book huffing.  He took a moment to text Logan and get an update on the situation.

 **Finn** : How are you doing?  Is Odette ok?

 **Logan** : I'm alright and she's stable.

 **Finn** : That's good, right?

 **Logan** : Yes and no.  I'll explain in greater detail later.

Finn went over by her, grabbed a book about art, and began reading.  He was so deep in the book, he didn't notice the incessant buzzing of his phone.

"Finn?" Rory asked in an attempt to pull him back to reality.  He was startled when she gently touched his arm.  "Your phone has been buzzing for the last five minutes!"

"Oh, sorry.  I was completely lost in this book," he said sheepishly.

"Welcome to my world," she said and grinned.  "Now, are you going to answer that?"

He saw four missed calls from Lorelai, and then he noticed the time. 

"Everything ok?" she asked when she saw a slight look of panic on his face.

"Everything's perfect, Love.  Time to go," he replied with a wink and patented Finn smile.

"Is that so?"

"What happened to you don't ask me questions and let me have my surprises?" he retorted.

"Well played, Finn," she admitted.

He offered his hand.  She accepted and intertwined her fingers with his.  They left hand in hand.  When they got to the car, Finn opened her door.  Before she got in, she reached up and gave him a sensual kiss. 

"Mmmm.....what was that for, Love?" he asked in a husky tone.

"I can't kiss my boyfriend?" she replied flirtatiously and got in the car.

When they got close to her house, she began looking around for any clues that might help her identify Finn's surprise.  There wasn't a single one.  No cars, no tell-tale signs, nothing that would lead her in the right direction.  _Maybe he wasn't planning anything, but he said something about letting him have his surprises_ , she thought.  Finn pulled into the driveway and helped her out of the car.  They walked into the house and Rory didn't notice anything out of place.  She heard a noise coming from the living room, and moved as quickly as she could, given her current condition, to investigate.  He followed quickly behind.  He wanted to see the look on her face when she saw everything he'd arranged.

She walked into the living room and saw everyone.  There were decorations, snacks, and so many people.  She turned to Finn and he saw the look of complete surprise and happiness.

"Oh, my god!  Is this what you've been working on?" she squealed.  Before he could reply, she planted a big kiss on his lips.  "You really are the best!"

"Hey, what am I?  Chopped liver?"

"Mom!"   


 


	33. Chapter 33

Rory looked around the room at everyone who had gathered for her and Victoria.  It was a mix of friends and family congregated in her living room, which was decorated in a baby theme.  It seemed Finn had teamed up with Lorelai for a surprise shower.  The dining room held an assortment of food and beverages.

Lorelai came over to Rory and gave her a hug.

"How ya feeling, Kid?" she asked her daughter.

"Most days have been pretty good, but I feel as big as a house!" Rory replied and put her hand on top of her stomach.

"You don't look it.  You look fabulous and it's just not fair!"

"Mom -"

"I was twice your size with you!  I looked like Lane when she was pregnant with Steve and Kwan," she said interrupting Rory.  "Now, go!  Enjoy this party!"

Lorelai led her back toward the small crowd, where Emily found her granddaughter.  Lorelai slipped away to avoid her mother.

"Grandma, I'm so happy to see you!  I can't believe you came all the way from Nantucket for us," Rory said after she hugged Emily.

"Nonsense, Rory.  A shower for my granddaughter and great-granddaughter is the perfect excuse for a trip to Hartford," she replied taking a full look at Rory.  "Pregnancy suits you!  I was twice your size with your mother, but you are positively glowing!"

Rory noted the irony of her mom saying the same thing just a few minutes ago and smiled.  She opted to keep it to herself. "You are welcome anytime, but why the urge to come to Hartford?"

"I've been dying to shop for the baby," Emily confessed.

"You know you don't have to buy anything, Grandma.  I think I've got everything we need for her arrival," Rory replied.

"We?" Emily asked hopefully.  "Does this mean you and Logan....."

"No, there's nothing between us except friendship and a possibility of co-parenting as much as he can," Rory clarified.

"Oh," Emily replied with obvious disappointment.

"It was a mutual decision, and honestly, it's the best for all of us.  It's not like I'm all alone.  I've got you, Mom, Finn...."

"Finn?  Do I know Finn?" Emily asked confused.

"He's my boyfriend," Rory said quietly.

"Rory -" Emily began to admonish her when Finn interrupted.

"Hey, Love, we've got a little message for you from across the pond.  We're waiting for you in the study," he said and flashed a smile.  "It's always a pleasure to see you, Mrs. Gilmore.  You're looking quite refreshed.  It must be the salty sea air on the island."

"Is that him?" Emily asked after Finn was out of earshot.

"Yes, that's Finn," Rory replied with a soft smile.

"Well, he's very handsome, and is he Australian?"

"Yes, he is," she responded.

"Your grandfather always said no whenever I suggested we go to Australia.  Now, I think I know why," Emily said with a sly grin.

"Actually, the Fairmont Hotels are a part of his family's holdings.

"Oh, ok, very well....go on," she said with a satisfied smile.

Emily could see the way they looked at each other.  It reminded her of the way she and Richard looked at each other in the beginning of their relationship. 

Rory left her grandmother and went into the study.  She saw her laptop set up on her desk.  Finn was already in there, and Honor followed her in quietly.

"Honor?" Rory asked.

She went over to Rory.  "You think I could stay away once I found out about your baby girl!" she said excitedly.

"Logan told you?"

"Yes, but I dragged it out of him," she replied with a soft smile.  Honor was the one member of Logan's family who had always been kind to her. 

"Alright, Love, it looks like we're ready to go," Finn said.

Honor went in front of the computer first.  "You there, little brother?"

"I'm here, Honor," Logan said.  Honor gestured for Rory to come over.  "Ace, I'm sorry I couldn't be there today.  I wanted to be, and it was a part of the original plan, but circumstances being what they are...."

"It's ok, I understand.  You don't need to explain," Rory replied.

"Since I couldn't be there today, I've asked Honor to proxy for me," he said with a twinkle in his eye.  "I wanted to give you this for Victoria."

Rory didn't even notice that Honor had left the room.  She came back into the study holding a giant teddy bear.  Rory was flabbergasted.  The stuffed animal had to be at least four feet tall.

"Thank you, Logan.  It's so big....." she said as she touched the soft, cuddly bear.  "And so soft!  I think I might keep it for myself.  Sorry, Finn!"

"You'll have to fight me for it, Love," Finn replied with a wink.

"I love it, and I think the baby will, too," Rory said and smiled.

"Honor suggested it and told me it was kind of the new thing to show the baby's growth.  I figured while I'm gone, you can take pictures of Victoria with the bear so I can see how big she's getting," he said softly.

"That's a wonderful idea," Rory replied.  She was very touched by this gesture.  She hadn't even begun to think about those kinds of situations, but she'd try as hard as she could to keep him involved and updated.

"I don't want to keep you any longer.  Go ahead and go back to your party.  We'll talk more tomorrow," Logan said.

"Alright.  Bye, Logan," Rory said with a wave.

"Bye, little brother," Honor said from the side of the room.

Finn closed out the computer video chat session and followed the women back into the living room.  Rory had immediately found Lane near the stereo.

"Your music collection is really coming along, Rory," Lane said.

"I've learned from the best," Rory replied with a big smile.  Between Lane and her mom, they'd exposed her to a wide variety of music.

"I still brought my own.  It's my duty, as a dedicated audiophile, to expose everyone to good music at any opportunity," Lane explained matter-of-factly.

"Some things never change," Rory laughed.

"And how is the soon-to-be-momma feeling?"

"Pretty good.  She's working on her ninja skills and pretty much uses my bladder as a trampoline 24/7," Rory replied.

"Imagine that doubled!"

"I'm so thankful I'm not carrying twins!"

"You know it's not too late to change your mind and go with adoption," Paris remarked as she walked up to them.

"Hello, Paris," Lane said greeting her.

"Lane," she acknowledged and leaned in.  "Why won't you tell me who did your twins?"

"Trust me, I didn't choose to have twins.  It was a natural occurrence," Lane replied honestly.

"I highly doubt that.  Just tell me," she continued to pry.

"Fine.  It was Mendelson," Lane lied to Paris to put the issue to rest.

"I knew it!" Paris replied.  Now, Rory, I could hook you up with a nice couple."

"No, thanks, Paris.  I'm perfectly happy with everything."

"You know what actually happens during labor, right?" Paris said and went into great detail about what happens during the birth process.  Rory began to freak out.  She's been diligently reading _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ , but hadn't really read too far ahead.  She knew the basic process from health and science classes, but these details weren't mentioned. 

"Ok, Paris, that's enough," Rory interrupted.  She couldn't handle any more gross details.

"It's the truth that no one's going to tell you," Paris retorted.

As if on cue, Lorelai came up to the group.  "Paris, Lane," she said nodding to the women.  "I'm going to steal my daughter away for a few minutes if you don't mind."  She guided Rory away.

"Thank you, Mom!  Paris was going on and on about giving birth.  I don't know how she knows everything since she used a surrogate for her own kids, but she had a lot of disgusting details to share," Rory said.

"I saw the look on your face," Lorelai chuckled.  "Now, I feel like I've been waiting very patiently, but it's time to show Mommy the nursery!"

"Oh, it's not done yet.  The guys only finished painting yesterday.  I haven't had the chance to put the finishing touches on it yet.  I'd rather show you once it's done," Rory explained.

"No excuses.  Let's go," she insisted and led Rory to the stairs.

Rory was slow going up the stairs, and Lorelai followed.  Once at the door, Rory opened it and stepped inside.  She was completely stunned.  She looked all around the room, and the words still wouldn't come.  She began to cry.  The tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh, Rory, don't cry!  We can change it, I promise," Lorelai said comforting her daughter.

She wiped the tears from her face.  "No, Mom.  It's perfect for Victoria.  I love it!" She hugged her mom, not wanting to let go.  The room was just as she'd imagined.  Lorelai knew the tears were happy and not sad, which was a relief to both her and Finn.  She exchanged soft smiles with her co-conspirator, Finn as he stood in the doorway of the nursery.  Their plan was an overwhelming success.

 


	34. Chapter 34

While Finn was on his way back from lunch, he got a call from Logan.

"Hey, Logan! How are things going?" Finn said answering the call.

"Things have been better," Logan replied quietly. "I figured I should call since I haven't really updated you guys on things."

"How is Odette?"

"She's....well....she lost the baby," Logan said solemnly.

"Oh, Logan, that's awful. I'm so sorry," Finn apologized. "How is she taking it? How are you taking it?"

"Things are a little rough for both of us, but she's started seeing a therapist on her own. This whole thing has really changed her. We'll start back together in a week or two. I want to make sure both of us are in a good place before we get back to the hard work of 'coupling'," Logan explained.

"I'm just really sorry about all of this. I don't think I could handle being in your same position," Finn responded softly.

"I appreciate your support, Finn. It's nice to have a friend to count on in good times and bad. I know it sounds cliché, but it means more than you know," Logan said humbly.

"We've got things under control here on our end. If you'd like, we could video chat Rory's next appointment," Finn offered.

"That would be amazing if we could work that out. I really hate not being there for Rory, too. It's a real Catch-22," Logan replied.

"It's not a problem and I'll make sure to mention it to Rory," Finn said.

"Thanks, man! I've got to go finish a few things before I leave the office. I'll talk to you later," Logan said gratefully.

"Take care," Finn replied and hung up.

When Finn returned to his office, he found a note on his desk. He'd been getting these kinds of anonymous notes since the company holiday party. He had a feeling about who had been sending them. The handwriting was similar to that of his secretary, Meghan. He'd never been able to catch her, and they'd increased in frequency after he commented about going to NYC with his girlfriend. He thought back about the look she'd given him at the mention of Rory.

To add to the escalated occurrence, the language had become more specific and forward. He opened the letter and read it:

 _I went to your house_ _Walked up the stairs_ _Opened the door without ringing the bell_ _Walked down the hall_ _Into your room where I could smell you_

 _And I shouldn't be here_ _Without permission_ _Shouldn't be here_

 _Would you forgive me, love, if I danced in your shower?_ _Would you forgive me, love, if I laid in your bed?_ _Would you forgive me, love, if I stay all afternoon?_

He'd mentioned them to Colin in the past, but he wasn't terribly worried until now. The last letter was sweet and cheesy. This one felt darker. He wondered if something changed, or if the author was someone different, but the penmanship was the same. He needed to talk to someone.

"Hello," Colin answered the call from his friend. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Do you recall me telling you about some letters I'd been receiving?"

"Yes. The ones you thought were from your hot secretary?"

"Those are the ones. I still don't know if it's actually her, or not," Finn said.

"I still say you should have taken her home from the holiday party. She was all over you, man," Colin replied.

"It wasn't a good idea then, and an even worse one now."

"Why's that?" Colin asked.

"Because you don't fuck crazy, Colin, that's why!" Finn replied.

"She's crazy?"

"The letters have gotten darker and more serious. It started after I mentioned going to NYC with Rory," Finn revealed. "I'm sending you a picture of the letter."

"Oh, shit! You need to put a stop to this! It's got stalker written all over it. Remember Robert's secretary's thing for me?"

"I recall. Before I do anything, I'm going to find out for sure if it's really her as I suspect," Finn said.

"Good call, and be careful! You don't want to trigger more crazy!" Colin warned.

"Right. Maybe she'd be interested in Robert. He tends to go for the crazy ones," Finn joked.

"Oh, god!" Colin started laughing. "Remember his thing with Paris?"

"I'm so glad that was short-lived. I get plenty of her with Rory, and I don't think I could handle more time around her."

"I need to get back to writing this prenup, or I'll have some pissed off clients in the morning. I won't have time tonight because Steph's got us going to some fundraiser."

"Talk to you later," Finn said and hung up.

He didn't want to spy on his own office, but he knew he needed to find out who was leaving these letters. He texted Rory to let her know he'd be home later than normal.

 **Finn** : Love, I'll be home a little later than normal. Something's come up and I've got to take care of it. I'll order pizza before I leave.

 **Rory** : Ok, but I just ordered Chinese. I guess we'll have plenty to eat! Pizza sounds much better than Chinese anyway.

 **Finn** : So you want pizza in _addition_ to the Chinese food you've already ordered?

 **Rory** : This shouldn't surprise you. I think I may put it _on_ the pizza! How bad could it be?

Finn waited until Meghan left for the day to set up the cameras. He hated lying to Rory about why he was late, but he didn't want to upset her with the baby due soon. He wanted to take care of the problem before it became a bigger issue. He wanted to deal with things quietly and discreetly.

Before he left the office, he put in the order for pizza. He could hear the employees fighting over who got to deliver the pizzas to Rory's. He figured it was because he was a good tipper, and they were frequent customers. They were always extra nice when delivering.

Finn arrived at Rory's just before the pizza delivery guy. He'd hung up his keys by the door and heard the doorbell. He kissed Rory on the cheek and made his way to the front door. He brought the pizzas to the dining room table and she promptly moved them to the coffee table that was half covered in Chinese take-out containers.

"When will you learn that pizza _always_ goes in front of the TV?" she asked jokingly. "Besides, I'm already set up over here."

"One of these days, I'll remember," he said flashing a smile.

He went into the kitchen and brought drinks out to the living room. He had a beer for himself and a root beer for Rory. She'd been craving it lately, so they always had some on hand. She pulled up Hulu to continue watching _The Good Wife_. She had been obsessed with legal dramas recently.

"This show is so good! Don't you think the guy who plays Cary looks like Logan?" she said to Finn.

"I'll admit, it's a good show, but Cary looks nothing like Logan. The closer you get to your due date, the more actors seem to resemble people you know," he replied with a chuckle.

"I can't help it! I wish my brain would quit playing tricks on me," she replied with a smile.

"Speaking of Logan, I finally talked to him today, and I mentioned something about possibly doing a video chat for your next appointment. I figured it would be a good way for him to be there without physically being there."

"That's a great idea actually! I want to make sure he's included," she replied and paused. "How is he? How is....Odette?"

"Well, I don't want to upset you, but Odette lost the baby," Finn said quietly.

"Oh, no! That's awful!" she replied in surprise.

"She's been seeing a therapist, and he said she's been a very different person," Finn stated.

"Wow. I can't imagine what she's feeling," she said as she became lost in her own thoughts. She began unconsciously rubbing over the baby and looking downward. Finn could see her sussing her own reaction to the same situation. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Finn took her hand in his and held it for a moment until she came back around. She gave him a little smile and continued. "I'm glad she's getting help through this, and Logan, too."

"He mentioned they'd start back together at therapy in the near future," Finn said. "It seems like they are both putting forward effort into making this work."

"I'm relieved to hear that. I just want him to be happy and as much as I don't like she did to me, I want her to find some peace as well."

 _This woman was unbelievable! She'd been burned by her ex's wife and still genuinely wished her happiness. She was the epitome of class and character_ , Finn thought. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's find out what kind of case Alicia takes on tonight," he said with a wink.

The next day was Rory's final deadline. She woke up with a nervous energy. She'd been over her final chapters far too many times to count but decided on one final read through. When she was satisfied with her work, she emailed it to Cate before Finn got up for the day. He came downstairs and into the kitchen in nothing but his boxer briefs. _It's a good thing I'm done with editing, or I might not get any more work done today_ , she thought after she saw him.

"Today's the big day, right?" he asked.

"I'm already done! Some of us actually get up before noon," she said with a giggle.

"It's only eight," he replied with a smile. "So, you got up early because you were nervous about the final deadline?"

"Yes, I did," she admitted.

"Good, now I can take you out for a celebratory lunch," he said. "Come to the office about 12:30?"

"That sound amazing! I've been cooped up in here for the last week working on the last part of my book, and I could use some time away from here," she replied.

He gave her a gentle, loving kiss and grabbed a cup of coffee. She went over to the coffee pot, where he was still standing. She poured herself a cup. Then she reached up and kissed him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She loved feeling him so close to her. It was comforting to her, especially as her due date quickly approached. After their kiss ended, she let her hand settle on his chest next to her head. He relished the little moments like this, but this one had to come to an end because he needed to get to work.

"As much as I'd love to stay here, I really need to get ready for work," Finn said softly and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Ok, I suppose," she replied begrudgingly.

After lunch, Rory returned with Finn to his office. She flashed Meghan a smile, who gave her a fake smile in return, but when Rory's back was to her, she shot her a dirty look. Unbeknownst to her, Finn caught the look and immediately closed his office door. He drew Rory close and kissed her passionately before he closed the curtains on his window. He knew she'd be watching and hoped this would give her a stronger hint than his blatant disinterest. Besides, he'd take any excuse to kiss his beautiful girlfriend.

"Now, you're making me wish we'd gotten a hotel room after lunch," Rory whispered with a sly grin.

"If I would have known that...." he replied with a wink.

"Too late now. Guess you'll have to wait until tonight," she said as she started looking around his office. "Oh, what's this?" she grabbed a letter on his desk addressed to him in feminine handwriting. She was intrigued.

"Not another one," he said shaking his head as Rory read the letter:

 _I took off my clothes_ _Put on your robe_ _Went through your drawers_ _And I found your cologne_ _Went down to the den_ _Found your CDs_ _And I played your Joni_

 _And I shouldn't stay long_ _You might be home soon_ _Shouldn't stay long_

 _Would you forgive me, love, if I danced in your shower?_ _Would you forgive me, love, if I laid in your bed?_ _Would you forgive me, love, if I stay all afternoon?_

"Another? Who's sending these? How long has this been going on?" she asked in rapid succession.

"Yes, I was going to tell you about them when I got confirmation on the identity of the sender," Finn tried to explain.

"But how long has this been going on?" she demanded slightly louder than before.

"Since shortly after the holiday party in January," he confessed meekly.

"January?! And you've kept it from me this whole time?"

"No...I mean yes.....I mean....I didn't think it was a big deal until the letter I got yesterday," Finn stumbled through his answer. He didn't think she'd react like this, especially after how she handled the news about Logan and Odette.

Rory sat in silence for a moment and began crying. She was hurt and angry that he'd kept this from her. Her emotions were overwhelming her and she couldn't think straight. She was so angry, she couldn't even look at him.

"Rory, please -" he said and tried to touch her shoulder in hopes of comforting her.

She batted his hand away. "No! Don't Rory me! And don't come home tonight!"

She stormed out of his office, not caring if she made a scene. Meghan watched her leave and took it as a sign. She'd overheard them fighting about her letters. She couldn't help smiling but tried to cover it when Finn came out of his office. He was visibly upset by the incident. He didn't want to go to the meeting, but his presence was required and it couldn't be rescheduled. He tried to push the fight to the back of his mind so he could concentrate on the meeting.

After work, Finn reluctantly went to his house. He was nearly to Rory's when he realized he was on autopilot. He went to his bar cart for a glass of scotch. He knew he didn't have much for food since he was rarely at his house for more than an hour or two once a month. He sat on the couch and stared at the blank television. He looked at his phone hoping that Rory changed her mind, but she hadn't.

Finn opened his laptop and checked the footage from his office cameras. His suspicions were right. Meghan did leave the letters. _Why didn't I tell her about the letters? I shouldn't have waited. I should have been upfront and honest with her, but I didn't think these letters were a big deal until yesterday_ , he thought.

He grabbed another glass of scotch and went up to his room. The only thing he liked about his house was his bed. He had spent a small fortune on it because it was so comfortable. It was one of the few things he wanted to bring to Rory's when they consolidated households. He had seen this as a natural progression, especially with him staying at her place all of the time. It would be easiest since Rory's was ready for the arrival of Victoria.

He opened the door to his room and was shocked to find Meghan lying on his bed in some barely there lingerie.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Finn said very surprised by her presence.

"I have my ways," she replied softly.

"Why are you here?"

"You can't tell me you didn't feel the same thing I did when we kissed at the party," she said in a sultry voice.

"Meghan, no, I didn't. I'm sorry."

"You did! I felt it. You felt it. It was electricity and sparks," she replied and started walking toward him.

"No, please. This isn't going to happen. I don't know how I can get it through your head," Finn replied and grabbed a robe from the back of the door. He handed it to her. She put it on grudgingly.

"But, I thought...." she started.

"I'm your boss, and I've got a girlfriend whom I love very much," Finn paused. "I think it might be a good idea for you to find different employment. I don't want to fire you. You are good at your job, but you've crossed a line. You can't take it back. It will never be the same kind of working relationship because I can't trust you. You've snuck into my office to leave notes, and I assume you had a copy of my house key made since I keep one in my desk."

"I.....I....." she couldn't finish because she started crying.

"I think you should just go," Finn suggested.

She nodded and he followed her down the stairs to the front door. Once she was gone, he made a quick call to a locksmith to get his locks changed. Then, he texted Lorelai. If Meghan showed up and let herself into his house, there's no telling if she'd go to Rory's. He could only assume she knew where Rory lived and possibly had a key made for there, too.

 **Finn** : I have a favor to ask you. Could you possibly go to Rory's and stay with her tonight?

 **Lorelai** : What happened? Why aren't you there?

 **Finn** : We had a small fight about some letters I'd been receiving from my crazy secretary. Long story short, she turned out to be pretty much stalking me. She made copies of the keys in my desk and showed up at my house tonight.

 **Lorelai** : Whoa! I'm on my way. You know you really should consider selling the rights to your life story to Lifetime. It would be an instant classic.

 **Finn** : It's nice to know someone finds amusement in it because I'm a little freaked out right now. Not for me, but for Rory. I mean, who the hell shows up in your house unannounced?!

 **Lorelai** : What did these letters say?

Finn sent text photos of the letters to her.

 **Lorelai** : You know those are the lyrics to the hidden track on _Jagged Little Pill_ by Alanis Morissette, right?

 **Finn** : Hidden track? On an Alanis album?

 **Lorelai** : Yes. And the woman is a crazy stalker.

 **Finn** : Guess that makes sense.

 **Lorelai** : I'll send you the link. Consider me on the way.

Meanwhile, Rory was trying to distract herself with more of _The Good Wife_. She'd put her leftovers together after enjoying it the night before. She'd have to remember it for next time and introduce her mom to it. Just as she got up to grab a water from the fridge, she heard the doorbell ring. She figured it was Finn coming to apologize. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face him quite yet. She was still trying to sort out her feelings about the situation and the hormones weren't helping matters. She opened the door and was surprised by the person on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here? Did I know you were coming?"

 


	35. Chapter 35

"Is that how you greet your mother when she shows up on your doorstep weary after traveling from afar to see her _only_ daughter and unborn granddaughter?" Lorelai asked in an overly dramatic, hurt tone.

"You don't have to be so melodramatic.  I've had a rough day," Rory replied and invited Lorelai inside.  The ladies went into the living room and Rory continued.  "Did I know you were coming?  I seem to be forgetting a lot of things lately."

"No, you didn't know I was coming, so......SURPRISE!"

"Ok, so, then why are you here?  Not that I don't appreciate a surprise visit from my favorite mom, but...."

"I've come to help you celebrate your last book deadline?" Lorelai's inflection led upward indicating a question rather than a definitive statement.  Rory gave her mom a stern look.  She knew there was more to the situation than Lorelai was telling her.

"Ok.  Ok.  Finn asked me to come stay with you because he's worried about his crazy, stalker secretary coming over here," she confessed to her daughter.

"I don't think I like you two being in cahoots," Rory rebutted.

"Please, for the love of all that is John Hughes, stop using the word _cahoots_!  You know how much I hate it," Lorelai pleaded.

"I'm a big girl and can take care of myself.  I don't need my mommy rushing over because my boyfriend told her to," Rory replied.

"Kid, you don't understand the severity of this situation," Lorelai began to explain.

"His secretary has a crush on him and is using Alanis lyrics to lure him.  She's been sending letters since January, and he didn't bother to tell me.  We fought about the latter.  The end," Rory recalled her knowledge of the situation.  She didn't think she had anything to worry about as it seemed pretty cut and dry in her book.

"There's more to it than that.  She made copies of the keys in his desk and let herself into his place.  He found her there after work today."

"Oh - " Rory replied in surprise.  "This is like a Lifetime movie come to life!"

"I made a very similar point," Lorelai stated with a small smile.

"Oh.....oh.....oh.....this is bad," she said after the letter the reality of the predicament sink in.  "Chances are Finn keeps a spare key for my house in his desk, too."

The doorbell rang just as she'd finished her thought.  Lorelai jumped up to the answer the door.  Neither had any idea who would be there at this time.

"Rory," Lorelai called from the foyer.  "Were you expecting a locksmith?"

"No, but I'm guessing Finn sent him."

"That's what he said, too," Lorelai said.

"By all means, let him in," Rory called back.

The locksmith made quick work of changing the locks on the front and back doors.  He also changed the lock on the door into the garage and reprogrammed her garage code just in case.  It wasn't part of his normal job, but he offered to do it anyway.  Finn thought it would be one more safety precaution just in case she'd figured that out, too.  He'd been paid handsomely to complete the task and was not much trouble for him.  While Lorelai led him around, Rory texted Finn.

 **Rory** : Thank you.

 **Finn** : For What?

 **Rory** : Protecting me.

Just as she sent the message, he called her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Rory.  I just didn't think it was a big deal, and I didn't want to stress you out about it," Finn apologized.

"Come home," she replied softly.

"I'm already here," he said and hung up the phone.

He walked to the front door and tried to unlock it, but his key wouldn't fit.  He was just about to ring the doorbell when Lorelai opened the door.  Finn had a look of surprise.  She stepped aside to reveal the locksmith, who was on his way out.  She nodded her head toward the living room where Rory was sitting.

Rory heard him walk into the living room, and turned to look in his direction.  She gave him a soft smile.  He took a seat next to her on the couch.  He put his arm around her, and she cuddled closer to him.  They sat for a moment in the quiet.  He kissed her gently.

Lorelai came into the living room, interrupting the quiet.  "Locks are all changed!" 

When she spoke, she didn't know she was disturbing them until they turned toward Lorelai.  Rory blushed like a teenager.

"Oh, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to spoil your make-out session," Lorelai said teasingly.

"Really, Mom?" Rory retorted.  "The locksmith was fast."

"Well, I did pay for expediency," Finn joked.

"So, did she really let herself into your house?" Rory asked Finn curiously.

"I don't know how much of this you want to hear, Love," he replied cautiously.

"I already got the _Reader's Digest_ version from Mom, so....."

"We've got to make sure we get the script right for the fine folks at the Lifetime Channel," Lorelai quipped.

"For the purposes of your screenwriting debut, I'll give you all of the juicy details another time, Lorelai," Finn replied.  "Right now, I'll stick to the basics.  I came home from work to find my secretary in my bedroom.  I can only assume she stole the spare keys I keep in my desk and made copies.  Hence the reason for the locksmith."

"Wow.  She was living by the Alanis song in the letters," Rory said.

"It's not very often people take Alanis seriously anymore," Lorelai said.  "It's a more subtle kind of crazy than we're used to these days."

"Now that we've sufficiently discussed insanity, who's hungry?" Rory asked, changing the subject.

"You don't have to ask me twice!  Are we going to order more pizza?  There's not enough here for all of us," Lorelai said.

"That's why we've got Chinese food!  It goes great _on_ the pizza!" Rory said excitedly.

"Let's just order some fresh take-out," Finn suggested.  "I'll even suffer through Pippi."

"Deal!" the Gilmores said in unison.

Finn ordered per the women's requests and begrudgingly turned on _The Adventures of Pippi Longstocking_.  He watched with a clear eye, and although he was still a little creeped out, he was starting to come around to the movie.  Rory observed him watching intently.

"See, it grows on you, doesn't it?" she whispered.  He grinned and pulled her a little closer to him.

After the movie, Lorelai cleaned up the mess from dinner.  Finn joined in to help her out.  Once they were in the kitchen, Lorelai spoke.  "Thank you for taking such good care of them, Finn.  It takes a very special person to protect Rory and the baby under these circumstances."

Finn blushed.  He'd never been the guy liked by parents of any kind.  He didn't feel this situation warranted any type of thanks.  "I appreciate that, Lorelai, but I'm just doing what came naturally."

"I'm just saying that I'm glad you're the one who's here for her.  I can see how much you care about them," she replied.

"I'm in love with your daughter, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her and that little girl she's carrying," he confessed quietly.

"I know you do," she said with a soft smile.  He returned the smile.  The two adjourned to the living room and rejoined Rory.

"It's getting late and I've had a long day.  I think I'm gonna go to bed," Lorelai said.

"Ok, your room is ready for you," Rory replied.

"Do you have any earplugs?" Lorelai asked.

"Earplugs?  What for?" Rory replied in confusion.

"My room is far too close to yours, and I don't want to hear your rollicking lovemaking tonight," she said.

Rory shook her head and recalled her very same concern when she'd returned to her mom and Luke's house the winter before she'd gotten pregnant.  She smirked at the irony of the situation.  "Goodnight, Mom," she called as her mom ascended the stairs.

Finn sat down on the couch next to Rory.  She gently touched his cheek.  They turned their heads towards each other.  Their lips met in a tender kiss.  He pulled her closer and continued kissing her.  They were lost in the kisses.  She could feel the passion intensifying with each kiss.  Finn couldn't get enough of her and pulled her to him as closely as possible.  He didn't want to let her go.  She loved the feeling of his arms around her, holding her, protecting her.  Their kisses grew hungrier and more fervent.

Finn got up from the couch, barely breaking their kiss, and offered a hand to Rory.  He led her upstairs to the room they shared.  He closed the door behind them and turned off the lights.

He woke up the next morning with Rory wrapped in his arms, just as they'd fallen asleep the night before.  After they made love, he cuddled behind Rory, who had her pregnancy pillow in just the right place.  It was the nightly challenge she faced.  With her expanding front side, she's been growing more uncomfortable.

"Morning, Love," he said giving her a gentle squeeze and nuzzling the nape of her neck.

"Mmmm," she purred.  "Good morning to you, too."

"Wish I could stay like this all day, but duty calls," Finn replied.

"Maybe you could make it a short day since it's Friday?" Rory asked softly and awkwardly sat up to face him.

"Do you have something special planned?" he asked with a smile and rearranged himself to a sitting position.

"I was thinking we could start getting your place ready to put on the market," she suggested.

"But where will I go when you banish me from the castle?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Guess you'll have to share the Bat Cave with Ben Affleck," she replied with a smirk.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"It seems like the next logical step, doesn't it?  I mean, you are here all of the time anyway.  There's no point in keeping two places," she explained.  "When was the last time you actually _stayed_ at your house?"

"I'm definitely not arguing with you, Love.  I just want to make sure that you are 100% ok with this," he replied.

"I am, Finn.  You know I love you, and I've been thinking about this a lot.  I love having you here.  I know it'll be very different once the baby comes, but I'm hoping you want to share that with me," she said hopefully.

"I do," he said softly.  He looked into her eyes, smiling.  He leaned in and kissed her with a tender passion.  "Let's sell my house!"

 


	36. Chapter 36

Over the next two weeks, Rory and Finn started packing his things and preparing his house.  He planned on putting the property on the market before the baby arrived.  Lorelai was assisting with staging between trips back to Stars Hollow to help out at the Dragonfly.  She knew how to make each space homey, desirable, and inviting.

On their final day, Rory got a phone call from Logan as they were in the midst of directing the movers.  She stepped into the next room, where it was quieter.

"Hey, Logan!  How are you?" she greeted him.

"I'm good, Ace, and you?"

"I'm very ready for the baby to come out!  I think I'm bigger than Octomom!" she replied and they both laughed.

"I've got some good news for you," he said.

"What's that?" she asked excitedly.

"I wanted to be the one to personally tell you that your book has been officially sent to the printers.  You'll receive your copy in about two weeks," he revealed.

"Oh, my god!" she squealed.  "That is amazing news!"

"What is it, Love?" Finn called from the next room.  He walked to her.

"Logan said my book's been sent to the printers!"

"That's wonderful news," he replied with a huge grin.  He loved seeing her so happy and excited.  He gave her a small kiss on the head before he went back to the movers.

"There is something else I'd like to discuss with you," Logan began.  Despite the fact he was desperately working on his marriage to Odette, hearing Rory share the news with Finn still stung.  He knew that he and Rory were over in a romantic sense, but it didn't make accepting her relationship with his best friend any easier.  Regardless of his personal challenges with the situation, he just wanted her to be happy.  In order to have a relationship with her and his daughter, he'd have to accept that Finn was the source of her joy.

"What's that, Logan?"

"With you getting close to your due date, I just wanted to make sure it was still ok for me to come," he said warily.

"Yes, I'd love for you to be here.  Just so you know, it's only going to be my mom coming in for the delivery," she replied with a caveat.

"That's fair, but know that I'll be there if you need or want me," he offered.

"I appreciate that," she said softly.

"I'll be flying in next weekend, and I wanted to let you know, Odette will be coming with me.  She won't come to the hospital and will likely stay with my mom or Honor," he explained with apprehension in his voice.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me this kind of stuff, Logan.  She's your wife, and I know you two are really trying to make things work.  I think it's great.  I really do, but I can't lie when I say that I truly appreciate her not making an appearance at the hospital," Rory confessed.

"We've talked about it a lot, and she'd like to make amends with an apology.  She's insistent it is face-to-face, but I'll leave that up to you.  She really has changed for the better.  The accident was a real wake-up call for both of us," Logan said.

"That's great news," she said sincerely.  "I'd suggest keeping her away from Shira if that's the case."

Logan chuckled.  "That's a very good point.  I'll shoot you a message with flight details later today."

"Make sure you send it to Finn, too," she requested.

"I will," he replied.  "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me be a part of this," he said with an appreciative tone she'd never heard before.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," she answered in kind.

They both hung up.  Rory was pleased with the outcome of the call from Logan.  She was thankful they were able to deal with things in a mature manner.  It wouldn't always be so easy, but for now, she'd take what she could get.  It meant a lot to have Logan in her life, even if it wasn't the happily ever after she'd fantasized about for years.  She realized they'd never work because neither was willing to fight for the other.  With Finn, it was very different, and there was a connection she'd never felt before.  They didn't have to question whether things were right or wrong, it had simply fallen into place naturally, organically.  Although things weren't conventional, she wouldn't change a thing.

Rory walked back into the room where her mom and Finn were laughing hysterically.  Both turned to her when they heard her walking in.

"So, what did Logan want?  Besides the brilliant book news," Finn asked.

"He and Odette are flying in next weekend," she answered nonchalantly.

"As in the Perfectly Pampered Parisian Princess, Odette?" Lorelai asked with bite in her voice.

"Yes, they've been working on their relationship," Rory explained.  She wished that her mom could give him the benefit of the doubt just once, but it was a complicated history with them.

"He's got some chutzpah to bring her here for the birth of your child," Lorelai replied.

"Mom, she's not coming to the hospital.  Besides, she _is_ his wife, and I'm glad he's working on his relationship," Rory said sternly.

"Me, too," Finn added.  "I just hope she knows enough to stay away from you."

"Logan said she was staying with his mom or sister."

"I hope it's his sister.  Keep her away from the cocktail waitress!"

"I made the same suggestion," Rory said.  They all laughed and it helped break the tension from the impending difficult situation.  "Besides, only _you_ are coming into the room with me."  Rory nodded to Lorelai.  "Neither of the guys need to be in there."

"Ok, Kid, if that's what you want," Lorelai responded.

"I'll be there if you need or want me," Finn offered.

"Logan offered the same thing, but I think it'll be just us Gilmore Girls," Rory said and turned to Lorelai.  "You think Grandma would want to come in, too?"

"Do you want to come out of this down the eldest Gilmore?" Lorelai retorted.

"No, I figured it would make for a great distraction from the pain caused by doing the splits on a crate of dynamite."

"Very funny.  Now, unless they let Mommy drink unlimited martinis in the delivery room, I'm going to veto this idea."

"Ok, Mom," she replied.  "I've got time to convince you otherwise because I think Grandma would be thrilled to join us for the arrival of the littlest Gilmore."

"Um, Ror, I don't think you've got as much time as you think," Lorelai said as if she knew something Rory didn't.

"Huh?  What are you talking about?  I've got nearly three weeks -"

"Take a look," she interrupted and nodded to the very wet spot on her daughter's pants.

"Oh, my god!" Rory quickly turned away in embarrassment.  She ushered her mom closer.  "Is losing bladder control a sign?"

"No, but your water breaking is," Lorelai replied in a whisper.

"But I'm not due for almost three weeks.  I'm not ready for this!"

"It's ok, Love.  Just relax and we'll get you to the hospital," Finn said reassuringly.

Rory's anxiety was becoming more visible and her breathing was quick and shallow.  Finn tried comforting her with an arm around her shoulders.  He pulled her close to him, but it didn't seem to help her at all.

"Just breathe!  Hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo," Lorelai directed.  She moved her hand in a circle motioning for Finn to join in.  "Hee hee hoo!"

Finn started breathing with Lorelai.  Rory began calming down without breathing like Lorelai and Finn.

"You know that kind of thing is for when I'm _actually_ in labor," she said.

"It got you to calm down though," Lorelai countered.

"Yes, but only because you two looked and sounded ridiculous!" she was laughing.

"We really should get you to the hospital, Love," Finn recommended.

"I'm going to make a big mess, and I don't have my bag packed or even here," Rory responded.

"You give me a list, and I'll get your things.  Then, I'll meet you two at the hospital," Lorelai suggested.

"It's settled, let's go!" Finn said.

Rory pulled Lorelai to the side.  "Mom, what does labor feel like?"

"Don't you remember the story of your birth?"

"Yes, but I mean before that part."

"It feels like a hug on the inside that gets tighter and more intense.  Why?"

"Because I think I've been in labor since yesterday.  I thought I was overdoing things, but it hasn't stopped.  In fact, it's more frequent," Rory admitted.

"How close are those feelings?" Lorelai prodded knowing that she might be further along than anyone thought.

"Every few minutes," she whispered.

"Finn!" Lorelai called in a slight panic.  "Get her to the hospital now!  Unless you want to deliver this baby here!"

 


	37. Chapter 37

Finn quickly ushered Rory to his car and sped off towards St. Francis.  She called the hospital on the short ride to inform them of her impending arrival.  She texted Emily and called Logan.  When he didn't answer, she left a message on his voicemail.

"Um, so, I guess I'm in labor and my water broke.  My mother informed me by pointing out the giant wet spot on my pants.  Typical Lorelai.  We're headed to the hospital now, and since I'll be doing all of the work by pushing a human being out of me, I'll let Finn keep you updated.  I'm really sorry that you can be here liked we planned, but in true Gilmore fashion, she's demanding a more dramatic entrance," Rory said.

As she hung up, she winced in pain.  She had really started to feel the pains of labor.  She'd never felt anything quite like this, but it wasn't as bad as she'd imagined.  In fact, she wasn't sure what her mom was talking about with the crate of dynamite.  The pains were getting closer together by the time they'd reached the hospital.  Finn managed to get a close parking space.  He grabbed a wheelchair for Rory and took her up to the fourth floor for labor and delivery.

After she was checked in, she was brought into a delivery room and given a gown.

"Put this on and take a seat on the bed.  I'll be back in a few minutes to attach the monitors and check your progress."  The nurse stepped out.

"Will you stay in here with me until my mom gets here?" Rory asked.

"Of course, I will," he replied sweetly.  He was a little nervous because he was not prepared for this kind of situation.  He wanted to be there for Rory, yet he wasn't sure what he could do to help her.

A stronger contraction caused her to wince again.  She grabbed Finn's hand and held on until it passed.  He helped her put on the hospital gown and get up on the bed.  The nurse came back and hooked her up to the monitors.

"It's time to check and see how far along you are," she said to Rory.

"I'll step out," Finn offered.

"No!  I need you in here," she replied and took his hand as another contraction came and went.

"I won't leave until your mum gets here," he replied with a smile.

The nurse assisted Rory into the right position and measured her progress.

"You're at nine centimeters.  Looks like you got here just in time.  I think you'll be ready to go soon," she said.

"I've got to wait until my mom gets here," Rory said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"I'm not afraid that's not an option.  The baby doesn't abide by your schedule," she replied.

"Can't we do anything to pause this?"

"That's not how this works, Sweetie," the nurse replied kindly.

"I'll stay here with you, Love," Finn said softly and kissed her on the side of the head.

"Can you find out how long she'll be?  Maybe she's close and can hurry," Rory begged.

Finn obliged and went to the side of the room to call Lorelai.

"Why, hello, Finny Darlin'!  How is my lovely daughter doing?" Lorelai asked in a fake Southern drawl.

"She's quite close and is hoping you are as well," Finn replied.

"To delivering a baby?  Why I'm not even with child!" she continued in the accent.

"No, close to the hospital."

"I'm about to leave Rory's right now," she explained in a normal tone after she sensed his urgency.

"That means you are at least twenty minutes away," he said quietly.

"Are you ok with being in there?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I guess I'll have to be," he replied.

"You'll have to be what, Finn?" Rory called to him.

He put his finger up to signal that he'd answer in a moment.  The nurse checked Rory's progress again.

"Has she been begging for pain medications yet?"

"Actually, she's been handling the pain really well, and she's so close to delivering, I doubt they'd give her anything at this point."

"Just stay up by the head and you'll do fine," Lorelai said in an attempt to calm him.

"Thanks for the advice.  See you when you get here," he said and hung up.  He returned to Rory's side.

"So?" she asked anxiously.

"She's just leaving our house," Finn explained.

"No!  The nurse said I'm almost there and expects me to be ready to start pushing in a few minutes," she said and started freaking out about her mother's absence.

Finn took her hand and said softly, "I'll be right here.  I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed her on the forehead.  The nurse returned with the doctor following right behind.  The contractions felt like they were top of each other, and Rory could feel the intensity increase.  Fortunately, the pain hadn't overwhelmed her.  Once everyone was ready, Rory was instructed to push.  Finn stayed near her head, holding her hand, and whispered reassuring messages to her.  He couldn't believe he was in the delivery room.  At first, the idea freaked him out, and now, he was almost relieved to be in there and not in the waiting room.

Within fifteen minutes, the baby was out and resting comfortably on Rory's bare chest.  She was beaming as she held her daughter gently.  It felt perfectly natural for her.  Finn leaned down and softly touched the baby's hair.  Rory turned to him and the happiness written all over his face.  A single, happy tear streamed down her cheek.  He moved closer and their lips met in a gentle kiss.  When they pulled away, neither could hide the grins on their faces.

"She's beautiful.....just like her mother," Finn said tenderly.

"She's........perfect," Rory replied in a whisper.

The couple sat in blissful silence with the newest bundle of joy in Rory's arms.  When things were ready, Rory and the baby were brought to the private room Finn had arranged.  Once they were settled, Finn shot Lorelai and Emily texts to let them know where they were.  He also sent Logan a picture of Rory and Victoria.

 **Finn** : Congrats!  Victoria (middle name TBD) Gilmore was born at 1:11 pm today.  She weighed 7lbs 1oz and was 20" long.

Finn didn't expect an answer but got a phone call.

"She's perfect!  How's Rory?" Logan asked skipping any preliminary pleasantries.

"She's doing well.  Her water breaking was a bit of a surprise, as was her advanced stage of labor, but she did great!" Finn explained.

"We are at the airport to catch a flight to Hartford.  Let Rory know I'll be in tomorrow.  I don't want to come in too late tonight," Logan said.

"Come, and meet your daughter!" Finn proffered.

"Ok, I will.  Thanks, Finn," Logan replied and hung up.

"Where the newest Gilmore?" Lorelai said as she entered the room.

"Shhh, she just got done eating and now, she's sleeping," Rory said in a whisper.

"She's beautiful, Rory," Lorelai said quietly.  "You must be exhausted."

"I am, and I think I'd like to take a little nap while Victoria's sleeping," Rory replied.

"Let's go get some coffee, Lorelai," Finn suggested.

Before they left the room, Rory was already asleep.  Victoria was beside the bed in one of the hospital's bassinets.  Lorelai paused at the doorway and looked at her daughter, who suddenly looked much older than she remembered.  She could hardly believe she was a mother now.  She managed to fight back the tears that threatened to make an appearance.  Sadness and happiness mixed together as she realized her one and only daughter had grown up.

 


	38. Chapter 38

Logan's flight touched down just before 8 pm.  Odette offered to wait for their luggage so he could get to the hospital quicker.  He arranged for a second car to bring her to the hotel and went out to the car awaiting him.

It was a thirty-minute ride to the hospital.  Logan could hardly contain his excitement that mixed with nerves creating a bit of a knot in his stomach.  He pulled out his phone and stared at the picture Finn had sent earlier.  He smiled and studied the tiny face of his daughter.  When the car pulled up to the hospital, his stomach did a little flip.  He practically threw open the door and bounded for the hospital entrance.  He stopped himself as he was nearly sprinting for the elevator.

Before going up to see Rory, Logan stopped by the gift shop that was just about to close.  He picked out some flowers for Rory and a small, pink bear for Victoria.  He pressed the call button for the elevator.  It felt like it was taking forever.  He punched the button three more times before it arrived.

When the doors opened on the fourth floor, he paused for a moment and took a deep breath before exiting.  He pulled up the text from Finn giving him Rory's room number.  He followed the signs leading to her room.  He stopped in the doorway and noticed Rory holding the baby, and upon closer examination, he realized she was feeding their daughter.  He gently rapped on the door to alert her of his presence without disturbing the baby.

She gestured from him to come into the room.  Logan entered the room and put down his flowers next to the others she'd received.  He set the bear next to it and moved over to the bed.  Rory put her finger up to her lips and nodded toward the corner.  Finn was sound asleep in the chair.  He smiled at her and moved closer.

"She's beautiful," he whispered.

"She is, isn't she?" she replied.  "She seems to have your blonde hair, and if she ever stops eating long enough to look up, you'll see her beautiful blue eyes."

"She's definitely a Gilmore," he said with a smile.  She returned the smile, and as if on cue, Victoria looked up at Logan.  He gasped when he saw her face for the first time.  He was taken by the sight of his daughter.  The baby quickly turned her attention back to eating.  Rory and Logan shared a smile and silent laugh.

"Can you believe we made this?"

"She is pretty wonderful.  She's the best part of us," he said and put his hand on the baby's back.  He leaned forward, gave Rory a small kiss on the temple, and sat back where he was.  Victoria seemed to be done eating.  "Could I hold her?"

"You'll have to burp her since she just finished eating," she replied.

"Ok," he replied nervously.  "I guess it's time for me to jump right into dad duties."

She smiled and handed Logan a burp cloth.  "Put this over your shoulder," she instructed.  Rory handed the baby to him.  He took his daughter carefully and brought her to his shoulder.  "Now, gently pat her back until she burps."

She watched as he held their child.  It warmed her heart.  It felt so natural to him, yet so strange.  This baby was just as much him as she was Rory.  He didn't want the moment to end.  He'd never felt such a strong bond with anyone else.  The situation made him start to rethink his current status.  He didn't want to live so far away from his only child.  He made the decision, at that moment, to be a bigger part of his daughter's life.

A moment later, there was a very loud noise coming from the tiny human held that jarred him back to reality.  Logan looked shocked to hear such a sound.  Rory started laughing out loud, forgetting that Finn was still asleep in the chair.  She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

"Wha - what was that?"

Rory and Logan busted out laughing again.  The surprised look on his face made them laugh harder.  He hadn't been privy to the big noise from the tiny baby.

"That was Tori," she explained to him.

"So, you're going with Tori?" Logan asked.

"I'm testing it out, and I kinda like it," she responded.

"What about her middle name?"

"I'm still not totally sure.  Victoria Charlotte is a bit too much, don't you think?"

"Just a couple more names and she could be on par with the Windsors," Logan joked.

"Do you have any bright ideas?"

"What about Leigh?" he offered.  "You could keep the tradition of naming your child after yourself, just as your mom did."

"I do like it, but I'm not sold on it," she stated.  She paused to think for a moment, and it came to her.  "What about Sophie?"

"Sophie?" he asked sounding a bit confused by the choice.  She could see him trying to connect the dots and giving the name meaning.

"Master and Commander," she stated simply.  She watched the smile grow on his face.  It was what he'd asked her to call him after their first spirited debate outside of her dorm room.  She never called him that but thought the name would be a nice nod to their former romantic relationship.

"Victoria Sophie Gilmore.....I like it!" he said with a smile.

"It looks like she's asleep," Rory said softly.

"Guess I've already got the magic touch," Logan quietly bragged.  "I'm the baby whisperer!"

"I wouldn't call it that, but she does look quite cozy in her daddy's arms," she replied with a tear in her eye.  She couldn't help the smile, and Logan was beaming.

"Hey, Love, I'm going to grab something for dinner," Finn whispered to Rory.  "Can I bring you anything?"

"I'm good," she replied.

Finn slipped out quietly in search of food.  He wanted to let Logan and Rory enjoy some bonding time with their daughter.  He paused at the doorway, surveying the scene before him.  He was glad that Logan could be involved, and that the two parents could come together for the sake of their child.  This little girl was going to be surrounded by love.  He headed to the elevator in search of food.

Back in Rory's room, she had fallen asleep shortly after Finn left.  Logan relished in the quiet moment he shared with his daughter.  He'd never felt anything like this before, not even his love for Rory had touched his heart the way this little girl had in the few minutes he'd known her.  He knew she was special; she was a part of him.  All he could do was stare at this beautiful face that was now staring back at him.

"She's beautiful, Logan," a familiar face called from the door.

"Odette, what are you doing here?" he asked as he briskly walked to the door.  "I thought we agreed that you'd stay away for now.  I don't want to upset Rory."

"I couldn't stay away.  I need to talk to her, to apologize," she pleaded.  "Without taking this step, I cannot move forward.  _We_ cannot move forward."

"I just don't think this is the right place for this," he replied.

"Please, let me do this.....for _us_ ," she begged quietly.

"Logan, who's here?" Rory called groggily from her bed.

He stepped out of the way to show her who was in the doorway.  Her jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said.

"Look, I had no idea -" Logan started.

"No, no, no!  Get her out of here!" she said adamantly.

"Rory, please, let me apologize," Odette implored and moved into Rory's room.

"Just leave, Odette.  I don't want to hear it," Rory replied.

Odette felt defeated as she left the room.  Logan moved back toward Rory and handed her the baby, who had begun to fuss.  Rory caught a whiff of the scent coming from her daughter's diaper and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Logan asked.

"It's time to teach daddy how to change a diaper," she replied with a chuckle.

Rory set down Victoria in the bassinet and grabbed a diaper.  She began showing Logan how to properly change a diaper.

"Ace, I think you should give her a chance," Logan began.

"I don't think I'm ready to face her," she replied.

"She's not the same person she was four months ago.  After the accident and losing the baby, she's been committed to working on herself and our relationship," Logan explained.

"Logan....."

"I wouldn't push you to do anything you're not ready for, but I think you should hear her out."

"I....I....just...."

They finished changing the dirty diaper and he threw his hands up in victory.  Rory laughed and handed him the stinky diaper.

"Oh, yuck!" he exclaimed, which made her laugh harder.

"Only 8-10 diapers a day for the next year," she replied.

"Whoa!  Are you kidding me?  How can a kid go through that many diapers a day?"

"It's amazing how many times a tiny human goes to the bathroom in a day!" she said.

They shared another laugh, and Rory picked up her freshly swaddled daughter.  She peered at her face for a moment as she thought.

"Ok, I'll talk to her," she said somberly.  She didn't think she was ready for this, but it was never or now.

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, now, let's get this over before I change my mind!"

"I'll be right back," he said and flew out of the room in search of his wife.

Rory settled back on the bed and readied herself to feed Tori.  She'd hoped that the baby would be a calming presence for her as she struggled to face Odette.  She had presumed she'd disappear and not be a part of their lives, but that wasn't written in the stars.

"Rory?" she asked meekly as she stood in the doorway.

"Come in, Odette," Rory replied warily.

"She's magnifique," she said in an attempt to break the tension.

"Thanks," Rory responded without emotion.

"I don't have an elaborate speech planned, but I have something I want to say," she paused and waited for affirmation from Rory, who nodded her head slightly.  "I'm not the same person I was four months ago.  I'm not even the same person I was three months ago.  The person you first met was an ill-mannered, spoiled, rich girl.  I was used to getting my way, and when things didn't go my way, I attacked anything and everything in my path.  Unfortunately, that included you and Logan.  We are still working on our relationship, however, I feel like I need to apologize to move forward with that process."

Rory's facial expression softened as she listened to Odette.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm very sorry for what I said to you and what I did to you.  It was inexcusable, and I'm truly sorry for the pain and distress," she finished.

"I accept your apology, Odette," Rory replied.

"I hope we can put the past behind us, and move forward with our lives," Odette offered.

"I'd like that," she answered.  "I wish you and Logan all of the happiness in the world."

"Thank you, Rory," she responded.  "That means a great deal to me.  I hope, one day, we can become friends."

Odette gave Rory a genuine smile, and Logan a kiss on the cheek.  "I'll see you back at the hotel."

After she left, Logan turned his attention back to Rory.  "Thank you, Ace."

"For the record, I'm still leery of her, but I'm willing to give it a try for you and Tori," she replied.

"I think you're going to be surprised this time," Logan replied.

"I certainly hope so, Logan."

 


	39. Chapter 39

The first few days at home were quite a learning experience for Rory and Finn.  She felt like she was up more than she was asleep. The baby was eating every ninety minutes like clockwork. It didn't allow Rory to get much rest between feedings. Even when Finn would help out with burping and diapers, she didn't get much more than a glorified nap. It seemed to leave her more tired than she was before sleeping. Finn, on the other hand, slept straight through the incredibly loud noise from the tiny newborn.

 _I don't know how he does it. He can sleep through anything_ , she thought. She dragged herself out of bed and into the nursery where Tori was fussing again. She felt like a zombie. She picked her up, sat down in the glider chair, and began feeding the baby. The peace and quiet were welcomed, and soon, sleep was upon Rory. A few minutes later, she was startled by the squirmy baby in her arms. She switched the baby to the other side. She felt some instant relief as Tori began to eat.

A few minutes later, the baby was burped and the diaper was checked. Rory put her back in her crib. She quietly snuck out the door and went back to her room. The minute her head hit the pillow, she was out. It felt as if only a few moments had passed when she heard Tori's cry on the monitor. She tried rousing Finn, but he was dead to the world. She repeated the process just as she had ninety minutes ago.

The next morning, when Finn finally woke up, he found he was alone in bed. He yawned and stretched as he rolled out of bed. He was fully rested and ready to face the day. He had no idea what Rory had been through the night before. He walked into the nursery to find Rory feeding Tori in the glider. He could see the bags under her eyes and the droopy eyelids that accompanied the black circles.

"Did you get any sleep, Love?" he asked softly.

"If by sleep you mean naps, then yes, I got some sleep," she replied with a bit more snark than usual.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried, several times, but you were practically dead."

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. He felt terrible that Rory tried to rouse him, but couldn't. "What can I do to help you?"

"I'm not sure there's much you can do since I'm the one that has to feed her," she replied sounding defeated.

"Well, when she's done eating, I'll take care of burping and nappy duties. You go back to bed, and we'll get you some uninterrupted rest," he suggested.

"I'd love to, but when are you going to feed her if she's hungry?"

"There's a small stash in the fridge from you pumping, right?"

"Yes, but -"

"No buts. I'll use it to feed her, and you get some rest. You're no good if we're not taking care of you as well," he said sternly.

Finn grabbed the burp cloth and put it on his shoulder. He carefully took the newborn from Rory and put her on his shoulder. When Rory stood up, he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She smiled in return, but there was a bit of worry in her eyes. It's not that she didn't trust him, it just felt more like she was skirting her motherly duties. It wasn't his job to take care of Tori, and she felt the pangs of guilt for wanting to rest. Rory's pro/con list was interrupted by her daughter's burp. She looked at Finn one last time as he doted on the baby, and knew he was right. She desperately needed some rest. She returned to the comfort of her bed, and within seconds, she was out.

Finn cleaned up the small mess Tori made from spitting up and checked her diaper. He got comfortable in the glider with the babe in his arms. She fussed for a moment, but quickly returned to slumber as soon as Finn began singing. He didn't really know what to sing, so he broke out a chorus of _Waltzing Matilda_ in a soft voice. Once asleep, he laid her in her crib and quietly snuck out of the room. He looked around for the baby monitor, but couldn't find it. He stealthily snuck into the bedroom, where Rory was fast asleep. He retrieved the video monitor and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

He made himself some bacon, eggs, and toast. Just as he was about to sit down to eat, he heard Tori starting to fuss over the monitor. He began eating his breakfast, and he watched as she fussed more. She grew louder with each passing moment. He began shoveling food into his mouth quickly. After a few more bites, he conceded knowing he'd better get upstairs before her crying woke up Rory.

Leaving his breakfast behind, he raced up the stairs to the baby. He picked her up and instantly smelled why she was fussing. Then, he felt the squish on her backside. There was a sinking feeling as the stench got worse. He set her on the changing table. Finn started taking off her onesie and noticed something was awry. The scent was stronger and appeared to have escaped the confines of her diaper. He quickly retrieved fresh clothes, a diaper, and wipes from the dresser below the changing table.

Finn could hardly stand the smell. He quickly wrapped a receiving blanket around the lower half of his face. He looked like a bandit from the Old West, except the bandana had soft pink and grey chevrons on it. Obviously, this wasn't a typical 'tough guy' style from that era. _I look bloody ridiculous, but it's doing the trick_ , he thought. The stench was greatly diminished. He returned to the task at hand and peeled the clothes off Tori very carefully. He didn't want to make a bigger mess than the one she'd managed to make.

"How did such a tiny thing make such a shi - poopy mess?" he said in a sweet voice to the little girl staring back at him with big blue eyes.

"It's a good thing you are so freaking adorable," he continued to tease lovingly.

Since Tori's arrival, he'd become aware of how much he swore. Finn didn't want her to pick it up from him, so he'd been cautious of what he said. He knew she probably didn't understand it quite yet, but it was a habit he wanted to start early on before it became an issue.

He placed the soiled clothes into a plastic bag and tied it shut. He spent the next five minutes trying to get her cleaned off. Every time he thought she was clean, he'd find another spot he'd missed.

"Where does this stuff keep coming from? It's like magical poo that keeps coming back even after you've wiped it away!" he wondered out loud.

"Now, let's get you into a fresh nappy and some clean clothes," he cooed to her as he diapered and clothed her.

"Just between you and me, let's leave these big messes for mommy!"

Finn thought he heard her giggle along with the tiny smile he had noticed. At times, she seemed to understand his words. He picked her up and gave her a tiny kiss on the forehead. He snuggled her to his shoulder and went back downstairs.

A short time later, Rory awoke feeling refreshed. It had been a few days since she'd felt this way. She was thankful she had Finn around to help her out. He'd really been a lifesaver for her. She began thinking about how life would have been very different without him. Sure, she had her mom, but there's no way Lorelai could be there full time.

She walked downstairs to find Finn in the living room on the couch. She heard gentle music playing through the mamaRoo swing. Tori was sleeping peacefully. His feet were propped up on the coffee table as he used his computer. She figured he must be doing some work, but as she neared, she noticed he was searching for bright yellow full-body suits. The pictures became more clear when she stood behind him.

"What in the world are you shopping for, Finn?" Rory asked.

Finn jumped when he heard her voice, and quickly closed his laptop.

"Were you looking for HAZMAT gear? What in the world could you possibly use that for?" she asked laughing.

"I was....umm...." he stammered. "There was this nappy...." he trailed off in embarrassment.

"Did you experience a blowout?"

He nodded. Until today, he'd gotten the easy diaper changes.

"I'm guessing it was pretty bad, huh?"

"Yes. I had no idea such a wee one could make such a huge, stinky mess," he replied with a disgusted look recalling the incident.

"It is pretty amazing, but I've heard it gets better with time," she said with a chuckle. "Until then, I think we'll just have to suffer through. I don't think protective gear is the most practical thing when it comes to changing diapers."

"Ok, Love," he agreed with a smirk. "Now, how did you sleep?"

"Quite well, actually," she replied and took a seat on the couch next to Finn. "I'm feeling much more alert. I didn't realize how run-down my body had become."

"You've been running on empty since Tori was born, and I feel terrible I haven't been more helpful," Finn said.

"It's not your job to take care of her, it's mine," she responded.

"I'm here for you _and_ her. We are in this together."

"I know, and I appreciate that you _want_ to help, but I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do these things."

"I love you and I've loved this little girl since before she was born. Even though she's not biologically mine, I feel like I'm just as much a parent as you. I know it's a delicate situation with Logan, but I'm all in on this, and I'm not going anywhere," he explained.

"Wow, I guess I had no idea you felt this way about Tori," she said sounding surprised. "Thank you, Finn, for being the most wonderful partner a girl and her child could ask for!"

Rory threw her arms around Finn's neck and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She was so grateful for his maturity, generosity, and support. She could hardly believe this was the same Finn she'd met so many years ago at Yale. She was brought back to reality by the noises made by her daughter.

She went over to Tori, stopped the swing, and took her out. At that moment, she felt the fullness in her chest and knew it was time to feed her. She got comfortable on the couch and began feeding the baby. Without prompting, Finn got her boppy and put it on Rory's lap, under her arms. She relaxed onto the pillow. A few minutes later, she switched sides, and she was starting to feel the relief that came when Tori ate.

She hadn't noticed that Finn stepped out of the living room and reappeared when she was about done. He looked like he was hanging up from a phone call. He took the baby from her when she'd finished eating and coaxed a burp out of her.

"Who was that?" Rory asked.

"My parents," he replied cautiously.

"Oh?"

"They are coming to town......next weekend," he answered.

 


	40. Chapter 40

"Your parents are coming here?" Rory asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah...." Finn replied.

"Like to our house?"

"No, but they'll be in the area," he answered.

"You seem upset by this.  I thought you liked your parents?"

"Well, we get on well enough, but....." he trailed off.

"But what?"

"I haven't exactly told them about you or us," he confessed quietly.

"You haven't?  Why the hell not?" she asked sounding a little angry.

"To be honest, I didn't want any extra pressure on either of us and with the baby," he started to explain.  "It's not as if I've had a stellar track record with women in the past.  Believe it or not, I was a bit of a cad - a playboy if you will."

"You?  No way, I don't believe it!" she joked back.

"It's true.  The sweet and innocent Finn you thought you knew had a very thick black book of numbers," he continued but couldn't keep a straight face.  He began laughing.

"But seriously, we need to figure out how to handle this."

"Oh, my parents will be over the moon that I'm in a serious relationship.  I just like where we are and I don't want you to feel pressured into something because of them."

"I get that.  I like where we are, too, but I think we're at a point where we can discuss our future without feeling the pressures from our parents," she replied with a smile.

"Ok, so, we're having dinner next Saturday night," Finn said.

"I think this is a perfect opportunity for Logan to have some one-on-one time with his daughter," Rory said with a grin.

"You think he's ready for that?"

"He's going to have to be!" she replied confidently. 

The next week flew by as Rory and Finn prepared for his parents' visit.  He hired a maid service to come in for a good, thorough cleaning.  At first, Rory protested, but when she saw how amazing the place looked afterward, she had changed her mind.  She didn't realize how much she'd neglected things since Tori was born, and started feeling the pangs of guilt for not doing enough.  She tried to tell herself that it was just a temporary thing because the baby required so much of her attention, but it still weighed heavily in the back of her mind.

Finn sensed that something was bothering her, but couldn't pinpoint what it was.  He decided he couldn't keep quiet about it and needed to talk to her.

"What's wrong, Love?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You've been acting weird all week.  Is it because my parents are coming into town?" he asked.

"No, I'm actually excited to meet them.  I think it will go way better than the last time I met anyone's parents," she replied.

"Are you worried about leaving Tori with Logan?  I think he's perfectly capable -" he was interrupted before he could finish.

"Definitely not!  He is her father and he's been really great with her so far," she explained.  "I'm just not sure why you think something is wrong."

"Since earlier this week, you've seemed a little down, and I want to make sure you are ok."

"Finn, I'm fine.  I promise," she swore.

He thought about it and tried to figure out when the change happened and realized it was shortly after the maid service came in.  "Are you still upset about the maid service?"

"No," she said and felt her cheeks get rosy with color and tears welling up.  She didn't know why this was so upsetting to her.  Before the baby, she was fine with a maid service coming in once a month, but now, it seemed like it was making her obsolete.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for a little help now and again, Love," he tried to comfort her as he could see he'd struck a nerve.

"It's just....I don't know," she started.  "I feel like I've really been neglecting everything around here and I'm just not good enough.  I can't even manage to do the little things like clean the house!  I'm just a failure!  Your parents will think I'm completely incapable of anything and I'm not good for you!"

Finn was not prepared for this outburst of emotion from the suddenly vulnerable Rory.  He'd never seen her upset like this before without good reason.  He was at a loss and continued to hold her close to him.  He gently stroked her hair until she calmed down.

"Rory, look at me," he said.  "You are not a failure!  You have a newborn child to take care of, and you are doing it without the help of a nanny or really anyone else for that matter.  So what if your house has a little extra dust or dirt!"

"I'm not alone.  You're here and you help," she countered.

"I'm not really that much help, let's be honest.  I do what I can, but you are the one feeding her, changing her nappies, washing her clothes, grocery shopping, and everything else you do around here," he continued.  "You are a strong, beautiful mother, and having someone come in and help a little bit is not a big deal.  I've got the money, and I don't mind paying for some luxuries as my way of helping out more!"

"I guess I never thought of it like that," she replied quietly.

"Now, go get ready!  My parents' plane lands in about an hour, and I told them we'd pick them up!"

The look on her face told Finn that he'd neglected to mention this detail earlier in the week.

"We're what?"

"When I mentioned you earlier this week, they got very excited and couldn't wait until tomorrow to meet you.  So, I suggested we pick them up at the airport," he explained.

"I'll have to get Tori ready, too," she said.

"No, you worry about Rory and I'll take care of Tori!  Oh, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!"

Rory groaned, "That was so bad.  Nope, not even a little funny!"

"Oh, c'mon!  It wasn't that awful!"

"I wouldn't quit your day job to go on the comedy club circuit any time soon!"

"Upstairs with you!  Get yourself ready to meet my parents!" he said with a wink.

"An hour is not enough time to work a miracle like that," she replied.

"Love, you are beautiful all of the time, and I know my parents will love you, but the minutes are quickly ticking away and they despise it when I'm late, which is frequently!"

"Fine, I'm going!" she called to him on the way up the stairs to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When Rory was finished in the shower, she went into her bedroom to change.  She had no idea what she was going to wear.  Her choices were still limited as the baby weight was slow to melt away.  She didn't quite fit into her old wardrobe, nor did she want to buy a bunch of new clothes.  So, she was stuck with her maternity wear.  She tried to avoid anything with ruching on the sides.  She settled on a simple summery dress and a light sweater.

While she was putting on her make-up, she heard Finn with Tori in the nursery.  It sounded as if Finn had gotten another stinky diaper.

"My, my little Princess V.  You certainly know how to make a big stink.  You know I wouldn't do this kind of thing for just anyone, but you are so very special to me.  You don't even know it, but you've got me wrapped around your little finger.  There's something about you Gilmore Girls.  It's as if you cast a spell on all you meet," he said sweetly to the little girl.

Rory heard Tori cooing in return.  She knew that he was smitten with the baby, but had no idea how deep his feelings ran.  She smiled and thought about how he treated her like his own.  She'd tried so hard to make sure he didn't feel burdened by a child who wasn't his biologically.  It seemed she'd forgotten that he'd been there since the beginning, and was just as much a parent to her daughter as she had been.  _Maybe I'm approaching this all wrong?_ she wondered.

After she finished, she went downstairs to find Finn.  She peeked in the nursery and saw him rocking the baby in the glider.  He looked very content with the circumstances of his current situation.  He'd adopted a fatherly role without being asked.  It was a seemingly easy transition for him, and not how Rory would have pictured him at any point in his life.  _He's a natural_ , she thought.  She fought back the tears that threatened to make an appearance.  He'd touched her in so many ways already, and somehow, this was the cherry on top of her ice cream sundae.

Once she'd gathered her emotions, she quietly approached him in Tori's room.  Finn was startled by Rory's touch, and his flinch was an obvious sign she'd been stealthy or he was lost in the moment.  She assumed it was the latter.

"I'm all ready to go," she said softly.  "Is this outfit ok?  I'm pretty limited, but I didn't want to look like I was still pregnant or stuffed into my clothes."

"You look lovely," he replied with a smile.

He carefully stood up with Tori, and that's when Rory got a good look at the outfit he'd picked out for her.  She had a pink 'I love Australia' onesie with a sparkly red heart in place of the word 'love', and a matching skirt-leggings combo.  She assumed he'd ordered it and didn't tell her about it.  It was the perfect outfit for her to wear to meet Finn's parents.  She went over to the baby's headbands and pulled out a stretchy pink band with a flower.  Rory gently placed it on the sleeping child's head and smiled at Finn.

The pair walked downstairs to the front door.  Finn put Tori into the baby carrier and covered it with a light blanket.  Then he helped Rory put on her sweater.  When she turned around to face him, he pulled her close and gave her a kiss.  She felt herself getting swept into the moment and it helped ease her nerves that had begun creeping to the front of her mind.

"You ready for this, Love?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.   


 


	41. Chapter 41

Their limo arrived at the airport about ten minutes before the plane landed. Rory's nerves had started to take over causing her leg to bounce. Finn gently placed his hand on her leg, and she responded by putting her hand on his, giving it a little squeeze, and smiling. He returned the smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't be nervous, Love," he said trying to calm her down. "I'm sure they'll love you."

"I just don't know how they're going to take our complicated circumstances," she replied worriedly. It didn't take her much time to go from excited to nervous.

"Honestly, I'm not really concerned about what they think. As long as we are happy, that's all that really matters."

"I know, but even so," she said just before Tori started fussing. It was about time for her to eat, so Rory settled in to nurse her.

After a few minutes had passed, Finn's phone began ringing. He looked down and saw that his parents were calling. He answered.

"Hello, Mum," he greeted his mother.

(Pause)

"We're in the limo. I'll be right over," he said and hung up.

"Oh, great. The first impression your parents get of me is nursing the baby," Rory said sarcastically.

"The baby's got to eat, so, there's nothing to be ashamed of," he replied. "I'm sure she'll be done by the time we get back." He kissed her and exited the limo in search of his parents.

Rory switched sides and Tori acted as if she were starving. It wasn't anything unusual for the baby since she was half-Gilmore. Before she knew it, the baby was done. She quickly adjusted her shirt and moved Tori to her shoulder to burp when the door opened. Finn peeked his head inside. Rory could hear his parents chatting away outside. Their accents were a little heavier than his, but they'd mostly been in Australia for the last few years. He flashed a quick wink and smile before he backed out to let his parents in first. The butterflies returned to Rory's stomach. She nervously patted the baby's back long after she coaxed a small burp out of her.

Finn's mom got in first, followed by his dad. Both had smiles on their faces. Rory smiled in return and mustered up enough courage to speak first.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. -" she was interrupted by his mom before she could finish.

"Please, call me Adelaide," Finn's mom said.

"And I'm Arthur, but you can call me Art," Finn's dad added.

"My parents really aren't into formalities," Finn explained. "Mum, Dad, this is the lovely Rory I've been telling you about."

"Finn has told us so much about you that we couldn't wait to meet the woman who has stolen our son's heart," Adelaide said with a huge smile. Finn looked a little sheepish at his mother's revelation.

"It's wonderful to meet you, too, Adelaide and Art," Rory said feeling a little more relaxed with their calm demeanor.

"And who is this precious child?"

"Mum, Dad, this is Victoria or Tori for short," Finn said introducing them to Rory's baby.

"You know my mum's name was Victoria," Adelaide stated with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I know," Rory replied with a smile. It brought a smile to Finn's mom's face as well. She looked touched. Adelaide gave her husband an optimistic look. Rory made a note because it seemed like they were getting the wrong idea about the baby.

"And look at that adorable outfit she's wearing," she added.

"That was Finn's doing," Rory replied with a soft smile.

"Well, it's just lovely."

"Shall we get you to your hotel? I'm sure you're both exhausted after the long trip," Finn said.

"I think that's a good idea. I'd like to shower. The older I get, the worse the feeling from travel," Art agreed.

The foursome made polite chit chat on the way to the hotel in Hartford. Rory answered some general questions about herself, but Finn's mom seemed more smitten with Tori than learning more about Rory. She couldn't blame his mom though because the little girl was a living doll. In fact, Adelaide insisted on holding her for a good five minutes before everyone parted ways at the hotel. Rory started to get the feeling that they thought Tori may have been Finn's.

"I think you made a good impression, Love," Finn said once they were on the road back home.

"If my me, you mean Tori, then absolutely," she replied laughing.

"Mum did seem quite taken with her," he agreed.

"Maybe a little too taken," Rory replied cautiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I think....maybe....she....um...." she stammered trying to get the words out. She didn't want to offend him, but she knew it could make for trouble later on.

"She what? I'm not sure where you are going with this, Love," he replied.

Rory thought for a moment and tried to find a way to approach the delicate subject.

"I'm not sure your mom actually knew about Tori," she began.

"My mum loves babies and I wanted to surprise her," he answered.

"I suspect she may think.....you know what, never mind. I shouldn't assume things about people."

"Assume what? I'm not understanding what it is you think my mum is assuming," he replied sounding very confused. Rory could see the wheels turning in his head, and then it dawned on him. "OH, you think that she thinks Tori is mine," he said with a chuckle. "It's not that big of a deal. I'll make sure to chat with them later, ok?"

Finn kept a calm appearance on the outside, but on the inside, he couldn't help but wish the situation were a little less complicated.

"It seems like the perfect plotline for a sitcom," she replied with a laugh. "You've been a great dad to Tori, and an amazing partner, Finn."

Rory leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She could see his cheeks turn a rosy color. He turned to look her in the eye and put his finger under her chin. Finn gently drew her lips to his and kissed her. She felt herself getting swept away and brought her arms around his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Out of nowhere, there was a tiny cry from next to Rory. The noise brought the couple back to reality, and they turned their attention to her. Rory picked up the baby's pacifier and put it back in her mouth. A moment later, the car came to a stop in front of their house. Finn squeezed Rory's hand and gave her a wink. She smiled in return. She unhooked the car seat and passed it to him. He took it and held out his other hand to help her out of the limo. Once she was outside of the car, she reached up and gave him another kiss on the cheek, only this one was a little more sensual than the last.

"I love you," she whispered softly. Finn felt himself blush again as they walked hand in hand to the door. Rory had quite an effect on him, and he loved every minute of it. She was the only woman who had ever made him blush in a good way.

Once they were inside, he set the car seat on the floor and pulled Rory into his arms. He kissed her with great passion and whispered, "I love you, too."

 


	42. Chapter 42

The next evening, Logan showed up just before six.  He rang the doorbell and waited.  He was very anxious to spend time with his daughter while Rory and Finn went out to dinner with Art and Adelaide.  He couldn't help but be a little nervous because this would be the most time he'd spent with her alone since she was born.  It wasn't because Rory wouldn't allow it, it was his very busy work schedule.  Logan's father had no sympathy for his son's relationship with Tori.  Work came first for Mitchum, as it always had before.

"Logan, you're early," Rory said as she opened the front door.  "Sorry, I'm such a mess.  I've been trying to get ready, but a certain little girl had other plans tonight."

"You look beautiful," he replied and they gave each other a quick peck on the cheek.  It felt a little awkward for him.  She rarely looked less than beautiful in his book, but he was still getting used to his new role in Rory's life.  He'd never been in the friend-zone with her, or any other girl except his sister.  Nevertheless, he didn't feel the need to hold back a compliment for her.

Rory didn't know what to say in return, but Finn saved her from stuttering out an awkward response.

"Mate, it's good to see you!" Finn said as he came down the stairs.  He extended his hand to Logan for a shake, who returned the gesture.  "I just got Princess V to sleep, so you should be safe for an hour or so."

 _Princess V?_ Logan wondered.  He figured it must be Finn's nickname for Tori.  It stung him a little bit because it was a reminder that he wasn't the one helping raise his own daughter.  He recalled how cold Mitchum had been when he revealed the news.  To his dad, it was simply another business deal to close.  Thankfully, Rory handled it with grace and maturity.  It was merely signing a formal document based on their previously agreed upon arrangement.  _Stop, Logan, you can't let this get to you_ , he thought.  _This is your new path, and you should be happy you get to play any role at all._   He'd been reminded of the coping skills he was learning in therapy.  He'd been working hard to embrace what was in front of him instead of dwelling on the past or what might have been.

Logan followed Finn into the living room while Rory went back upstairs to finish getting ready.  The two took seats adjacent to each other with Logan on the couch and Finn in the chair.  They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence.  Finn had tried to keep things as normal as he could, but he could feel Logan's awkwardness.  He got up and went to the drink cabinet and poured himself a glass of scotch.  He glanced toward Logan and poured him a small one as well.  He handed the drink to him and watched him take a sip.

"How are things going in London?" Finn asked Logan.  He hoped to help him feel more at ease with everything.

"Good, I'm wrapping things up there and should be back here by the end of the summer," Logan replied.

"The Dark Lord is letting you move back here?" Finn asked curiously.

"It was somewhat of a point of contention, but I managed to convince him.  Odette was actually on board with the idea.  She's very committed to making our relationship work."

"When you get all settled, we'll have to go out for a drink!  I bet I can pull Colin away from Steph, and coax Robert out of NYC to meet up in Hartford," Finn replied enthusiastically.

"Get the band back together," Logan said with a smile.

Rory came down the stairs and into the living room.  Both guys instinctively stood at the same time, just like they'd been training to do by the norms of the upper crust.  She flashed a smile to the guys and laughed.

"You guys don't need to do that," she told them jokingly.

"You look amazing," Finn said as he kissed her on the side of the head.  She smiled in return.

"It's amazing what you can do in fifteen minutes when Tori is sleeping," she said with a laugh and turned her attention to Logan.  She handed him the baby video monitor.  "Ok, Logan, this is so you can keep an eye on her.  Now, in the fridge, you'll see a few bottles of milk.  You shouldn't need all of them, but Tori can certainly eat," she began.  "The bottle warmer is on the counter with instructions next to it.  Diapers and wipes are in the basket on the changing table.  Most things should be right in that area if you need them, except for her food, which I already mentioned."

Rory stopped giving directions when she saw the overwhelmed look on Logan's face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked softly.  "It's not too late for us to change our plans."

Logan took a deep breath and replied confidently, "Yes, I'm absolutely sure."

He looked at the monitor when he started to hear Tori fussing.  A wave of panic came over him, and he began to second-guess his previous answer.

"Let's go upstairs together, and I can show you where things are at, too," Rory offered to help set him at ease.

"Good idea," he replied with a sound of relief.

Finn watched as Logan followed Rory up the stairs.  He could hear Tori fussing louder than before and feared they may be late getting to dinner.  He texted his parents to let them know what was going on.

Upstairs, Rory showed Logan where things were at as he attempted to calm his daughter.  He picked her up and started to bounce a little bit.  She seemed to settle down some more as he began to sway from side-to-side.

"She ate about half an hour ago, and I changed her diaper just after I fed her," Rory informed Logan.  "She does like the mamaRoo swing downstairs."

"I think she's ok right now," Logan replied as he looked at Tori and smiled.

"If you have any questions, or need anything, just call or text," Rory proffered.

"We'll be fine," he answered with some confidence.  He'd been reading up on baby care this week and felt he was finally ready for the challenge.

"Oh, no, I'd better get going or we'll be late," Rory said.

Rory went back downstairs, followed by a much slower Logan.  He took his time since he didn't have much practice taking stairs with a small child in his arms.  Finn and Rory met him at the bottom to say good-bye.

"Bye, Princess V," Finn said sweetly to the little girl.

"Are you sure you're ready to attempt this alone?" Rory asked one last time.

"Of course, I'm sure.  It's only a couple of hours.  I'll be fine," Logan responded reassuringly.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you.  Sometimes, a couple of hours can feel like an eternity when she gets fussy," she cautioned.

"If anything happens, I promise to call right away," he said.  "I need to do this, Ace."

The longer he held the baby, the more his confidence grew.  He was ready to put his skills to the test.

"Ok," she replied and gave Tori a kiss.  "You be good for daddy!"

"Now, go before you miss dinner!" Logan warned and shooed them toward the door.

Finn opened the door and placed his hand on the small of Rory's back as he guided her toward the car that awaited them.  He closed the door behind them.  Logan sighed as soon as the door latched.

"It's just you and me, Tori," he said.  "What are we gonna do first?"

She gazed back at him sleepily, giving him her answer.  He took the stairs back up to her room carefully.  She was even closer to sleep but wasn't quite there.  He took a seat in the glider and began rocking gently.  Within five minutes, she was asleep.  He didn't want to put her down.  He savored the moment for a couple more minutes before she started becoming heavy in his arms.  Logan set the baby down in her crib and retrieved the monitor before heading downstairs.

Once he was back in the living room, he took out his laptop to check his emails.  It wasn't more than fifteen minutes later that he heard Tori fussing on the monitor.  He watched as she started wiggling around in her crib.  She didn't seem to be in any sort of distress, so he let her be for a few more minutes.  With each passing moment, she got louder as if she were calling to him to come and get her.

Logan closed his computer and headed upstairs to his daughter.  When he got to her doorway, he quickly discovered why she had started fussing.  The stench was like nothing he'd ever smelled before, and he could feel the bile beginning to rise in his throat.  He'd never had his stomach turn from just a scent, but there was a first time for everything.  He suspected this wouldn't be the last.  He took a step back into the hall and pulled out his phone.

 **Logan** : Quick question.  How do you deal with the strong odor of a dirty diaper?

He pushed send and then realized he'd sent it to Finn instead of Rory.

 **Logan** : Sorry, man.  I meant to send that to Rory.

He copied and pasted the previous message into a text for Rory, but before he could hit send, Finn had already responded to him.

 **Finn** : I gag almost every time Tori's diaper is stinky.  Pull your shirt up over your nose until you can locate one of her receiving blankets.  There should be a stack near the diapers.  Fold it, corner to corner, and wrap it over your nose like a robber from an old spaghetti western.  And breathe through the mouth!  May the odds be ever in your favor!

 _Wow, that's a great idea_ , Logan thought and laughed.  _Who would have guessed I'd be getting baby advice from Finn?  I guess I'm in for a lot of firsts._

Logan took a deep breath, pulled his shirt up over his nose as much as he could and entered the room.  He scanned quickly and saw the pile of blankets on the changing table.  Heeding Finn's advice, he folded it and put it over his nose.  He tied it behind his head and let out the breath he'd been holding.  Cautiously, he inhaled through his mouth.  _Ha!  Finn was right,_ he thought.

He began changing Tori's diaper only to discover there was no poopy surprise.  _Where did this horrid stench come from?_ he wondered.  _Wow.  Was her gas that powerful?  Maybe she should be studied by scientists_.

After he finished, he zipped up her sleep sack and took up residence in the glider once again.  He started rocking back and forth.  He began humming quietly as he rocked.  As her eyelids began closing slowly, he took out his phone.  He texted Finn.

 **Logan** : False alarm, but, man, can she clear a room with her gas!

 **Finn** : Just wait for the real thing.  I was ready to invest in some HAZMAT gear.

 **Logan** : From this tiny child it's that bad?

 **Finn** : I didn't think it was possible myself.  It looked like a crime scene.

 **Logan** : I'll take your word for it.

He looked down at his daughter who was peacefully sleeping in his arms.  He felt an immense amount of love for this tiny human and was surprised he could feel that way.  He smiled and felt the warmth of the baby snuggled into him.  For some reason, it was especially apparent on the arm that was directly under Tori.  He started feeling around a bit.  The warmth increased in temperature and felt squishy.  It was at that moment that Logan smelled the surprise that caused the extra heat.

"Oh, no," he moaned.  "Tell me you didn't!"

Tori opened her eyes and looked at him.  She began to coo and Logan thought he saw a smile.  _Of course, you're happy about this_ , he thought.  He smiled back at the baby.  Then he got up carefully and brought her to the changing table.  After he set her down, he noticed the wet spot on his own arm.  He grabbed the blanket he'd used earlier and tied it behind his head.

The baby was cooing and babbling up a storm as if she were talking to her daddy, who had started unzipping her sleep sack.  The stench permeated the blanket barrier causing Logan to start to feel a little queasy.  He paused for a moment to collect himself before he continued.

Once he'd willed his stomach to stop churning, he finished unzipping to discover it was far worse than he'd suspected.  The scene worsened and Logan could see the evidence from Tori's diaper leaking out from the back and legs.  He grabbed a wipe and started to pre-emptively wipe away the poo.  It just streaked everywhere and seemed to multiply.  He quickly gave up and opened the diaper.

 _Finn was right_ , he thought.  _It looks like a crime scene_.  He chuckled and kept working on cleaning up the big mess from the tiny baby.  He tried to be careful and not get it all over everything, but it was too late.  It had soaked through everything, including the soft cover of the changing table.  He continued to strip the dirty clothes off Tori, piling them at the end of the table.  It never seemed to end for him, but after about ten minutes, he'd finally gotten her cleaned up.

Logan gently set his daughter in the crib after he diapered her.  He searched around for a bag to put the dirty clothes into so he could bring them downstairs to the laundry.  He quickly went to the bathroom next door to wash his hands after the mess had been cleaned up.  That's when he noticed the large wet area on his own sleeve.  He proceeded to take off his shirt, leaving him in his undershirt as he rinsed out the sleeve in the sink.  He put his shirt over the shower bar to let it dry before he had to leave.

He went back in to finish dressing his daughter.  Opening the first drawer, he found the onesies and sleep sacks.  Logan picked up whatever was on top and put it on Tori.  She was starting to get fussy.  He looked at the clock and figured she was likely hungry, so he carried her downstairs.  He couldn't believe how the time had already flown by tonight.  Once in the kitchen, he quickly scanned the bottle warming instructions Rory had left for him.

"This seems pretty simple," he said sweetly to the babe in his arms.  "Let's get you some food.  If there's one thing that's held true through all of the years, it's that you don't keep a Gilmore girl from her food."

He followed the instructions and within a few minutes, Tori's bottle was ready.  He took out the pacifier and replaced it with the bottle as he made his way back to the living room.  Logan turned on the television and settled onto the couch with the baby.  After she finished, he made sure to burp her.  He felt her snuggle into his shoulder and relished the moment.  He hoped to have many more like this since he'd be moving to Hartford to be closer to her.

"I love you, too, Tori," he said softly to her as she began drifting back to sleep.

Once he was sure she was fully out, he brought her back upstairs to her room.  Just as he was laying her in her crib, his phone started beeping at him.  Logan moved out of the room with lightning speed to avoid waking the baby.  _Shit, I forgot the monitor_ , he thought.  First, he silenced the phone, and then checked his messages.

 **Finn** : Hey, Mate, I hate to break it to you, but my parents insisted on seeing Tori tonight.  We'll be back in about twenty minutes.

 **Logan** : Your mom was always a sucker for babies and with one this cute, who could blame her!

He slipped back into the nursery and grabbed the monitor.  He went to the bathroom to check on his shirt.  While it wasn't completely dry, it would have to do, and it was only slightly damp.  _Maybe a hairdryer would help_ , he wondered, but thought better of making too much noise and risk waking Tori.  He went back downstairs to the living room and watched television while he waited for everyone to get there.

After fifteen minutes, he heard Tori's cry coming through the monitor.  As he started to go up the stairs, he heard voices coming in through the front door.  He assumed it was Rory and Finn, but duty called from the nursery.

While Logan was upstairs with the baby, Finn and Rory entered the front door, and his parents weren't far behind.  Adelaide was very anxious to see Tori, and even Art seemed a little excited.  Both had really been quite taken with her.  The feeling seemed stronger now that they had gotten better acquainted with Rory, who they were sure was going to be their daughter-in-law in the not-so-distant future.  Finn's mother was very pleased with her son's choice.  She always knew he'd settle down once he found the right woman.

"Rory, why are you being so mysterious about Tori's father?" Adelaide asked impatiently.

"Because it's someone you both know, and it's something all of us are trying to keep under wraps," Rory replied.

Adelaide paused and started thinking about it again.  She'd run through the list of Finn's close friends, but none of them seemed to fit.  _Colin's pretty serious with Steph and has been for quite a while.  He's really settled down since law school, and a lot of that is due to Steph's influence.  Robert was bound to be a bachelor for life, and from what I can tell wouldn't be a good match for Rory.  Logan was married and had been engaged for the year before that.  He wouldn't dare do anything like getting his ex-girlfriend pregnant.  Mitchum and Shira would kill him and possibly disinherit him_ , she thought.  The more she pondered, the more she kept coming back to her son.  It made her giddy to think about the prospect of grandchildren.  Rory noticed the smile spreading across her face.

"For the thousandth time, it's not Finn," Rory said repeating the phrase that had been the overwhelming theme of the evening.  Eventually, things died down and they were able to have a great conversation.  As the meal was ending, the baby daddy question kept creeping back into the discussion.  She knew better than saying anything in public for fear it would leak into the press and completely ruin the good thing they had going.

"Mum, do you honestly think I would have kept that from you had that been the case?  I know how much you love babies," Finn added.

"You did keep Rory a secret from us, so...." Adelaide replied.

"That news would have been way bigger," Finn stated.

"With your reputation?" Art asked with a raised brow.

"Touche, Art," Rory said with a chuckle.  "I can assure you both that Finn wasn't there when Tori was conceived."

"Technically....." Finn interjected.

"Technically," she reiterated soundly, "You were at the location, but you were not in the same room."

"I can also guarantee that because I was," Logan said as he descended the last two stairs and walked into the group.

"Logan," Adelaide said.  She was shocked to see him.  "It's so lovely to see you again."

"It's been far too long, Adelaide," Logan replied with a smile.

"We just couldn't go without seeing this precious darling once more before we have to head back home tomorrow evening," she said eying the baby in his arms.

"How was she tonight?" Rory asked and reached for her daughter.

Logan gently handed her to Rory and replied, "She was an angel."

"Why is your sleeve all damp?" she asked curiously.

"There may or may not have been a bit of diaper leakage," he said with a chuckle. 

Rory noticed how anxious Adelaide had gotten and seemed almost desperate to hold the baby.

"Would you like to hold Tori now?" she asked Finn's mother.

She reached her arms out almost immediately.  "Let me see this beautiful babe!"

Logan started looking a bit uncomfortable and slightly irritated.  Rory read him and went into hostess mode to prevent further tension.

"Finn, why don't you take your parents into the living room while I go make some coffee," she suggested to him.  "Logan, could you come and help me in the kitchen?"

Finn gave her a slightly confused look, and she replied by glancing in Logan's direction.  Finn gave a slight nod and turned to his parents.  He motioned them into the living while Logan followed Rory into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry to spring this one you!  It seems Adelaide is completely smitten with Tori, and there was no way for us to say no," Rory said apologetically.

"It definitely wasn't the way I envisioned the end of the night, Rory.  I haven't seen them in years, and now, they know about our child," Logan replied sounding a little angry.

"I said I was sorry, Logan," she retorted.  "What more do you want from me?"

"Nothing," he said reluctantly.  "I'm sorry I got angry about this.  I don't even know why.  I just don't want the whole world knowing all of my business."

"I get it, and that's fair.  It's not like I'm broadcasting it to everyone," she stated.

"I know you aren't.  I'm still trying to get used to all of this, ya know?"

There was a momentary pause.  Logan was still processing the situation.

"You know what, I am ok with this.  Art and Adelaide are great people, and they are going to be a part of Tori's family soon enough," he said thoughtfully.

"Do you know something I don't?" Rory asked.

"No, I just assumed that's where you and Finn were headed," he answered.

"I guess we haven't really talked about anything like that.  We're just happy with where things are right now," Rory replied.  "Why do you assume that?"

"Because he looks at you the same way I used to look at you," he replied quietly.

Without saying a word, Rory began to make the coffee.  Logan pulled out enough cups for everyone and she set the tray on the counter.  He carefully arranged the mugs to ensure a balanced tray.  She took the creamer out of the fridge and set it next to the sugar.  A few minutes later, the coffee was ready.

"Let's bring this out and enjoy the company," she said with a soft smile, which he returned and nodded in assent.

 


	43. Chapter 43

When Finn went to make breakfast in the morning, he realized they were running low on most things.  As he ate, he made a list of things they needed while he was out.  Although he didn't care for eating alone since Rory came along, he knew that she needed all the rest she could get.  It was a small sacrifice for her sake.  He'd make her breakfast once she got up.  Tori had finally started to go longer stretches between feedings, allowing Rory to get better rest.  After he was finished, he began loading the dishwasher when his phone rang.  He looked at the caller ID.

"Hello, Father," Finn said answering his phone.

"Hi, Finn," Art replied.

"What can I do for you?" Finn asked, but he suspected it was about their usual farewell meal.

His parents always had one last meal with him before they flew back to Australia.  It generally consisted of them criticizing his bachelorhood and slightly carefree lifestyle.  He wasn't anywhere near what he was in college, but he hadn't felt any pressing need to settle down before Rory.  At least, he had been successful in the family business, so it kept the disapproval to a minimum.

"We'd like to have lunch with you before we leave later today.  Are you free?"

"We don't have any plans that I know of, but I'll have to double-check with Rory," he answered.  He hoped that would please them to see Tori one more time, and it could make for a more pleasant experience.

"We'd like for it to be just us," Art stated.

"Oh?  I thought you liked her," he replied sounding slightly confused.

"Your mother and I would like to talk to you.  That's all, and we do like Rory.  In fact, I think she may too good for you, son."

"That, she is.  Text me when you work out the details.  I've got some errands to run this morning," Finn said.

"Expect a message from your mother, but I'm going to go out on a limb and say it's the usual place," Art replied with a chuckle.

"Ok, bye, Dad."

"We'll see you later, Finn."

Finn hung up.  _I had hoped this time it would be different.  I've settled down with the woman of my dreams, but it's still not enough for them_ , he lamented.  _I don't know what else they want me to do!_

He left before Rory got up.  There hadn't been a peep out of Tori, so he snuck out as quietly as he could.  He hoped the garage door wouldn't wake the sleeping beauties.  He left a note on the fridge, along with some fresh squeezed orange juice in the fridge, and the coffee pot was brewing.

As he drove from store to store, he began thinking about the other farewell meals he'd had with his parents.  None of them had gone well at all.  He decided to quit dwelling for the time being and finish running errands.  Last stop was the grocery store.  He decided to add a few items to his list.  So he picked up what he needed to make one of Rory's favorite meals: pot roast and mashed potatoes.  He figured he'd have enough time after lunch to get back and make her a special meal for dinner.

When he got home, he brought the groceries in from the car.  He was greeted at the door by Rory, who was in the kitchen getting some coffee for herself.  Even though she still had on her pajamas, he thought she looked as sexy as ever.  She came over, grabbed a bag from him, and gave him a quick peck.  They set the bags on the counter.  He began emptying them as she went back to drinking her coffee.  She saw that he'd picked up everything for a pot roast dinner, and her eyes lit up.  She stopped him, wrapped her arms around him, and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm, what was that for?" he asked with a sly grin.

"For being so wonderful," she replied happily.

"I merely got groceries, Love," he said with a chuckle.

"Ah, yes, but I noticed you got all the fixings for pot roast," she stated.

"Oh, I did?" he questioned in a joking manner.  She gave him a playful pat and went back to her coffee. 

"I'll assume you haven't eaten," he said.

"What makes you automatically assume that?" she asked pointedly.

"The fact we _were_ out of pop tarts," he retorted and pulled the family-sized package out of the bag he was unloading.

"Fine, you got me," she replied reluctantly and laughed.

After he finished unloading groceries, he started making Rory breakfast. 

"So, my parents want to have lunch before they leave tonight," he began.

"I guess I'd better go get ready then."

"They just wanted me," he said and could see the disappointment on her face.  "My parents always do this thing where they pass judgment on me before they leave.  It always comes back to me not settling down and finding a nice Sheila to start a family."

"Maybe this time will be different," Rory suggested.  "I think we all got along quite well, and they seemed to like me.  Obviously, they loved Tori, but who doesn't?"

"I would certainly assume so, but I'm not really sure what to expect this time.  I've never fulfilled their goals for me."

"You could bring Tori if you think it would help," she offered with an optimistic grin.

"I'd better not, or I'll completely distract my mom.  It would just prolong the inevitable," he decided.  "I've just got to face them, and hope for the best!"

"Ok, but if things go downhill, shoot me a message and we'll be on our way," she averred.

Rory's attention quickly turned to the baby monitor that relayed her daughter's dissatisfaction.

"It'll be fine," she encouraged.  "I've got a good feeling about this."

She gave Finn a reassuring kiss before she left the kitchen.

A couple of hours later, Finn arrived at the restaurant shortly before his parents.  He gave the host his name and they showed him to their table.  Just as he was putting his napkin in his lap, his parents appeared.  He stood up to greet them.

"Mum, Dad," he welcomed them.  He kissed his mother's cheek gently and shook his father's hand.

They all sat down and began perusing the menu.  Finn wondered why his mother was bothering since she always ordered the same thing.  Adelaide was the first to close her menu and speak.

"You are probably wondering why we wanted to talk with just you," she began.

"I think I have an idea, but, please, enlighten me," Finn replied.

"Well, we want to talk to you about Rory and your situation."

"Not that it's any of your business, but what do you have against us?" Finn asked trying not to sound too defensive.

"That's no way to speak to your mother," Art interjected sternly.  "And all of this is our business.  You are our son, and one of the faces of the family business."

"Sorry, Mum," Finn apologized quietly.

"We don't have anything against Rory," Adelaide began.  "In fact, we love her and baby Tori."

"Oh," he said sounding surprised.  "So, what is it then?"

"We just want to make sure you understand what you're getting into," she started.

"If this is about the fact that I'm not Tori's biological father....." he said.

"That's a part of it, yes," Art answered.

"But not the whole of it," Adelaide added.

"Then, maybe, you can clarify all of this for me," Finn said attempting to hold back his frustration with his parents.  They'd given the impression of liking Rory and being happy that he'd finally found someone, but this was starting to wear on his nerves.

"Tori is a Huntzberger - " she said.

"She is _not_ a Huntzberger," Finn said interrupting his mother.

"So, Logan is not her father?" Art asked sounding perplexed.

"He is her father," Finn explained.

"Then, she's got the Huntzberger name, right?" Adelaide questioned.

"No, Tori is a Gilmore."

Finn's parents looked even more confused.  This prompted him to explain the agreement between Rory, Logan, and the Huntzbergers.  They nodded as they began to understand what was going on.

"We understand, but I don't think you realize how dangerous the Huntzbergers can be if provoked," Adelaide said.

"That's why Rory and Logan have a legally binding agreement.  Colin looked it over before she signed," Finn explained.

"I've seen Mitchum do more damage for lesser stakes," Art added.

"Are you sure you're ready to deal with that kind of thing?  Tori's parentage is no joke.  They will take you down with Rory if it ever came to that," Adelaide warned.

"We'll cross that bridge if we ever get to it," Finn said.  "Look, the bottom line is that I love Rory and her little angel.  I wouldn't give them up for anything, and I certainly wouldn't let the Huntzbergers try to march in without using everything in my power to put up the biggest fight they've ever seen.  Honestly, I don't see that happening, at least not with Logan.  We've got a good thing going.  I love Tori as if she were my own.  I feel I'm just as much her parent as Rory or Logan.  I know that Rory is the one, and I just hope you two will learn to accept that."

His parents began laughing, which angered Finn.  He'd just spilled his heart out to them, and they laughed in his face. He started turning red when his mother spoke.

"Oh, Finn," she said.  "We aren't laughing at you.  We love Rory and Victoria.  Your father and I never thought we'd hear anything like that from you.  We will welcome them both into our family with open arms."

"Wha - huh?" he asked completely stunned and slightly confused.  They were just laughing at him and now they are welcoming the Gilmore girls to his family.

"We just wanted to make sure you really thought things through, that's all.  We weren't trying to talk you out of anything," Art said.

"Rory complements you so well, and we are just so happy you've found her," Adelaide stated with a hint of glee in her voice.  She couldn't be happier that her son had finally found his perfect match.

"And we're here to back you if anything were to happen.  We'll help you in any way we can," Art added.

"Wow - I thought.....all that talk," he stammered.  "She loved you guys as well."

"So, when are you going to propose?" Adelaide asked excitedly.

"Really, Mum?  Can't we just enjoy being a couple without the pressures of marriage?  We haven't even been together that long."

"I'm not pressuring you," she started and paused.  "I wanted to know if you wanted Momu's ring."

Finn had a look of complete shock on his face.  He knew the ring was a family heirloom.  He looked to his father, whose own astonishment was overt.  It seemed he had no clue Adelaide was going to make such a grand gesture.  He raised his brows and shook his head a bit to indicate to Finn that he wasn't in on the surprise offering.

"I - I don't know what to say," Finn said completely flabbergasted by this turn of the conversation.  He knew how much the ring meant to his mother.

"It's yours if you want it.  I think it would suit Rory quite nicely," she stated.

"I'll keep that in mind when the time comes," Finn replied with a smile.  He knew the ring would be perfect.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.  Finn was still stunned at the outcome of everything.  Each previous departing lunch had been a bashing of his life choices, and this one seemed to be heading in that direction until the very end.  Not only did he have his parents' blessing, he also had a ring.  It started to make his head spin, but he managed to ground himself.  For once, he'd leave his parents feeling good about himself and his life.

Once they had finished lunch, Finn said his goodbyes to his parents.  They had arranged for a ride to the airport.  As he drove home, he replayed the latter portion of the chat with his parents.  He realized he'd finally made his parents happy.  They were pleased when he'd started getting more serious about the family business, but his relationship with Rory had put everything on a new level.  While she was pregnant, he had considered whisking her away to Australia, but something had always gotten in the way.  When things had finally calmed down, she was in her third trimester.

Now, the thought seemed much more plausible.  He hadn't been back to his homeland in quite some time.  He'd been wanting to share it with Rory.  Finn started rethinking the idea and wondered if a nice long trip over the holidays wasn't in order.  _Maybe I could invite Lorelai and Luke?  Perhaps Emily?  I could ask Logan if he would be up for a trip as well_ , he thought.

By the time he arrived home, he'd already planned out a full two weeks in Australia.  He wanted it to be a surprise for her.  He went into the house and went straight to his office.  He was in the midst of researching and writing out his plans when he heard Rory.  Finn shoved the papers with his notes into a drawer, and he made sure to bury them under his other paperwork.  This was one surprise he didn't want spoiled.

"Finn, is that you?" she called out.

"Just checking my work email, Love," he replied from the study.

"On a Sunday?" she asked sounding a little confused.

"I know.  My dad reminded me of a couple of things for work.  I'll be done in ten minutes, I promise."

"Ok, but Princess V has missed her Papa Finn and has been asking for him all day.  You don't want to disappoint her, do you?" she said in an attempt to guilt him into deserting his work.

"And, I'm done," he replied with a small chuckle.

Rory knew that he couldn't resist Tori.  He went out to the living room where Rory was waiting for him.  Tori's eyes lit up when she saw Finn.  The girl melted his heart, and after lunch with his parents, he loved her that much more.  He picked her up from the pack and play.

"How was lunch with your parents?"

"It was good," Finn replied.  "For the first time, I think my parents are actually pleased with my life decisions."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.  She'd worried about the Logan complication and how they'd take it.

"They absolutely adore you and Tori," he said with a knowing smile.

"Oh, good!  I'm very relieved, especially after the surprise meeting with Logan last night," Rory replied.  "I was afraid they were going to change their minds about us."

"Not my parents.  They are fine with things, which surprised me a bit, too," Finn said.

"You can tell me more about it after I take a shower, ok?  I think I've had most of Tori's bodily fluids on me and I'm feeling a little gross."

"Say no more, Love.  Up the stairs you go!" he replied with a smile.

He waited a few moments until he was sure Rory was out of earshot before he started talking to Tori.  He knew she didn't understand him, but he loved their quiet, one-sided chats.

"How would you like to spend your first Christmas in Australia?" Finn asked the little girl in his arms.  She gazed back at his face intently.  "Sun, sand, and warm beaches sound heavenly to me, too!"

 


	44. Chapter 44

It had been a few weeks since Rory's book had been officially published and shipped to the stores.  The preliminary reviews had been positive, but not as plentiful as she'd hoped.  Her editor was also surprised by the slow beginnings, and the publishing house had done the usual promo events.  In fact, they'd actually a few more to no avail.

About a week after Rory's meeting with Logan to finalize the local press tour, sales began to skyrocket.  It was puzzling until they discovered the culprit.  One of the stars of _Parenthood_ had read her book and gave it a glowing review.  She had posted about it on several social media platforms, which had caused the sales growth, and the publishers immediately jumped on the opportunity.

Just before she was about to embark, they reevaluated the length and locations for the circuit.  The thought of a coast-to-coast press tour overwhelmed her because she had no idea how she was going to do this with a baby who was less than two months old.  The East coast tour was only slated for a week, and Logan was going to escort her, but now, there were two _more_ weeks tacked on.

"Finn, what am I going to do?  I can't do press engagements _and_ take care of Tori all by myself the last two weeks!" Rory said sounding distraught about her predicament.  She didn't want to ask Logan to extend his stay with her because she knew he'd pulled a lot of strings to go with the first week.

"Love, relax!  You've got Logan the first week, and I'd be happy to offer my services," he replied with a smile.  "I also know a certain grandma who would jump at the chance!"

"Your mom would fly in from Australia for me?" she asked sounding shocked that Adelaide would even consider such a thing when they hardly knew each other.

"Of course she would, but that's not who I'm talking about," he said.

"I'm not understanding.  I'm not so sure my grandma would be a practical choice."

"You are forgetting about the obvious choice," he stated and paused.  He looked at her, but she only returned a confused, blank stare.  It was clear that her distress had impaired her logical thinking.  "Your mum!"

"Wow, how did I forget about her?!  Don't tell her about this," she begged.

"I swear I won't!" he promised.  "She can pick her week and I'll take the other.  I can work from just about anywhere."

Rory started to look even more frantic than before as she began to think about all of the things she needed to do before embarking on her trip.

"Oh, my god!  I still need to do more laundry and pack!  I can't possibly leave Monday," she lamented.

"Love, just relax.  I'm calling the maid service to help out, and after that, I'm sending you out for some pampering," Finn said with a comforting smile.

"I appreciate that, but I don't feel like being shoved off onto a lonely island," Rory said sounding defeated.

"I'm not sure I understand what that means," he replied.

"I don't mind some pampering, but I'm just not up for being alone, especially when I'm going to be gone for three weeks."

"How about you invite your mom?"

"What will you do and who's going to watch Tori?" she asked.

"Tell her to bring Luke and we can hang out with Tori," he suggested.

"You're good, Finn!  You're damn good!"

"Hope I'll be hearing that later, too," he said with a wink.

"Keep it up, and you just might," she replied coyly.

"Now, you call your mom and I'll call the spa," he advised.

Finn went into the next room to call for reservations at Body + Sole.  Rory scrolled to her mother's number and pressed the call button.

"Why, hello, my second favorite Lorelai!"

"Hi, Mom," Rory said and paused letting her mother's words sink in.  " _Second_ favorite Lorelai?  Who's the first?  Gran?"

"It's me, of course!" she retorted.

"Well, I've got some good news and a favor to ask you," Rory began.

"Lay it on me, Kid," she replied.

"Well, my book sales have been through the roof."

"Yeah?" Lorelai said excitedly.

"One of the actors from _Parenthood_ gave it a rave review all over social media, so...."

"Oh, I love that show!" she exclaimed.

"Me, too!  The one lady reminds me so much of you," Rory said.

"The pretty, witty one?"

"Her, too!" she laughed.

"Very funny.  Back to the subject - what's the favor?"

"It's actually tied to the good news.  They want to expand my book tour by two more weeks and several stops," Rory explained.

"So, what do you need from me?" Lorelai asked.

"It was already planned for Logan to accompany me to help with Tori, but that was only for the original East coast tour."

"And you want mommy to come with for the rest?" she asked hopefully.

"I know you're busy with the inn and annex, so I was thinking you and Finn could split the last two weeks.  He already offered his services, but wanted to give you first crack," Rory said.

"Oh, he has?"

"Yes, and he wants to treat us this weekend."

"Us?  As in both of the lovely Gilmore girls?"

"The reigning Lorelai and her heir of the same name," Rory replied.

"What does Crocodile Dundee have in mind?"

"A full day of pampering at a spa while he and Luke take care of the baby."

"He's good, Rory!  He's very good!" Lorelai said.

"I said the same thing -" Rory was interrupted by the sound of Tori's cry.  "Mom, I've got to go, but I'll text you the details later."

"Oh, you go take care of my beautiful granddaughter," Lorelai replied.

"Thanks, Mom!"

Later that evening, Rory and Finn were snuggled on the couch watching a movie.  When it was over, they went upstairs, and on the way, he stopped by the nursery to check on Tori.  Before going in, he ushered Rory toward their room.  She couldn't help but think about how amazing he had been and started thinking about how much she was going to miss him while on her book tour.  She was lost in thought when he came into the room and put his arms around her waist from behind.

"Thinking about how much you'll miss me?" he asked flirtatiously as he nuzzled into the side of her neck.

"Maybe," she replied coyly wondering how he could always read her thoughts.

Rory reached up and put her hand on the side of his head, lightly raking her fingers through his hair.  Finn began gently kissing the nape of her neck, working his way forward and down toward her shoulder.  Her fingers wrapped around his hair, and she tilted her head to the side as a soft moan escaped her lips.  His lips brushed her ear and the warm breath sent shivers down her spine.  Moving back down her neck, letting his lips graze her skin, and his hands began to play with the hem of her shirt.  Her fingers tightened around his hair, guiding him to her lips.

Just before their lips crashed in a sensuous kiss, she released an audible gasp as Finn's fingers moved higher under her shirt.  His touch felt like fire against her skin, and he started pulling her shirt upwards.  Without breaking their kiss, Rory turned to face him.  Their tongues danced and dueled, while hands roamed freely.

Swiftly, she pulled up his shirt in one motion, and he reciprocated with hers.  She let her hands run down the length of his chest, following his chiseled torso down to the top of his pants.  Finn's hands settled on her shoulders, and he gently pulled her bra straps off as his fingers slid downward.  Rory continued to tease him by letting her hands roam around his waist and hips.  Her hands brushed against the front of his athletic pants and settled there.  She gently moved her hand up and down, feeling him becoming more and more aroused.  He let out a low groan.

"That's just evil, Love," he whispered in her ear.

"Who me?" she replied with an impish grin, and firmly grabbed his manhood.

Finn was slightly surprised by her boldness but loved every minute of it.  He recalled the shower dream and how turned on he was when she took the lead.  It was rousing the beast within, although he knew he'd have to hold back and be careful.  The doctor had spoken to them about the first time after the baby was born.  He didn't want to do anything that might hurt her.

Rory had no idea why she was being so forward, yet she enjoyed the response she was getting from him.  Until now, she'd been somewhat scared because of what her doctor said; however, her hormones were thrust into overdrive, and she desperately needed him.  She felt his hands begin to push down her pants, letting them rest on either side of her hips.  Moving forward, she stepped out of her clothes.  This caused Finn to step backward toward the side of the bed.  Putting his hand on hers, he guided her hand down his pants.

"This is all your fault, you know," he said suggestively.

"Oh?  Would you like me to stop?" she asked, coquettishly playing along.

"Don't you dare," he warned teasingly and pushed his pants to the floor.

She kissed him fervently, and without warning, shoved him onto the bed.  Climbing on top of him, she began to kiss him sensually and felt him pressed against her as she was grinding her hips into his.  Finn moved his mouth down the side of her neck, towards the top of her breast.  Rory threw her head back as she grabbed his hair.  Kissing his way down one side, he allowed his lips to barely brush her nipple and flicked it with his tongue.  Then to the other side before he swiftly turned the tables on her.

Now, she was lying underneath Finn on the bed, and he commenced teasing her once more.  Propped up on one arm, he leaned down to take Rory's nipple into his mouth.  He swirled his tongue around as he sucked on her breast.  When he switched sides, she moaned in delight.  He began alternating, flicking her hard nipples a few times before moving back to the other side.

Unrelenting, he made his way lower on her body, backing himself up as he went.  His lips brushed against her until his head was between her legs.  She arched her back when his tongue tantalizingly grazed the swollen nub.  It sent shivers down her spine and she gasped.  He lashed a second and third time before he started teasing her slit.  She spread her legs to give him better access and put her hands on his head to guide him where she wanted, but he managed to stay at a tongue's length for a few more lashings before delving deeply into her core.

"Ahhh, god, that feels....so....good," she barely got out before she became breathless from his caresses.  She felt the passion intensifying deep within.

He switched his attention back to the sensitive bud just above, and gently took it in his mouth, sucking and flicking it.  He could feel her hips moving, and her hands returned to his head.  Rory was holding her breath, feeling her climax build as he made her feel things no man had ever done.  Just before she was there, he thrust his tongue deep into the pool of moisture below.  She felt a small wave of pleasure as he went back to the nub.

Finn could feel himself getting more and more aroused as he pleasured the gorgeous woman in front of him.  He knew he couldn't hold off much longer, as he felt her hips grinding against his face.  By this time, she was nearly pulling his hair as the first tidal wave crashed through her body.  He slipped a finger inside and kept his mouth working above.  Her hips were pressed against him, and he could feel the orgasm making her shake.  A moment later she was gasping for breath.  He'd made her climax before, but this was on a completely different level.

Just when she'd thought the waves were beginning to subside, Finn added another finger and bent them in a way that hit the special spot.  He continued to tease her clit, carefully holding it between his teeth while his tongue expertly swirled around.  She moved her hips, riding his fingers with a sense of desire to reach the apex once again.  When he felt her squeezing his fingers as tight as she could, he pulled them out and thrust his tongue into her center.  A moment later, the floodgates opened causing Rory's body to quiver with more pleasure than she'd ever felt.

Finn's erection was throbbing in anticipation as he repositioned himself between her legs.  He ran the tip along the wet crevice, not only teasing her but himself as well.  He wanted to be buried inside, and before he knew it, he was.  Rory had moved closer and moaned as she slipped him inside.  She wrapped her legs around him to keep him in place.  She couldn't wait any longer and began grinding her hips against him.

"Oh, fuck," he bemoaned when he felt he was too close to his own climax.  He didn't want to peak so early, so he tried to hold himself off.

Rory matched his rhythm, even as he started to slow down to prolong his own release.  She pulled him toward her and whispered in his ear.  "Don't stop!"

Her fingers dug into his back as she kept grinding her hips into his, and practically begging him to keep going without words.  He knew it was driving her wild, but he needed a moment to regroup before he finished.  He pulled out and rested against her slit, which only seemed to make her more desperate for him.  While he tried to hold her off, he took her nipple into his mouth again.  This time, he playfully bit and pulled back before releasing it.  Alternating sides, he flicked his tongue before letting go.  Rory was nearly writhing under him.

"Please," she whimpered in his ear, pleading for him to ravage her, and rubbing herself up and down the length of his shaft.

"Please, what?" he teased with a sly grin and positioned himself at her opening.

Finn dipped in about half-way and she arched her back in response.  He paused and did it again, going in further this time.  He watched the frustrated expression on her face as he continued to prolong his full entrance.  He thrust in the entire length, slowly stroking, and when he threatened to pull out again, she wrapped her legs around him tightly, forcing him to lay on top of her.

"Fuck me, Finn," she whispered in a husky tone, letting her lips graze his ear.

He loved when she talked like that during sex, and he couldn't hold back any longer.  He started to pick up the pace and her hips met his every movement.  Their climaxes built with each stroke.  Neither could breathe with the increased intensity, but Rory's moans grew louder.  Finn covered her mouth with his in a fiery kiss to prevent her from getting too loud.  He felt the imminent orgasm.

With one more thrust, he met his release and gasped for breath.  Finn could tell she was close, so he kept pumping.  Her back was arched and her head was thrown back.  She held her breath as her body began to shudder from the forces of passion that were washing over her.  Rory held him tight to her body as the aftershocks continued to ripple through her body.

When she relaxed a little, he rolled off to her side, propped himself up on an elbow, and gazed into her smiling face.  They laid on the bed, breathless and quiet, for a few minutes.  They were blissfully content.  She ran her fingers through his hair while he gently caressed her cheek.

Once her breathing had returned to a more normal pace, she kissed him and said, "You're good, Finn!  You're _damn_ good!"

 


	45. Chapter 45

The doorbell rang announcing Luke and Lorelai's arrival.  Finn answered the door with Tori strapped to him in a moby wrap.

"Well, if it isn't the Australian version of Mr. Mom," Lorelai greeted him with a smile.

"Dang, I was hoping you were a big Hollywood agent and this would be my big break!" he replied with a chuckle.  He ushered the couple inside and closed the door.

"What the hell?" Luke asked sounding stunned and slightly confused by the apparatus attached to Finn.

"You've never heard of Mr. Mom?" Lorelai asked him.

"I remember Liz making me watch it once.  What is that?" Luke asked pointing to the wrap.

"This is a moby wrap.  It's designed to keep the baby close and your hands-free," Finn explained.

"Oh," he said nodding his head in understanding.

"Speaking of babies, where's my daughter?" Lorelai asked and immediately began trying to peek at the sleeping baby.

"She's upstairs getting ready," Finn replied.

He pulled down the wrap gently to reveal Tori nuzzled next to him.  She gave the baby a quick kiss on the head and went upstairs.  He could hear her calling out to Rory as she disappeared up the stairs.

"So, why did I need to come along?" Luke asked bluntly.  He couldn't figure out why he had to take the day off from work to go to Hartford.  He assumed it was a rouse to get him to babysit while Rory and Lorelai got pampered.

"I thought you'd like to spend some time with your granddaughter," Finn said.

"You need me to babysit?"

"No, that's not it at all.  I figured we could get to know each other a little better, too," Finn clarified.

"Don't tell me this is one of those male bondage things, is it?"

"I think you mean male _bonding_ ," he replied.

"Ha ha.  I knew it didn't sound quite right," Luke said with a chuckle.

"Bondage is something _very_ different.  It's whips, chains, handcuffs -"

Luke put his hand up to Finn and interrupted, "I'm going to stop you right there."

"I mean, if you're interested, I know this guy..."

"Lorelai would never go for that, and I'm sure as hell not going to be tied up!"

There was an awkward pause between them.  Finn hadn't expected such a revelation from Luke, and it had rendered him a bit speechless.  At the same time, he was also amused, but he kept his laughter on the inside.  Luke also seemed to be a little embarrassed by his lack of filter.  He was first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Are you sure you don't just want me to babysit?" Luke asked once again.  He didn't think he needed to get to know him any better.  He thought Finn was an alright guy but didn't like the idea of being forced to spend time with him to 'bond'.  _Is that what you do after they get married?_ Luke thought.

"If you want to spend some time with Tori, just say the word, and I'll make myself scarce for a little while.  I've got a few things I could take care of around here," Finn replied as he began to make a mental list of things to do if he agreed.

"Yeah, why don't you do some stuff around here, and I can hang out with the baby," Luke agreed.

The Lorelais bounded down the stairs, excited for their day of pampering.  Rory paused next to Finn and pulled the wrap back from her daughter's head.  She gave her a gentle kiss and then stood on her tiptoes to give Finn one as well.  He put his hand on the side of her neck, pulling her a little closer for a more sensual kiss.

"Ok, get a room, you two!" Lorelai joked.

Rory came out of the kiss giggling at her mom.

"Fine," she replied and gave him one more peck on the cheek.

"Have a good day," Finn said as the women headed toward the front door.

"If you need me, I'll have my phone close by," Rory offered.

"And if you need me, I won't, so, call Rory!" Lorelai quipped.

"We'll be fine," Finn asserted.

The women climbed into the limo that awaited them.  Lorelai was the first to see the bottle of champagne and set about opening it.  The cork popped and hit the partition which caused the ladies to laugh heartily.

"Isn't it a little early in the day?" Rory asked.

"Have I taught you nothing in your life?  It's never too early for champagne," Lorelai answered.  "Think of it like a brunch mimosa....without the pesky orange juice!"

She handed a glass to her daughter and then poured one for herself.  She raised her glass and Rory did the same.  The clinked and each took a drink.

"So, have you decided which week you want to come with me?" Rory asked her mother.

"When did you say you were going to be in California?" Lorelai replied.

"The last week," she answered.

"Then that's the week I choose," she said with a smile.

"Since when are you interested in the West coast?"

"Since I've decided I'm going to be discovered," Lorelai jibed.

"What's the _real_ reason?" Rory pressed.

"I just told you," she said adamantly.  "What?  You don't think I've got what it takes to make it in Hollywood?"

"Mom....."

"Fine, only you can't tell Luke," she said with a stern look.  Rory nodded in agreement.  "I've been wanting to see a little more of the area after my 'Wild' adventure."

"Why can't Luke know that?" Rory asked curiously.

"I don't want him to think I'm all outdoorsy or something.  He'll want to take me camping or fishing.  I just want to _see_ nature without having to _stay_ in nature!" Lorelai explained.

"I'm sure he'd understand," she said.

"Or, he'll think I've been taken over by aliens and call in Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith to flash me to get me back to normal!"

The ladies started laughing.

"What's first on the agenda, Miss Big-Time Author?" Lorelai asked once they'd calmed down.

"I don't know.  Finn set it all up," she replied.  "Let's check in and find out!"

The two went inside the building that housed the spa and salon.  Rory went up to the front desk and gave their names.  She was handed a list of their appointments.  She glanced over it and saw the day would start at the ground, working its way up to the top.  Pedicures were the first thing on the list, and within moments of checking in, they were called back.  Each took a seat in the massaging chairs with an attached foot bath.  Once they were settled and had their colors picked, they returned to their conversation.

"I wonder how the guys are doing," Lorelai pondered aloud.

"You think Finn can't handle this by himself?" Rory asked.

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's Luke!" she replied.  "I mean, he doesn't deal well with adult humans, and they _don't_ have jam hands!"

"What about when you were discussing surrogacy?  Couldn't you see him then?  And didn't Liz leave Doula with him a lot?"

"Once the kid was a little older, but all baby scenarios involving Luke looked more like a sitcom, or something straight out of a what-not-to-do manual," she explained.

"I _never_ pictured Finn doting over anyone's baby, but he's been a real surprise," Rory said with a glimmer in her eye and a simper on her face.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without him.  He's been a huge help, and he loves Tori like she's his own," she gushed.

"Can I say something?" Lorelai asked with an expressionless look on her face.

 _What could she possibly have to say against him?  I thought she really liked him_ , she thought as panic began to sweep over her.  Her mom only asked that question when she wanted to say something bad about a situation to Rory.

"Sure," she answered hesitantly.  She had no idea where this was going and wasn't totally sure she wanted to find out, but her mom would tell her anyway.

Rory watched as her mother took a deep breath in preparation for what she was going to say.  This caused even more panic for her, and she thought she was on the brink of possibly hyperventilating.

"When's the wedding?" Lorelai asked and a huge grin crept across her face as she'd pulled a fast one on her daughter.

"I thought you - wait!  Did you just ask 'When's the wedding?'" Rory had started to blurt out something in defense until she realized that her mother wasn't going to the dark side this time.

"HA!  You thought I was going to say something bad!" she said wagging her finger.  "I've got to keep you on your toes!"

"Mom, we haven't even been together that long.  I think we're both happy with where we are and how things are going," Rory replied.

"Ok, I just figured since you two live together, and he's busy taking on the dad role that marriage was the next logical step.  Even if that's not how the song goes......love, marriage, baby carriage," she said with a knowing smile.

"I guess I haven't given it much thought.  Life's been going a mile a minute, and I don't have much down time to ponder things like that with the baby and book tour," Rory answered.

"In the words of my mother - Bullshit!"

"I'm stunned!  Shocked even!" Rory said with a gasp.

"That I swore?" she asked with a confused look as she'd sworn many times in front of her daughter.

"No, quoting grandma," Rory retorted.

"Oh, well, played, my only offspring!  I know you, and I know that somewhere in the depths of your mind, you've made a pro/con list, and on said list, there's something about marrying Finn!" she said calling her out.

Rory blushed, and it wasn't just any blush.  It was a very bright, telling blush, admitting to her mother that she had thought about it contrary to what she just said a few minutes prior.

"A-HA!" Lorelai nearly shouted.

"Fine, I have thought about it.  I just don't think it's something Finn is keen on.  I mean, we haven't really discussed it except when his parents were in town, and even then, we never said anything specific.  We both mentioned we were happy with where we are in our relationship," Rory explained.  "Besides, this is Finn.  The guys who had a little black book and chased skirts like there was no tomorrow."

"Do you think he's purposefully avoiding it?" she asked trying to get more information to further suss the situation.

"I really don't know," Rory said quietly.

"You know what I'm going to tell you."

"I know.  Talk to him," Rory replied mockingly.

The ladies' conversation was interrupted by an employee who was ready to bring them back for their massages.  Most of the time, Rory enjoyed the conversations with her mother, but this one really made her think, and start to reassess her current situation.  _I love Finn almost as much as I love Tori, but am I really marriage material?  What will I do if he asks?_ She wondered as she prepared for her massage.  Rory laid on the bed and tried to relax, hoping the massage would help clear her head.

Meanwhile, a domesticated Finn had found another task list that Rory had stashed around the house.

 _She's a sneaky one_ , he thought.  _This is the fifth one I've found, and she said there were only three!_

He could hear Luke playing with Tori in the living room.  He found it amusing how nonsensical adults sounded with babies.  It could bring the most macho tough guy to his knees, and he knew he was just as guilty.  Princess V had him wrapped around her finger.  He adored that little girl more than he ever thought possible and loved her mother even more.

Finn turned his attention to the list he found and decided he should make a run to the dry-cleaners for Rory.  It was very detailed, so he knew exactly which clothes needed to be brought in.  There were also a few other things he could do to help her prepare for this trip.  He went into the living room, where Luke was lying on the floor next to Tori.  He watched for a few minutes as Luke was making silly faces as she stared back at him.  Certain faces would illicit smiles and coos.  Between, she'd babble away and Luke would answer as if he understood the baby.

Standing in the doorway, Finn cleared his throat to get Luke's attention.  He jumped about a foot into the air.

"Sorry, Mate, didn't mean to startle you," he said apologetically.

"Oh, no, you didn't.  I'm fine.  Just a spasm.  You know us old guys and our weird tics," Luke replied to cover up his reaction.

"I've found some of Rory's to-do lists around the house.  They are for her book tour, and I wanted to help her out by running a few errands while she's at the spa with Lorelai," Finn explained.

 _I knew it!_ Luke thought.

"Ok, so you need me to stay with Tori?" he asked.

"It's a nice day.  I thought we could all go.  This little girl sleeps like a champ in the car," Finn replied.

"I can stay here if you need me to.  There's no sense in dragging her out for a few errands," Luke offered.

"It's no big deal.  I can drive," Finn suggested.

After quite a few stops, they pulled up to the dry-cleaners.  Finn knew he could finagle them into a rush order.  He'd been using the same guy for years and had a special rapport.  He'd been loyal, and very generous at the end of the year.  He knew, for the right price, he could get them done in an hour, as opposed to the two or three hours it normally took for a rush order.

Once he was successful, he went back to his car.

"It's going to be about an hour.  How would you like to get some fresh air and take a stroll through the park?" Finn asked.

"I bet Tori would love some fresh air, and it's not like Rory is the type to take many walks unless it's for coffee," Luke joked.

There were a few people in the park.  The guys stuck to the path to ensure a smoother ride for the baby.  At first, they walked in an awkward silence until Finn decided to dive into the subject that had been overwhelming his thoughts.  He felt he could trust Luke, so he started prodding him about his holiday plans.

"Have you ever thought about going to Australia?" Finn asked bluntly.

"You mean the island continent home to some of the world's deadliest creatures?  Nope.  Never really considered it," he said sounding almost repulsed by the idea.

 _This is going to be harder than I anticipated_ , Finn thought.  _How am I going to get him on board?_

"Do you have a passport?" he prodded.

"Never had the need for one," Luke said.

"So, you don't like to travel?"

"I've got a boat that I like to take out from time to time.  Does that count as traveling?"

"Not exactly the kind of thing I was getting at," Finn replied.

"What's with all these questions?" Luke asked sounding annoyed.

"I've hatched a plan to take Rory to Australia for the holidays, and I'd really like to make it special.  I was hoping to bring down some family and friends for the trip," Finn began.  "I wanted to get you and Lorelai on board for this, and possibly Mrs. Gilmore."

"Oh," he replied.  "Well, I never really thought about international travel all that much.  I think Lorelai would be easily convinced, especially after all the Aussie-style treats she bought for you.  That woman won't let me have any less than two packages of Tim Tams in the house, or she starts panicking."

Finn chuckled.  "I knew she'd be in for the junk food alone!"

"I don't know how she does it, but it's a marvel that even modern science can't explain," Luke said jokingly.

Finn turned more serious, "The thing is I want this to be a surprise for Rory."

"Ok, got it!  I know how to keep a secret," he swore.  "I can't attest for Lorelai's secret-keeping ability when it comes to Rory."

Later in the day, Finn assisted Luke in the kitchen but was quickly relegated to baby duty once things went beyond his level of expertise.  He didn't realize he had such a finesse in the kitchen after eating at the diner.  He knew how to pull out all the stops.

After Rory and her mother returned from the spa, the family sat down to eat the meal that Luke prepared.  He insisted on giving Rory a good home-cooked meal before she departed for her tour.

"You didn't have to do this, Luke," Rory said.

"I'm happy to do it," he replied with a smile.

"How was the spa?" Finn asked.

"It was absolutely heaven on Earth," Lorelai answered.  "Julio's hands were magical!"

"Julio?" Luke asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"He made me feel like I was the only woman in the world!" Lorelai added as she tried to goad her husband.  His facial expression told her that she was succeeding.

"Luke, Julio was Mom's hair stylist," Rory explained before he blew his top.

"Rory!  I had him going good," she chided her daughter.

Finn chuckled at the banter, and he enjoyed every minute of it.  He didn't even realize he was staring at Rory with a love-struck look in his eyes.

"Finn, I asked you how your day was," she said trying to get his attention.

"Oh, my day was fine," he replied.

"What did you guys do?"

"We ran some errands, and while we were waiting for your dry cleaning, Luke and I took Tori on a walk through the park," he elaborated.

"You didn't have to do that for me," she said.

"After I found the _fifth_ hidden list, I decided that this would be the best way to help you out," he answered.  "Besides, we had this hilarious encounter with these two ladies in the park."

"Oh?" Rory asked with piqued interest.  She expected a story about the women hitting on him.

"Luke was pushing the stroller while Tori was sound asleep when these two women stopped by to try to get a look at the ever adorable Princess V," Finn started.

"They were admiring Tori and asking us all sorts of questions," Luke added.

"It's because they that _WE_ were a couple," Finn explained and the Lorelais started laughing.

"Oh," he replied.  "Is that what that was all about?"

"Mmm hmm," he affirmed.

"I was wondering why you started laughing after they left," Luke said to Finn.

Rory and Lorelai kept laughing, and when they'd finally gained their composure, they'd make eye contact with each other and lose it all over again.  Luke looked like he was deep in thought trying to reassess the situation.

"Did they really think we were a gay couple?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Luke, they did," Finn answered.

"Two guys walking in a park, pushing a stroller......it seems pretty obvious and hilarious to think you two were mistaken as a couple," Lorelai added.

"It all adds up now," Luke concluded.

As if on cue, Tori's cries came through the baby monitor, and Rory excused herself to go up to her daughter.  When she was done feeding her, they came back downstairs to find that all of the dishes had been magically cleaned up.  After a few more minutes of making a fuss over Tori, Luke and Lorelai said their goodbyes.  Finn led his favorite ladies to the couch and turned on a movie.  He wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulders, and she relaxed into him with the baby fast asleep in her arms.

 _There is no place I'd rather be_ , he thought.

 


	46. Chapter 46

Rory got a text from Logan to let her know he was on his way to pick her and Tori up for the book tour.

"Was that Logan?" Finn asked.

"Yes," she replied as she began to double-check to make sure she had everything she needed.  Once she was satisfied, she took Tori from Finn.

"I'm going to miss you," he said quietly.

"I'm going to miss you, too," she answered softly.

"I was talking to Princess V," he joked.

"I see where I stand."

He slid an arm around her waist and drew them close.

"I think I'll miss you the most," he whispered.

"It's only going to be five days.  I'm sure your week will fly by with everything going on at work," she countered, and Finn gave her a fake pout.  "Besides, we can do video calls at night when I'm not busy with an engagement."

Rory put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.  They shared a sweet, tender kiss until they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"I bet that's Logan," she said in a sad tone.

"So?" he asked still holding onto her.

"He's here to pick me up...."

"Doesn't he know I'm not letting you go?" he countered playfully.

"Finn....."

"Oh, alright, Love," he gave in.

He took the baby from her arms so she could help bring her bags out to the car that awaited.  Rory opened the door to see Logan with the driver.

"Here, let us take them.  You finish your goodbyes," he suggested with a smile and picked up a couple of bags.

Rory handed the other bags to the driver.  The only thing left was Tori's car seat and base.  Then, she turned back to Finn, who was actively engaged with his favorite little girl.

"Don't you worry!  I will call every night to talk to you and Mommy.  Before you know it, I'll be joining you," he said sweetly and paused for the baby's response.  "I'll be counting down the days, too!"

Rory cleared her throat, and Finn turned to her.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you," he assured her and gave her another passionate kiss.  "I love you, Rory."

"I love you, too, Finn," she replied breathlessly.  "Can't wait to see you this weekend!"

She gave him one more kiss and reluctantly took Tori back.  Rory buckled the baby into the carrier car seat.  Finn gave the baby one last kiss before sending his two favorite ladies out the door.

After she and Logan affixed the car seat into place, they settled in for the ride to Boston.  He handed her some preparatory sheets about things she could expect on the tour along with other tips.

"Thanks, but I've already got this," she said as she pulled out a binder that she'd put together.  In true Rory fashion, it was color coded with dividers and labels.

"Wow!  Where did you get all of that?  We usually only go through the small packet I gave you," Logan replied.

"Cate had already given me that, and the rest is my own research.  You know I'm kind of a research freak," she explained with a chuckle.

"That is true!  Glad you are so prepared, and I know you'll do great!"

Once they arrived safely at the hotel in Boston, Logan got them checked in and had their bags delivered to their room.  Unbeknownst to Rory, he had booked a multi-room suite.  At first, she thought it was strange, but realized it would be beneficial to help care for his daughter.  Besides, it was comforting to have someone else near and not be so isolated in her own room.

"You've got about two hours before we need to go to your first official stop," Logan said.

"Is that all?" she asked nervously.

"It's plenty of time.  Now, go get yourself ready, and I'll call for some room service for lunch," he suggested.

"Yes, eating will calm me...." she said trying to convince herself.  "Make sure to get a lot of coffee, too!"

"You'd think I'd forget that?" he replied with a laugh.

"Right, sorry.  A pile of nerves just hit me, and I feel like I'm starting to freak out a little," she admitted.

"Ace, you'll do great.  I'm sure of it," he reassured Rory and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.  Once he realized what he'd done, he dropped it quickly.  He looked a little flush.  Tori's cry saved him from further embarrassment.

"I'll just take her into my room to feed her," Rory said and stood up.

Logan nodded in agreement.  She took the baby and diaper bag into her room.

 _God, I hope this whole trip isn't this awkward_ , she thought.  _It's strange how easily people can fall into old habits, and he was just trying to be nice._

As he sat on the couch, he couldn't help but think about what had just happened.  _Why the hell did I do that?_ he wondered.  _We're not like that anymore, and yet, I acted just like I used to with her.  Why was this such a hard habit to break?_   He ordered some room service for lunch and expected Rory to be out before it arrived.  After the food arrived, he got worried and went in to check on her.  _It's not like Rory to miss out on food_ , he thought with a chuckle.  Logan saw Rory napping peacefully on her bed and heard Tori beginning to stir.  He scooped her up along with the diaper bag and headed back into the main room.  He could smell why she'd woken up, and quickly changed her.  She snuggled right into him and was fast asleep before he knew it.

An elated feeling came over him as he felt his daughter relax in his arms.  _I don't think I've loved anyone as much as I do this little girl_ , he thought happily.  He managed to eat a little bit, but only have one arm made it a challenge.  He wasn't overly hungry, so that didn't matter.  He'd gotten the food more for Rory than himself.

In the bedroom, Rory shot up with a bolt and saw Tori wasn't in the bassinet where she'd left her.  She darted into the main room, scaring Logan, yet reassured because she saw the baby sleeping peacefully in his arms.  He saw the look of confusion followed by relief.

"I went to check on your because the food had come and you hadn't come back out," he began.  "Tori was starting to fuss, and I could smell why, so, I brought her out here, changed her, and she fell back asleep."

"Oh, ok, because I was really worried for a minute there," she replied.

"I didn't think you'd mind," he said.

"Not at all, just kind of freaked me out when I didn't see her."

"I've just missed her, Ace, and I want to take advantage of this time that I've got with her," he admitted softly.

She smiled in return.  "I'm happy to hear that, Logan, and it sure seems she loves her daddy."

He felt his heart melting from his own daughter.  He savored the moment, but it was disrupted.

"Oh, crap!  I'd better hurry up and get ready!"

In what looked like a flurry, Rory grabbed a few cold fries, stuffed them in her face, and poured a large cup of coffee before she adjourned to her bedroom to freshen up.  Logan turned his attention back to Tori, who was now awake and staring into her father's eyes.  _They are such a piercing blue color_ , he thought.  _Much more than Rory's and her hair was light, like his_.  He was impressed that in about fifteen minutes, Rory had managed to eat, drink a large coffee, and look seemingly perfect for her first book signing.

After they'd arrived at the venue, Rory attached Tori's car seat to the stroller.  She'd hang out on the sidelines with Logan and one of the assistants from HPG while most of the action was happening.  Her eyes settled on the huge poster with her name above a giant picture of her, and it gave her a thrill.  She had goosebumps, and her stomach did a little flip.  It was amazing to see all of her hard work paying off before her very eyes.

Once she was introduced, Logan guided her by the small of her back towards the table in the front.  There was a flurry of camera flashes.  She assumed it was for the press about her book.  Rory took a seat and began conversing as she signed copies of her book.  Recalling her notes, she kept chatting to a minimum to keep the lines moving.  This was a nice starter event because she'd be doing a reading and signing across town later.

That night, once they were finally back at the suite, she called Finn to let him know how her first day went.

"Finally!  I've been waiting all day!  How was it?" he asked excitedly.

"It was really fun, actually.  The people were very nice and completely taken with Tori.  So many pictures at first, it was a little overwhelming, but I easily tuned them out," Rory replied.

"How did Princess V do?"

"Oh, you know her.  She's loving the attention.....much like my mother," she answered with a laugh.

"What kind of digs does Huntzberger have you in?"

"You know Logan," she began.  "He won't stay in anything less than four stars or any sort of standard room."

"He put you up in a suite?" Finn wondered.

"He put _all_ of us in a multi-room suite," she clarified.

"So, you guys are all in the same room?" he asked sounding a bit concerned.

"No, Tori and I have our own room, Logan has his own, and the assistants share one.  We have a common room with a small kitchenette," she explained.

Finn was unusually quiet on the other end.  _Oh, he doesn't think there's something going on, does he_ , she wondered worriedly.

"It just makes it easier to help take care of Tori," Rory clarified further.

There was still silence from her boyfriend.

"I miss you," she said softly.  She hoped a change of subject would help.

"Now, who's the sappy one?" he retorted with a small laugh.

She felt a sense of relief.  "I wish you could be here to share this with me."

"Me, too, but you're learning from the best in the business," he replied.  Finn sounded like he was trying to convince himself that was the case instead of thinking the worst was happening.  "Like you said, it's just a few days.  I bet you'll be an old pro by next week!"

"I don't know about that.  Logan has been a really big help, and I can't lie.  It's comforting to have someone I know and trust to show me the ropes."

"I'm glad, but....." he didn't finish his thought, and Rory could hear the hurt in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.  Just had a really busy day at work, and I'm tired," he answered flatly.

"Ok," she paused.  "Tomorrow morning, we are headed for Maine." _And then onto New Hampshire_ , she thought but avoided another possible trigger because of her history with Logan in the state.

"Rory?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too."

"It's getting late, so I'm going to say goodnight, Love."

"Ok, hold on a second first.  Tori is trying to talk to you," she replied and held up the phone towards her daughter, who was babbling away.

"Your Papa Finn misses you, too, Princess V!" Tori continued to babble.  "I love you, too!  Goodnight!"

Rory put the phone back up to her ear.  "Sweet dreams, Finn."

She hung up, but couldn't help the sinking feeling she had.  _I shouldn't have said anything about Logan_ , she rued silently.  _I assumed he was ok with this, but maybe not as much as I thought._   She was interrupted by several texts from Paris.

 **Paris** : Thought you might want to see this.

The second was a picture from earlier in the day followed by a third containing a link to a gossip website.  She clicked on the hyperlink, and it brought up an article about Logan.  The main picture was of him leading her to the front of the room, his hand on the small of her back.  She hadn't even noticed he'd done it.

Along with the speculative article, there were other pictures of them looking intimate with one another.  They were engaged in conversation, Logan playing with Tori, and the article even went on to suggest that Logan was with her based on their body language.

"NO!" Rory nearly shouted.

Logan came rushing into her room, which, combined with her shouting, caused Tori to begin crying.  Rory picked her up and started to soothe her by swaying back and forth.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"This!" she said and thrust her phone towards his face.

"Oh, no.....no, no, no!" he replied getting louder.  Rory held her finger to her lips to tell him to quiet down.  She was just getting the baby calmed down.

"Sorry," he whispered.  "What the hell is wrong with these people?!"

"I don't know," she replied to his rhetorical question and began to shoo him out of the room.  He could see his daughter growing sleepier.  _I'll be out in a minute_ , she mouthed to him.

Rory swayed for a couple more minutes until she was sure the baby was fully asleep.  She laid her down and tiptoed out of the room, leaving the door cracked enough to hear her if she started fussing.

"These are _not_ good," he announced.

"I completely agree, but what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I'm used to having my name out there like this.  It's part of the public life I lead, but I don't want you, or even Tori, to suffer at the hands of these vultures."

Rory thought for a minute.

"I know we've got a certain level of comfort, but to keep this potential fire at bay, we have to remain professional, even if we are good friends," she started.  "We both know this is completely untrue.  So, maybe we need to set some ground rules to avoid this kind of thing in the future."

"Such as?"

"First off, you'll need to rebook our rooms.  If they find out we are staying in a suite together, despite the multiple rooms, they'll run wild with it.  So, I'm thinking no more suites or adjoining rooms, at least not while you're accompanying me," she continued.

"Good, good," he agreed.

"Second, we'll avoid any intimate conversations.  If we look too cozy, they assume things," she stated.

"You're right there, as well," he concurred.

"Third, let's avoid any physical contact unless there's an emergency," she suggested and brought up the first picture.  "See this," she said and zoomed in.  "That's your hand on the small of my back."

"Oh, wow, I don't even remember doing that," he replied.

"To us, it's not a big deal, but taken out of context, we are about to get down right there!" she said with a chuckle.  "I'm guessing it was habitual from our relationship, and just closeness as friends."

Logan nodded his head.

"And it's not just you.  I'm guilty, as well," she averred and shared a different picture.

"I think this all sounds fair," he assessed.

"I'm not quite done," she prefaced.  "I think you should keep the contact with Tori to a minimum."

"What?" his voice cracked when he asked.

Rory found the last picture and showed him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?  They published pictures of me with Tori?  NO!  This is NOT acceptable!" Logan's anger was full-blown after seeing his daughter on the gossip site.

"They don't care who they hurt, or what they publish," Rory said in agreement.

"I should get my lawyers on this.  Send them a cease and desist letter.  Let them know they are messing with the wrong guy," he continued.

"Logan," she called his name sternly.  His attention snapped back to Rory.  "You know that would only make things worse.  Just calm down for a minute, please.  Take a look at the picture."

"Oh, that does look suspicious.  I get it now," he replied.

"I know you want to spend time with her and bond, but let's keep it in private, out of the view of prying eyes," she said.

"I guess this isn't going to be as easy as I thought.  I really need to be more aware," he realized.

"Me, too.  I'm pretty sure Finn is already getting jealous or something.  He got all weird and quiet on the phone earlier," Rory replied.

"If Odette saw this, she'd probably think the same thing," he agreed.  "She still doesn't trust me one hundred percent, and I can't blame her."

"God, why can't people mind their own damn business?" she wondered aloud angrily.

"This stuff sells," he answered.  "Hey, wait!  How did you find this stuff?  Don't tell me this crap was on _Sandee Says_!"

"I wouldn't know if it was there or not.  It's not my kind of site, you know that!  It was actually Paris, so you can blame her for helping perpetuate this kind of trash.  I think she reads it as some form of torture because she's only looking for dirt on Doyle," Rory explained.

"That woman is just as twisted as I remember," he joked.  "I guess it's good though because we found out about this trash."

"You know, maybe it would be better if you just stayed behind in the hotel instead.  You could let one of the assistants come with and avoid the awkward situation altogether," Rory recommended.

"The vultures will eat that up, too.  I'm not that big of a seller, so this will likely die out quickly as long as we don't add any kindling to the fire," he said with a laugh.

"Good point," she replied.  "I'm off to bed since it's going to be a long day tomorrow!"

She gave him a quick hug and a soft smile.  "Thanks, Logan."

"Goodnight, Ace."

"Better leave that nickname at home, too.....just in case!"

"Right," he laughed.

Rory went into her room, leaving Logan alone in the main room.  He couldn't help the overwhelming sadness that was overcoming him.  He wasn't sure why he was feeling that way but assumed that on some level, he had hoped this would bring them back together.  As much as he had genuinely begun to care for his wife, a piece of him would always belong to Rory.  He also rationalized that part of this feeling was stemming from the daughter they shared.  _No_ , he cautioned himself.  Things are going well for you, Huntzberger.  Don't fuck this up!  Be happy with what you have.  You can't change the past.  The mantra was like a chant in his head.  He knew it was true, but sometimes certain things were a little more difficult to let go.  Ultimately, he knew he'd never have to give up Rory because, despite everything he did to screw it up, they were still friends.  Finn had stuck by him as well, and he'd always be grateful for that.

So lost in thought, Logan didn't even notice that Rory had come back into the main room.  She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he replied.

"Don't try to pull that macho crap on me.  I know you better than that.  Talk," she ordered.

"Really, you don't have to," he countered.

"You're right.  I don't _have_ to, but as your friend, I _choose_ to," she clarified.

He repeated the mantra in his head: _Be happy with what you have.  You can't change the past_. 

 _She's right,_ he thought.  Logan took a deep breath and began explaining.  He knew he didn't have anyone else with whom he could discuss things like this except his therapist.  Rory listened and watched as Logan fought with his emotions before her very eyes.  It was more raw and real than she'd ever seen from him.  She waited for him to finish before she said anything.

"You know you'll always hold a little piece of my heart, too, but our ship has sailed, and it's not coming back.  I think it's safe to say we're both in different places now.  On the other hand, we do share something incredible right over there," she said and pointed to the bedroom where Tori was sound asleep.  "While I may not be able to do anything about the former, I can help with the latter.  I want you to have a good relationship with our daughter.  It makes me so happy to know that she is so loved, and by those most important to me."

"I really appreciate that, Ace," he replied sheepishly.

"Feel any better?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, actually, I do.  Much better," he admitted.  He wasn't lying because it felt like a weight had been lifted.  They were on the same page.  At that moment, he knew their friendship was going to work.

Rory's ears perked up, and, for a moment, Logan was confused until he heard Tori crying.

"I bet she's hungry.  I'm going to feed her and try to get some rest," she said.

"If you need help, let me know," he offered.

"I'll call you if there's a poopy diaper," she replied with a wink.

"On second thought...."

"Give me about fifteen minutes.  You can burp her, and put her back to sleep!"

"Deal!"

The next few days had been pretty much the same thing with early mornings and several stops a day.  After Maine, they went to New Hampshire, Vermont, and finally, New York City.  Rory and Finn talked every evening, and he still seemed a little on edge about the situation.  In public, Logan had maintained his distance, and in private, he spent time bonding with his daughter.  He figured they were in the clear since he hadn't gotten any gossip related news alerts on his phone.

On Friday afternoon, Rory returned to the hotel fairly early with Tori and one of the assistants.  She heard a man clearing his throat in the lobby, and looked in that direction to see a familiar face.  Immediately excitement took over her as she squealed, "Finn!"

She ran into his arms and he picked her up, swinging her around.  He gave her a very passionate kiss as he put her down.

"I've missed that, among other things," she whispered, and he kissed her soundly a second time.

"I couldn't wait any longer, so, surprise!"

A barrage of lights began flashing, and she had flashbacks to the first day of the tour.  She knew who these people were, and she wanted to avoid the situation if possible.  She grabbed Finn's hand, intertwining her fingers with his.  "Let's go upstairs, shall we?"

"I guess you can't wait either," he said with a wink.

"Come on," she encouraged and herded them toward the elevator.

Safely behind the confines of her locked hotel room door, Rory let out a huge sigh.  Finn looked a bit confused.

"Didn't you notice all the flashes from the cameras?" she asked.

"Yes, but I've seen them before, and I figured it was just because of your new celebrity status," he clarified.

"Kind of..." she replied apprehensively.

"I'm not sure I follow," he said.

Rory explained the whole situation to Finn and showed him the pictures.  He looked like he wanted to say something, but was holding back.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

Silence.

"Just talk to me," she prodded.

Crickets.

"Do you think there's something going on between me and Logan?"

He didn't say anything, but his facial expression said yes to her.

"I promise there is absolutely nothing going on except a good friendship and a shared child.  You know I wouldn't do that to you," she reassured him.

His expression softened, and he looked down at the floor.  Finn knew Rory was right.  It was Logan he still didn't fully trust.  She put her hand on his cheek, and he looked up.

"I love you, Finn.  You know that, right?"

"I do, and I love you, too.  It's just hearing all of this was like my worst fears coming true.  After being without you all week, I started getting paranoid and distrust for Logan set in.  I couldn't help but think back to the stunts he'd pulled before," Finn confessed.

"Is that why you came here instead of waiting for us to come to Hartford tomorrow?" she asked knowing the answer to her own question.

He blushed.  "Yes," he admitted.

"Finn...."

He kissed her ardently before she could say anything else.  They were, once again, interrupted by Tori's cries.

"I think someone else is jealous," she said with a wink.

He turned his attention to the baby.  "I didn't forget about my favorite little lady," he said sweetly and picked her up.  She started smiling and cooing at him.

"Someone certainly missed her Papa Finn," Rory stated with a smile.

"I'm a missable kind of guy," he replied.

"You most definitely are!"

Finn was freshening up while Rory sat down to feed the baby when she got a text from Logan.

 **Logan** : I'll be back to the hotel shortly.  Mind if I come by and steal Tori away for a bit before dinner?

 **Rory** : No problem.  Finn is here.  He came out a day earlier.  Couldn't wait any longer.

 **Logan** : Can't blame him.

"Who are you talking to?" Finn asked when he came back.

"Logan," she replied.  "He'll be back here in a little bit and wants to have some Tori time."

"Oh," he said sounding disappointed.

"He usually takes her back to his room, which allows me to have some alone time," she explained.

"You naughty girl," he replied suggestively.

"Not like that, but I could have if I wanted to," she clarified with a sly grin.

"I like where this is going," he said with a wink.

"It does mean we'll be alone....."

"Are you suggesting -" Finn asked when a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Could you get that?" she requested.  "I'm going to finish up in here."

"Sure," he agreed and kissed her forehead.

He took a peek out to verify that it was who he was expecting.  Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

"Finn," Logan started.  "Good to see you, man!"

They shook hands, and Finn invited him into the suite.

"Nice to see you, too, Mate," he replied.  "It's been what?  Four or five days?"

Logan chuckled.  Before anyone could say anything else, Rory entered with Tori.

"Wow, that was fast," she said to Logan.

"For once, traffic wasn't an issue," Logan explained.

"That's a first," Finn chimed in.

"So, she's all fed and freshly diapered," Rory said to Logan.  "You couldn't have timed it more perfectly."

Logan took his daughter from her arms.  "Hello, Tori," he said softly to the baby.  She gave him a little smile in return, but she wasn't nearly as excited as she was for Finn earlier.  He turned his attention to Finn.  "Since you're in town, did you plan anything for tonight?  I could make a few calls if you want a reservation somewhere," Logan offered.

"We hadn't really discussed that yet," Finn answered.

"We'll probably just order in because it's not ideal to try to eat out with a baby," Rory added.

"Consider that a non-issue.  I'd be happy to hang out with Tori some more tonight.  You two deserve some time alone, and New York is the perfect place!" Logan suggested.  "There's so much to do here!"

"Are you sure, Logan?  It's not a big deal to just hang out here," she countered.

"I was going to offer tomorrow when Finn was originally supposed to join us in Hartford.  He's here now, so why not take advantage of a night out in New York City?"

Both Finn and Rory were touched by Logan's offer.  Finn looked over to her to try to read what she wanted to do.  She smiled at him, and he knew she was on board.

"We'll take you up on that, Logan," Finn said.  "I appreciate your offer for reservations, but I think I know just the right place."

"You two have fun," Logan said happily.  "You deserve it!"

 


	47. Chapter 47

The second week of Rory's book tour was even more amazing than her first.  Having Finn with had been a huge help in the Tori department.  The paparazzi had calmed down, which contributed to the overall relaxed feeling of the middle leg. 

She had been going non-stop since the beginning of the previous week, so she was looking forward to a couple of days off from readings and signings.  When Finn found out the guys (and their partners) were going to be in Chicago at the same time, he suggested a dinner date to Rory.  She loved the idea and managed to convince her mom to fly in a day early.  She pretended to fight it but relished the idea of spending time with her granddaughter.  Finn throwing in a private flight finally put her over the top.

"I can't wait to meet the woman who's kept Robert off the radar," Finn announced.

"Seriously?" Rory asked in shock.

"He's barely spoken to any of us in the last few months," he explained.

"Not even Logan?"

"No, and he's been very secretive about her identity."

"That doesn't seem like him.  He normally brags about that kind of thing," she replied.  "Where did he meet her?"

"We've narrowed it down to London, but that's all we know," he answered.

"Intriguing, I must say.  I never thought I'd see the day he'd give up on his parrot named Polly," she said with a chuckle.

"Parrot named Polly?" Finn wondered curiously.  "I don't think I ever heard about that one!"

"Well, back at Yale, he laid out his life plan to me at your Tarantino birthday party.  When he died, he was going to leave every cent to a parrot named Polly, and he seemed pretty committed to the plan," Rory elaborated.

"He's always had a unique sense of humor," Finn replied and paused.  "Are you sure you're ok with this?  I mean, Odette will be there."

"I think I am," she replied.  "Honestly, I think she had turned over a new leaf, and I want to give her a fair shot.  It's time to let bygones be bygones.  I doubt we'll ever be friends, but maybe we can be friendly."

"I could come up with some sort of code for you in case things with her get to be too much to handle," he offered.

"Like what?"

"I hadn't thought of anything specific, but maybe a phrase or gesture," he said.  "It's just something to think about."

"I'll consider it, but I don't think it's likely," she replied.  "Oh, crap!  We'd better get going or my mom will think we've forgotten about her!  You definitely don't want to face that kind of thing!"

They quickly gathered everything, including a sleeping Tori, and took the car to the airport to pick up Lorelai.  They had jokingly made a sign to welcome her to Chicago.  Once they got all of her luggage, they started back toward the hotel.

"How was your flight?" Rory asked her mother.

"Have I told you how I'm never flying commercial again?  I think my mother may have been onto something when she was going to buy a plane," Lorelai paused.  "Don't you dare tell her I said that!"

Rory crossed her heart and put up her hand to signify she swore never to reveal her mother's secret.

"I'll take it you had a comfortable flight," Finn said.

"Yes, thanks to you, I had my favorite junk food and an urn of coffee.  I couldn't imagine flying any other way," Lorelai said gratefully.

"No rabid dogs or drugged children attacking your seat and stealing your change?" Rory asked jokingly.

"It was actually quite relaxing," Lorelai admitted.  "What fancy place does Logan have you guys in this weekend?"

"Fairmont Chicago Millennium Park," Rory answered.  "It's one of Finn's properties."

"I can't wait to see it and hear all about your first two weeks since you've barely told me a thing!" Lorelai said.

The rest of the ride was devoted mostly to Rory telling her mom about the tour.  It had been a little hectic at times, but everything was mostly at a steady pace.  Finn chimed in with some funny anecdotes from the second week.  The thirty-minute ride flew by, and after they arrived at the hotel, they grabbed everything and went inside.  They stopped outside their suite.  Lorelai wasn't totally sure what the sleeping arrangements were for the weekend.

"Point me to my room!" Lorelai requested.

"Yours is with ours," Finn began.  "It's one of the luxury suites.  You've got your own bedroom and bathroom."

"Wow, your family owns some beautiful properties, Finn," she replied with a smile as she looked around in awe.

"Thank you, Lorelai.  You are welcome at any of them whenever you'd like!" he proffered.  Finn opened the door and gestured for everyone to go inside.

"I may take you up on that.  Although, it would be more helpful if I could get Luke to take some time off," she explained.  "You know he was actually considering leaving the diner open the day of our wedding?"

"You never told me that!" Rory exclaimed.  "Who was going to run it?  Caesar?"

"Actually, that was his plan," Lorelai revealed.

"Too bad Kiefer couldn't make it," Rory lamented.

"My mother got lucky there!  She would have been extremely angry about getting bumped from our table," Lorelai said.

"As in 'I've killed more people than I've said _dammit_ , dammit!'?  That Kiefer Sutherland?" Finn asked doing his best Jack Bauer impression.

"The one and only!" Rory replied with a laugh.

"Luke was holding out on me.  Apparently, they did a baseball camp together years ago and bonded over being terrible," Lorelai elaborated.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't call off the wedding for withholding that kind of knowledge.  I mean, he _knows_ about your obsession with the show _24_...." Rory admitted.

"The thought did cross my mind, but I didn't feel like canceling a second wedding to Luke!"

"I'm glad you didn't," Rory replied with a smile.

Tori began crying, and she knew that it was about time to feed the baby.  She picked her up and settled down on the couch in the main room of the suite.

"Finn, why don't you go ahead and start getting ready," Rory suggested.  "I'm going to stay here and feed Tori.  Then, I'll be back to get ready myself."

"Sounds good, Love," he said.  He gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving for their room.

"I'd say you two should get a room, but you've already got one," Lorelai said with a chuckle.  "I'm going to grab a quick shower, too."

When the baby was finished eating, Rory burped and changed her.  After a few moments of swaying, her daughter was fast asleep.  She set her in the bassinet in the main room, and she grabbed the monitor before going into her room to freshen up.

A short time later, Rory and Finn beat everyone else to the restaurant.  Logan and Odette were a few minutes behind, followed by Steph and Colin.  Everyone had ordered drinks and appetizers before Robert finally showed up.  Apparently, he needed to make an entrance because he was thirty minutes late.  Rory was stunned to see who was on his arm.  It was none other than Naomi Shropshire.  Finn saw her reaction.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded in return.  _I should have listened to Finn and come up with a signal_ , she thought woefully.

Logan looked surprised and Odette looked confused until he whispered to her.  She nodded in understanding.  Colin and Steph both looked clueless and gave a confused look.  Finn shot him a quick text.

 **Finn** : That's Naomi Shropshire.

Colin showed it to Steph and they nodded their heads.

Rory couldn't believe they were crossing paths once again and started to get anxious.  _I've just got to make it through the night.  There's no way these guys will let him stick with her too much longer now that they know_ , she thought.  Finn noticed her discomfort, grabbed her hand, and gave it a little squeeze.

As the final couple neared, all of the guys stood up just as they'd been taught.

"Everyone, this is Naomi Shropshire," Robert introduced his date with a huge grin.

Naomi flashed a smile and immediately called over a waiter.

"I'll have a martini.  Be sure it's Tanqueray.  The last time I ordered one, it was some horrible vodka abomination.  You can imagine my horror when I took a drink and nearly spit it out all over Bobby," she said as she touched his chest playfully, dragging a finger down and only stopping when she hit his belt.   "Oh, and he'll have your best single malt," she ordered for Robert, who was eating it up.  She moved closer to him.  "Who are your friends?  I think you've forgotten your manners.  You American men always forget when in the presence of a woman such as myself."

The group exchanged looks with each other.  Logan and Rory both knew who they were dealing, and he jumped in.

"I'm Logan, and this is my wife, Odette," he said.

"I'm Colin, and -" Colin was interrupted.

"I'm Steph, his fiancé," she said.

"I'm Finn," he said and paused.  "This is my girlfriend, Rory."

"See, Bobby, that's how it's done.  I swear I can't take you anywhere," Naomi chastised.

"I humbly apologize, my queen of queens.  I get swept away in your beauty and forget about everyone else," he said apologetically.

Then, he kissed her on the cheek and pulled out the chair for her to sit.

 _She certainly isn't behaving like the hellion feminist I worked with a couple years ago,_ Rory wondered.  _How does she not remember me?  I mean, we worked together for months!_

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with drinks and took dinner orders.  Everyone began chatting with Naomi dominating most of the conversation.  She happily fielded questions about herself, since it was her favorite topic of conversation.

 _This is more like the Naomi I know_ , Rory thought.

After dinner, everyone learned more about Naomi and her relationship with Robert than they ever wanted to know.  Most of them were on the brink of disgust as she revealed the most intimate details of their bedroom adventures.  Each person tried to move in another direction, but she kept bringing it back to their sexual forays.  Robert chimed in occasionally, but that only added more fuel to the fire.  It was painfully obvious that no one was enjoying the topic, and the couple was oblivious to the group, or they chose not to care.  Rory figured it was the latter.

Fortunately, for Colin and Steph, he received an emergency call, which he took without a second thought.  he didn't care if he was being rude.  He saw this as his way out of the uncomfortable evening.

"I'm afraid Steph and I are going to have to leave.  That was one of my clients, and they need me tonight to take care of some things before tomorrow," he said sounding almost apologetic.

"It was lovely to meet you, Naomi.  Again, we're sorry for the early exit.  Hope the rest of you have a wonderful night," Steph said sweetly, sounding slightly more sincere than Colin.

The couple couldn't get away quick enough, and Finn suspected there was no emergency.  _Damn him,_ Finn lamented silently.  _Wish I would have thought of that._

Rory watched her friends leave and wished she could have left right behind them.  She recalled all of the times she'd defended Naomi to others.  Somehow, she'd managed to convince herself that she was an interesting character whose story was worth telling.  It wasn't until the book deal had been called off that she finally recognized others had been right.  Tonight, however, she came to the conclusion that people had been far too kind when describing Naomi's level of crazy.  She was brought back to reality when Finn began patting her leg under the table.

"Naomi was asking you about your book, Love," he said once she came out of her daze.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry.  My mind won't stop thinking about this tour," she lied with a nervous laugh.  "What did you want to know?"

"What kind of book is it exactly?" she asked.

"It's a non-fiction book about my relationship with my mother," Rory briefly explained.

"You know, I've been trying to write a book about myself, but it just seems so conceited, and that's just _not_ me!"

"That would be......interesting," she replied with hesitation trying to find the right word.

"You are a fascinating person, Naomi," Odette chimed in.  "I don't think it would be conceited at all.  You broke through so many walls.  You are truly an inspiration!"

She was trying to be genuinely nice and was clearly unaware of the history with Naomi.  Her expression changed to one of slight pain when Logan squeezed her hand too tight.  He gave her a look to stop, but it only left her confused about the whole situation.  Then, he held up his phone as he stood up, looking as if he were receiving an important message.

"I've got to take this.  I'm terribly sorry and will only be gone a minute," Logan said as he stepped away from the table.  He was furiously texting as he walked.

Rory watched as Odette looked down at her phone.  She seemed surprised by the message she'd gotten, and Rory assumed it was from Logan.  Then, she received a text from him as well.

 **Logan** : I'm sorry, Ace.  I had no idea this is who Robert was seeing.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted is that I've been trying to write this book, and I think I need to find someone to write it _with_ me.  I really want to expose myself - warts and all," Naomi continued.

Slapping her hand over her mouth, Rory managed to hold the wine inside and prevented it from spraying everywhere.

"Excuse me.....sneeze," she said to cover her reaction.

"You know, I've been feeling this vibe, and it got me thinking," Naomi said looking directly at Rory, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Thinking about what?" Robert asked suggestively.

Finn could see that he was doing something under the table, but didn't know what and certainly didn't want confirmation on anything specific.

"Not that one, Bobby darling," she playfully chided.  "A feeling from the one whose cheeks are like two white apples."

Rory felt her face go flush because she knew Naomi was talking about her.  Dread soon swept over her just as Logan returned to the table.  She could feel Finn's hand rubbing her back to try to soothe her.

"I apologize profusely," Logan stated.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Rory!" Naomi said completely ignoring Logan.  "I know you are feeling it, too!  Have you ever considered writing with someone?"

"Oh, well, no.  Not really.  I mean, I'm still fairly new to the book writing scene," she replied hoping to stave off her advances and close the subject.

"We're just so in sync with each other!  I'd give you full access," she proffered trying to bait Rory.  "I worked with this woman before who kept insisting on using this whale and mouse story.  I never fully understood where she was trying to go with that archetype."

 _That was your archetype, and it was a whale and rabbit,_ Rory screamed silently.

"That's a very flattering offer, Naomi, but I've got a lot on my plate right now with this book and a baby," she replied, politely declining.

Finn could see even more hanky-panky going on under the table between Robert and Naomi.  Before it got out of control, she flagged down the waiter and asked for the check.  It seemed to encourage his misbehavior.  The remaining couples exchanged confused and slightly disgusted glances with one another.  Logan couldn't believe how juvenile his friend was acting in an upscale establishment.

 _This is a new level of crazy,_ Rory thought.  _She's acting like a teenager and the woman is in her fifties!_

When the waiter returned, Robert picked up the tab for the entire party and abruptly stood up.

"I'm afraid we have to be going," he said and held out his hand for his girlfriend, who accepted to Rory and Logan's surprise.  Naomi stood up and immediately went over to her, standing uncomfortably close and making her feel nervous all over again.

"Here's my personal mobile number.  I don't just give that out.  I want you to consider my offer.  Fifty-fifty.  You won't find that anywhere else!"

Rory reluctantly accepted the car.  She had no intentions of ever calling but knew it was better to play along than risk the crazy wrath of Naomi.

"Thank you," she said.  "I'll take it under advisement."

"We are so in sync," Naomi reiterated and put her hands on Rory's shoulders.  "I would love to work with you on this!"

"It was so nice to meet you," Finn chimed in.

"So lovely to meet you," Odette said.

"Yes, it was wonderful to finally meet the woman who's stolen our Robert's heart," Logan added.

"Call me," Naomi called to Rory as they left, ignoring everyone else.

Once they were finally out of sight, everyone let out audible sighs.

"You weren't lying about her.  She's certainly a character," Finn said to Rory.

"And this was tame compared to some of the things I've heard," Logan assured them.

"Yes, this was fairly tame, aside from the foreplay under the table.  One time, she managed to lose her shoes and didn't realize until I pointed it out.  To top it off, it was snowing!" Rory explained.

"Oh, Rory, I'm so sorry!  I had no idea until Logan texted me," Odette apologized.

"Is that what you did when you had to leave the table?" Finn asked Logan.

"Yes, I was trying to save us all from more Naomi talk, and Colin, that sneaky rat, faked his work emergency to escape," Logan revealed.

"My question is how in the hell did she _not_ remember Rory?" Finn wondered.

"I was thankful because that would have been really awkward," Rory confessed.

"My next question is what in the world does Robert see in her?"

"I think he likes to be dominated like that, and he _loves_ the attention," Logan answered.

"I think I preferred him with Paris!" Finn admitted.

Rory and Logan started laughing.

"Was she the snarky blonde?" Odette probed.

"Yes," Rory replied.  "She makes quite the unforgettable impression."

"I only met her once, and I'm sure she thoroughly despised me," Odette revealed.  "I was not the person I am today."

"Despite the fact that she's one of my best friends, she'd likely despise you, either way, Odette," Rory said with a chuckle.  "She doesn't like very many people.  She even hated me when we first met.  I was an immediate threat to her territory at school."

"She's not a people person," Logan added.

"That's an understatement," Finn replied.

"As much as I'd love to chat longer, we really should get back to my mom and Tori," Rory suggested.

"Do you mind if we stop by tomorrow to spend some time with Tori before our flight?" Logan asked.

"Not at all.  You give me the details, and I'll let Lorelai know," Rory said.

"Then, we'll see you tomorrow," Logan stated.

He seemed happy with the decision and confident in their new arrangement.  Things had been going fairly smooth, and he wanted to keep it that way.  Rory tried to be as accommodating as she could be with their schedules and making sure Logan got to see Tori when he could.  The couples said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"Wow, I can't believe _that's_ the woman who Robert has been holed up with," Finn said still astonished at his friend's decision.

"I thought she was out of my life, but she's like a bad rash that keeps coming back!"

"Is there anything I can do?  Maybe something to help take your mind off of it?" Finn asked sounding concerned.

"Hmmmm......I can think of _one_ thing......" she replied coquettishly as she snuggled up to him.

"I love how your mind works!" he purred into her ear.

 


	48. Chapter 48

About a week after Rory's book tour concluded, Finn began to set his holiday plans in motion.  First, he contacted Luke to make sure he had plenty of time to get his passport.  Next, he set up a lunch with Lorelai to tell her his idea.  After relaying his plan, she sat in stunned silence.

"Well?" Finn asked anxiously.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" Lorelai said.

"I wanted to take her before, but everything was so chaotic.  By the time it settled down, she was into her third trimester," he replied.

"Yes, they do caution against travel in the late stages of pregnancy," Lorelai agreed.

"So.....what do you think?" he prodded.

"I'm not going to lie - I think we'll have a hard time getting Luke to agree to this.  He's just not much of a traveler.  He was not pleasant to deal with on the way home from San Francisco, and that flight was significantly shorter than going down under," she explained.

"What if I told you he was already on board?"

"Are you telling me that I was not the _first_ to know?" Lorelai asked pointedly.

Suddenly, Finn realized the error of his ways.  _I should have talked to Lorelai before anyone else,_ he rued silently.  _How am I going to get out of this mess?_

"Perhaps," he replied trying to play it off.  "I chatted with Luke just before Rory's tour.  I was trying to test the waters.  I figured if I had him on board from the beginning, it would make everything that much easier."

"I'm really disappointed in you - both of you, actually!  The two of you kept this from me!"

 _Dammit,_ he thought.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be something for us to bond over," Finn apologized.  "I actually have him getting his passport taken care of now so he can have it in time."

"Well, that makes sense, but it doesn't change the fact I'm mad at you," she began.

"I wasn't trying to keep anything from you," he said quietly.

"I know, but what about the great team we make?  I mean, who helped you pull off that amazing surprise baby shower?" she asked.  "You know I could have easily handled Luke.  It's one of my favorite things, if you know what I mean."

She awkwardly winked at Finn.  He gave her a confused look.

"What?  I'm an awkward winker," she said defensively.

The pair had a good chuckle.

"You know, he was actually quite easy to convince," he admitted.

"You really are _that_ good, aren't you?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"I just want to share my homeland with Rory and figured the holidays were the perfect time to go.  Then, I thought she'd want to spend it with her family, especially since it's Princess V's first Christmas.  So -"

"You want to propose, don't you?" Lorelai asked point blank, interrupting Finn's explanation.

 _How in the hell did she figure that out?_ he wondered.

"That's not it at all," he lied.  "I thought a nice, warm holiday would be a nice gift and a great way to share my country."

"I knew there had to be something more to this!  That's why there's no mention of anyone else...."

There's no hiding anything from this woman!  It's like she's a mind-reader, Finn thought.  He could feel her eyes boring into him as she waited for confirmation.

"Well?" she probed.

"It's just a trip, Lorelai.  One that I'm hoping you'll share with us," he replied.

"For the record, I don't trust that answer," she avowed.  "However, I'm not one to turn down a private flight.  You know I love this new mode of travel you've introduced me to."

Finn chuckled.  "I'm glad you enjoy it!"

"You know, after years of flying commercial, I had no idea what I was missing, and now, that I've flown private, I never want to fly any other way!" Lorelai gushed.

"It is rather nice to fly that way to Australia," he added and was relieved that she'd moved on from the idea of a proposal.

"Ok, what do you need from me?" she wondered.

"So, we're good?" he asked tentatively.

"For the moment," she replied with the hint of a smile.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could talk to Rory's grandmother about making the trip," he stated.

"Do you want to stay on my good side?" she quipped.  "That delightful flight I _was_ imagining is starting to make flying commercial look like a dream."

"I just thought it would be nice for Princess V to have her great-grandmother there as well," Finn said dropping a load of guilt on Lorelai.

She stared him down for a good five minutes, and neither was going to budge in their position.  It was like a grudge match until Lorelai succumbed to his wishes.

"Fine," she bemoaned.  "I'll talk to my mother, but it's only because I love my daughter and granddaughter so much.  You, I'm still on the fence about!"

Finn caught a glimpse of the time and knew he had to get back before Rory got home from her day in New York City.  He didn't want her to catch onto his plan, or that he was plotting with her mom again.

"You've got a couple of months to make up your mind.  Just remember if you decide against me, it's a commercial flight for you _and_ Mrs. Gilmore to Australia," he chuckled. 

She winced at the idea. 

"I hate to eat and run, but I've got to get back to Hartford before Rory gets back from Paris's place.  I don't want her to suspect anything."

"What did you say you were doing?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Nothing in particular, but I did promise to cook dinner tonight," he replied.

"Good thing you can always distract her with take-out," she chuckled.

"Ok, you talk to Mrs. Gilmore about the trip, and I'll take care of everything else," he said.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to fight with her over this.  If she doesn't want to go, I'm not going to push the issue," she warned.

"If she needs any extra convincing, I'll turn on the charm."

"Then, why don't you just talk to her in the first place?" she questioned.

"Because I think she'll appreciate the gesture more coming from you, especially if she thinks it's your idea for her to be in on the plan," he answered.

"Wow, you really do know how to work the system," she quipped.

"Been doing it for years," he said with a proud smile.  "I really have to get going now."

They stood up and walked toward the door.

"Thanks again, Lorelai," he emphasized and left.

One the short drive home, Finn began daydreaming about introducing Rory to his family and showing her all of his favorite spots.  He even imagined the look on her face when she saw the ring.  Before he knew it, he was already home.  He pulled into the driveway and saw Rory's vehicle in the garage.  _Damn!_ he thought.  As he entered the kitchen, he tried to think of an excuse as to why he wasn't home.  His mind was blank, and a wave of anxiety swept over him.

"Hey," she said and greeted him with a kiss.

"How was your day with Paris, Love?" he asked.

"Well, you know Paris," she quipped.  "Although, oddly enough, she's really good with babies.  You should have seen her with Tori."

"I always envisioned her holding out the baby at arm's length while walking in the direction of a nanny," he replied.

Rory began laughing.  "I thought that myself, but never really saw her with her own kids.  They were usually with the nanny whenever I was around, or sometimes Doyle."

"Maybe she's just that way with other people's kids," Finn wondered.

"It was quite entertaining, and her kids loved Tori.  I think they thought she was a real-life baby doll," she explained.

"Speaking of Princess V, is she sleeping?"

"Yes, she answered.

"Why don't you catch a quick nap while I get dinner going?" he suggested, hoping to distract her from asking any questions of him.  He was still feeling a little paranoid.

"That sounds wonderful, and Paris was more exhausting than usual," Rory replied.  "I'm not sure if it's because of Tori's schedule, or if she's become more high strung than she already was.  It's likely a combination of the two but more the latter because her divorce from Doyle is getting rather messy."

"I always thought they would reconcile because they are two of a kind.  Each would be hard-pressed to find someone else to put up with the other, especially Paris," Finn remarked.

Rory crossed to him and gave him a kiss coupled with a smile.  She left, and he could hear her climbing the stairs.

 _Why did I think she'd suspect something?_ he wondered.  _It's not as if I've given her any reason to think anything was going on.  I just don't want to spoil this surprise._

Finn continued making dinner for himself and Rory.  He didn't realize how much time had passed until he saw the clock when he answered a phone call from a number that wasn't in his phone.

"Hello?" he greeted the caller tentatively.

"Is this Finn?" the caller asked frankly.

"Yes, and who am I speaking with?"

"This is Emily Gilmore, Rory's grandmother," she answered.

"Mrs. Gilmore," he replied with a sense of relief that it wasn't some random girl he'd hooked up with before Rory.  "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"My daughter has informed me that you'd like me to join you and Rory in Australia for the holidays."

"It's going to be a surprise trip for Rory and the baby," he began.  "I wanted to take her before, but it just wasn't the right time."

"Of course not.  Pregnant women shouldn't be traveling like that," she noted and paused.

Finn became more nervous than he had been before and was starting to second guess his plan.  He was starting to suspect that Emily might not be as keen on him as he'd thought.  Her tone wasn't warm and friendly like it had been at Rory's baby shower.

"Now, the reason I called is that I'm wondering why you couldn't simply ask me yourself.  If my presence meant so much to you, it's only proper that you personally invite me and not go through my daughter," she chastised.

"You are absolutely right, Mrs. Gilmore.  That was rude of me to ask Lorelai to ask you.  I'm terribly sorry and hope you will forgive my poor manners," Finn apologized profusely.

"There's nothing to forgive, and please, call me Emily," she replied sounding a little less intimidating as she had before.

"The reason I did it that way was because I'm trying to keep this trip a surprise, and I realize that's not a good excuse," he explained.  "It would mean a great deal to me if you would join us for the holiday in Australia."

"Well, I've always wanted to go visit there, more specifically the Sydney Opera House," she said.

"You've never been there?  A well-seasoned traveler such as yourself?" he asked in surprise.

"My late husband, Rory's grandfather, Richard, always seemed to talk me out of it," she replied. 

"Then, let me be your personal tour guide," he offered.  "Sydney is one of my favorite cities.  I know it like the back of my hand."

"That would be lovely, Finn," she declared.  "I would be delighted to join everyone."

"If I may ask one favor," he began.  "Don't mention any of this to Rory.  She has no idea any of this is going on, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"My lips are sealed," she replied.  "Goodbye, Finn."

"Goodbye, Emily."

Finn hung up from his call but didn't realize that Rory was within earshot.  She'd woke from her nap before Tori and went downstairs.  She paused at the kitchen door when she heard Finn talking to someone on his phone.  A wave of panic washed over her as she eavesdropped on his conversation.  She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 _Emily?_ she wondered.  _He couldn't be talking to my grandma because he'd call her Mrs. Gilmore.  So, who is this Emily?  And why is he hiding something from me?  What the hell is going on?_

 


	49. Chapter 49

It had been over a month since Rory had overhead Finn's covert conversation.  For the first couple of weeks, Rory had been nitpicking every detail, every word from Finn.  After she'd heard him talking to Emily, her imagination began running wild, and she'd been sleuthing, gathering every bit of information she could find.  Nothing had given her any indication of a specific direction.  She thought it may have been something to do with a birthday surprise, but it came and went without any incident causing her to re-examine everything.  She didn't want to think this way and figured there had to be some logical explanation.  She had never been distrustful of him, but when she couldn't find an answer, she became suspicious of the phone call with 'Emily'.

Then, she noticed Finn being secretive about several things like his computer use at home and taking most calls in private including those from his parents.  He'd never been like this, and it made Rory worry even more.  Outside of those actions, he'd been his normal, loving self.  At night, he would help put Tori to sleep and acted like the doting boyfriend toward Rory, which made her all the more confused.  She tried to push it out of her mind, yet it kept creeping back in, pervading her thoughts.

 _What's going on with Finn?  Is he seeing someone else, and if he is, why is he still with us and acting loving at home?_ she wondered.  _Maybe I'm just not thinking about this clearly.  I've got to talk to someone before I lose my mind, but I can't talk to my mom because she's been in cahoots with him one too many times.  I think she likes him more than me sometimes.  Perhaps Paris can provide some honest insight_.

Rory dialed her number and waited for an answer.  Just as she was about to hang up, Paris answered, sounding breathless.

"Hey, Rory," she said.

"Are you busy?"

"I just finished my jiu-jitsu class, so I've got a few minutes," she replied.

"I could use your advice on something," Rory said tentatively.

"I should really start charging people," Paris retorted.

"I know, I know, but I can't talk to anyone else about this," she stated.

"What kind of situation would warrant you to keep secrets from your mom?  Don't tell me it has something to do with you getting back together with Huntzberger!"

"Definitely not, and for the record, I don't tell my mom about every single detail of my life," Rory replied defensively.  "It's a.....delicate matter."

"You know I don't do delicate, Rory," she replied flatly.

"Maybe that's the wrong word for this situation.  I'm just really worried and starting to feel paranoid about Finn," Rory blurted out.

"What about him?  Think he's gone back to his rich, playboy ways?"

 _Wow, Paris is really good at this.  Perhaps she missed her true calling,_ Rory thought.  _Then again, her bluntness wouldn't win her any fans in the therapy world._

"I'm not sure, to be honest.  He's been very secretive about his phone calls and computer.  He wasn't like this before the call, but now, it's like he's got two personalities," she confessed.

"Back up a minute.  What call?" Paris asked.

"I heard him talking to someone named Emily and mentioned not telling me because I didn't know anything about it.  Only, I don't know what 'it' is," she expounded.

"Your grandmother's name is Emily, right?  I'm sure that's who he was talking to," Paris said.  "If not, can you blame him?  I mean, he gave up his playboy bachelorhood for an instant family.  This type of thing happens all of the time.  I've seen it a million times."

"Really?" Rory questioned in disbelief.

"I'm just being honest.  You know I'm not one to patronize," she replied.

"Thanks, Paris," Rory said sarcastically.

"Do you really think that's the case?  You've got him wrapped around your little finger.  I see how he looks at you.  Maybe he's planning some sort of surprise for you," Paris suggested.

"I thought that, too, but what for?  I thought it may have been for my birthday, but that was a while ago now, so I'm left with no other ideas."

"How's he acting otherwise?" Paris wondered.

"He's normal, I mean, for him.  He dotes on Tori and is loving toward me just the same as he ever was.  That's what makes this even more confusing," Rory answered.

"I meant sex, Rory," Paris said with bite.  "Are you guys still hot and heavy in bed?"

"Is that all you think we do?  I know it's Finn, but it's not just about the sex with us."

"Sex is a healthy part of an adult relationship," Paris declared.

"Could you just stop talking about sex and focus?!"

"I doubt he's cheating on you.  When people cheat, they start to get cold toward the other person," Paris explained.

"That is true, but what's going on?  I don't like that he's keeping secrets from me," Rory said.

"I'm sure there's a plausible explanation for this and I wouldn't worry.  I think you're overreacting because of all of the Logan drama," Paris offered.  "Besides, post-partum hormones can cause irrationality and paranoia just like they did when you were pregnant.  Sometimes, they can be worse because of sleep deprivation."

"Maybe, but I don't know," Rory replied.

"Just talk to him.  Isn't that what works for you?  The whole talking to each other thing?" Paris said sarcastically.

"You're right," Rory agreed.  "Thanks, Paris."

Without another word, Paris hung up, as was typical for her with most conversations.  Rory decided to talk to Finn when he got home from work.  She needed to make sure that they were still on the same page, and he wasn't just staying out of some sort of obligation he felt.  She didn't want to lose him, and at the same time, didn't want to be the source of his unhappiness if that was the case.  She needed the truth.

Later that evening, Rory decided to ask Finn about his recent secrecy.

"We need to talk," she suggested bluntly.

Finn tried to remain calm, but he had an uneasy feeling about where this was headed.  Her tone was not one he was used to, and he'd heard her use it before with Logan.

"About what, Love?"

She didn't want to beat around the bush, so she came right out and asked.

"Who's Emily?"

 _Shit!_  he exclaimed silently.  _I've been caught!_

"As in Emily Gilmore, Emily?" he quested for clarification.

"A while back, I heard you talking to someone named Emily.  Who is she?" she asked more forcefully.

 _She thinks I'm cheating on her?_ he thought.  _How could she think that?  Maybe this can work in my favor._

"Is that what you think of me?" Finn asked, trying to turn the tables on her.  "You think that I'm cheating on you?"

He hoped that if he could get her off track, she may give up her quest.  He gave her a look of hurt.  She had every right to suspect such a thing, especially based on his checkered, and, she had obviously heard the tail-end of the scheming conversation he had with her grandmother.

"No," she said at first.  "I...I don't know."

"We've been through so much already.  Do you think I'd throw it all away?  I care about you and Tori far too much to let that happen," he replied definitively.

Rory shook her head and gave him a stern look.

"No.  I know what you're doing.  You're trying to turn the tables on me.  Well, it won't work, Mister," she stated firmly.  "Who is Emily?"

"The only Emily I know is your grandmother," he answered, and she looked a little defeated.

"If you won't tell me who she is, maybe you can enlighten me as to why you've been so secretive lately.  At first, I thought it had something to do with my birthday, and since there wasn't any big party, I'm positive that's not the case," Rory explained.

He sat for another minute, thinking before answering.  He needed to come up with an excuse and quick!

"That _was_ your grandmother I was talking to," he replied with a chuckle.  "See, my parents have been pestering me about bringing you and Tori to Australia for the holidays.  I wasn't sure how you'd feel, and I did a lot of research about that kind of travel with infants, coupled with our experiences on the book tour, I turned them down.  I didn't think we'd want that kind of stress around the holidays, and they kept hounding me.  So, I called up Emily, your grandmother, and talked over the option of doing Christmas in Nantucket.  She said it would be the perfect want to break in the Blackstone house."

Rory gave a sigh of relief, and Finn noticed that she'd perked up when he spoke of the trip to his homeland.

"While I've always wanted to go down under, I think you're right that it would be a very long trip with an infant," she agreed.

"Thankfully, my parents agreed to Nantucket, so we'll only have a short plane ride.  It will be much faster than driving," he suggested.

"Agreed," she replied and paused.  "I'm sorry I thought something else was going on, but you can't blame a girl for worrying!"

"I'm a little hurt, but I understand why you might think that.  I just really wanted to surprise you, that's all," he said.

She flashed a smile, and he managed to cover his own sigh of relief.  He was happy to have appeased her without revealing his true plans.  So, she knows we're going away for the holidays but I staved off the full truth.  I don't like lying to her, but it was for a good cause, he thought.  He knew that she'd be ok with the actual destination based on her reactions.

Now, he needed to talk to Logan before Rory invited him to Emily's.  He secretly hoped he wouldn't be able to make the trip, but he had to make the offer anyway.  He texted his friend.

 **Finn:**   What are your holiday plans?

 **Logan:** We'll make the rounds of the usual places here and ring in the New Year in Paris with Odette's family.  Why do you ask?

 **Finn:** I'm planning on taking Rory and Tori back home for the holidays.  She doesn't know because I want to surprise her.

 **Logan:** Oh.

 **Finn:** I wanted to extend the invite to you and Odette.

 **Logan:** Do you think that's a good idea?

 **Finn:** I just didn't want you to miss your daughter's first Christmas.

 **Logan:** I hadn't thought that far ahead.  It's still a month away.

Finn didn't know what else to say.  He didn't want to press Logan into saying yes, so, he figured he'd leave well enough alone.

 **Logan:** How are you keeping this from Rory?  You know she'll figure it out.

 **Finn:** I thought she did, but I told her we're going to Nantucket, and my parents are meeting us there.

 **Logan:** So, Emily is in on the surprise?  What about Lorelai?

 **Finn:** Yes, they both know and are coming on the trip.

 **Logan:** I'm not sure our presence would be welcomed.  Maybe we can set up a weekend before you leave to celebrate.

 _Yes!_ Finn exclaimed silently.

 **Finn:** I don't think you'd be unwelcome, but you're right that things could be awkward, especially with Odette.  No offense.

 **Logan:** None taken.  She wasn't a very nice person before the accident.

 **Finn:** I think Rory would be amenable to getting together before our trip.

 **Logan:** I like that, too.

 **Finn:** The offer is still open to you if you change your mind.

 **Logan:** Thanks.  I've got to get back to work.  I'll check our schedule and let you know what works.

 _Whew!  I doubt he'll change his mind, but stranger things have happened.  I just know it would make everything a little easier if he doesn't go.  Maybe this will all work out, after all,_ he thought.

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

Rory and Finn boarded the plane with a couple of small bags, and Tori in a sling across Rory's chest.  As they settled in, Luke and Lorelai arrived just as they had planned.

"Where's my favorite girl?" Lorelai asked cheerfully.

"Hi, Mom," Rory replied.

"I was talking to Tori," she said and made a beeline for the baby.  "How is my little princess?"

Rory assisted her mother by pulling her daughter out of the wrap.  Lorelai happily accepted and snuggled her grandbaby before handing her back to her daughter.

"Finn, we really can't think you enough for inviting us along.  I mean, it's not that far of a drive, but you know how much I love flying privately now," Lorelai said in gratitude.  She nearly spoiled his secret but managed to cover it up.

"Lorelai, the pleasure is all mine," he replied with a wink.

"Yeah, I hate dealing with all of the holiday traffic," Luke added flatly.  His tone seemed a little off to Rory, but she knew traveling wasn't his favorite thing to do.

Everyone settled in for the long flight, except Rory, who thought it was a short flight.  Tori was cooing and smiling at her grandparents while in her mother's arms.  Lorelai, once again, held out her arms to take her granddaughter, and Rory obliged.  She watched happily as her mother fawned over the baby, and Luke joined the spoiling.  After a few minutes, she turned her attention to the book she'd brought with and began reading.  She hadn't realized how exhausted she was, and before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep.  Abruptly, she was rattled awake by the sound of her daughter's cry.  She glanced at her phone to check the time.  _How long have I been asleep?  Wait! Why are we still flying?_ She wondered groggily.

"Rory, I think Tori is hungry," Lorelai said.

"Most likely.  It's been well over three hours since she last ate," Rory replied.  As she got settled in to feed the baby, she tried to figure out the situation.  _The flight to Nantucket should have only been a couple hours.  I've got a feeling we aren't going there like Finn said we were_ , she sussed silently.  She looked around trying to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom, where's Finn?"

"I think he went through that door back there," she answered and pointed toward the back of the plane.  "He said something about doing some work in private."

 **Lorelai** : I think Rory's onto something.  She just woke up, and I can see the wheels turning in her head.

 **Finn** : Thanks for the heads up.

Rory impatiently waited for her daughter to finish eating.  She seemed to be taking her sweet time as if she knew her mother wanted to do something else.  _Is my mom in cahoots with Finn?_ Rory wondered.  _Where in the world are we going?  I'm pretty sure we decided against Australia because it would be too challenging for all of us.  Are we headed to London?  I'm not sure if I'm ready to spend the holidays with Logan and Odette on their turf._

"Love," Finn's familiar tone filled her ears, breaking through her thoughts.  "Did you have a good nap?"

"Where are we going, Finn?" she asked bluntly.  "Don't lie and say Nantucket because we should have been there already."

"I've got a little surprise for you," he said unable to hide his shining smile.

"We _are_ going to Australia?" she asked curiously.

"How did you know?"

"Process of elimination.  For a brief moment, I thought we were going to London, but that would just be a weird surprise," she explained.

"I saw your face light up when I asked about it, and I wanted desperately to show you my homeland," he revealed.  "So, I took a chance."

"Mom, did _you_ know about this?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"I actually knew about it first," Luke announced with a slightly smug grin.

"It's only because you'd be the most difficult to convince," Lorelai retorted.  "Don't think I've forgotten about that, Finn."

"What about Grandma?  Isn't she going to be mad we aren't spending Christmas with her?"

"She's already in Australia, Rory.  She left at some point last week and has been sightseeing," Lorelai replied.  "I talked to her yesterday, and, for the first time in a long time, sounded really happy."

"But she doesn't know anyone there.  Did she bring Jack with her?"

"Emily Gilmore is perfectly capable of traveling on her own," she said.

"Besides, she knows my parents," Finn added.  "They've been taking very good care of her."

"I didn't pack anything for Australia.  It's all cold-weather stuff for Nantucket and a cool ocean breeze," Rory stated.  "It's summer there, right?  We're going to look out of place with sweaters and pants in the warm sun!"

"Don't worry, Love.  I've got it all taken care of," Finn responded.

"Please don't tell me we're just going to shop for all we need," she begged jokingly, and then, it dawned on her.  "Wait!  Is that what the extra suitcase had in it?  You didn't bring it 'just for souvenirs and presents'!"

"Guilty!  And, don't get mad, but we can shop for whatever else we may need.  I packed as best I could.  Although, I don't think Tori will go without.  My mum has been going crazy in the baby shops."

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?"

"I didn't do it alone.  Lorelai helped a lot," Finn said and turned to Lorelai.  "And to show you how much I appreciate your help, I'd like to treat you to some shopping as well."

"Finn, that's not really necessary," Lorelai declined his invitation.  Now, if you want to pay me in some delicious exotic junk food...that I could accept!"

"I insist you let me send you on a little shopping spree," he replied adamantly.  "And, if you accept, I'll throw in a selection of meat pies and all the junk food you want!"

"Count me in," Luke agreed.  "Wait, do I have to go shopping to the get the meat pies?"

"Hey, Luke wants your meat pies," Rory said to Finn.

"Dirty!" Lorelai added.

"I did learn from the best," she replied to her mother.

"Luke, you don't need to go shopping to get my meat pies," Finn joked and turned to Lorelai.  "Do we have a deal?"

"Mom, if I've learned anything it's that arguing with him is futile," Rory advised.

"Fine, but I want you to know I'll be shopping under protest," she begrudgingly agreed.  "It's only because I want _real_ Tim Tams and not the fake ones they sell in American stores!"

"Understood," Finn replied.

"I hope you keep this one, Rory!  He knows how things should be done," she whispered loud enough to her daughter that Finn heard her.  A broad smile crept across his face.

Rory looked down to see her sleeping daughter and smiled.  _How did we get so lucky, little girl?_ she wondered.  She noticed Luke eying the baby.  He'd rarely ask to hold her, but he reveled in the moments.  She thought he must want to keep up his gruff guy exterior.

"Would you like to hold her, Luke?" Rory asked softly.

"Sure," he said enthusiastically and cleared his throat.  "I mean if you need me to."

Gently, she laid Tori in his arms and watched as a soft smile grew.

"You big softie," Lorelai joked.

"I'm just helping out," he tried to defend himself half-heartedly.  He knew that Lorelai knew better.

"Finn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rory asked.

"Sure, Love," he agreed.

They walked into the private room at the back of the plane.  Once the door was closed, Rory wrapped her arms around Finn and kissed him.  He pulled her closer, kissing her back tenderly.

"What was that for?" he asked after their kiss ended.

"For being so wonderful," she said.  "You didn't have to arrange all of this, including my grandma, mom, and Luke!  I'm happy you did, but you don't need to do big things like this to impress me."

"It's not just for you," he replied.  "I wanted to take you before Tori was born, and the timing was never quite right.  Christmastime seemed like a perfect excuse for a holiday down under.  I want to share this part of me with you."

"So, you made up the part about your parents hounding you about Christmas?"

"Oh, no, that was one-hundred percent real.  After my parents visited, my mum has been asking about Tori non-stop.  She barely even asks about me anymore!  It's all about the baby and her giving unsolicited parenting advice," he revealed.

Rory laughed.  "I had no idea she's been so obsessed with her.  Your mom is going to get along great with my mom except they may battle to the death over who gets to care for Tori."

"Rory!" she heard her mother calling.

"Yes, Mom?"

"I think Tori requires your attention," Lorelai announced.

"That's code for a stinky diaper," Rory said to Finn.

"She's all yours!"

"Coming!"

Finn wrapped an arm around her waist just as she tried to leave and pulled her close.

"Mmm," she moaned softly and put her arms around his neck.  On her tiptoes, she kissed him passionately.  Running her fingers through his hair, she kept kissing him.

"You keep doing that and I'm going to have to ravish you right here!" he purred.

"That might be a little weird with everyone in the next room," she replied with a giggle.

"I bet your mum would walk in with Tori, at arms' length, and make you change her nappy mid-coitus," Finn said.

Rory started laughing uncontrollably.  "You've got her pegged perfectly!  How about I take a rain check for now?  I promise to make it up to you once we get to Australia," she offered with a wink.

"So, that's a no to the mile-high club?" he asked jokingly.

"Such a romantic kind of guy," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Just one of the many, many things you love about me," he replied, pulling her closer, and kissing down the side of her neck.

"Finn," she whispered.  She was trying not to get caught up in the moment, but his lips were very persuasive and her body was tingling at his touch.  Feeling herself slipping further and further, Rory was giving in to his advances.  His hands wandered, touching her gently yet hungrily.

"Rory!" her mother's voice called from beyond the door, completely ruining the lustful mood.

Her body slumped a little as Finn still held onto her.  "I'd better go out and change Tori."

Bringing a finger up to her chin, he lifted her face to his until their lips met in a tender kiss.

"I can't wait until we get to Australia," he whispered with a wink.

"Me, too," she said with a huge smile and gave him one more quick kiss on the cheek before attending to her daughter.  Her mother met her just outside the door.  As she walked toward the couch, Finn followed her.

"Is the door that thick that you couldn't hear me?" she asked.

"No," Rory replied.  "I got a little distracted."

"Well, I think this is one of the stinkiest diapers Tori has ever had," Lorelai noted.  "Even Luke gagged."

"She's exaggerating," Luke chimed in.  "It wasn't _that_ bad, Rory."

"You practically threw the baby at me and ran to the bathroom," she countered.

"Forgive me for having to use the bathroom," he said sarcastically.

Lorelai gave him a stern look.

"Fine, it smelled bad, but I did have to use the restroom," he confessed.

"I'll change it," Rory announced.  "Sheesh!"

"It's not _our_ job to that when a parent is present," Lorelai said.

"I'll agree with that statement," Luke added.

"Ok, ok, I'm changing it," she replied as she took her daughter.  There was no smell as had been indicated by her mother and Luke.  "I don't smell a thing!"

"Because I already changed it," Lorelai revealed.  "You were taking too long, and I didn't want the poor thing to get diaper rash!"

"Then, why were you so insistent on me coming out to change the diaper?" Rory asked.

"It wasn't _me_ ," she insisted.  "It was Luke."

"How is this my fault?" he wondered.

"You told me you didn't want to hear their rollicking lovemaking," she declared.

"Do you really think I'd do that on a plane, Mom?"

"Well, you didn't seem to be in any rush coming out, and when you did, your face was flush," Lorelai pointed out.

Rory just shook her head.

After that situation, the flight was pretty uneventful.  There was a quick stop at LAX for a refuel before the longer leg of the journey.  Everyone slept for a good chunk of the trip from Los Angeles to Sydney, including Tori for the first time.  She was blissfully asleep for a solid ten hours to the relief of Rory and Finn.

When the plane finally landed down under, everyone gathered their things before deplaning.  Once Rory's and Finn's feet touched the tarmac, he whispered in her ear, "Welcome to Australia, Love!" 

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

While back home, Finn wanted to take advantage of the warm weather and to give Rory a unique perspective of his homeland.  He still hadn't figured out how he was going to propose to her and wracked his brain trying to figure out the most fitting way.  _It has to be special and memorable_ , he thought.  _I know what I can do!_   His epiphany was almost too perfect in his mind.

He'd arranged for their parents to watch Tori the day before Christmas.  First, he and Rory would have a nice romantic dinner.  It would be followed by a hot air balloon ride around the harbor.  It had been years since he'd been in one, and he recalled the exhilaration of it along with the beauty.

His mom had been giddy when he asked her to watch the baby for a date night.  He'd be lying if he didn't admit to having the same feeling.  It grew even stronger when his mom handed him the antique box that contained his late momu's wedding ring.  Opening it flooded his mind with a million memories of her, reaffirming his decision regarding Rory.  _They would have gotten on so well_ , he thought fondly.

Back at his place, he carefully hid the ring, so his soon-to-be-fiancé didn't find it.  He didn't want to spoil the surprise.  Now, all he had to do was wait until the next day.  At this rate, it felt as if it were an eternity.

Rory was looking forward to an adult date with Finn.  She couldn't wait to explore some of his favorite places sans baby.  She loved her daughter but also relished some time away.  Having both sets of parents more than willing to watch the adorable tot help significantly.  It helped ease the pangs of guilt she felt when having to ask for help.

She took her time getting ready and still had trouble grasping the fact that she was wearing summer attire at Christmastime.  Pairing her new sundress with a light sweater and sandals, she met Finn in the living room.  He looked even more handsome than usual, and she let herself drink him in.

"You look amazing," she said after a moment.

"Not as beautiful as you!" he replied sincerely.  _Australia seems to agree with her_ , Finn thought.

They arrived at his favorite restaurant in Sydney, and he felt the nervous energy coupled with excitement knowing that he was going to propose.  He tried to play it cool, but he didn't know if he was hiding it well enough.  Rory was astute and could tell when the smallest thing was off with him.

"This is _not_ what I expected," she announced.

"You were expecting some overpriced, stuffed-shirt sushi bar?" he quipped.

"Maybe not a sushi bar, but definitely something with a Michelin star where you've got to call in a special favor to get a table any less than three years in advance," she replied.

"Not a little mom and pop café?"

"No, but I _love_ it!" she gushed.  "Oh, my god!  You have a Luke's!"

She beamed at him and felt himself relax a little.  He had nothing to be worried about because he knew they loved each other, and this was right for them.  Rory noticed that Finn seemed to be hiding some giddiness.  She figured it was because they were finally alone and had the opportunity to share some of his favorite places with her.  Admittedly, it was nice to have a relaxing outing with her boyfriend, and he looked gorgeous.  _Australia definitely suits Finn_ , she thought.  _Maybe it agrees with me, too, because there's just something different that I can't put my finger on._

All through dinner, Finn felt the butterflies building.  This was going to be the biggest night of his life.  He'd rehearsed what he was going to say a million times in his head.  After dessert, he drove Rory to their next destination.  He'd been a little cryptic about the evening's itinerary with her.

"What _is_ this place?" she asked.  Rory frantically searched for clues, but nothing stood out to her.  There was a plain building that looked more like a garage or large shed, and none of it was marked.

"You'll see," he answered slyly.

He led her around to the other side where there was a small crew surrounding a wicker-type basket and what appeared to be a large parachute.  She stood close to Finn and watched as the material began to take shape.  Rory's face lit with wonder as the balloon grew larger and larger.  Finn couldn't help but smile.  A feeling of elation swept over him as he thought about how the night would go and her awe of it was a good sign.

Once it was completely full, the crew finished what they needed to do and gave him a nod.

"Are you ready, Love?" he asked with a beaming grin.

"We're going up in...that?" she questioned tentatively.

He nodded his head in assent.

"Have I ever told you that I'm afraid of heights?"

"No, you haven't," he replied and started to worry.  His heart sank.  _Would this be the end of my perfect evening and proposal?_ he thought.  He watched as Rory looked around, assessing the situation.  The sun was vanishing quicker than he'd hoped but if they moved quickly, he just might make the most picturesque proposal.

"I guess we'd better get moving if we want to see the sun setting," she said with a hint of nervousness.

 _Maybe all was not lost_ , he considered silently.

"After you," he held out his arm to let her go first.

Once they were safely in the air, he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  He felt her shaking from fear.  After a few moments, she began to relax into him.  Their gazes settled on the setting sun as it slowly inched below the Earth's horizon.  Suddenly, Finn felt the weight of the ring in his jacket pocket.

"This is beautiful," Rory began.  "A little scary but a stunning view nonetheless."

"What made you change your mind?" he wondered.

"I thought back to my first Life and Death Brigade event," she explained.  "The one where we jumped off the very high scaffolding."

"I'm not sure I remember seeing you do that," he replied.

"Oh, that's right!  You got hurt playing the human target," she reminded him.

"I'm sorry I missed that.  I was slotted to jump myself."

"Now I recall Logan saying that I was filling your spot," she added.  "Then, I wondered what I was so scared of.  Could I be missing something wonderful because I let my fear hold me back?"

Finn could see the pictures in his head that Logan had showed him as he thought back on the incident.  He didn't want her to be thinking of something special that happened with Logan on the night he proposed.  Suddenly, things seemed very wrong for his perfect proposal.

Despite things not turning out the way he planned, he relished the ride with his beautiful girlfriend.  Gazing at the sky, the sun had mostly faded, and the world below turned dark with lights speckling the ground.  Rory stayed toward the middle of the basket.

"Come and look at this," Finn motioned.

"I think I'm ok here in the middle," she declined.

"Just look," he urged.

"I don't want to throw off the balance," she tried to make an excuse.

"You'll be fine," he reassured her.  "Trust me."

Slowly, she crept toward the side.  Finn kept a steady hand around her waist as she peered over the edge cautiously.

"Wow..." she said in awe.  "This is better than any window seat on a redeye!"

Rory's eyes grew wide when she spotted the famous opera house.

"Quite the sight, isn't she?"

"I'd say," she agreed and seemed more relaxed.

 _Maybe I was wrong before_ , he contemplated, suddenly aware of the ring box in his jacket.  _The way her timid demeanor changed when she saw the harbor is making me second-guess.  I should just do it.  There's no time like the present!_   Yet, there was a niggling feeling that said the timing was off.  He decided to trust his instinct.

Through the remainder of their ride, Finn pointed out some of his favorite places.  Rory was still in awe of the sight in general and surprised she'd agreed in the first place.  Something deep down told her to go for it, that the night would be special.  She trusted her gut, and it definitely didn't disappoint.

When they arrived back at Finn's parents' house, his mother was waiting up for them and seemed quite anxious.  She was nearly giddy when she saw Rory.  Adelaide scanned for signs her son had finally proposed, but Rory's hand was naked, and her face had no signs of such an incident.  She looked to her son and saw the slight hint of disappointment.

"Why don't you kids leave the baby here with me and have some alone time?" she suggested with a smile as she shooed them out the door.  Adelaide hoped that her son still might propose tonight since it was still fairly early.  Finn noticed his mother's actions.  he hoped she didn't think the worst.

"Rory, why don't you go next door and get comfortable, and I'll be right behind you," Finn suggested sensing his mother wanted to say something to him.

"Ok," she agreed and kissed him on the cheek.  "Thanks again, Adelaide."

Once Rory was safely out of ear shot, he turned back to his mother.

"Mom, things just weren't right, that's all," he began.  "No need to worry."

"No time will be absolute perfect," she chided.  "Just do it already!"

"Trust me, it was _not_ the right time," he reiterated.

Before he left, his mother gave him a knowing look.  He knew she was right, but his gut told him that his timing was off.  _Maybe tonight wasn't meant to be the night_ , he thought ruefully.

Once he got next door, he waited for Rory to come out of the bedroom.  A few minutes later, she emerged in a flimsy nightie covered with a matching robe.  She'd managed to sneak away and pick it up for a special occasion like tonight.  Up to this point, he thought the night had been a total loss, but now, he'd definitely changed his mind.

"I'm going to make some coffee.  Do you want some?" she asked.

"Whatever you want, Love," he replied with a big smile.

"And I wouldn't mind sitting on the veranda," she continued.  "It's such a beautiful night."

"Go make yourself comfortable, and I'll be out in a minute," he recommended.

" _You're_ going to make _my_ coffee?" she wondered.

"You don't trust me to make your coffee," he accused.  "I'm hurt."

"I trust you completely," she smiled and kissed him.  "I'll be out back."

Rory vanished out the back door, and Finn made quick work of getting the coffee going.  Then, he disappeared into the bedroom, where he changed into some athletic shorts.  Returning to the kitchen, he found the coffee pot partially empty.  _Guess she just couldn't wait,_ he thought.  Before joining her, he poured a couple of glasses of scotch.

Once on the veranda, he handed her one of the glasses.

"No, thanks," she declined as she sipped her coffee.

Finn sat next to her on the loveseat, and she leaned into him.  The cool breeze from the ocean sent shivers down her spine, giving her goosebumps.  He pulled her a little closer, running his hands up and down her arms.  Soon, he felt the slight chill, too, but, somehow, it was exhilarating for him.  She leaned her head back against his chest, and he gently kissed the top of her head, breathing her in.  Craning her neck, she looked into his ocean blue eyes, and then, he kissed her with an intense passion that left her breathless.  When their lips finally parted, she put her coffee down by the untouched glass of scotch.

Standing up, she turned to face him and dropped the thin robe.  Her nipples stood firm under the light material causing Finn's own blatant arousal.  She loved doing that to him and continued the pseudo striptease.  Dropping the straps on her night halfway down her arms, she began backing up into the moonlight.  With a lustful look in his eye, he stood up, dropping his shorts to the ground, which made his erection even more pronounced.

Without warning, she pulled the straps back up and turned to face the ocean.  Rory giggled as she began running toward the ocean.  Quickly following, Finn made a beeline for the water, just as he'd done so many times in his youth.  She's never struck him as the 'run into the ocean' type, but he wasn't going to stop her.  The ocean had been one of his favorite places ever since he could remember.

Rory was nearly knee-deep when the cold water registered in her system.  Trying to retreat, she turned to see Finn right behind her.

"Oh, my god!  This is _so_ cold," she exclaimed.

"It's the ocean..." he stated sarcastically.  "What did you expect?"

"It's always looked so cool in the movies," she remarked.

At first, she thought he was wrapping his arms around her, but he surprised her when he picked her up, cradled in his arms.  Slowly, Finn took a couple of steps, and Rory grabbed onto him tighter.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously, afraid he might throw her into the deeper water.

"I thought this would be much cooler than the movies," he quipped with a sly smile. 

 _Danger, Will Robinson!_   Rory's alarms went off.

Moving quicker, she clung even tighter in anticipation of what he was going to do.  Before she knew it, her feet were dragging in the water, and she moved higher on his torso.  Without warning, he gave her a little toss, and she submerged in the water, popping up a second later.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she squealed as she pushed the hair out of her face.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked with a mischievous look.  Her thin, wet nightie left nothing to the imagination, and he wanted nothing more than to ravish her.

"First, we're getting out of this freezing water," she stated, her voice shaking a bit from the cold.

"And after that?" he probed with a wink.

"You're going to make up the guest room because that's where you're sleeping tonight," she replied with a straight face.

Finn couldn't tell if she was joking with him or if she was serious.  He gave her a little pout and pulled her close, drawing her legs around him.  She didn't try to stop him, so he took that as a good sign.  Despite the cold, she could feel his excitement.

"You're not getting off that easy," she whispered slyly.  He responded by kissing her down the side of her neck, and she moaned as she arched her back.  Her hips rocked very slowly against his throbbing erection.  He wanted to keep going, but he could feel her shivering against him.

"Let's get you warmed up," he said softly.

Once on the beach, he really noticed hos transparent her negligee had become.  It made him all the more aroused.  He grabbed the towels from the stash in the cabinet on the veranda.  He wrapped her in a large one, and then dried himself.  Rather than go inside, he sat on the loveseat, patting the spot next to him.  She obliged, and he pulled her nearly onto his lap.

The once cool breeze had warmed, and he was more turned on that ever before.  The ocean had somehow cast a spell on Rory as well.  She straddled Finn, kissed him, and backed away before he knew what happened.  Standing before him in the wet nightie, he could see her nipples pressing against the material, and she slid the straps from her shoulders, letting it drop to the ground.  She stood naked, for a moment, in the moonlight before climbing back onto him.  Finn pulled her to him as close as he could and kissed her with a deep-seated passion.  He didn't even mind that his proposal didn't go as planned.  He had Rory and wanted her more than ever.

With her hands on either side of his head, they continued kissing, her body pressed firmly against his.  She'd forgotten about the cold as the fire within was ignited, warming her from the inside.  It always turned her on more when she felt his arousal.  As Rory began to grind her hips into his, Finn felt the tightness of his boxer briefs as his erection throbbed.  The wetness between her legs left his underwear damp, which only fueled his lustful urges.  She arched her back and lifted her hips as he grabbed her ass, thrusting her breasts into his face.

Finn wrapped his lips around hard nipple, flicking it with his tongue.  Her breath hitched, back still arched, and she moaned softly as her body began to shudder in ecstasy.  He switched sides.  She moaned louder and pressed her hips downward, rocking back and forth slowly.  Rory's fingers were entwined in his hair.  She pulled his head closer to her breasts, fingers tightening around his locks while her body shook again.

"Oh, my...mmm," she said, and he stopped, looking up at her.

Their lips met in a lascivious kiss.  He tried to stand up while holding onto her, but she pushed him away slightly.

"Let's stay out here," she purred.

Finn couldn't believe that she wanted to stay outside.  He started to take off his underwear but struggled under Rory.  She propped herself up, giving him access to remove the unwanted article of clothing.  Once all barriers were gone, she lowered herself back down, careful not to let him inside.  Moving her hips, she slid along the length of him, stopping just at the tip to let him feel the effect of her excitement.  Every few strokes, she'd let him inside of her just a little.

"Oh, you are evil tonight, Love," he growled in a husky voice.

Edging closer to letting him inside, she'd stopped short.  Finn couldn't take it anymore and slammed his hips up to hers.  He buried himself deep inside her core, and she groaned in pleasure.  Putting his hands on her hips to guide her, he slid in and out slowly, deliberately.  He wanted to feel every stroke, every squeeze the entire length of his erection.  Her hips met his every movement as she pulsed around his shaft.

Instead of leaning forward against Finn, she counter-balanced her weight backwards and held her breasts in her hands.  She gently pushed them up and played with her nipples as he watched.  Picking up the pace, she could feel him throbbing and squeezed a little harder around him.  He wrapped one arm around her hips just below her waist and moved the other to the sensitive nub that she'd exposed when she leaned back.  Feeling around, he teased her as he brushed her clit.

"Ahh, fuck," she nearly yelled as her body started to quiver.  She didn't stop and continued to match his thrusts.  Once he found the right spot, Finn kept rubbing and watching her play.  She pinched and twisted her nipples between her fingers, and he sped up.  In a matter of moments, Rory felt the tidal wave overtaking her body as it shuddered and twitched beyond her control.  She let go of her breasts and braced herself against Finn.  Her hips were grinding into his as she felt another orgasm sweeping over her.

With a final thrust, he felt his own release, but Rory wasn't done.  Her body shook as she rode him a little harder and with more fervor.

"Don't stop," he ordered in a low moan.  "Fuck me and make me cum again."

She pressed her lips against his, hungrily kissing him and gently bit his bottom lip as she pulled away.  She was an insatiable beast, and he felt even more turned on than before.  His cock was hard and buried deep inside her, hitting that special spot.  Rory moaned in delight as she pumped him harder.

"Faster," he requested, and she adjusted.  "Harder."

Tensing up, she felt herself reaching another climax, and she held her breath to let it build.

"Right there," he assured her through clenched teeth.  "Oh, fuck!"

A moment later, he buried himself as deep as he could and released his second load just as her body began to tremble and shake.  He could feel the spasms inside while he was still finishing.  Finn held onto her as she continued to shudder, her breathing was erratic.  She wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.  All she could do was thinking about him.

Rory couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten when Finn came back into her life.  In her mind, it had always been Logan, but the real answer had been right under her nose all along.


	52. Chapter 52

After Finn's failed proposal attempt, he realized he'd put too much pressure on himself to come up with the perfect scenario.  Rory didn't need anything grandiose, but he didn't want it to seem like he hadn't put any thought into it either.  At this point, he just wanted to do it before they left Australia in the new year.  So, he kept the ring with him at all times.  He wanted to be prepared.  He didn't even shower without keeping it nearby.  In fact, he had a special spot in the bathroom where he hid it just in case it was the right time, and he didn't want her to discover it either.

Christmas had arrived, and he couldn't remember a time in recent history when his parents had gone so overboard.  Not only had they been overly hospitable, but they showered their guests with presents.  Of course, they spoiled Tori rotten.  She couldn't walk or do much as far as presents went, but she had her own mountain of presents under her very own Christmas bush, as was the Australian tradition.

"You didn't have to do this," Rory said to Adelaide.

"They're not all from me," she replied.

Rory took a closer look and saw many had no tag on them, and then, she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm afraid we may have added to the present mountain," Logan admitted.

She turned to see his face on the computer screen.

"You know she's barely six months old," she reminded him.

"There's a little something for everyone," he replied with a knowing grin.

"Don't worry, Love," Finn whispered.  "We sent him a case of very expensive scotch along with some other things."

She felt a little relieved, but it still felt like it was too much for her taste.  I guess I'll have to get used to this, she thought.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch.  Everyone was sufficiently distracted by Tori as she tore the paper off her presents and tried to eat it instead of playing with the toys inside.  After the big meal, everyone went outside to enjoy the wonderful weather, and when the evening rolled around, Lorelai recommended they watch some Christmas classics.  Finn figured that she wanted to share some of their holiday traditions with his family, but he noticed that Rory didn't seem all that comfortable.

"What's wrong, Love?" he asked quietly.

"Our place is a mess, and my mom just invited herself and everyone else over," she replied sounding a little worried.

"Let's go over and do a quick clean up," he suggested.  _I don't think it's a mess, but if it will make her feel better, I'll go with it_ , he thought.

"I mean, why can't we just do it here?  It's just so much easier than hauling everyone next door," she continued almost as if she didn't hear Finn's suggestion.

"In her defense, I do have a better entertaining space," he said and took her hand gently.  "Let's just go over and clean up before everyone comes over.  I'm sure it will be fine."

"Ok, but if anyone says one word about something being messy..." she warned with a half-hearted smile.

"Mum," Finn said quietly.  "We're going to go next door to tidy up a bit.  Give us a twenty-minute head start, ok?"

"Very well," she replied with a huge smile.

"It's _not_ what you think it is, I promise.  We are literally going to clean up a bit," he countered.

When they got next door, Rory immediately set off gathering every garbage in the entire house.  He found it a little odd because he had assumed that she'd want to tidy up other things around the house, but he wasn't about to stop a woman on a cleaning mission.  It had seemed very important to her so why argue.  He cleaned up around the kitchen and family room, fluffing pillows and wiping down counters until she came back to join him.

As promised, the families arrived a short time later with Tori in tow.  Lorelai had truly outdone herself with a varied selection of movies accompanied by junk food from around the world.  Everyone took turns doting on the baby, who seemed to enjoy the movies that were on the television a great deal.

"She gets that from me," Lorelai quipped about the infant.

"She's just mesmerized by the pretty colors and flashing lights," Luke contended.

"Never underestimate the powers of a Gilmore," she rebutted.

Boxing Day came and went without incident as well.  Finn still had the ring on him just in case he felt the moment was right, and it hadn't been.  He was starting to feel a little restless and nervous about the whole thing.  He started second-guessing the idea in the first place.  Lorelai's voice brought him out of his self-doubting thoughts.

"Why haven't you asked her yet?" Lorelai asked Finn pointedly.

"What makes you think that I'm going to propose?" he countered.

"Really?  You're going to play that game," she replied.

"I am," he chuckled confidently.

"There are two things you should never do with a Gilmore," she began.  "One, don't mess with a Gilmore's food...PERIOD, and two, don't play games with a Gilmore because you'll never win."

He tried to read her facial expression, which told him she was very serious.  He already knew about the first one, but the second one was a bit of a surprise.  He changed his thought process a little bit.  _Maybe Lorelai had some inside for me_ , he thought hopefully.

"Fine," he conceded.  "I was planning on proposing the other night, but things didn't go as planned.  Nothing feels quite right, and now, I'm starting to wonder if it's not just some stupid idea that isn't going to happen."

"I know how much you care for my daughter and granddaughter.  You've shown me time and time again.  Just ask.  She doesn't need big gestures or anything like that.  Just be yourself and do it!" she encouraged.  "Oh, and don't put her on the spot in front of everyone.  She _hates_ that kind of thing."

Lorelai's words were comforting to Finn.  He didn't want to put her on the spot and wanted it to be intimate.

"I knew that but hearing it somehow made it make sense," he replied.  It had helped calm his nerves a little for the moment.

Finn felt the days slipping away from him.  The closer to their departure, the further he felt from his proposal.  Fortunately, she suspected nothing, but the nerves had been eating at him.  _Just do it already!_   He tried to pump himself up for it, but the hour had grown late.

As he sat on the back deck, Finn gazed into the dark blue sky where it met the ocean.  He felt the ring in his pocket and wrapped his fingers around it.  The metal was warm in his hand as he willed it to talk to him, to give him a sign to tell him when the sign was right.

Rory came out onto the veranda, where they'd made love just a few nights ago.  She was carrying two glasses of water, which struck him as a little unusual because they normally had a drink at night to unwind.  Although it had been quite warm, he figured she was trying to stay hydrated.

"This is so beautiful, Finn," she gushed as she sat down next to him.  He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"I don't remember such a clear night," he commented.

"I think the other night was pretty clear," she said slyly with a wink.

"Someone may have distracted me."  He scooted a little closer.  "For the record, I really, _really_ enjoyed that," he whispered.

"The feeling was mutual," she giggled flirtatiously and suddenly turned serious.  "I love you, Finn."

"And I love you, too."

Their lips met in a sensuous, yet gentle kiss.  It wasn't the kind that led to sex, rather it was one of deep-seated passion.

"Rory," he began.

She turned to face him.  "You called me Rory."

"I did, indeed," he said, and a smile spread across his face as he reached into his pocket discreetly.  The excitement began to build, and he _knew_ it was the time.  It was peaceful, special, and serene with the waves crashing onto the shore.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about something for a long time," he confessed.

"Ok..." she looked slightly confused a little worried.

He played with the ring in his finger.  He kept questioning if it was the right time.  When he got a slight tingle down his spine, he had his answer.  He took Rory's hand into his without the ring in it.  Looking deep into her eyes, he finally asked the question he'd been postponing.

"Will you marry me?"

Holding out his momu's ring, he searched her face and eyes for an answer.  She looked at the ring, and then at him.  She looked back and forth a second time.  Her face wasn't giving anything away, and he started to worry.

 _Oh, fuck!  What have I done?!_ he screamed in his head.

Rory didn't know what to say.  She'd envisioned this moment and wanted to say yes to him.  Without warning, she was nearly paralyzed by nerves.  She looked back at him with a blank face.

"I'm pregnant."

THE END

 

Author's Note:  I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for reading my FinnFiction!  I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have!  It was a lot of fun to write and hear all of your thoughts!  I'm hoping to write more stories in the future and have a couple of others going at the moment, so check them out if you feel so inclined!  I'm hoping to have a new Finn story out at some point in the near future because who doesn't love Finn?!  :-)  Thanks again!

 


End file.
